God And Devil Hand
by Mio Takamiya Itsuka
Summary: Tatsumi adalah seorang bocah pinggiran yang mengalami nasib tragis ketika Desanya di hancurkan oleh sebuah kelompok tapi, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang akhirnya mengubah gaya hidupnya dan pandangannya bisakah dia menjalani ini?/ Gak pandai selalu bikin Summarry
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh aku kembali lagi dengan fic yang baru sekarang dan memang benar aku sedang ada rencana buat piblish baru dan rencana itu akan terlaksana dan saatnya lah sekarang yah aku buat fic tentang AGK/ Akame Ga Kill yah ini fic regular bukan Xover dengan anime lain atau semacamnya karena, bagiku beresiko buat xover yang harus gini gitu akumah orang terlalu simple gak usah berbelit-belit kayak tali yang saling menyambung satu sama lain yah pada intinya aku publish lagi dan yang minta Request aku sorry ajah bukan gak ngabulin hanya saja yang di minta masih WB yah masih belum terpikir gimana ceritanya jadi di tunda.**

 **Hahaha sebenarnya ini anime dah lama tamatnya dan begitupula dengan Manganya tapi, aku ada ketertarikan dengan Manga ini makanya aku buatkan fic nya dan ada kelanjutannya atau Sequel judul Hinowa Ga Crush yah sebenarnya ini fic kolaborasi dengan ide cerita dan alur oleh pengarang AGK dan si penggambar beda lagi pertama aku liat aku cukup shock dengan penggambaran si Akame yah cukup beda dari seri AGK dan AGKZ yah ini seperti hampir mirip kayak Manga Boruto yang di tulis Asistant Masashi bisa kalian bandingin pola gambarnya? Yah kupikir hal wajar untuk penggambarannya karena masih awal jika kedepannya mungkin akan bagus dan berkualitas semua butuh Proses.**

 **Disclaimer : Akame Ga Kill hanyalah milik sang pengarang Takehiro Tetsuya dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya jika saya yang punya niscaya gak banyak yang di buat mati dan itu kamfrett.**

 **Rate : T-M (bisa berubah tergantung situasi dan kondisi)**

 **Pairing : bukan single tapi, Harem (beda fic dan anime jadi kubuat Harem) tapi, ada yang single juga**

 **Warning : ada OOC dikit sifatnya gak terlalu di samain di Manga**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **GOD AND DEVIL HAND**

 **© Takehiro Tetsuya**

 **® Akame Ga Kill**

\- **Sebuah Desa Kecil**

Di sebuah desa kecil di daerah selatan desa itu sudah terlihat sangat buruk sekali dan sudah hancur dan penuh kobaran api di mana banyak mayat yang tergeletak di desa itu dengan kondisi yang sudah tak wajar dan manusiawi untuk laki-laki mereka di bunuh dengan cara keji ada yang di gantung, di Salib, dan ada yang di siksa dulu sebelum di bunuh dengan cara mata di congkel, tangan atau kaki di putuskan.

Dan untuk para wanita kondisinya tergeletak bersimbah darah dan parahnya dengan kondisi telanjang yang pada kenyataannya mereka di perkosa lebih dulu sebelum di bunuh, bahkan Gadis kecil pun tak luput dari korbannya intinya semua perempuan di perlakukan yang tak wajar yah sejatinya mereka yang melakukan itu tak peduli selama bisa memuaskan nafsu mereka itu tak masalah.

Bagi yang membunuh mereka bilang ini hanyalah sebuah senang-senang dan sesuatu yang wajar dalam sebuah invasi atau perang tapi, ini jika mengorbankan orang yang tak bersalah adalah sesuatu yang di luar prikemanusiaan tapi, mereka tak peduli intinya mereka senang jika kesenangan mereka terpenuhi.

Terlihat di dalam hutan tampak Seorang bocah yang berlari jauh dari desa yang sudah hancur itu bocah itu berambut coklat dengan mata emerald hijau dia terus berlari dan tak berhenti dan tak pernah menoleh karena, ini pesan terakhir orang tuanya sebelum mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

 _'Pergilah Tatsumi dan terus berlarilah jangan piikirkan kami, carilah tempat yang aman kau teruslah berlari dan jangan menoleh ke belakang ini pesan kita tetaplah hidup dan jadilah berguna untuk orang lain'_

"Ibu... Ayah... Aku akan tetap hidup!" Tatsumi terus berlari dia masih terus menangis karena, tak kuat melihat keburukan yang ada di depannya tanpa melakukan hal apapun "ugh! Sial andai aku kuat mungkin aku bisa melindungi mereka!" dia hanya bisa terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

Wushhh!

"Huh?.." Tatsumi menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada tiga orang berdiri menghalangi jalannya dengan wajah yang sadis tampaknya keberuntungan belum memihak kepadanya.

Dia bisa melihat jelas ketiga orang itu yang satu Pria gendut, mengenakan topeng biru bertanduk, dan sebuah dua bola besar berduri di kedua tangan, dan yang satunya Pria tinggi botak, dengan wajah penuh Make up berbaju hijau, dengan Boomerang besar di punggung, dan wanita mengenakan pakaian BDSM merah, dengan Pecut panjang.

"Wah, wah apa yang kita punya di sini?" Wanita itu menjilat bibirnya "seorang anak kecil yang selamat dan lalu tersesat"

"Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu ke anak ini hihihi" Gendut hanya tersenyum dengan ekspresi mengerikan "tampaknya bocah ini menjanjikan jika kupikir"

"Hentikan tingkah menjijikanmu itu" Botak hanya memutar bola matanya "tapi, alangkah bagus jika kita sedikit bermain setidaknya membuat di trauma dan gila malah bagus kakakakak!" dia memasang senyum psycopat

"Kau gak ada bedanya dengannya" Wanita itu hanya Sweatdrop.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan dengan bocah itu?" Tanya Gendut "jika kalian tak mau maka biar aku saja yah lumayan untuk bersenang-senang"

"Biar aku saja" Botak yang maju dan mendekati Tatsumi dan mengeluarkan boomerang besarnya dan untuk anak berambut coklat itu tampak ketakutan di wajahnya dan dia tau jika lari malah memperparah keadaan.

*Slashhh!

"Guhh, ahhh!" Tatsumi merasakan sakit yang begitu kerasa ketika lelaki itu mengayunkan senjatanya Tatsumi melihat ke kiri dan sudah melihat darah mengalir dan tangan kanan kirinya sudah terpotong "sakit! Argghhh! Kenapa kalian melakukan ini kepadaku?!" dia tampak memohon untuk tak di lukai namun nampaknya mereka tak peduli.

"Salahkan takdir yang menyuruhmu lari" Jawab Wanita itu dengan senyum sarkatis "dan coba kau lebih baik diam manis di desamu dan biarkan kau terbunuh mungkin itu jauh lebih baik"

"No Fucking Hell! Orang bajingan seperti kalian tak pantas hidup!" Tatsumi memberi Deathglare dia tampaknya sudah memiliki rasa kesal dan ingin membalasnya.

"Hoh, bocah dengan mulut besarnya itu yang tak kusuka" Botak kembali memegang senjatanya kembali "yah bocah sepertimu harus di beri pelajaran karena, berbicara kasar dengan orang tua"

*Slashhh

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Huh! Huh!" Tatsumi berteriak kesakitan karena tangan kananannya kembali di potong dan memuncratkan darah segar lagi "sial!" sekarang dia sudah tak bisa bergerak sama sekali kedua tangannya sudah tak menempel di tubuh.

"Wah, kasian anak kecil mau menangis? Hahaha!" Wanita itu tertawa puas melihat pemandangan yang bagus.

Tapi, si Botak sedikit melukai mata kanan Tatsumi dan darah kembali mengalir beruntung dia hanya melukai bagian luar karena, jika dalam bakal di pastikan Mata kanannya sudah buta total.

Tatsumi tau jika melawan sama saja bohong karena, tenaganya tak cukup selain itu pandangan dia sudah agak sedikit buram karena banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya dia juga bingung tak tau harus bagaimana dia hanya bisa berharap ada keajaiban yang membantunya keluar dalam situasi terburuk ini.

"Hanya orang yang lemahlah menyiksa anak kecil bahkan dia sudah sekarat kalian masih seperti ini sungguh bocah"

Dan tampaknya harapannya itu langsung terkabul, Ketiga orang itu ingin menoleh ketika mendengar suara baru tapi, sebuah dorongan yang kuat menghempaskan mereka bertiga dan terpental sangat jauh.

Gahhh!

Urrgjh!

Tatsumi melihat sedikit Siluet orang yang menyelamatkannya hingga pada akhirnya dia pingsan karena kekuarangan darah.

"Nasib anak ini begitu kuat, masih bisa hidup bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini" Orang itu cukup kagum melihat keadaan Tatsumi yang masih hidup dalam keadaan seperti itu padahal dia masih bocah "dia berbeda dam memiliki Rasa ingin hidup yang kuat dan tangguh" dia langsung membawa Tatsumi sebelum mati kehabisan darah

"Aku harus cepat!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tatsumi Pov'S**

Aku mengerang dan membuka mataku setelah terbangun dari tidur dan menyadari diriku tertidur bersandar pohon dan aku terkejut melihat mata kananku di balut perban dan merasakan sakit ahh, aku mengingatnya aku sempat di lukai oleh Ketiga orang sadis itu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali tapi, yang jadi pertanyaanku bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini dengan selamat.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya"

Aku melihat seseorang bicara padaku dan yang kulihat seorang lelaki paruh baya, dengan tubuh atletisnya jika di lihat wow! Aku cukup kagum mungkin ini karena latihan dengan rambut pirang panjang seleher, mengenakan kacamata hitam, tapi, yang cukup membuatku terkejut orang itu tak memiliki tangan sama sepertiku.

"Hmmm tak usah terkejut aku sudah biasa" Lelaki itu tampak tenang meski kondisi dia seperti itu aku tau dia merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku "dan juga bagaimana matamu?" dia menanyakan keadaanku tampaknya lelaki ini orang baik.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja meski rada sakit" Aku membalasnya dan memegang mataku tapi, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Tunggu! Bukankah aku sudah tak punya tangan?! Aku masih mengingat jelas bagaiamana si Botak keparat itu memotong tanganku dengan Boomerang besarnya tapi, yang jadi pertanyaanku bagaimana bisa tanganku menyatu lagi? Apa itui tadi hanya mimpi tidak jika, mimpi kenapa mataku terluka awalnya aku ingin berteriak senang namun, lelaki itu langsung bicara.

"Kau terkejut? Asal kau tau itu bukan tanganmu" jawab orang itu dan aku melihat kedua tanganku dan memang banyak berbeda sekali.

Di tangan kiriku lebih tepatnya lengan bagian atas Tatto Garis dengan motif bulat bunga di atasnya dan berwarna merah kehitaman, dan di tangan kananku, Tatto bergaris biru dengan lambang salib ( **A/n : Jarak Tatto itu dari lengan bahu sampai lengan siku jadi, gak menutup seluruh tangan Tattonya** )

"Apa maksudku bukan tanganku?" tanyaku agar aku mendapat jawaban yang jelas dan supaya aku bisa tenang karena, sampai sekarang aku masih panik dan mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Yah kau tau nak aku melihat kau dalam kondisi buruk dan makanya aku membantumu dan merawatmu sambil menunggu hingga kau sadar" Jawab lelaki itu dan aku sedikit memproses apa yang dia katakan "dan alasan kau memiliki tangan lagi karena, itu tanganku yang aku berikan padamu" Aku sekarang mengerti apa yang di maksudkan itu.

"Kenapa!?, kenapa?! Kau membantuku dan merelakan sesuatu hanya untukku" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang sulit mempercayainya "aku tau aku berterima kasih karena, menyelamatkanku tapi, kenapa kau berkorban segitu jauh padahal kita baru pertama kali bertemu?!"

"Aku juga tak tau tapi, begitu aku melihatmu aku rasanya ada sedikit iba dan juga Rasa semangatmu untuk hidup di umur segini yang membuat hatiku terdorong ingin membantumu dan memberimu kekuatan" Jawab Lelaki itu "dan selain itu aku tak peduli kita baru kenal atau tidak yah palingan aku memberikan ini pada orang yang benar karena, aku tau kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini ke jalan yang benar tak sepertiku yang masuk kegelapan"

"Kekuatan?" Aku tampak bingung tapi, yang jelas terdengar keren.

"Yah coba kau lakukan" Pinta dia dan aku mencobanya sambil berkonsentrasi dan tak lama muncul api di kedua tanganku tapi, memiliki warna berbeda.

"Hmmm! Kurasa aku benar memilihmu" Orang itu bicara terdengar senang kepadaku "biasanya jika kekuatan itu tak menerimamu akan langsung menggorogoti tubuhmu dan mati" aku berkeringat mendengarnya dan kulihat wajah orang ini serius dan tak berbohong.

"Hmmm! Aku sedikit tak tau bagaimana caranya?" Aku sedikit bingung dengan kekuatan baruku dan tak tau caranya

"Kau bisa membaca ini" Orang itu memberi buku tentang cara seni bela diri dan berpedang juga dan tentang seni-seni lainnya untuk melindungi diri sendiri "aku sudah menulisnya semoga itu berguna, dan tampaknya ini akhirku" aku senang menerimanya tapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal dari nada bicaranya.

"Ka-kau?!" Aku cukup terkejut melihat tubuh lelaki itu terkelupas dan di tambah aura cahaya putih dan matanya juga hitam dan wajah sedikit pucat "a-apa yang te-terjadi padamu?"

"Asal kau tau aku sudah mati" Jawabnya dengan tersenyum dan aku hanya bisa shock dan hening "yah aku tau kau akan bertanya kenapa? Yah berkat kekuatan itu aku bisa hidup lebih lama dan mencari orang yang pantas menerima ini hingga aku menemukanmu dan sekarang aku bisa Istirahat dengan tenang tanpa rasa khawatir"

"Ke-kenapa?!" Aku bertanya dengan nada kesal bercampur sedih "kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini?"

"Hah, dasar Tatsumi kau naif ingat, sudah seharusnya yang muda menggantikan yang tua makanya aku memilihmu" Orang Itu tersenyum padaku "dan aku mempercayakan kekuatan ini padamu karena, aku yakin bahwa kau bisa mengubah Sistem Kerajaan yang menyedihkan ini dan aku percaya padamu"

"Baiklah aku berjanji padamu" Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan memberikan senyuman terbaik.

"Nah memang harus begitu dan laki-laki harus menepati janjinya" Dia tersenyum padaku dan melepaskan kacamata menampakan wajahnya yang keren "dan namaku Azel kuharap kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan lainnya"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan sekarang aku mengetahui namanya dan aku menunduk berterima kasih tapi, sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dia berbicara terakhir padaku.

"Aku tau masa depanmu akan cerah Tatsumi"

Aku akan menepati janjiku, aku akan tetap hidup dan terus menjadi kuat dan menghancurkan semua yang menggangu tujuanku dan demi penyelamatku

Azel

[ **END** ]

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tatsumi sudah memulai latihannya secara sendirian dia melakukan ini dengan membaca buku paduan yang di berikan tata cara bertarung tangan kosong, menggunakan pedang yah pokoknya segala sesuatu untuk melindungi dirinya dan yang terpenting tata cara menggunakan kekuatan terbarunya.

Sekarang dia sudah bisa menguasai meski tanpa seorang guru dia memang bisa melakukannya secara sendiri atau otodidak dia setiap hari berlatih-dan berlatih sendiri membentuk fisik yang begitu kuat supaya tak terlihat lemah jika sesuatu terjadi padanya dia tinggal balik menyerang tak seperti dulu yang tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya pasrah.

Sekarang Tatsumi beristirahat dan tertidur di rumput dia mengenakan celana panjang hitam, baju kuning, dengan Jacket panjang tak berkancing, sepatu boot coklat, dan mengenakan kacamata hitam sebuah Kacamata yang dia kenakan sebagai kenang-kenangan bahwa orang yang menyalamatkannya tak di lupakan.

*Growllll

"Ah, sial sudah waktunya makan" Keluh Tatsumi mendengar suara perut dia langsung masuk lebih dalam ke hutan dengan pedang yang dia ambil dari seseorang.

"Grrrr!"

"Huh, kau muncul tiba-tiba tapi, sayangnya kau akan tamat di sini" Tatsumi menyeringai melihat lima hewan buas mengelilinginya dengan wajah lapar "dan jika kalian lapar, kemarilah jika kau mengalahkanku maka tubuhku akan jadi makananmu"

Tatsumi mengelus pedangnya hingga muncul kobaran api, dia membelah dan menebas semua hewan buas di depannya tampan ampun sedikitpun bahkan dia dapat mengatasinya dengan mudah dan salah satu hewan buas tersisa dan menyerang Tatsumi tapi, bocah lelaki berambut coklat itu langsung meninjunya dan terpental ke Udara.

"Hoho, yang tadi itu Strike telak" Tatsumi hanya tertawa senang tapi, telinganya mendengar seseorang berteriak atau sesuatu suara yang terdengar panik akan sesuatu "hmmm, suara? Keliatannya tak begitu jauh dari sini, aku harus mencarinya mungkin saja ada yang ingin minta tolong" dia kembali menyarungkan pedangnya

Dia berlari ke arah sumber suara yang di tuju dan memang benar ada seseorang tapi, yang membuat Tatsumi terkejut ialah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata merah tengah melindungi gadis kecil berambut pendek hitam dengan wajah yang similiar yang tampaknya mereka kakak beradik tengah di kepung banyaknya hewan buas.

"Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Tak biasanya ada seseorang di sini apalagi seorang Gadis" Pikir Tatsumi dia merasakan sesuatu bahaya akan terjadi kepada mereka "tampaknya mereka ingin sepertiku mencari makan tapi, keliatannya mereka tak bisa mengatasinya semua" dia langsung mengambil Pistol dari Pinggangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurome! Tetaplah di belakangku!" Gadis bernama Akame ini memperingati adiknya karena, Dia bisa melihat situasi ini bisa di bilang tak baik baginya dan juga adik di belakangnya "kita harus, tetap seperti ini agar kita terus hidup!" dia memegang pisau

"Hai! Nee-chan" Balas Gadis kecil bernama Kurome ini dia tetap di belakang kakaknya dengan wajah agak takut "tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka?!" dia menunjuk hewan buas yang siap menerkam mereka.

"Jangan Khawatir tetaplah di belakangku" Balas Akame sebagai kakak dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi adiknya "aku senantiasa akan melindungimu dan membantumu agar kita bisa lolos dan keluar dari sini bersama-sama" dirinya dan adiknya sudah sangat kelelahan dia berharap ada seseorang yang membantunya tapi, tampaknya Tuhan masih mendengar harapannya dia mendengar suara Pistol.

*Dorrrrr *Dorrrrr *Dorrrrr

Akame bisa melihat Hewan buas itu mengeluarkan darah segar dan terlihat terbakar dia melihat ke arah lain dan melihat bocah seumuran dengannya memegang sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke Hewan buas itu dia cukup terkejut dengan akurasi tembakannya yang tepat padahal dari jarak seperti itu yang agak mustahil bagi umuran sepertinya.

Tatsumi langsung mengambil pedangnya dia menebas semua Hewan buas dsn juga ada yang dia pukul dan bakar untuk Akame dia cukup kagum dengan Skill laki-laki berkacamata Ini yang terlihat sudah ahli dirasa sudah aman dan tak ada Hewan buas lagi Tatsumi langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Tatsumi membuka kacamata dan menunjukan senyum yang bersahabat "apa kalian terluka?" dia terlihat khawatir dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya.

"Yah kami tak apa-apa" Balas Akame dengan blush di pipi ketika melihat senyum itu dan juga dia tak merasakan Niat Jahat dari Orang yang menyelamatkannya "sebenarnya Aku bisa mengatasinya tapi, aku sangat berterima kasih karena, kau kita sedikit tertolong" dia tersenyum dan melihat adiknya sudah pingsan karena, kelelahan.

"Yah tak masalah aku malah senang bisa membantu" Tatsumi hanya tertawa tapi, dia melihat Gadis di depannya ambruk karena kelelahan juga langsung dia memapah mereka berdua dan membiarkan mereka tertidur di pundaknya "ya, ampun kelelahan juga rupanya tapi, tenang saja aku akan menjaga kalian dan tidurlah dengan tenang" dia langsung tidur juga dan tak menyadari Akame masih bangun dan mendengar kata-kata itu dia tersenyum lalu tidur kembali.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Ahh, selesai!" Tatsumi menghela nafas dia saat ini sehabis berburu sekarang dia berburu dalam jumlah banyak dari burung, rusa, ada juga buah-buahan dan sayur semacam berries, Strawberry, bayam, dan tumbuhan lain untuk di masak "hmmm! Jika ini belum cukup aku akan berburu lagi" dia tetap melanjutkan berburunya.

Dia sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan mereka berdua tapi, karena dia lapar dan juga pastinya gadis itu juga lapar makanya dia berburu selain itu dia agak tenangan karena meninggalkan mereka yah setidaknya mereka aman dari binatang buas itu tak masalah.

Setelah di rasa cukup Tatsumi kembali ke tempat mereka berada dan masih melihat kakak beradik itu masih tertidur dengan saling berpelukan satu sama lain Tatsumi langsung memasak dari membakar daging, Membuat sup herbal yah dia bisa memasak karena membaca buku yang dia dapat dan setelah memasak terdengar erangan dari kedua Gadis itu Tatsumi tau bahwa mereka bangun karena, Aroma kuat dari tumbuhan Herbal yang dia tambahkan ke dalam masakannya tapi, yang jelas itu enak.

"Selamat Sore kalian puas tidurnya?" Tanya Tatsumi menghampiri mereka membawa makanan

"Eh, so-sore!" Akame membalasnya agak ragu Tatsumi tau tatapan itu yaitu tatapan yang agak tak percaya terhadap orang asing karena, dia pernah merasakannya juga.

"Yah, maaf aku meninggalkan kalian" Tatsumi memberikann makanan dan langsung di serobot mereka berdua "namaku, Tatsumi dan nama kalian siapa?" dia menunjukan senyum tulus yang tak memiliki maksud lain.

"Akame" Balasnya menghentikan makannya sesaat.

"Kurome" jawab gadis kecil itu terdengar imut.

Tatsumi tak terkejut melihat pola makan mereka yang agak rakus padahal mereka perempuan tapi, dia tak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena, pastinya mereka sudah lama di sini dengan kondisi lapar dan sama sepertinya berburu hanya saja mereka masih belum ahli.

"Ehmm! Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Apakah kalian berburu juga?" Tanya Tatsumi dia ingin tau apa yang dilakukan mereka sebenarnya "kalau aku memang sedang berburu dan kebetulan aku melihat kalian jadinya aku tolong"

"Kita sedang mengalami pengujian Tes" Balas Akame dia menghela nafas pasrah.

"Tes?" Tatsumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, sebenarnya kita mengalami Tes untuk masuk ke dalam tim elit pembunuh kerajaan" Jawab Akame "dan sekarang menjalani Tes yaitu bertahan hidup di hutan ini selama 15 hari dan sekarang tinggal 6 hari tersisa agar kita bisa berhasil"

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Tatsumi Akame mengangguk dia sulit mempercayai apa yang dia dengar tapi Gadis berbicara dengan nada sesuatu yang tak di sembunyikan "bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian?" meski ini pertanyaan bersifat pribadi tapi, dia ingin tau sekali.

"Kita hanyalah anak-anak Malang dari Desa yang miskin" balas Akame ekspresi wajahnya agak hening meski dia tau gadis ini bersedih tentang masa lalunya "dan Orang tua kita menjual kita ke kerajaan sebagai pembunuh" Kata-kata terakhir itu membuat Tatsumi kesal.

"Maaf, kau tak perlu menceritakannya" Tatsumi memohon maaf dia sulit percaya bahwa hanya orang tua yang bodoh telah menjual anak-anaknya "hei, bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" dia setelah kejadian itu agak sulit mempercayai seseorang makanya dia selalu sendiri.

"Teman?" Kurome memiringkan kepalanya Ekspresi sungguh lucu di kala sedang berfikir.

"Yah, teman kita akan membantu sama lain dan aku akan membantumu dan menemanimu dalam Tes" Tatsumi mengangguk dan menyodorkan jari kelingking

"Teman yah,," Akame memang selama hidupnya tak pernah memiliki teman selain itu dia tak memiliki waktu seperti itu karena, harus terus melakukan beberapa tes dan di tak pernah kepikiran untuk ke sana tapi, dia senang ada seseorang yang ingin berteman dengannya "aku mau! Jadi temanmu Tatsumi" dia membalasnya dengan jari kelingking Kurome hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Yoshh! Kita mulai!"

.

.

.

.

.

Agak jauh dari Hutan ada dua orang yang tampak mengamati pergerakan mereka dari atas tebing yang satu lelaki tua paruh baya, dengan rambut perak, dan yang satunya lelaki botak yang terlihat seperti ilmuwan, dengan salah satu matanya di tutup kaca.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik dari ke seratus anak yang berada di dalam hutan sana?" Tanya Profesor Osfort

"Yah, ini memang seharusnya begini" Jawab Gozuki dia mengamati ke dalam hutan tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik yaitu Akame, Kurome, dan Tatsumi yang menghadapi hewan buas dengan cara mereka masing-masing"hmmmm! Ini lumayan dan cukup mengesankan" matanya terfokus ke seni membunuh Tatsumi yang unik.

"Yah intinya yang lemah berarti menyingkir dengan sendirinya" Ucap Profesor Osfort "dan juga butuh berapa banyak anak yang kau perlukan"

"Hmmm! Aku maksimal bisa 10" Balas Gozuki mengelus dagu "tapi, jika tak ada yah minimal 7 saja cukup bagiku"

"Jadi, intinya 10 anak yang kau perlukan" Profesor Osfort mengangguk "dan juga selain itu jika kau sudah menemukan 10 orang sisanya kau berikan kepada kita untuk di aku teliti"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **6 Hari Kemudian**

"Hmmm, sudah enam hari berarti sekarang sudah selesai" Gozuki mengelus rambutnya dia memegang Teigu miliknya "tapi, asal kau tau melatih anak-anak ini memerlukan waktu 10 tahun yang jadi pikiranku apakah bisa aku bertahan selama itu? dan juga bagaimana dengan nasib kerajaan nanti"

"Meskipun kerajaan ini sudah busuk kau tak usah khawatir Kerajaan takkan runtuh semudah itu" Profesor Osfort menyeringai "dan juga sekarang banyak sekali kobaran api para pemberontak dimana-mana maka dari itu ini menjadi tugasmu untuk meredamkan mereka"

"Tugasku sekarang agak sulit" Gozuki menghela nafas dia memegang Teigunya "tapi, selama ada **MURASAME** aku tak perlu cemas berlebihan"

"Yah, kami berharap banyak padamu" Ucap Profesor Osfort "dan oh apa yang kita punya di sini" dia melihat ketiga anak yang keluar yaitu Tatsumi, Akame, dan adiknya Kurome

"Tak kusangka mereka lebih dulu kemari" Gozuki terlihat Kagum dia melihat banyak luka yang di derita anak-anak itu kecuali Tatsumi yang hanya mendapat luka kecil "seni bertarung mereka cukup mengesankan bagiku"

"Selamat kalian lulus dari tes ini dan datang yang pertama dari yang lain" Profesor Osfort membungkukan badan "dan silahkan ke ruang perawatan untuk mengobati luka kalian"

"Kita berhasil Kurome!" Akame tersenyum senang

"Yah, nee-chan!" Kurome mengangguk.

"Aku tak menyangka kita yang pertama yang kemari" sambung Tatsumi "tapi, aku kaget ada orang lain selain kita yang berada di hutan itu" dan mereka bertiga langsung ke tenda perawatan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Profesor Osfort "bukankah mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kategori yang kau inginkan?"

"Yah, mereka cukup hebat menurutku" Gozuki mengangguk "awalnya aku ingin 10 anak tapi, yang bisa kudapat hanya 9 yah setidaknya ini lebih dari cukup menurutku"

.

.

.

.

\- **Tenda Perawatan**

Mereka bertiga telah diobati tampak senyum ceria di wajah mereka setelah berhasil melewati Tes dan untuk Akame dia senang ada orang yang membantunya sekaligus temannya dan untuk Tatsumi sendiri dia senang memiliki teman pertamanya.

Pintu Tenda terbuka dan terlihat Gozuki masuk ke dalam dan mereka bertiga langsung menoleh.

"Ini dia hasil ujiannya kalian bertiga" Ucap Gozuki melipat tangannya "Kurome kau dapat 8, untuk Akame kau dapat 7, dan kau..." dia melirik ke arah Tatsumi dan agak lupa nama.

"Tatsumi!".

" ah, iya Tatsumi kau dapat 9" Ucap Gozuki mengelus dagunya "dan kalian bertiga akan di latih secara bersama-bersama dan terlebih lagi aku kagum dengan kerjasama kalian dan kalian bertiga ikut denganku"

"Tentu!" Tatsumi tersenyum

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ahhh akhirnya publish pertama dan juga aku ngambil kekuatan Tatsumi dari Game God Hand(PS2) dan jika kalian tau siapa? Yang ngasih tangan Tatsumi? Yah itu si musuh terakhir di Gamenya Azel si Devil Hand.**

 **Dan soal bagaimana tangannya di kasih ke Tatsumi jika, kalian pernah tamatin nih Game mungkin kalian tau bagaimana mengasih tangannya dan untuk musuh yang nebasin tangan Tatsumi mungkin kalian tau dan apakah Tatsumi punyta Teigu? Tentu saja punya hanya saja aku belum tau nama yang pas.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhh, aku balik lagi kali ini aku mengupdate pertama kali di Ficku yang baru dengan judul yang berlebihan dan ahh ya jika ada yang tanya apakah musuh di Game God Hand di masukan? Yah macem si Gendut atau pak tua gaje? Tentu saja adalah tapi, kematian mereka masih sangat panjang dan juga aku belum siap atau memunculin para karakter itu dalam waktu dekat yah, rencana ada tapi, aku belum merealisasikannya tapi, adakah beberapa dari karakter yang akan mati? Tentu ada tapi, untuk Elite 9 kubuat hidup sampai seri AGKZ berakhir dengan kata lain mereka bakal muncul lagi sesudah Akame masuk Night Raid yah, intinya musuhnya sama Di manga hanya saja jalan cerita gak kubuat semirip mungkin dan ada character OC nantinya yah, begitulah.**

 **Soal pair ini mungkin TatsumixHarem? Yah ada beberapa yang sudah kutambahin dan ada yang tidak tapi, suatu saat aku akan meminta pendapat kalian jika, ada seseorang yang kumasukin Harem Tatsumi intinya, aku bakal tanya dan minta mendapat soal pair yang aku sebutkan ada yang single? Tentu saja adalah tapi, ini masih fokus ke haremnya dulu yah gak semua wanita kumasukin kedalam Haremnya Tatsumi jadi, dia bukan tipe orang yang sangat serakah sekali wkwkwkwjw!**

 **Seperti biasa Akame Ga Kill bukanlah milik saya sama sekali.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **8 Tahun kemudian** ( **Gunung Rousei** )

Sudah 8 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian di hutan waktu iti Tatsumi Hidup sebagai pembunuh bersama teman-temannya yang membentuk sebuah tim pembunuh Kerajaan yang di sebut Elite 9 dan sesuai namanya berarti mereka beranggotakan 9 Anak terbaik dengan kempuan membunuh mereka yang sekarang di didik Oleh Gozuki atau yang sering mereka panggil dengan sebutan Ayah.

Tatsumi awalnya sempat ingin keluar dari tim itu karena, kenyataanya dia harus membunuh seseorang namun, Gozuki memberitahu tentang semuanya dari Hal kecil dan besar bahwa selama Kerajaan belum damai dan Tentara Revolusi masih ada dan memberontak maka mereka akan tetap seperti itu.

Tatsumi faham apa yang di maksud kejadian ini sama dengan keadaan desanya yang di hancurkan oleh pasukan bandit dan juga karena itulah hidup dia yang bahagia dulunya kini menjadi sangat keras namun, sekarang dia sudah terbiasa membunuh seseoramg walau dalam hati rasanya masih tak tegaan.

Di Elite 9 dia berteman baik dengan semuanya di sini ada lelaki yang agak tinggi darinya, berambut putih dengan mata berwarna kuning emas dia bernama Najasho orang pintar dengan perawakan kalem dan tak panik di setiap saat yang selalu membaca buku.

Dan satunya seorang Gadis berambut kuning panjang sepantat, dengan mata berwarna biru yang bernama Cornelia dia tipe orang yang selalu ceria dan terkadang mudah bersahabat dengan yang lain tapi, dia tak suka dengan sikap mesum.

Seorang Gadis yang sama tinggi dengannya, dengan rambut pendek coklat muda sebahu, dengan mata kuning kecoklatan, bernama Tsukushi tipe orang yang santai dan juga memiliki wajah imut.

Dan seorang gadis kecil dengan postur tubuh agak tinggi, dengan rambut Auburn,dan mata Jingga, dengan gaya kuncir ekor kuda bernama Poney dia tipe yang selalu bersemangat dalam melakukan apapun.

Dan laki-laki berbadan agak besar yang agak dewasa darinya, berambut coklat tua dengan bekas tanda luka X di pipi kiri, dan bekas luka sayatan pisau di pipi kanan bernama Guy yah pria yang selalu terobsesi dengan Cornelia yang selalu menyatakan cinta tapi, di tolak dan juga dia punya Sifat mesum.

Yang terakhir, seorang lelaki berambut pendek hitam, mengenakan kacamata, bernama Green yang memiliki sifat tenang, dan terkadang terlihat panikan sama seperti Guy yang memiliki sifat mesum hanya saja dia bukan tipe orang yang memperlihatkan kemesumannya di depan umum.

"Ah! Hanya mimpi masa lalu" Akame membuka matanya sehabis tertidur di tanah dia menoleh ketika ada Harimau besar yang mau menerkam dirinya "huh, hampir saja!" dia menghela nafas dan dengan mudah membunuhnya dengan sekali tebas.

"Nee-chan!" Panggil Kurome dia melambaikan tangannya dia tengah menyeret seekor burung Kalibri yang sudah tak bergerak "aku mendapat satu" kakak beradik itu memeluk satu sama lain.

Setelah itu mereka melepaskannya dan juga mereka tak mau berlama-lama seperti ini karena, Takutnya Gozuki mengetahuinya dan mereka berdua akan di pisahkan yah, ini berkat Tatsumi sendiri yang secara tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan ayahnya itu dan memberitaukannya. Sontak Kakak beradik itu shock kini mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak menunjukan kebersamaan mereka di depan Gozuki sementara di belakang mereka kembali normal seperti kakak beradik pada umumnya.

"Nah, Tatsumi bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Akame dia melihat lelaki itu yang berdiri agak jauh darinya "kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Sudah sedari tadi" Jawab Tatsumi masih bisa mendengarnya di belakangnya Tiga ekor banteng besar dan sebuah ikan Tuna yang dia panggang tak lupa dengan berbagai sayur dan buah di keranjangnya "kalian berhasil juga rupanya" dia tersenyum lalu Sweatdrop melihat kakak beradik ini sudah mengelilinginya dengan air liur menetes.

"Kalian bertiga hebat juga rupanya" Puji Najasho duduk di batu dengan membaca buku "tidak seperti idiot ini yang sedari tadi belum dapat sama sekali" dia menunjuk seseorang di sungai.

"Heii! Enak saja!" Protes Poney yang muncul dari sungai dia tak suka dirinya dipanggil Idiot "selain itu aku tak yakin ada sesuatu di sini karena, sekarang bukan musim ramainya" dia menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Meski bukan musimnya, seharusnya adalah satu atau dua ekor" Balas Najasho tetap kalem "selain itu kau belum dapat sama sekali bukan?"

"Ya! Ya!" Poney membalasnya dengan nada bosan jika berargumen dengan Najasho akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dia merasakan sesuatu di dalam air "ahh, aku dapat satu" dia menoleh dan melihat Buaya besar yang mau mencaploknya tapi, Gadis itu dengan mudah menendangnya.

"Hmmm, kau dapat yang lumayan besar Poney" Ucap Tatsumi menyeret buruannya dengan wajah tak senang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Najasho melihat wajah melas rekan satu tim Tatsumi hanya menunjuk di mana kakak beradik itu memakan tuna panggang yang telah susah payah dia dapatkan "oh, aku tau" dia sudah tak heran jika melihat itu.

"Yah, itu tangkapan besar menurutku tapi, aku masih kalah darimu Tatsumi" Balas Poney keluar dari sungai "yah, setidaknya tangkapan ini membuat ayah akan bangga" dia menggeraikan rambutnya.

"Yah setidaknya itu lumayan cukup" Najasho menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya "dan juga yang ini kau vawa karena, ini hasil tangkapanmu" dia berlalu pergi.

"Eh,eh, kau jangan seenaknya saja Ketua!" Teriak Poney kesal "kau sedari tadi tak melakukan apapun dan hanya diam duduk saja dengan buku itu!" tapi, Najasho hanya mengabaikannya.

"Biarlah, dia memang seperti itu" Ucap Tatsumi menghibur gadis itu "sini, jika kau tak keberatan biar kubawakan saja" dia langsung menarik buaya besar itu dan berjalan mengikuti Najasho.

"Yeay! Kau yang terbaik Tatsumi!" Poney berteriak senang "baiklah, biar kubantu juga!" meninggalkan kakak beradik itu.

"Hei, Kalian jangan tinggalkan aku!" Teriak Akame mengejar mereka.

"Tatsu-nii kau jahat meninggalkan Nee-chan!" Sambung Kurome mengikuti kakaknya.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari posisi mereka di dekat tebing Green dan Guy tengah mencari sesuatu yang di jual dan Guy menembakan sesuatu dari dadanya ke arah bebatuan itu dan hancur.

"Bagaimana Green, kau dapat sesuatu?" Tanya Guy.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Green tengah mengamati sebuah permata "hmmm, ini Asli dan kau mendapatkannya Guy" dia memberikan permata itu.

"Yosh, memang menyenangkan jika menambang terlebih lagi jika, mendapat pointnya!" Guy terus menghancurkan bebatuan di sekitarnya "dan aku akan bersenang-senang dengan uang yang dihasilkan hahaha!"

"Jangan, bilang kau akan ke tempat Pelacuran itu lagi" Ucap Green dia sudah tau kebiasaan buruk kawannya ini "terus bagaimana dengan Cora? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Hmmp! Dia selalu menolakku meski aku berulang kali menyatakannya" Guy mendecik kesal "hei, kau mau ikut denganku ke tempat itu? Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menarik"

"Tidak, terima kasih itu hanya tempat Pelacur tua" Green menolak tetap terus mencari sesuatu "heh, aku tak begitu peduli setidaknya aku akan mencari hingga di tambahkan ke dalam koleksiku"

"Heh, ya sudah jika kau tak mau" Ucap Guy berlari ke arah lain sambil berteriak "dan sampai jumpa Perjaka!"

"Sudah menambangnya Green?" Tanya Cornelia dia membawa keranjang berisi buah-buahan "dan juga kita sudah memenuhi Kuota kita jadi, ayo pergi"

"Cora? Tsukushi? Kalian tampaknya mengumpulkan sayuran rupanya" Ucap Green melihat kedua gadis itu "tapi, bukankah itu takkan di makan oleh yang lain? Yah kalian tau sendiri pola makan mereka terlebih lagi Kurome dan Akame!"

"Mungkin kalian takkan menjaga pola asupan nutrisi kalian jika tak ada aku yang melakukan inisiatif sendiri" Ucap Cornelia dengan nada resah "apalagi kalian hanya suka makan daging dan ikan" yah, dia pernah memasak sayuran tapi, itu tak di makan sama sekali oleh kawan-kawannya kecuali Tatsumi yang memakan semuanya tanpa pilih-pilih tapi, Cornelia cukup senang melihat itu.

"Untuk mereka yah, aku pernah membujuk mereka tapi, mereka sulit mengendalikan pola makan mereka" Sambung Tsukushi dia pernah menyarankan pola diet ke kedua kakak beradik ini namun, yah mereka jadi liar jika keinginannya tak terlaksana sampai-sampai Tatsumi yang kerepotan menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong Apa, Guy tadi menambang di sini juga?" Tanya Cornelia tak melihat lelaki besar itu.

"Yah, dia sudah pergi dulu" Jawab Green "tapi, dia ngambek karena, kau tak menerima cintanya"

"Tch, dia memang selalu seperti itu" Cornelia memasang wajah bosan "selain itu aku tak suka orang mesum atau lebih tepatnya aku tak suka dengannya aku lebih menganggapnya sebagai teman tak lebih!"

"Hmm, kau cukup terkenal Cora!" Tsukushi tersenyum menggoda "atau, kau memang tak menyukainya karena, ada seseorang yang lain di hatimu huh?" dia tau siapa yang disukai temannya ini dan Cornelia hanya blush mendengarnya.

 _'Belakangan ini Mereka sekarang bertambah feminim dan aku bisa mengerti kenapa Guy bisa terangsang setiap hari'_ Green menatap dada kedua gadis itu dengan ekspresi mesum _'ini cukup sulit karena, mataku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya! Fufufu!'_ Kedua gadis itu hanya Sweatdrop melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Markas Elite 9**

"Kalian semua hebat, dan tampaknya kalian menjalaninya dengan lancar" Puji Gozuki duduk di sofa dia memegang sekantung yang berisi Emas "kalian tampaknya sudah menguasai keterampilan sosial menghasilkan uang"

"Penduduk desa di sana baik selain itu mereka menambahkannya tanpa meminta apapun!" Ucap Poney diantara yang lain dia paling energik.

"Yah, yang adanya orang baik pastinya ada juga orang jahat" Ucap Gozuki dengan nada serius "dan orang-orang jahat itulah yang menyeret orang yang tak bersalah untuk ikut andil dalam masalah mereka dan kalian sudah melakukannya dan sekarang ini misi pertama kalian membunuh Seseorang yang akan dilakukan besok!"

Semuanya bersorak kegirangan Minus Tatsumi yang sudah biasa melakukan hal seperti ini yah dari Ke Elite 9 hanya dirinyalah yang sudah pernah membunuh banyak orang alasannya karena, Gozuki mempercayakan sepenuhnya kepada anak itu soal misi rahasia yang bisa di bilang cukup Ekstrim untuk anak seperti dirinya tapi, entah kenapa Mukjizat masih ada bersamanya sampai sekarang.

Gozuki memilihnya sebagai anak pribadi karena, dia bisa melihat Tatsumi dengan potensi membunuh yang sangat hebat, dan Insting merasakan kehadiran hawa musuh yang cukup tajam, dan gaya berpedang dan menembak yang seperti Pro padahal untuk anak umuran sepertinya akan sangat mustahil plus tambahannya di lihat wajah anak itu yang cukup Inoncent dan terlihat tak memiliki Hawa membunuh tapi, itu hanya topeng saja yah, intinya Tatsumi spesial dari Elite 9 lainnya.

"Baiklah persiapkan diri kalian dan besok aku akan memberi kertas perintah kalian" Gozuki berlalu pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Elite 9 di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong misi seperti apa yang akan di lakukan?" Tanya Tsukushi dia tampak tertarik.

"Ayah bilang membunuh jadi sudah jelas objeknya mungkin manusia" Jawab Najasho yang kembali membaca bukunya.

"Yah, kupikir ini menyenangkan nantinya" Akame tersenyum.

"Menyenangkan jika berhasil tapi, akan jadi malapetaka jika gagal" Sambung Green raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Jika, ini misi membunuh itu berarti target kita adalah seseorang yang tak kita duga" Sambung Tatsumi bersandar tembok semuanya melirik ke arah lelaki itu "yah, bisa saja seseorang yang kau kenal, atau yang dekat denganmu intinya siap atau tidak kau harus menerimanya karena, saat membunuh seseorang kau harus mengorbankan perasaan kasihanmu" dia memberi buah Cherry kepada Kurome.

"Yah, ucapan Tatsumi benar" Najasho mengangguk setuju "ini juga menguji mental kita juga sanggupkah kita untuk melakukan ini" mereka semua tak tau bahwa Tatsumi sudah sering melakukannya.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita istirahat untuk mengisi tenaga besok hoamzzz! Selamat tidur" Tatsumi berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdelapan di sana.

"Hei, Akame kau yang paling dekat dengan Tatsumi apakah kau tau tentangnya?" Tanya Cornelia ke gadis berambut hitam itu entah kenapa dirinya ingin tau sekali terhadap lelaki bermata emerald ini.

"Hmm, aku tak tau banyak tentangnya" Jawab Akame dia juga ingin tau juga tentang Tatsumi seseorang yang telah banyak membantunya dan adiknya "Aku pernah menanyakan ini tapi, Tatsumi langsung berbicara mengalihkan topik" dia pernah berbicara berdua berkali-kali tapi, ketika dia menanyakan itu buru-buru Tatsumi mengalihkan topik.

"Hah, kalian ini tidak mengerti soal Privasi orang lain" Najasho menghela nafas dia tetap dalam mode membaca "dia bukan tak mau hanya saja mungkin belum saat yang tepat" semuanya setuju.

"Tatsu-nii!" Guman Kurome.

"Tunggu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Tsukushi melihat Guy yang dilapisi aura gelap tak menyenangkan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa dia!" Guy tubuhnya gemetar dengan tangan mengepal "bagaimana bisa dia menarik perhatian Cornelia! Sementara aku yang berjuang disini tak diliriknya sama sekali!" dia tampaknya terbakar api cemburu yang lain hanya bisa pokerface melihatnya.

"Karena, Guy-nii mesum makanya Cora-nee tak suka!" Balas Kurome dengan nada imut walaupun kata-kata itu cukup menyakitkan terdengar dari lelaki berbadan besar itu.

"Yah, Kurome benar jika, kau tak mesum mungkin aku akan sedikit melirikmu" Cornelia mengangguk _'selain itu aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka tau bahwa aku tertarik dengan Tatsumi khususnya Akame di sini'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Restaurant**

Akame mengumpulkan semua ikan-ikan hasil tangkapannya yang cukup banyak yah, ini juga masih kategori misi mencari uang dan memberikannya kepada para chef untuk diolah.

"Terima kasih atas ikan yang kuminta Akame!" Ucap seorang Chef wanita dewasa yang bernama Martha "dan juga ini aku berikan sedikit tambahan untukmu" dia tersenyum dengan sekantung Emas.

"Terima kasih" Akame menerimanya dia membayangkan Masakan yang akan di buat Tatsumi jika misinya mendapat uang lebih dan berhasil karena, lelaki itu tekah berjanji akan membuat yang spesial "Tatsumi... Hehehe, kau hebat!" Dia masih dalam khayalannnya membuat Martha tertawa melihat gadis yang beranjak dewasa ini membayangkan seseorang yang dia suka.

"Hei, Akame karena, kau seorang Gadis kenapa kau tak beli jepit rambut?" Usul Martha dia mengelus rambut gadis itu "dan juga rambutmu sangat indah dan panjang"

"Jepit rambut tak enak seperti Daging!" Protes Akame membuat Martha Sweatdrop "selain itu Tatsumi bilang rambutku lebih bagus tergerai dan panjang seadanya!" dia menambahkan efek blush ketika Tatsumi pernah memuji rambutnya Martha tertawa kecil.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Martha menyeret Akame ke ruangannya dan menggantikan bajunya dengan Gaun cantik berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat cocok dengannya.

"Kenapa kau memakaikan ini?" Tanya Akame bingung.

"Ini baju lamaku ketika waktu aku muda dan kurasa itu cocok denganmu" Martha tersenyum jahil "selain itu aku yakin pacarmu itu suka melihat penampilanmu seperti ini" dia berkedip genit.

"Tidak.. Tatsumi bukan Pacar!" Akame mengelak tapi, Blush di wajahnya menandakan jelas bahwa gadis itu berbohong yah dirinya tak menyangka menganggap Tatsumi lebih dari sekedar teman dan berharap sesuatu yang lain.

"Oh, ya bagaimana dengan Kurome?" Tanya Martha dia senang melihat gadis kecil itu yang sering kemari dan menganggapnya sudah seperti anak.

"Dia merindukan masakanmu yang enak dan juga dia menganggapmu seperti ibunya" Jawab Akame dia selalu mengajak adiknya kemari di waktu kosong "dan juga juga dia ingin kemari dan bertemu denganmu" jika dia tak misi mungkin dia akan mengajak adiknya.

Martha hanya tersenyum pahit dia tau kedua gadis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anak memiliki hidup yang keras sekain itu dia tak mungkin seperti ini terus dan ada masa di mana mereka nanti akan bersebrangan jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Lokasi yang tak di ketahui**

Sekarang Tatsumi sedang tiduran di sebuah batu sementara Guy tampaknya dia terlihat kurang baik itu terlihat di mana tubuhnya terikat dengan terbalik dan mengantung di atas ranting pohon entah kenapa Tatsumi tak menolongnya tapi, tampaknya Guy yang menolaknya tanpa alasan jelas.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" Ucap Akame dia melihat dua rekan setimnya menunggunya "dan kenapa denganmu Guy?" dia sweatdrop melihat lelaki itu di gantung

"Aku terlalu banyak berjudi dan tak punya banyak uang jadinya begini deh" Jawab Guy beralasan padahal aslinya bukan seperti itu _'selain itu aku tak bisa beritau sebenarnya bahwa aku kelebihan di rumah bordil dan tak memiliki uang'_

"Tatsumi kenapa kau tak menolongnya?" Tanya Akame melihat lelaki berambut coklat itu "kenapa kau tak pinjaminya uang?"

"Heh, dia yang menolak sendiri" Jawab Tatsumi menghela nafas "dan juga dia tak mau di tolong olehku!" dia memasang wajah tak peduli.

"Hei, hei! Jangan seenaknya menambah cerita yang tak pernah terjadi!" Guy Protes dia tak mau disalahkan di sini "lagipula kau yang tak menawariku meminjam Uangmu"

"Yang, benar saja" Tatsumi menutar bola matanya "dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa dengan pakaianmu?" dia melihat gadis itu mengenak Gaun yang cukup bagus di pakai baginya.

"Yah, aku di berikan ini oleh Martha" Jawab Akame dengan efek blush.

"Wow, terlihat bagus untukmu" Puji Tatsumi membuat gadis itu blush lagi.

"Oh, wanita dari Restaurant itu yah dia memang cantik" Guy menyeringai dan terlihat jelas dia tengah memasang wajah mesum "dan, ngomong-ngomong bisa kalian bantu aku?" dia tersadar bahwa dirinya masih terikat.

*Slashhh

"Yah, selesai!" Tatsumi yang melepaskannya dengan pedang dan Guy sempat Protes karena ingin di bebaskan oleh Akame bukan dirinya "yah, sudahlah kita pergi" dia tetap cuek dengan Protesan Guy.

"Yah, terima kasih" Ucap Guy dengan nada bosan "mungkin setelah ini aku akan hidup dengan benar" dia menatap Gaun Akame dengan ekspresi menjijikannya lagi, Gadis itu mengetahuinya dan memberi hantaman sarung pedangnya.

"Bisakah engkau berhenti seperti itu" Tatsumi Pokerface melihat tingkah kawannya "jika, kau seperti itu terus kau takkan punya pacar!" dia selalu mendengar keluhan Cornelia tentang sifat mesum lelaki itu.

"Huh, hei! Kau bukan ayahku yang berhak mengaturku!" Protes Guy dia sedikit baku hantam dengan Tatsumi namun, kembali seperti biasanya "dan, juga akan kubuktikan padamu! Jika sifatku ini akan membuat Cornelia jatuh hati padaku!" dia berekspresi penuh mimpi.

"Yah, yah, Lakukan apa yang kau mau" Tatsumi tersenyum melihat mimpi antik temannya "selain itu kita harus pulang karena, kita akan terlambat untuk latihannya" dia menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Yah, kau benar" Guy mengangguk "selain itu kita tampaknya kita yang terakhir di sini daripada yang lain" Guy langsung pergi lebih dulu.

"Apa?," Tanya Tatsumi dia ingin menyusul temannya tapi, dia di hentikan oleh Akame "ada yang ingin kau bicarakan secara pribadi?" dia tau jika Gadis ini berbicara berdua saja dia takkan banyak bicara atau menarik Tatsumi ke suatu tempat yang sepi.

"Tidak ada" Akame menggeleng Tatsumi bisa merasakan tangannya di pegang erat oleh Gadis itu "aku hanya ingin kita berjalan bersama saja" dia tersenyum.

"Yah, jika itu maumu ayo!" Tatsumi tak mempermasalahkannya dan menarik tangan gadis itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Markas**.

"Baiklah, semua tampaknya kalian sudah siap untuk misi ini" Ucap Gozuki turun dari lantai dua "dan ini misi pertama kalian sesuai yang kubicarakan kemarin misi yang kalian bunuh bukan Hewan lagi melainkan hewan jadi, bersiaplah!"

"Yeah akhirnya kita mendapat misi sesungguhnya!"

"Ayo! Tunjukan kekuatan kita di jalan!"

"Kita akan membunuh sekarang!"

"Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin!".

" misi pertamaku takkan Gagal!"

Semuanya terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat Minus Najasho yang tampak tenang, dan Tatsumi yang tak begitu peduli dalam situasi apapun karena, dia sudah berkali-kali melakukannya tak seperti yang lain baru pertama kali.

"Dengan keahlian kalian yang sekarang tak ada satupun dari kalian yang akan kalah dengan orang biasa" Ucap Gozuki dia menoleh ke arah Tatsumi "terutama kau Tatsumi kuharap kau bisa melakukannya dengan benar seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, dan juga kalian semua di lengkapi Shingu" Minus Tatsumi yang tak di beri Shingu karena, dia sudah punya Teigu dan Gozuki pernah menyelidikinya sendiri tapi, dia tak tau jenis Teigu apa yang ada dalam Tatsumi tapi, yang jelas Teigu Tatsumi adalah tipe Api.

"Apa itu Shingu?" Tanya Tsukushi.

Gozuki menjelaskan Shingu adalah sebuah senjata yang di buat Kaisar 400 tahun yang lalu yang sangat ingin membuat Teigunya sendiri tapi, dia menganggap hal itu memalukan karena, Tak ada Senjata yang dapat mengungguli senjata masa lalu dan dia sudah menciptakan senjata yang hampir mendekati Teigu yang diberi nama Shingu meski senjata itu kuat satu-satunya kelemahannya adalah senjata itu tak sekuat Teigu.

"Apa ayah memegang Shingu juga?" Tanya Kurome.

"Tidak, ini adalah Teigu tapi, jika kalian berusaha maka kalian juga akan dapat Teigu sepertiku" Jawab Gozuki memegang **Murasame** "dan ngomong-ngomong jika, kalian gagal dalam misi pertama aku takkan memaafkan kalian" Semuanya hening dan tak bicara.

"Apakah kita akan di beri sasaran berbeda sesuai dengan petunjuk ini?" Tanya Green memegang sebuah kertas kecil.

"Benar, dan juga kalian akan bekerja sendiri" Jawab Gozuki "dan selain itu kalian akan membuka amplop itu ketika sudah sampai tujuan kalian"

"Dan batas waktunya sampai kapan?" Tanya Cornelia

"Sampai besok dan kalian harus membawa kepala korban yang kalian bunuh dan jangan ada rasa ampun!" Jawab Gozuki _'selain itu kebanyakan dari sasaran mereka adalah orang-orang kriminal jika, ada yang masih hidup kemungkinan mereka akan jadi, objek untuk dapat kebebasan selain itu tak semua sasaran mereka orang-orang kriminal'_ dia sedikit melirik ke Akame.

 _'Berusahalah Akame'_ Batin Tatsumi dia agak tau siapa objek sasaran Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Dan sekarang aku cuman nambahin Harem yah Akame, ama Cornelia saja dan Tsukushi atau Poney aku kurang tau dan nanti Taeko? Entahlah aku akan tanyakan ini jika kalian setuju see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Whats' Up kita kembali lagi dan sekarang sudah Chapter 3 dari Fic Akame Ga Kill terbaruku yang regular bukan Xover karena, akan sangat merepotkan dan tak like banget hahaha yah ficku sepi sudah biasa dan hal wajar karena, ini regular dan bukan Xover dan aku yakin pasti rame selain itu Fandomnya juga yang sepi khusus indo jadi, aku memakluminya niat pengen yang inggris tapi, gak tau gimana ngolah kata yang inggrisnya yah sebenarnya kalau baca Aku ngerti tapi, kalau nulis aku benar-benar gak mudeng blas yah, bisa sih di Transletin hanya saja bakal banyak makan waktu jadi, tak nak.**

 **P.s : yupzz lagi baca manga Hinowa Ga Crush yah lanjutan dari Akame Ga Kill dan gambar yah gak usah di bahas karena, yang di gambar beda orang tapi, jalan cerita masih sang pengarang yang sama yah Manga kolaborasi jadi, aku tak banyak komen ajah karena, penikmat Gratisan bisa menikmati ajah dan tak berhak Protes kecuali beli asli.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Danau**

"Sasaran di tetapkan!" Ucap Cornelia dengan tenang dia melihat sasaran di depannya tengah memanggang Ikan di tepian _'dia, agak mirip dengan ayah'_ Pikirnya melihat ciri fisik lelaki itu.

"Jangan mendekat meski kau seorang wanita!" Teriak lelaki itu dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan dan mengetahui keberadaan Cornelia "atau, Aku akan melukaimu!"

Cornelia tak mempedulikan teriakan lelaki itu dia melayangkan pukulannya yang sudah di bekali Shingu yang bernama **[Pulverization King]** sebuah Shingu Penjepit lengan yang memberikannya kekuatan super namun, jika penggunaanya tidak tepat maka itu akan melukai penggunanya sendiri.

Cornelia mengarahkannya ke Dada lelaki itu dan menekankannya sampai ke Jantung lelaki itu berteriak dan memohon ampun namun, gadis itu tak peduli dia terus menekan seperti itu hingga teriakan terakhir lelaki itu tak tersisa dan membunuhnya.

"Aku, senang ini mudah" Guman Cornelia mandi di Sungai Dia membersihkan tubuhnya dari percikan darah _'aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja dan terutama Tatsumi semoga kau sukses!'_ dia menatap langit dan memikirkan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hutan**

Green berdiri di atas pohon menatap sasarannya seorang lelaki berbadan Macho dia tau dia tak bisa mengatasinya dengan tehknik tenaga dan bela diri makanya dia menggunakan cara lain untuk membunuhnya.

"Wow, ada koin di Tempat seperti ini" Ucap Lelaki itu ingin mengambilnya namun, tak lama ada sebuah tali yang mengikat lehernya dan mulai mengangkatnya "ehh, a-apa! Ini!" dia berusaha melepaskannya namun, tak bisa.

Green langsung turun dari Pohon setelah sasaran berhasil terkena perangkapnya menggunakan Shingu **[SideWinder]** yaitu sebuah Shingu yang bisa bergerak sesuai perintah pengguna namun, gayanya yang Unik membuatnya sulit untuk di kendalikan

Dia turun cepat dan menarik Shingunya dan membuat leher lelaki itu terikat kuat tertarik ke atas dan mengantungnya terdengar suara retakan leher dari lelaki itu dan sudah di Pastikan dia Tewas.

"Maaf, sekali bukannya aku tak punya keberanian hanya saja kubuat ini lebih mudah" Komentar Green membetulkan kacamatanya "selain itu aku tak memiliki tenaga cukup untuk melawanmu"

.

.

.

.

\- **Kota**

Poney berlari ke arah dua orang lelaki yang menjadi sasarannya yang berjalan di antara Gang dan dua orang itu mwnyadari keberadaan Gadis itu dan bersiap dengan Pisau mereka.

"Dia, hanya bocah?" Komentar Pria pirang.

"Tidak, jangan lengah" Pria berkacamata malah tetap Waspada.

"Aku tak menyangka sasaranku dua" Ucap Poney berlari ke arah dua orang itu Dia menggunakan **[Yocto Bottoms]** yaitu sebuah Shingu berbentuk Kain yang meningkatkan Akselerasi dan kekuatan kaki namun, tidak meningkatkan sebanyak itu jadi, kekuatan penggunanya masih diperlukan.

Poney langsung menendang wajah lelaki berkacamata itu dengan keras sementara Pirang mengayunkan pisaunya Gadis itu meloncat dan menendang wajah lelaki itu dengan Gaya tubuh terbalik dan mengakhirnya dengan menghantamkannya ke tembok dengan sangat kuat.

"Ahh, tapi, aku dengan mudah mengatasinya!" Ucap Poney berbangga diri "dan ayah pasti akan bangga padaku karena telah berhasil!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Gunung**

"Sasaranku adalah mereka?" Guman Najasho sasaran dia adalah sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari Empat orang dia sebenarnya tak takut hanya saja di misi pertamanya dia cukup terkejut harus membunuh orang lebih dari satu.

"Hahaha kelihatannya ini menarik!"

"Kami akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi!"

*beberapa saat kemudian

"Hah, ayah!" Najasho menghela nafas beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka kecil "yang, membuatku repot ialah, haruskah aku membawa semua ini?" dia tampaknya sudah selesai membunuh mereka semua dengan menggunakan Shingu miliknya tampak tumpukan mayat di tanah.

Shingunya bernama **[Water Dragon Sword]** tipe Shingu jenis Pedang kemampuannya akan menggunakan sang pengguna Kuat dalam waktu tiga menit namun, setelah itu akan melemahkan penggunanya atau si Pengguna akan terasa lelah menggunakannya

.

.

.

.

\- **Desa**

Akame sekarang di tugaskan untuk membunuh orang yang tak di sangka dan di duga seseorang yang telah dirinya dan adiknya mengaggap sebagai Ibu harus dia bunuh tapi, dia tetap menjalankan misinya meski mentalnya shock dan apa yang di Ucapkan Tatsumi memang benar kita tak tau apa yang terjadi besok bisa saja orang yang dekat dan kita kenal bisa menjadi musuh dan sesuatu yang di duga.

Dan malam ini Akame memanggil Martha keluar dia ingin memastikan kebenaran yang sebenarnya bahwa wanita itu adalah Mata-mata atau bukan.

"Apa ada masalah sesuatu Akame?" Tanya Martha "kau tau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan di mari?"

 _'Tak peduli sesulit apa ku mencoba tapi, aku masih sulit mempercayai orang sebaik Martha adalah Mata-mata?'_ Batin Akame yang pandangannya masih waspada _'apakah mungkin ayah salah sasaran?'_

"Oh, apa kau mau mencoba menawar dengan Harga tetinggi untuk makananmu?" Tanya Martha jahil "atau, kau ingin bertanya padaku tentang apa yang harus di lakukan waktu kencan dengan pacarmu?" dia Tersenyum menggoda.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu!" Teriak Akame dengan efek blush ketika mendengar kata kencan dan orang yang di maksud adalah Tatsumi "aku, ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu, apa kau Mata-mata?" tanyanya dengan suara serius dan hening beberapa saat.

"Hahahaha! Apa yang kau bicarakan Akame!" Martha tertawa memecah keheningan "meskipun kata-kata kau terdengar seperti lelucon tapi, ini benar-benar tidak lucu yah, aku harus mengadu pada Gozuki soal ini!" Akame panik mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku! Dan akan kuperiksa Ulang" Akame langsung berlaru pergi _'tampaknya masih ada waktu aku harus membicarakan ini pada ayah'_ Akame merasakan nyeri di Punggung ketika menoleh dia melihat Martha menusuknya dengan Pisau sontak saja dia langsung mundur menjauh.

"Ahh, kau seharusnya sudah mengerti apa yang Gozuki ajarkan padamu?" Tanya Martha dengan suara yang agak seram "bahwa kau tak boleh mempercayai siapapun jika, kau hidup dalam bayangan!"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Mata-mata?" Akame masih waspada dia masih sulit mempercayai apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

"Benar, aku adalah Mata-mata pasukan Revolusi" Jawab Martha tertawa senang "seharusnya serangan tadi tak bisa membuatmu berdiri tapi, pastinya kau sudah di ajarkan untuk hal ini"

 _'Urghh tubuhku mati rasa itu pasti di lumuri Racun'_ Batin Akame yang masih merasakan nyeri di punggung "kau, kenapa? Martha!?" dia bersiap dengan Shingunya.

"Akame! Kau masih terlalu Naif akan sulit bagimu jika, seperti itu terus" Martha maju dia mengayunkan pisaunya dan mulai menyerang gadis berambut hitam itu "akan mudah bagimu jika, mati di sini dan tenang saja takkan kubuat lebih sakit lagi" dia melihat Pergerakan Akame yang terbuka dan mengayunkan Pisaunya lagi.

 _'Aku! Akan mati di sini? Jika itu benar terjadi Kurome akan sendirian dan aku tak bisa berjanji kepada Tatsumi!'_ Batin Akame panik dia lalu mengeluarkan Shingu miliknya "tapi, itu takkan pernah terjadi!" dia berteriak lalu menangkis Pisau Martha yang di arahkan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bergerak secepat itu! Dalam keadaanmu seperti ini!" Teriak Martha panik dia langsung mundur.

"Tak, peduli siapapun yang kulawan!" Akame bergerak Maju dia mengarahkan Shingunya ke tangan Wanita itu dan membuat Pisaunya terlempar ke atas "Maafkan aku tapi, aku akan mengirimu ke Kuburanmu sendiri!" dia akhirnya memberi tebasan yang telak ke tubuh Wanita itu dan membuatnya terhempas.

Akame menggunakan Shingu bernama **[KirichiMonji]** Yaitu jenis Shingu Pisau kecil yang tampak seperti Pedang yang bisa membuat korban terluka dengan sekali tebas dan itu tak bisa di sembuhkan.

"Ha, ha, ha, ini kekalahanku lakukan sekarang Akame jangan ragu" Martha tetap Tersenyum meski saat terakhir hidupnya _'hah, aku senang hidupku berakhir sekarang Akame, Kurome aku tetap menyayangi kalian berdua sebagai anakku sendiri'_ Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir ketika Akame menusuk tubuhnya dengan Pedang Gadis itu

"Aku sudah mengontrol emosiku dan juga mengalahkan Mata-mata" Ucap Akame menatap jasad Martha dengan raut wajah agak sedih "tapi, entah kenapa rasanya aku tak senang?"

.

.

.

.

\- **Gua**

"Tempat ini sudah di rancang sedemikian mungkin selain itu aku sudah memasang perangkap yang kuat di pintu masuk" Ucap seorang Gadis yang duduk senang dengan lentera miliknya "selain itu aku tinggal menunggu di sini dan sebentar lagi aku bebas dan aku kembali ke keluargaku" dia Tersenyum dan tak menyadari Guy sudah di belakangnya

Meski Gadis itu akhirnya tau tapi, terlambat karena Guy sudah mencengkram Leher Gadis itu dengan kuat dan menghempaskannya ke Tanah dengan keras dan membuat Gadis itu tak bergerak lagi

Dia menggunakan Shingu **[Rhea Suit]** Jenis Shingu baju besi yang memanfaatkan keuntungan bumi dan bisa menggali tanah namun, tidak bisa membuatnya dari nol dan beratnya sangat menyiksa pengguna.

"Seperti yang Ayah bilang Manusia lebih cepat mati dari Hewan buas" Komentar Guy memegang sasarannya "tapi, aku tak habis pikir Sasaranku adalah Gadis seimut ini" dia memasang wajah mesum sejenak dia mengerang kesal karena, berfikir hal seperti ini membuatnya sakit mata.

"Baiklah misi selesai!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Sungai**

"Hei, berapa lama kau akan mengintaiku!" Panggil Kakek tua yang tengah memancing "jadi, berhentilah bermain kucing-kucingan" dia sudah menyadari ada orang yang mengawasinya

"Yah, apa boleh buat" Tsukushi keluar dari semak setelah menyadari Persembunyiannya terbongkar

"Aku tidak menyangka orang yang mengintipku hanya Gadis kecil" Komentar Kakek tua itu dia heran Gadis kecil, manis dan berdada besar seperti Tsukushi menjadi seorang pembunuh "kenapa, kau tak duduk kemari dan mengobrol?"

"Tak ada pembicaraan lagi!" Tsukushi menembakan peluru dari Pistolnya.

Kakek tua itu bisa melihatnya lalu menghindar dan meloncat ke air "tak ada pilihan lain gadis kecil!" dia berteriak dan berlari ke Arah Tsukushi namun, peluru tadi akhirnya berbelok dan mengenai kepalanya dan menembus otaknya.

"Aku berhasil" Tsukushi terlihat senang dia menggunakan Shingu **[Promotheus]** sebuah Shingu berbentuk Pistol yang bisa menembak, melekung, dan berbalik ke arah sasarannya tapi, penggunaanya yang terus-terusan akan mengurangi keakuratan serangannya jadi, perlu waktu dan momen yang tepat menggunakannya.

"Ka-kau... Masih terlalu muda!" Kakek menyebut kata terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya dia tewas.

"Aku senang ini bisa berguna" Ucap Tsukushi senang menatap langit "dan kuharap yang lain berhasil juga"

.

.

.

.

\- **Lembah**

Sekarang Kurome berdiri berhadapan dengan targetnya seorang laki-laki berpedang dengan wajah yang cukup seram namun, Kurome tampak santai menghandapinya dengan memakan Kue yang di buat Tatsumi.

"Kemarilah! Gadis kecil! Akan kupotong kau!" Lelaki itu mengarahkan pedangnya.

Keduanya langsung Maju tapi, Kurome lebih cepat dia mengayunkan ke Atas namun, lelaki itu menangkisnya dan membalasnya balik, Kurome memilih menghindar dan mundur ke belakang.

"Heh, kau tak buruk juga" Komentar lelaki itu menyeringai.

"Habisi!" Kurome dengan Ekspresi kosong

Lelaki itu memajukan pedangnya, Kurome menunduk dia mengayunkan pedangnya lagi namun, Lelaki itu tau dia bisa menghindarinya tapi, tiba-tiba Pedang Kurome memanjang dan berhasil membelah dua tubuh orang itu dan membuat lelaki itu shock.

"K-kau! Bagaimana bisa?!" Lelaki itu masih dalam shock dan setelahnya tak bernafas lagi.

Kurome mengenakan Shingu **[Nagat Shaba]** yaitu sebuah Shingu jenis pedang yang bisa memanjang dan melebar sesuai keinginan pengguna namun, penggunaan secara terus menerus dan berlebihan akan membuat mual dan Pusing sang pengguna.

"Ugh, ini menyakitkan" Komentar Kurome merasakan nyeri di kepala dan dia kembali memakan kue untuk menghilangkan rasa pening di kepalanya "aku berhasil Nee-chan!"

.

.

.

.

\- **Base Camp**

Misi Tatsumi sebenarnya mudah hanya membawa kepala Boss seorang Geng yang terkenal dari Utara yang menyuplai dan memberi informasi untuk pasukan Revolusi hanya saja masalahnya dia harus menghadapi semua anak buahnya meski baginya tak masalah karena dia punya Teigu yang seseorang berikan padanya dan dia takkan menyia-nyiakan itu.

"Baiklah, saatnya beraksi lagi" Ucap Tatsumi dia hanya membetulkan letak tata kacamatanya dia berdiri tenang di depan Markas musuh.

"Hei! Ada penyusup!"

"Dia hanya seorang bocah?!"

"Jangan lengah meski kita menang jumlah!"

"Bunuh dia!".

Para pasukan itu langsung menyerang secara serentak Tatsumi mengelus pedangnya dan muncul kobaran api dia langsung menebas dan memotong tubuh mereka seperti daging dan tangan kirinya memegang Pistol dan menembakan ke arah Pohon di mana ada beberapa orang yang bersembunyi di sana dan membunuh mereka semua dengan mudah tanpa, sisa sedikitpun.

" kau, pemimpinnya?" Tanya Tatsumi bajunya banyak terciprat darah dia bisa melihat hanya dialah yang tersisa.

"Kalau ya kau mau apa?" Jawab pemimpin itu dan bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya.

Lelaki itu berlari dan menyerang Tatsumi namun, Bocah bermata Emerald ini mengambil pistolnya dan menembakan dua peluru ke tumit lelaki itu dan membuatnya tersungkur Tatsumi memegang pedangnya dia lalu menebas kepala pemimpin itu dan membunuhnya.

"Sukses!" Komentar Tatsumi memegang kepala pemimpin itu "ahh, kuharap semuanya ini berakhir dan aku bisa tenang" dia sudah biasa melihat mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Markas**

"Aku terkesan dengan tingakat misi keberhasilan kalian dan malam ini kita berpesta dan sekarang lakukan semau kalian!" Teriak Gozuki mengangkat gelas merayakan keberhasilan misi "dan, ngomong-ngomong di mana Tatsumi?" dia tak melihat bocah bermata Emerald itu.

"Oh, dia di luar sedang buang air" Jawab Guy asal mulutnya penuh dengan Ayam

Semuanya berpesta merayakan keberhasilan mereka dengan senang minus Tatsumi yang berada di luar dan wajah Akame yang murung dia memilih keluar dan tak menikmati Pesta meski hal itu di sadari semua teman-temannya.

* **Di Luar**

"Kenapa kau di mari? Seharusnya kau menikmati Pestanya?" Tanya Tatsumi dia tertidur di tanah yah setiap malam dia sering ke tempat ini untuk menatap bintang-bintang "yah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu" balas Akame ikutan tiduran di samping lelaki itu "aku selalu berfikir akan kembali ke Restaurant itu besok pagi tapi, tampaknya hal itu takkan terjadi karena, dia sudah tiada" dia masih mengingat hal selalu yang dia lakukan dengan adiknya bersama wanita itu.

"Yah, ini kehidupan yang sudah tiada takkan pernah kembali" Balas Tatsumi menghiburnya "tapi, aku senang kau berhasil dalam misimu meski itu sulit kau lakukan"

"Oh, ya Tatsumi!" Panggil Akame "apa kau masih ingat perjanjian kita?"

"Tentu saja memang kenapa?" Tanya Tatsumi balik dia sendiri yang membuat Perjanjian itu.

"Ahh, tidak kuharap setelah ini berakhir bisakah kita pergi ke tempat di mana tak ada darah lagi yang kita buat?" Pinta Akame "tempat yang benar-benar damai dan tenang hanya kita berdua?"

"Yah, kuharap kau bisa bertahan setelah ini" Balas Tatsumi membuat Akame tertawa kecil dan tak lama teman-temannya muncul.

"Tatsumi! Akame!" Teriak Poney "kau tau dirimu melewatkan makan kalian!"

"Jangan, membuat yang lain khawatir bodoh!" Green berteriak tentu saja perutnya kena sikut Cornelia "kau tau Ayah mencemaskan kalian tidak muncul karena, makan malam!"

"Tatsu-nii dan Nee-chan lagi berkencan di bawah bintang!" Kurome menggodanya dengan bernyanyi tentu saja Akame hanya blush mendengarnya.

"Urghh! Sialan kalian pasangan cinta!" Guy berteriak Emosi, sebal dan juga Cemburu karena, dia tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama "akupun ingin seperti itu!" Yang lain hanya Sweatdrop.

"Hey, kalian ini waktu pasangan cinta bermesraan jadi, kita kurang tepat untuk mengganggunya" Najasho ikut menggodanya.

"Yah, kau benar" Cornelia mengangguk meski dalam hati dia cemburu dan ingin merasakan hal yang sama

"Awwww! Itu perjanjian yang manis Akame!" Tsukushi menjahilinya dengan wajah usil dia tampaknya mendengar jelas Perjanjian dua pasangan itu "aku harap aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang seperti itu!"

"Heh, kalian sungguh terlalu" Tatsumi hanya Pokerface sementara di sampingnya Akame masih memerah karena di goda.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu semenjak Akame dan yang lainnya melakukan misi pembunuhan mereka sekarang mulai meninggalkan gunung tempat mereka di besarkan dan sekarang mereka melakukan pembunuhan dengan kerajaan Utara sebagai Markas operasi.

"Berkat Akame dan Tsukushi kelompok Sirkus Sabatani berhasil di bunuh" Ucap Gozuki dengan nada serius "dan sekarang kita adalah Pangeran Rakourou yang bersengkongkol dengan kerajaan Utara dan dia adalah sasaran besar" dia menunjukan sebuah target.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Najasho "dan pastinya sasaran yang kita bunuh adalah orang penting dan akan sangat sulit menyerang jika dari depan"

"Dan juga banyak penjagaan ketat di sana" Sambung Green membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kurasa kita harus menyamar dan mencari informasi di daerah Kastil itu" Jawab Tatsumi membersihkan kacamata hitamnya "yah, kita mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhnya selain itu kita melakukannya secara sembunyi akan sangat repot jika, wajah kita sampai ketahuan"

"Tatsumi memang benar" Gozuki mengangguk "seperti yang sudah kuajarkan pada kalian dan jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa karena, itu kita harus tenang" dia cukup kagum dengan pola pikir anak berambut coklat itu.

.

.

.

.

\- **Wilayah Kastil Rakourou**

"Astaga!" Keluh Guy sedari tadi dia hanya duduk dengan raut wajah bosan "daripada menunggu hal seperti ini kenapa tidak menyerang secara langsung dari depan"

"Apa kau Lupa Pengawal di sana banyak dan Ketat" Balas Najasho dengan membaca buku "dan juga pastinya banyak jebakan di sana dan kita tak bisa melakukannya jika, kondisi wajah terlihat"

"Oh, itu terlihat bagus untukmu Green" Komentar Guy melihat lelaki itu menggunakan pakaian pelayan Pria "oh, dan ngomong-ngomong di mana Tatsumi?" dia tak melihat temannya itu.

"Aku saat ini tengah bertaruh untuk mendapatkan spesial dan aku mendapatkannya" Ucap Green terlihat senang di tangannya terdapat secangkir kopi "ahh, Tatsumi dia tengah sibuk dengan melayani para wanita di sana" dia cukup kasian ketika melihat kawannya kerepotan dan dia tak bisa membantu apa-apa.

"Argghh! Sial dia si Kecil yang beruntung" Keluh Guy iri tentu saja di kelilingi Gadis dan wanita adalah impian busuk tersembunyi "ahh, bagaimana menikmati haremmu?" dia bertanya ketika melihat orang yang di bicarakan muncul.

"Harem! Harem!, Harem! Dari mana!" Protes Tatsumi dengan nafas tersenggal rambutnya acak-acakan, Wajahnya kusut kelelahan, dan tubuhnya banyak keringat itu bisa di lihat dari bajunya yang basah dan lembap dan bisa menampakan tubuhnya yang agak berisi "sialan! Kau Green tak membantuku! Teman macam apa kau ini!" Dia berteriak kesal.

"Err! Maaf!" Green hanya bisa membalasnya seperti itu dia sebenarnya ingin membantu tapi, para wanita itu memberi tatapan tak suka dan membuatnya ciut dan tak berani mengganggunya.

"Baiklah jika, kau lelah biar aku saja" Usul Guy dengan ekspresi mesum yang bisa di tebak "mungkin saja aku bisa di kelilingi wanita cantik" Tatsumi hanya Pokerface melihatnya.

"Kau diam sajalah" Ucap Najasho karena pastinya lelaki besar itu banyak melakukan kerusakan daripada melakukan sesuatu yang benar "kau pastinya dapat giliran jika, itu terjadi"

"Tch, kau sendiri Najasho tak melakukan apapun" Keluh Guy menopang dagunya.

"Ini tugas ketua sebagai gantinya aku yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kalian lakukan" Jawab Najasho dengan memakan pudding "dan kurasa lebih repot di sini Tatsumi" dia cukup kasian melihat keadaan temannya yang tampak buruk.

 _'Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan para gadis yah?'_ Batin Green menatap arah kastil.

( * **Di tempat para gadis** )

"Hei! Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini!" Teriak Si Koki mengajarkan Poney bagaimana cara memotong ikan dengan cepat dan tentu saja gadis itu terlihat tertarik dan mencobanya "oke! Selanjutnya kau potong Usus ini dengan teliti dengan cepat!"

"Siap tuan!" Poney Tersenyum bangga.

Sementara itu Tsukushi dan Cornelia mereka mengenakan pakaian Pelayan dan bekerja di sekitar kastil itu.

"Uggh, ini sedikit sulit" Keluh Cornelia dengan mengintip keadaan _'tapi, ayah bilang ini tak harus tergesa-gesa dan bertingkah ceroboh'_

"Ahhh, selesai!" Tsukushi mengelap dahinya setelah selesai menjemur "ahh, ini bukan masalah" dia Tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian dari Pelayan lain.

"Hey, Kau kemarilah" Panggil salah satu pengawal dan Tsukushi menurutinya dia sekarang bersandar tembok dengan sedikit di dorong oleh pengawal itu "jika, kau mau uang lebih aku bisa bicara dengan orang yang tepat dan kau akan jadi, selir yang bagus Tentu saja sebagai gantinya kau bisa melayaniku dengan tubuhmu" dia memasang wajah mesum dengan menatap dada gadis itu.

"Ehhh!" Tsukushi terkejut mendengarnya dan menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya jika, dalam situasi normal dia akan membunuhnya sekarang tapi, sekarang Misi lebih di utamakan

"Kalau kau sudah putuskan beritau aku" Pengawal itu berlalu pergi "dan tenang saja kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang berlebih dengan tubuhmu itu"

"Grrr!" Tsukushi menggertak kesal dia tak menyangka orang-orang membicarakan masalah ukuran dadanya itu bahkan teman-temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama Minus Tatsumi yang tak begitu peduli makanya dia respect terhadap lelaki itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Hotel**

"Dan itulah yang terjadi" Tsukushi masih cemberut dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi entah kenapa dia jadi sebal jika seseorang membicarakan dirinya terutama Dadanya yang besar dan Abnormal untuk seumuran dirinya.

"Hei-hei kedengarannya itu tak bagus mengirim Para Gadis ke Kastil itu" Guy orang yang pertama Paling Protes mendengarnya "selain itu jika Tsukushi saja sudah seperti itu! Bagaimana dengan Cornelia yang luar biasa cantik! Pastinya banyak yang terpikat" Tatsumi menghela nafas melihatnya dia sudah biasa mendengar dari temannya yang satu ini.

"Memang kenapa dadamu besar harusnya itu sebuah kebanggan" Celetuk Green membuat gadis itu akhirnya menangis.

"Green! Jaga bicaramu!" Cornelia menyikutnya membuat lelaki itu kesakitan "bicara soal itu aku tak dapat informasi apapun"

"Aku, juga" Balas Green "dan bagaimana denganmu Tatsumi?"

"Aku tidak dapat tapi, aku berhasil memotong Ikan Tuna!" Jawab Poney dengan bangga membuat Green Sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hah, menyebalkan para wanita itu tak berhenti-hentinya meminta inilah, meminta itulah! Dan aku tak bisa mendapatkan apapun!" Jawab Tatsumi Frustasi dia membuka bajunya kelelahan sekaligus gerah dan nampak sekali tubuhnya yang berisi dan Atletis "tapi, setidaknya mereka membayarku lebih!" dia tersenyum senang sekarang dan memberikan sekantung penuh uang dari hasil kepopulerannya meski itu mengorbankan tenaganya dan Cornelia hanya blush melihat tubuh Tatsumi yang menurutnya menggoda itu.

Yang lain hanya merasa iba melihatnya tapi, mereka tak bisa membantu apapun dan juga jika mereka di posisi yang sama mungkin mereka sudah pingsan dan kelelahan dan Para Gadis hanya Blush melihat tubuh Tatsumi dan Para lelaki mereka cukup Kagum melihat perawakan badannya itu bahkan Guy juga ingin memujinya namun, dia gengsi dan juga mereka bisa melihat Tatto dengan Motif dan warna berbeda di kedua tangan Tatsumi yang bisa di bilang memiliki Aura yang kuat mereka tak berani menanyakan tentang hal itu.

"Dan bagaimana dengan Akame dan Kurome?" Tanya Najasho tak melihat kakak beradik itu "selain itu mereka paling telat di sini"

"Dia saat ini tengah menjalani hukuman mereka di Kandang Kuda" Jawab Poney memainkan kursinya "aku yakin setelah ini mereka pasti akan memakan semuanya di dapur" Dia sudah hafal pola makan Kedua kakak beradik itu dan tak lama yang di bicarakan muncul.

"Enak, saja! aku hanya makan daging!" Protes Akame mendobrak pintu "dan juga, itu tak banyak da., ah wow!" dia langsung Blush ketika melihat tubuh setengah bugil Tatsumi.

"Dan aku hanya makan buah" Jawab Kurome dengan nada imut mengikuti bicara kakaknya ini

"Apa bedanya?" Najasho Pokerface "dan bagaimana laporanmu"

"Kita beruntung mendapat Hukuman tadi" Jawab Akame "dan tampaknya mereka akan berburu dan ini kesempatan kita"

"Bagus, semuan bersiap kita akan melakukannya dan jangan sampai Gagal" Perintah Najasho semuanya bersiap minus Tatsumi yang masih mengerang kesal karena, kelelahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahahaha selesai juga Chapter tiga dan untuk Shingu Kurome aku buat asal tak sesuai dengan Manganya yah namanya fic ada yang sama ada yang enggak dan Teigu Tatsumi aku belum nentuin nama apa yang cocok mungkinkah salah satu jenis Teigu yang hilang? Entahlah cari tau sendiri saja.**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adios dan Amigo (tunggu yang bener yang mana?) auu ahhhh nah kita kembali lagi dengan fic yang satunya lagi dengan Chapter 4 yang sudah berjalan cukup lama kemungkinan sebulan lebih yah mungkin saja aku sekarang lagi buat projek Fic baru dengan dua judul berbeda sekaligus dan tentunya dari anime berbeda juga, yah Maklum saja otak dan ide masih melimpah begini dan sering lewat di kepala saya dan itu adalah hal Anugrah yang Tuhan berikan pada saya dan cukup menyusukuri dan memakainya untuk hal yang berguna dan ngomong-ngomong saya nanti minta saran ajah, di hidupkan lagi atau di buat Mati ini Karakter nanti, tapi, bukan sekarang.**

 **P.s : wkwkwkwkw lagi baca fic dengan anime berbeda dan bukan Xover yah ada cerita bagus tapi, kebanyakan OC dan mengganti tempat main chara di anime aslinya itu yang membuatku malas karena, gak kenal yah aku buat OC jika karakternya ada berhubungan misal anak atau apalah yang lain no fucking hell.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Hutan**

"Kemana buruannya!" Teriak Ragiri menunggangi seekor kuda lengkap dengan prajurit dan keamannya yah itung-itung berjaga saja "seharusnya kawanan rusa-rusa itu di sekitar sini!"

"Maaf Tuan! Kita sudah mencari sebisa kita" Jawab Pengawalnya.

Ragiri tak tau bahwa kesempatan dia hidup adalah hari ini karena, dia akan mati tak lama lagi, sementara itu Tsukushi duduk di atas batang pohon Pistol **Promotheus** dia bungkus dengan kain agar tak menimbulkan Suara dia langsung menembakannya ke arah lain.

Tentu saja itu Pitol khusus karena, Peluru tadi di tembakan kini berbalik dan mengincar targetnya dan berhasil mengenai Ragiri tepat di tengah kepalanya dan membuat Pangeran itu seketika Jatuh dari kudanya dan Tewas di tempat.

"Tuan Ragiri!"

"Kalian bangsat! Dan benar-benar tidak berguna" Umpat salah satu pengawal "kalian hanya diam disini dan membiarkannya mati!"

"Tangkap pembunuhnya! Prioritas utama kita adalah mereka!" Teriak Pengawal bergerak "dan suara peluru itu berasal dari arah sana!" semuanya mengikuti kecuali Grup pemburu.

 _'Tapi, bau bubuk Mesiunya datang dari arah berlawanan'_ Pikir Salah satu pemburu yang menyadarinya

Sementara setelah semuanya membunuh Pangeran itu Tim Elite 9 kini berlari ke dalam Hutan untuk menghilangkan Jejak mereka supaya tak merepotkan karena, jika ketahuan urusannya akan lain.

"Hah, berkatku semua rusa-rusa itu sudah kuhalau sangat jauh" Ucap Guy dengan nada bangga

"Yup, kurasa sasaran jadi, masuk ke dalam jebakan karena itu" Sambung Tsukushi "mungkin sekarang mereka mengejar kita ke arah yang salah"

"Kurasa kalian yang salah di sini" Komentar Tatsumi yang tampaknya menyadari lebih dulu orang-orang mengejar mereka dan tak lama teman-temannya pun menyadarinya juga.

"Kapan kita mengurus mereka? Karena Lari-lari akan jadi percuma?" Tanya Akame.

"Bagus, juga jika kalian menyadarinya juga" Ucap Najasho melirik ke belakang.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa mereka bisa tau kita lewat sini? Dan mengejar kita?" Tanya Poney keheranan "apa, kita meninggalkan sesuatu jejak?"

"Kurasa karena bubuk Mesiu Pistol tadi" Jawab Kurome mengendus udara

"Apa, boleh buat baiklah sekarang kita selesai" Perintah Najasho dia berputar balik dan semuanya mengikuti yang dia perintahkan dan mereka sekarang berhadapan dengan pasukan pemburu.

"Bocah Sialan! Bisa-bisanya kalian membuat malu kita yang sedari tadi diam saja"

"Cepat beritau di mana Markas kalian atau kita akan menggiling habis kalian tak tersisa"

"Mereka memang bukan sasaran tapi, jika mereka sudah melihat kita itu berarti jangan, ada satupun orang yang lolos" Ucap Najasho dan Cornelia di sampingnya bersiap dengan senjata Shingunya.

"Mereka pasti orang kuat sehingga mengetahui dan bisa mengejar kita" Komentar Poney.

"Jangan sombong dulu bocah!"

Grup pemburu itu mulai menyerbu mereka tapi, bagi Elit 9 itu dengan mudah di atasi kedua kakak beradik ini membasmi mereka dengan Shingu dan kerja sama yang baik, Cornelia menggunakan **King Puzeration** memukul salah satu dari mereka, Dan Tsukushi dengan **Promotheus** yang pelurunya bisa berbalik lagi.

"Jangan lengah!" Ucap Najasho menusuk salah seorang wanita.

Tersisa tiga orang lagi Green menggunakan **SideWinder** untuk membuat musuhnya bergantung, dan Guy langsung menyosornya dan membanting keras orang itu dengan posisi terbalik.

Tatsumi tetap tenang Orang itu melayangkan pedang tapi, Tatsumi mencengkram tangannya dan mematahkan Siku orang itu dengan Sikunya dia mencengkram kepala orang itu dan mengambil Pistol dan menembakannya di kepala, dan satunya sebelum Tatsumi bertindak lagi, Cornelia sudah merebutnya dan meninjunya hingga dalam.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Tatsumi meski, ia tak dalam keadaan masalah dia harus tetap Formal dengan mengucapkan terima kasih sebagai tanda atas bantuannya.

"Yah, tak masalah kita ini teman" Jawab Cornelia tersenyum meski dalam hati dia berharap suatu hari nanti hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman dan dia tau dia harus sedikit bersaing dengan salah satu temannya itu untuk mendapatkan Hati lelaki bermata Emerald ini.

"Entah kenapa saat aku pertama kali membunuh aku merasakan hal Gelisah" Komentar Guy melihat kedua tangannya "tapi, sekarang tampaknya aku tak merasakan hal itu meski ini sangat aneh" Tatsumi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya hal seperti itu sudah pernah dia alami waktu pertama kalinya membunuh.

"Oh, aku baru tau kau bisa mikir sekeras itu Guy" Ucap Poney dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Maaf, saat ini aku gak mau dengar apapun darimu!" Protes Guy kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

- **Markas**

"Bagus! Bagus! Kalian mengerjakan misi dengan cepat dan sempurna" Puji Gozuki yang tengah mengelus-ngelus kepala Poney dan Tsukushi.

"Beri kita target kita selanjutnya orang jahat apa yang meski kita bunuh?" Tanya Guy dengan nada semangat.

"Jangan terlalu senang" Ucap Gozuki dengan nada serius "bangsa luar dan juga Pasukan Revolusi pasti sudah mengetahui pergerakan kalian dan pastinya mereka akan melakukan perlawanan selain itu pasti mereka melakukan sesuatu terhadap Pembunuh Kekaisaran yang mengintai dalam bayangan" Guy hanya hening di tempat.

"Jadi, pemburu akan di buru juga huh?" Komentar Najasho dengan nada serius

"Tak jauh berbeda dengan hukum Hewan kau akan dimakan jika lengah dan kau bisa memakan mereka balik jika kuat" Sambung Tatsumi.

"Ya, itu tak beda jauh" Gozuki mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Tatsumi "kalian setelah ini pastinya akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang seperti kalian selalu bergerak dalam bayangan"

"Seperti orang-orang yang mengejar kita waktu tadi" Ucap Poney.

"Tak, heran jika mereka mengetahui dan mengejar kita secara cepat waktu tadi" Sambung Green.

"Mereka pastinya seorang Mata-mata yang di kirim dari utara untuk melindungi Informan Ragiri" Jawab Gozuki "sadarlah kalian bahwa kita tak bisa bermain-main, dan musuh yang kita lawan pasti levelnya berbeda maka dari itu jangan lengah, dan lepas pandangan karena kita tak tau apa yang terjadi dan persiapkan diri kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Lokasi tak di ketahui**

"Sasaran selanjutnya adalah pembunuh kekaisaran dan tempat di dekat perbatasan" Ucap Gadis muda berambut Jingga, kemerahan, dan menggunakan Headphone yang selalu mengemut permen Lollipop "hah, tapi ini sungguh perjalanan jauh" dia berkeluh kesah.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Chelsea ayo kita berangkat" Ajak seorang nenek tua dengan wajah suram dan aura menyeramkan di belakangnya seorang Gadis berambut hitam panjang, diikat, dengan ekspresi datar seperti topeng mengikuti.

"Oke, instruktur" Jawab Gadis tadi yang diketahui bernama Chelsea.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Beberapa hari kemudian**

"Maafkan aku instruktur rasanya kakiku mau patah" Keluh Chelsea dengan nafas tersenggal "kau, tau kita harus berhenti sebentar!" Kakinya kaku gemetar karena, tenaganya tak sekuat teman di sampingnya.

"Jangan kau Pikir aku tak tau" Ucap nenek itu yang diketahui bernama Barbara dia memberi tatapan tak menyenangkan "apa, kau lupa apa yang kumakan seminggu yang lalu" Chelsea Sweatdrop mendengarnya karena, Nenek itu hanya mau makan Hamburger

"Sini biar kubantu" Gadis berambut hitam bernama Taeko ini menggendongnya tentu saja dengan suara monoton.

"Yeayy!"

"Kau terlalu memanjakan dia Taeko!" Barbara terlihat kesal dengan tingkah anak didiknya "dulu waktu aku masih muda dan bugar aku-" dan perkataanya terpotong oleh Chelsea.

"Oh, ya misi kita akan membunuh Unit kekaisaran bukan? Jadi apakah kita akan memancing mereka keluar" Tanya Chelsea mengganti topik karena, dia tau nenek tua itu jika berceramah dan membual akan membuang waktu dua jam

"Sepertinya memang itu yang harus dilakukan" Sambung Taeko.

"Kita waktu itu sudah membocorkan imformasi Palsu tentang Rute yang di lewati pasukan Revolusi telah tewas" Ucap Barbara "dan juga kita menyamar sebagai pedagang dengan melewati rute perdagangan yang mereka lewati dan menyergap mereka"

"Hmmm? Hei! Instruktur lihat!" Chelsea menunjuk Kain yang terikat di batang pohon "sepertinya kita sudah sampai di lokasi pertemuan"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hutan**.

"Hei! Hei! Kita akan bekerja sama dengan para wanita ini huh?" Ucap Pemimpin mereka "apa mereka semua bagus seperti yang dibicarakan selama ini?" sementara anak buahnya memandang dua gadis itu dengan tatapan tak mengenakan alias mesum.

"Apa, dua gadis ini pembunuh di ranjang juga?"

"Kita tak tau jika, belum mencobanya"

 _'Serius! Orang-orang ini bisa dipercaya?!'_ Batin Chelsea yang kurang suka dengan ucapan tadi sedangkan Taeko hanya mengabaikannya saja.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa ada nenek di sini?" Tanya Pemimpin itu menunjuk Barbara "apa kau tukang masak?"

"Aku bukan sekedar nenek tua saja dan tukang masak" Barbara menyeringai "kau bisa sebut diriku Barbara saja" semua orang di sana langsung shock mendengar nama itu.

"Tu-tungu! Barbara Oreburg itu!"

"Ya-yang be-berasal dari Guild Pembunuh itu!?"

"Benar! Barbara Oreburg yang terhebat kini berdiri di depanmu" Barbara masih seperti tentu saja melepaskan aura pembunuh yang kuat sehingga semua menggigil ketakutan "apa, perlukah aku membunuh seseorang untuk membuktikannya?"

"Ti-tidak! Tidak perlu begini saja sudah cukup!"

"Suatu kehormatan be-bertemu denganmu langsung"

"Dan, yang di sana adalah Taeko yang sudah kami besarkan sejak kecil di Oreburg" Ucap Barbara menunjuk Gadis itu "Dan perlakukan dia dengan baik" semua menelan ludahnya secara kasar.

"Dan, aku murid si nenek Chelsea!" Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan pedenya.

"Apa, kau panggil aku nenek?"

"Mungkin hanya salah dengar"

 _'Dia tak menunjukan intensitas apapun atau haus darah'_ Batin pemimpin itu melirik ke arah Chelsea _'tapi, kurasa itulah yang membuatnya semakin menakutkan!'_

"Apa, kalian Tentara Bayaran Tengu? Kalau dilihat dari pakaian kalian?" Tanya Barbara pemimpin itu mengangguk "kalian harus lebih berhati-hati lagi kita tak tau musuh apa yang kita hadapi"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sungai Dekat Perbatasan Hakorou**

"Oke kemarilah Poney!" Ucap Cornelia mengenakan Tanktop mini, dengan celana panjang hitam mengajak Gulat di air.

"Hari ini aku harus mengalahkanmu Cora!" Teriak Poney menerima tantangan itu namun, bukan keahlian dia danbdengan mudah di banting balik ke air tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Seperti biasa pemenangnya Cornelia!" Ucap Tatsumi menepuk dia bertindak sebagai wasit dadakan dan mengenakan Kaos Putih dan celana pendek dan bisa terlihat jelas tubuh Atletisnya itu termaksud Tatto itu juga.

"Ugh, kalau saja aku bisa memukulnya" Keluh Poney dia merasa kesal jika dikalahkan "hei! Tatsumi giliranmu lagi!" dia berteriak dan juga ingin tau kehebatan bela diri Tatsumi.

Tatsumi hanya mengiyakan saja, Cornelia sudah di depannya refleks Tatsumi memegang tangan Gadis itu dan menariknnya, Cornelia masih berusaha melawan Namun, Tatsumi menjegal Kakinya dan menghempaskannya ke Air tak begitu keras namun, dia salah pergerakan untuk mundur sehingga akhirnya Dia ikut terjatuh dan Posisi mereka lumayan romantis tubuh saling menempel satu sama dengan Cornelia di bawah, dan Tatsumi di atas.

"Indah sekali!" Ucap Poney dia membayangkan sesuatu yang romantis.

"Wow! Posisi yang bagus" Komentar Green yang melihat kejadian itu agak jauh.

"Ugh, kau menang Ta-Tatsumi" Cornelia gelagapan dengan Efek Blush dia tak menyangka akan jadi, seperti meski dia menikmatinya tubuh proforsional Tatsumi menempel di tubuhnya dan dalam hati berharap bisa lanjut dan memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

"Yah, ma-maaf soal tadi" Tatsumi juga blush dia juga merasakan kenyal-kenyal di tubuhnya yah, dia adalah anak yang memulai masa pubertas sudah sewajarnya jika, tertarik dengan tubuh lawan jenisnya namun, tak semesum Guy yang terlalu parah "aku tak sengaja, dan tak tau" dia langsung berdiri dan membantu Gadis itu berdiri juga.

"Tak masalah" Balas Cornelia tersenyum dia malah tak peduli jika itu Tatsumi melakukan sesuatu kepadanya tapi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman ketika tubuh mereka bertempelan _'hmmmm, kau benar-benar Hangat'_ dia mulai berkhayal yang bukan-bukan dengan Tatsumi melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuhnya sementara itu Akame tak suka melihat kejadian tadi dan berharap dan dia di Posisi itu.

"Nee-chan cemburu~!" Ucap Kurome dengan nada bernyanyi dia tau kakaknya menyukai Tatsumi dan juga bisa melihat reaksi kakaknya yang tak suka dengan tadi "kalau, Nee-chan mau mungkin, aku akan bilang pada Tatsu-nii untuk melakukannya" dia tak tertarik dengan Tatsumi sebagai lawan jenis dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai Kakak besarnya.

"Shhh! Jangan nakal yah" Akame langsung mencubit Pipi adiknya tentu saja ada rona pink di pipinya "Nee-chan tak cemburu hanya tak suka saja" jika, tak begini pasti adiknya akan terus berbicara

"Apa, bedanya!" Kurome memegang Pipinya yang merah tapi, wajahnya sangat lucu dengan ekspresi cemberut seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Tatsumi sudah selesai! Sekarang Giliranku Cora!" Guy yang bergerak maju mengambil kesempatan ini _'hehehe! Tentu saja aku bisa memegang itu dengan tak sengaja atau bisa saja seperti Tatsumi tadi'_ Matanya sudah berubah menjadi Singa yang siap menerkam mangsa Cornelia tau maksud tujuannya langsung memberi Tinjuan di wajah.

*Duagghhh

"Hei! Kau curang tak boleh meninju!" Teriak Guy kesal yang memegang hidungnya.

"Aku, tau kau mesum makanya aku meninjumu" Jawab Cornelia dia takkan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh tubuhnya kecuali untuk satu orang.

"Argghh, sialan kau!" Umpat Guy kesal darah masih mengucur dari hidung dan melirik ke Lelaki berkacamata "hei, Green! Cepat kemari dan bantu aku! Jangan diam saja"

"Tunggu, sebentar" Balas Green menggulung celananya namun, dia langsung blush ketika melihat Akame tertawa.

"Apa kita yakin bisa sesantai seperti ini terus ayah?" Tanya Najasho yang duduk di atas tak mengikuti permainan teman-temannya "bukankah sasaran nanti akan menyebrang Sungai?" dia tetap terfokus membaca buku.

"Yah, kita akan diberitau jika, sasaran mendekat dan tak ada gunanya buru-buru selain itu.." Jawab Gozuki dia bisa melihat orang-orang yang di atasnya memperhatikan Dada Tsukushi yang basah dan memantul-mantul di setiap pergerakannya " kita tampaknya terlalu ketara" Dia tak peduli dan kembali minum

'Mereka besar! Mereka besar!' Pikir orang-orang itu dengan Ekspresi yang mudah di tebak.

"yah, tak masalah jika begitu" Ucap Najasho kembali membaca buku dan dia juga mendengar beberapa wanita di atasnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang dia tau kepada siapa diucapkannya yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Tatsumi.

 _"Wow! Lihat tubuhnya dan juga wajahnya terlihat polos!"_

 _"Aku tau dia sangat imut dan aku suka wajah kekanakannya"_

 _"Hei, mungkin aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya di peluk oleh tubuh seperti itu? Mungkin hangat?"_

 _"Andai! Dia jadi suamiku!? Tapi, aku tak peduli meski umurnya muda!"_

 _"Dia Tampan dan membuat tubuhku panas juga!"_

"Urggh!" Tatsumi hanya Blush tak tau harus bicara apa dia juga mendengar orang-orang di atas membicarakan dirinya yang di dominasi Kaum Hawa dan Para Gadis di Timnya memberi tatapan Deathglare kepada mereka termaksud Akame yang mengeluarkan Aura menakutkan.

"Oh, bagus" Green memutar bola matanya dengan wajah bosan melihat kelakuan temannya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sungai Rakourou** ( **Malam Hari** )

"Ini, akan menjadi lokasi yang tepat untuk mengintai" Ucap Barbara dia dan timnya memesan dan mengendarai kapal di posisi paling belakang dan agak jauh supaya mudah kabur, dan nengintai musuh "Chelsea ini giliran tugasmu" Dia memerintah Gadis itu.

"Oke," Jawab Chelsea mempersiapkan Teigunya

"Hei, ada kapal yang bergerak ke arah sini" Ucap Pemimpin Tentara bayaran itu "jangan lengah dan persiapkan diri kalian" begitu kapal mendekat namun, tak ada apa-apa selain sesuatu yang kosong.

"Huh?"

"!"

Namun, tak lama Najasho muncul dari bawah dan Anggota tentara bayaran itu bersiap menyerangnya namun, lelaki pirang ini menggunakan Shingu **Water Dragon Sword** dan langsung membunuh mereka dengan cepat dan sekali tebas.

"Ayo, bergerak" Perintah Najasho dan tak lama semuanya muncul dari dalam air.

Semuanya kebagian tugas masiing kecuali Akame dan Kurome yang di bawah air menunggu seseorang yang kabur dan membunuh semuanya mereka melakukannya dengan lihai dan cepat membantai semua anggota Tentara bayaran itu.

"Mereka, semua sudah di sini" Komentar Taeko melihat keributan itu.

"Ini, lebih cepat dari dugaanku" Ucap Barbara

"Tampaknya kita harus keluar dari formasi" Ucap Taeko bersiap menyerang dengan pedang.

"Nanti, dulu" Barbara dengan jahil menampar pantat Gadis itu tentu saja Taeko bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan nenek tua itu "ini berbeda dari dugaanku para Tentara ini dibunuh dengan sangat cepat sebaiknya kita mundur dengan cepat sebelum ketahuan" dia langsung menyelam ke dalam air.

"Baiklah" Taeko segera menyusulnya.

 _'Sisanya kini tugasmu Chelsea'_ Batin Barbara langsung menyelam dan menghilang.

"Huh, tak ada orang di sini?" Komentar Green melihat Perahu terakhir kosong tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Tampaknya, mereka kabur menyelam" Sambung Tatsumi setelah menghabisi semuanya dia sekarang mengenakan Jacket Ungu dengan penutup kepala "dan juga, mereka pasti Mata-mata yang mengincar kita bisa, di lihat mereka menaruh Posisi perahu agar mudah mengawasi"

"Hmmm?" Najasho merasa di awasi dan melirik ke atas dan hanya melihat sebuah burung terbang 'Megaforou? Memang mereka banyak di sekitar sini tapi, biasanya mereka menghindari manusia?' dia memberi Deathglare tentu saja burung itu shock tapi, tak lama ada suara letupan Pistol dan dua buah peluru mengarah ke burung itu yang satu meleset dan satunya mengenai sayap ujung namun, burung itu tetap terbang meski terlihat kepayahan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Green

"Ahh, sial kurang tepat!" Keluh Tatsumi memasukan Pistolnya lagi "ahh, hanya ingin menembak saja" dia jawab asal meski dia tau itu bukan sebuah burung biasanya.

 _'Mungkinkah itu burung pembawa pesan?'_ Batin Najasho dia juga menyadari Hal sama.

.

.

.

.

.

\- _Bangunan Terbengkalai_

"Fiuhh! Seharusnya kita sudah aman di sini!" Ucap Taeko mengeringkan Pakaiannya bisa di lihat tubuhnya yang mulai berkembang dan menarik perhatian apalagi saat tengah basah "tapi, tampaknya mereka juga mengejar kita dalam air" dia juga menyadari ada musuh di dalam Air sewaktu tadi.

"Kita beruntung masih ada orang lain yang menyelam makanya mereka mengejar yang lain" Ucap Barbara di usianya seperti itu dia tak tampak terlihat kelelahan "meskipun, kita membiarkan mereka tapi, mereka bukan Tentara sembarangan"

"Jadi, siapa musuh kita?" Tanya Taeko.

 _'Tampaknya kekuatan mereka setara dengan kelompok Rakhasa Demon jika, mereka di bunuh dengan cepatnya'_ Batin Barbara namun, dia melihat sebuah burung mendarat di dekatnya "kau sudah dapat wajah mereka Chelsea? Kalau tidak kau akan kujadikan makan malam" Dia memegang Pisau dengan ekspresi menyeramkan.

*Pofff

"Huh!, huh, yang tadi itu melelahkan dan juga aku melihat mereka" Balas Chelsea berubah ke wujud normal dengan nafas tersenggal "nah, aku hanya dapat segini" dia menunjukan sketsa wajah Najasho dan Green di kertas.

"Mereka agak lebih muda dariku" Komentar Taeko.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Tak mungkin mereka hanya berdua?" Tanya Barbara masih sulit mempercayai bahwa kelompok itu hanyalah seorang remaja.

"Hanya itu, saja selain itu yang pirang ini memberi tatapan yang tajam sehingga aku tak berani menoleh lagi! Urgghh!" Jawab Chelsea dia sedikit mengerang kesakitan "selain waktu di kapal aku melihat tiga orang hanya saja waktu aku melihat orang terakhir orang itu langsung menembakan Pistol ke arahku dan tampaknya dia tau aku menggunakan **Gaia Foundation** dan juga dia menggunakan penutup kepala jadi, aku sulit melihat wajahnya dan hasilnya begitu" dia menunjuk bahunya yang terserempet peluru tadi.

"Tak apa ini sudah lebih dari cukup kau beruntung kali ini tapi, lain kali hati-hati" Ucap Barbara dia juga cukup penasaran dengan salah satu figure yang di ceritakan Chelsea _'selain itu dia beruntung selamat dari tadi tampaknya meski mereka anak-anak ini tak bisa di anggap remeh, terutama Orang itu meski aku belum tau wajahnya'_ yang jelas dia tak bisa meremehkan sesuatu karena, bisa saja nyawanya yang bahaya.

"Sebaiknya kita juga ikut bergerak!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kota Toushi**

 _'Tentara bayaran yang di sungai waktu itu adalah mereka semua pengguna Tengu dan juga sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran lain wahai pemberontak'_ Batin Gozuki duduk di bangku dengan meminum secangkir kopi _'dan juga menurut laporan Perahu Terakhir yang di Periksa Najasho juga kosong dan tampaknya mereka melarikan diri, ini sudah hari keempat jika, musuh lebih aktif lagi maka kita harus menghadapinya'_ tapi, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang lelaki dengan mata waspada dan tulah-toleh.

 _'Seseorang yang hidup dalam bayang huh? Orang seperti ini mudah di temukan karena, keahlianku sebagai Rakhasa Demon'_ Gozuki memilih mengikuti orang itu hingga sampai hotel dia berhenti dan menatap ke atas melihat jendela terbuka.

Sementara orang yang diikuti telah sampai di kamarnya dan duduk di kursi dia tak sadar Gozuki di belakangnya dengan terhalang Hordeng namun, saat sadar dia memilih bunuh diri dengan cara menusuk tubuhnya.

"Tampaknya, dia bawa sesuatu yang bisa jadi petunjuk" Gozuki menggeledah Kantong Orang yang bunuh diri tadi "ahh, sial ini yang kudapat tampaknya, aku harus memanggil bocah-bocah itu ke kota karena, situasinya makin buruk" dia melihat dua buah kertas dengan Sketsa Wajah Najasho dan Green.

"Aku harus cepat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha selesai juga nah, sekarang aku minta Voting dari kalian Taeko kubuat Hidup atau mati? Jika Hidup yang tambah Harem Tatsumi jika, mati itu DL dan aku minta Vote dari kalian yaj.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo sudah Chapter kelima dari serial manga Akame Ga Kill Yang kubuat dan sekarang aku dah dapat vote meski bukan di review sih dan itu menyebalkan oh benar juga aku dapat dua PM yang tak bisa kusebutkan namanya karena rahasia dan Pribadi dan ini permintaan mereka dan oke dah aku kabulin jika, mereka meminta Taeko untuk di selamatkan dan jadi Harem Tatsumi selain itu juga aku dah ada rencana buat karakter ini kedepannya dan berguna nanti dan intinya Taeko kubuat Hidup dan jangan saranin aku buat villain lain yang di hidupin dan di jadiin Harem karena ini bukan DxD yang banyak haremnya :v karena, aku akan yang nyaranin sendiri jadi, begitu aja dan auu ah gelap.**

 **P.s : aku baca Chapter One Piece terbaru dan bisa kalian tebak kena troll lagi Char keren tapi, kelakuan kayak amsyong dah yah namanya ibu dan anak darah, sifat, kelakukan pastinya gak beda jauh aku yakin ada yang kecewa di kira keren taunya Zonk ini Oda sungguh bazenggg! Untung ajah Kasus Doffy cuman kacamata Dobble klo diliatin matanya malah gak sesuai kenyataan mah whaks hilang rasa kagumnya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Pemandian Air Panas**

"Kudengar ada pemandian Air panas di sini tapi, setelah kucek memang benar adanya sih" Ucap Akame dia mulai melepaskan Pakaiannya sementara adiknya sudah lebih dulu beredam di sana

"Dengar-dengar Pemandian ini cocok untuk menyembuhkan punggung Tsukushi" Ucap Poney menatap Dada besar Gadis itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu!" Protes Tsukushi dia menyadari tatapan temannya ke arah mana "lagipula aku baik-baik saja dan punggungku tak terluka" buru-buru dia menutup dadanya sementara Kurome berfikir hal yang sama tentang dada Gadis itu.

"Aku masih, shock atas kejadian di Sungai waktu itu" Komentar Akame yang mengingat kembali kejadian itu "tapi, siapa sangka kita akan disergap oleh sekelompok banyak orang dengan senjata"

"Orang lain juga tampaknya punya rencana juga untuk menjebak kita" Sambung Cornelia "seperti yang Ayah bilang kita akan di buru juga oleh orang lain"

"Bawa saja mereka kemari dan kita akan membalikan keadaan" Jawab Poney pede, Akame hanya Sweatdrop yang melihat tingkah temannya yang terlalu percaya diri sekali.

"Arrghhh aku tak peduli Poney!"

"Siapa juga yang mau denganmu Akame!"

"Aku ikutan!"

Akame dan Poney saling beradu Gulat di air, dan Tsukushi dengan Kurome yang matanya fokus pada dada gadis itu yang bergetar di setiao Gerakannya sementara Cornelia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka dan memilih bersikap Dewasa.

"Jeezz! Tsu-Nee bagaimana bisa kau memiliki dada sebesar ini" Ucap Kurome yang memegang dada gadis itu dan meremasnya "apa, kau membiarkan ini tumbuh besar untuk Tatsumi-Niichan?!" sementara yang lain terkejut atas tingkah Gadis kecil itu yang bisa di bilang paling muda diantara Elite 9

"Ngghh!~hentikan Kurome!" Tsukushi mendesah dia cukup shock atas tingkahnya dan blush ketika menyebut nama seseorang yang dia tau "A-aku sensitiv~!" dia menghela nafas dan mengerang panjang orang-orang di sana tau bahwa Gadis itu telah sampai klimaxnya

"Berhenti seperti itu Kurome" Akame sebagai kakak langsung menghentikan tindakan adiknya agar tak bertindak terlalu Jauh "Kau pastinya akan merasa malau jika orang lain melakukan hal ini padamu juga" dia mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Maaf, Tsu-nee!" Kurome memohon maaf dengan wajah menyesal namun, Gadis berambut coklat muda ini hanya diam hening dan menghela nafas tampaknya dia menunggu tenaganya bangkit lagi yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hei, hei, kita harus pergi dari sini dan biarkan para lelaki mendapat Giliran mereka" Ucap Corneliai keluar dari pemandian "lagipula kita tak perlu berlama-lama di sini" tak lama muncul sebuah ide di kepala Akame.

"Kenapa kita gak mencoba menyelinap waktu mereka berbicara?" Usul Akame mengeluarkan ide gilanya ini "dan juga, apakah Ketua menyadari kita atau enggak, selain itu mungkin kita bisa mendengar kompensasi dan pembicaraan yang di lakukan Tatsumi" rasanya dia ingin tau banyak tentang lelaki itu.

"Aku rasa aku ragu bila itu berhasil bila ketua sih tak masalah tapi, disini Tatsumi" Sambung Tsukushi yang selesai dari Orgasmenya "bukankah kita pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya?"

"Ya kau benar" Cornelia mengangguk setuju untuk dia sendiri pernah mengintip atau lebih tepatnya Stalker Tatsumi beberapa kali dan parahnya dia selalu ketahuan dan terakhir waktu Tatsumi mandi dan dia juga ketahuan kalau sedang mengintip dan alhasil wajahnya memerah Dahsyat karena melihat tubuh lelaki itu dan terus terbayang di otaknya.

"Tidak mungkin! Seperti itu!" Ucap Akame menyemangati Kawannya "karena aku yakin sekarang berhasil karena, Tatsumi tidak sendiri dan pastinya perhatiannya teralihkan dengan mengobrol dengan yang lainnya" dia sedikit melirik ke Cornelia pernah dua kali dia mempergoki Gadis pirang ini mengintip Tatsumi dan meski dia sudah tau alasannya kenapa tanpa di jelaskanpun.

"Kalau tidak, kita akan disebut ikan kecil" Ucap Poney memasang ekspresi gelap.

"Hahahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Perkemahan**

"Arrgghh para Gadis itu lama sekali mandinya" Keluh Guy yang segera ingin ke sana "lebih baik mandi 5 menit selesai dan keluar" kini tubuh dan kakinya terikat kuat pastinya tubuhnya diikat seperti ini memiliki Tujuan lain dari sekedar mandi saja.

"Gak, mandi itu harus 45 menit" Ucap Najasho yang setia denga bukunya.

"Guy, kau terlalu sebentar dan Ketua kau terlalu lama" Ucap Green Sweatdrop.

"Kapan, Ayah kembali?" Tanya Guy "sebenarnya aku sudah tak sabar dan ingin segera ke Kota Toushi"

"Kita akan menginap di penginapan lokal yang menyajikan makanan lokal yang cukup enak" Ucap Green tersenyum.

"Benar dan juga pemandian Air panasnya di penuhi Bordil juga" Guy mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, itu tujuanmu" Tatsumi hanya Pokerface dia sedang membersihkan kacamata Hitamnya _'kenapa mereka ada di sini? Apa sedang memguping? Serius! Apa yang mereka pikirkan'_ Dia sudah menyadari keberadaan para Gadis dan memilih membiarkan saja sementara Najasho juga berfikir hal yang sama.

"Nah, Tatsumi kenapa kau selalu memakai Kacamata itu terus?" Tanya Guy, Tatsumi menghentikan aktifitasnya "maksudku mata kau tak rabun seperti Green dan juga kacamata itu bukan terlihat untuk Kacamata khusus melainkan biasa" dia sedikit penasaran.

"Guy! Kau sudah bertanya tentang Privasi seseorang" Ucap Najasho menengahi.

"Tidak, masalah" Tatsumi tersenyum "yah, jika kau ingin tau sebenarnya Kacamata ini berasal dari Orang yang memberiku hidup dan aku menggunakan ini agar terus menghormatinya dan juga bahwa dia takkan pernah dilupakan"

Semua orang disana Hening beberapa saat mendengarnya dan para Gadis juga terdiam dan merasa iba ketika mendengar cerita Tatsumi yang terbilang cukup sedih dan untuk Akame sendiri yang paling dekat dengan Tatsumi tak tau tentang masa lalu orang yang dia suka dan juga diapun bertemu Tatsumi karena sebuah insiden.

"Hei, bisa lepaskan ikatanku?" Pinta Guy mencari alasan untuk melarikan diri "aku kebelet dan mau Buang air"

"Gak, boleh" Balas Green menolak alasan klasik itu "kau bisa buang air di celana dan juga takkan kubiarkan kau mengintip para Gadis" dia membetulkan letak kacamata.

"Hei, Green tampaknya wajahmu serius sekali ketika kau bilang takkan Guy mengintip" Celetuk Najasho dan lelaki berkacamata ini langsung salah tingkah.

"Najasho benar, mungkin kau berbicara seperti itu karena ada seseorang yang kau suka diantara mereka" Ucap Tatsumi memakai Kacamatanya kembali.

"Jika, ucapan Tatsumi benar berarti kau mengincar Cornelia juga!" Guy naik pintam mendengarnya "kalau begitu ayao selesaikan ini diluar!"

"Bukankah ini diluar juga?" Tatsumi Sweatdrop.

"Dan juga bukan Cora!" Protes Green blush.

"Apa kau suka Tsukushi?" Ucap Guy memprediksi "mungkin kemampuan membunuhnya nomor 6 tapi, dadanya itu nomor 1"

"Tunggu, siapa yang kedua?" Guman Tatsumi.

"Atau mungkin, bukan karena kau melarang Guy melihatnya tapi, karena kau ingin melihat mereka dengan dirimu sendiri" Ucap Najasho memperkeruh keadaan tentu saja Green mulai bertingkah Gak jelas.

"Sudah cepat bilang saja" Usul Tatsumi tertawa.

"Baik itu Akame" Jawab Green dengan efek blush dan malu-malu "yah, aku memiliki perasaan kepadanya"

"Whoa! Serius!" Guy yang paling shock

"Wajahmu tak terlihat sedang bercanda" Ucap Najasho

"Sulit dipercaya" Komentar Tatsumi "tapi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah siapkan tisu kalian untuk mendengarnya" Ucap Green memulai Cerita

Ceritanya satu tahun yang lalu dimana Green memanggil Akame untuk latihan namun, yang dia lihat Akame sedang tidur di sofa dan tak lama perasaan anehnya muncul ketika melihat ketiak Gadis itu dan setelah itu dia terus memperhatikan ketiak Gadis itu sampai sekarang.

"Dan, begitulah.." Ucap Green menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan bangga.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ketiga orang itu mempunyai reaksi yang sama bengong dan melamun mendengar ceritanya biasanya lelaki menyukai Gadis jika melihat, mulut, Dada, Pantat, Wajah, dan paha Tapi, ini ketiak? Hal sesuatu yang jarang terjadi dan langka.

"Apa-apaan! Ekspresi kalian itu!" Teriak Green kesal, Guy masih hening tanpa bicara apapun sementara Tatsumi kembali membersihkan kacamatanya.

 _'Sulit dipercaya bahwa dia akan bercerita seperti itu tapi, tampaknya para Gadis mendengar semuanya_ ' Batin Najasho melirik ke belakang.

.

.

.

"Tampaknya ini sudah lebih dari cukup" Ucap Poney menarik nafas tampaknya setelah mendengar cerita Green mereka langsung kabur "sudah kuduga Green juga benar-benar mesum!" dia berteriak kesal

"Kuraasa dia normal" Sambung Cornelia dia masih hening mendengar Alasan tadi "tapi, ini ketiak?..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu Akame setelah mendengar perasaan Green padamu?" Tanya Tsukushi ingin memastikan

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku senang ada seseorang yang menyukaiku Tapi, aku menganggap Green teman yang penting dan berharga tak lebih" Jawab Akame tersenyum "kau ingin tau kenapa? Karena Hatiku sudah berlabuh terhadap seseorang" dengan Blush kecil yang lain hanya tersenyum mendengarnya Minus Cornelia dia tau siapa orang yang di maksud itu dan tentu saja Kurome berceletuk.

"Karena Nee-chan suka sama Tatsu-nii dan selalu menyebut namanya waktu tidur" Ucap Kurome dengan suara imut "dan selalu berkhayal jika nanti mereka menikah nan-" perkataannya terpotong oleh Kakaknya yang langsung menutup mulut adiknya dengan ekspresi memerah malu karena, jika dibiarkan akan berbahaya.

Tsukushi dan Poney hanya tertawa melihat tingkah itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kota Toushi**

Sekarang Gozuki dan anak-anaknya telah sampai di kota dan mereka berada di depan penginapan yah, Minus Green dan Najasho mereka tak bisa datang atau ikut karena, wajah mereka sudah terlihat oleh pasukan Revolusi untuk Akame dia tampak melihat sesuatu dengan ekspresi berbeda tentu saja Tatsumi menyadarinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tatsumi

"Enggak, hanya saja di mana kota atau tempat yang kita kunjungi aku banyak sekali Orang yang hidupnya menyedihkan seperti itu" Jawab Akame menunjuk orang-orang yang dimaksud "maksudku mereka terlihat kelaparan apakah mereka sesulit itu"

"Kurasa kau benar" Tatsumi mengangguk meski di dalam hati dia ingin tau sebab hal yang terjadi di sini pastinya tak ada akibat jika tanpa sebab.

"Ini sangat berbeda dari desa dekat rumahku" Komentar Tsukushi.

"Itu yang dinamakan kesenjangan sosial, kita gak bisa berbuat banyak" Jawab Gozuki melihat hal yang sama "kalian juga sama kan? Di jual Orang tua kalian? Tapi, orang yang hidup seperti ini jika hanya bertahan hidup pada saat perang mereka akan hilang seperti sampah maka dari itu jika, kita melindungi perdamaian maka Pemerintah bisa melakikan banyak hal" dia menyeringai iblis Tatsumi menatapi ekspresi itu meski dia tau ini sesuatu yang tak mengenakan.

"Benar kita harus berusaha sungguh-sungguh" Tsukushi mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, kau lah ayahku sesungguhnya!" Puji Poney

"Nah, itulah anak-anakku" Ucap Gozuki tertawa tatapannya kini ke Akame yang melamun dan tak banyak bicara setelah itu dia langsung kembali normal "nah, selama beberapa hari kita akan menginap di sini!" namun tak di sangka di sampingnya Taeko dan Barbara juga muncul dan menginap di penginapan yang sama.

"Kita sampai Taeko" Ucap Barbara

"Iya" Jawab Taeko datar

Merasa sesuatu yang aneh Barbara dan Taeko saling bertatap dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepaskan kontak mata mereka dan kembali normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Penginapan**

"Pekerjaan kalian sangatlah penting dan makanlah sebisa kalian untuk memperkuat tenaga kalian di pertarungan selanjutnya" Ucap Gozuki menopang dagu memberi tau apa hal yang harus dilakukan "hah, tampaknya kalian sudah mengerti" dia hanya Pokerface karena, perkataannya diabaikan dengan lanjut makan.

"Aku tak pernah makan seenak ini sebelumnya kuharap Green dan Ketua juga memakannya" Ucap Akame yang tergiur dengan Daging besar di piringnya "hei, Tatsumi aku minta punyamu" dia mencomot seenaknya Makanan lelaki bermata Emerald

"Bagus deh!" Tatsumi memutar bola matanya hal seperti ini sudah biasa jadinya.

"Kenapa kau tak membawa bekal saja ke Gunung untuk mereka" Usul Cornelia.

"Itu ide bagus hanya saja..." Ucap Akame dia tampaknya tengah menahan sesuatu Tapi, yang jelas itu pastinya tentang makanan "sulit bagiku untuk tak menahannya di sepanjang perjalanan!"

"Kenapa kau tak belajar menahannya" Tatsumi Pokerface.

"Yah, baiklah aku pergi aku akan menghandiri Rapat Petemuan untuk mendiskusikan langkah selanjutnya" Ucap Gozuki beranjak dari kursinya selama aku pergi jadilah, anak yang baik dan Cornelia dan juga Tatsumi, aku serahkan kelompok ini pada kalian selama aku pergi" dia melirik kedua orang itu.

"Okay" Jawab Cornelia dan Tatsumi hanya mengangguk "serahkan pada kita"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Subuh Hari**

"Sudah pagi huh?" Komentar Cornelia dia bangun lebih awal dari sebelumnya dan melirik kedua kakak beradik ini tertidur sambil berpelukan satu sama lain dengan tersenyum cerah "ahh, baiklah aku mandi dulu tampaknya memang tak ada orang jam segini" dan dia langsung ke Pemandian tapi, dia melihat orang yang di kenalnya berambut Coklat.

"Tatsumi?"

"Oh kau Cornelia" Tatsumi cukup terkejut melihat Gadis itu "kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab Cornelia "kau sehabis dari mana mengenakan seperti itu?" dia menyadari Pakaian lelaki itu berbeda Celana pendek, dengan kaus dalam hitam, dan Handuk kecil di lingkarkan di leher Tapi, dia melihat Tubuh lelaki itu basah yang jelas itu keringat yang banyak.

"Yah, olahraga sebentar untuk rutinitas tubuh dan berlatih" Jawab Tatsumi jika, tak sedang misi biasanya dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini "kau ingin mandi juga?"

"Tentu" Jawab Cornelia Tapi, dia langsung blush kecil karena, mencium bau keringat dari Tatsumi yang menyerang hidungnya langsung _'urghh,, aku tak tahan'_ dia menutup hidungnya dan menoleh ke arah lain karena, jika terus seperti ini dia takkan terkontrol dan langsung menyergap lelaki itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tatsumi khawatir melihat tingkah Gadis Pirang itu yang agak aneh.

"Ugghh! Keringatmu terlalu banyak kau sebaiknya mandi" Jawab Cornelia masih menutup hidungnya dengan wajah Blush

"Ahh, baiklah!" Jawab Tatsumi langsung membuka kaos yang sudah basah penuh keringat dan Gadis berambut Pirang ini langsung blush berat Tapi, ada sesuatu nakal yang ada di otaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?" Tawar Cornelia dengan nada menggoda jika, ada Guy mungkin sudah mimisan melihatnya.

"Ughhh, maksudku bukankah dilarang jika, Pria masuk ke dalam kamar wanita?" Tanya Tatsumi mendengar pernyataan Gadis tadi membuatnya Blush.

"Tak apa lagipula jam segini tak ada orang juga" balas Cornelia langsung menarik Tatsumi ke Tempat Pemandian wanita.

"Ehhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Dalam Pemandian**

Kali ini dua Orang dengan berbeda Gender berada di satu pemandian yang sama saat ini Tatsumi duduk dengan badan berbalik dan menutup bagian bawahnya dengan ekspresi malu, dan Cornelia di belakang dengan menggosok Punggungnya dengan sabun.

"Punggunggmu kasar juga" Komentar Cornelia dengan tersenyum dan bersemu pink "pasti Kau sering banyak berlatih dan bertarung dengan orang-orang di luar sana" dia cukup kagum karena, untuk seumuran Tatsumi hal yang tak biasa dengan tubuh seperti itu.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab Tatsumi "ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak menerima Perasaan Guy padamu aku yakin dia Orang yang hebat dan baik" dia sering berkali-kali mendeng keluhan Lelaki berbadan besar ini yang perasaan yang selalu di Tolak Cornelia.

"Hah, kau ini! Aku tau dia orang yang baik dan pengertian meski Sifat Mesumnya menyebalkan" Jawab Cornelia berkeluh kesah "tapi, aku tak menyukainya dan menggap sebagai teman saja tak lebih, kau tau kenapa? Karena Wanita memilih seseorang yang dia suka berdasarkan hatinya" dia cukup senang atas pembicaraan ini apalagi momennya cukup tepat hanya berdua.

"Jika, kau berbicara seperti itu adakah seseorang orang yang kau suka saat ini?" Tanya Tatsumi jika, dia asumsikan Green menyukai Akame maka untuk Cornelia mungkin Najasho jika, menduga saja.

"Tentu saja ada!" Jawab Cornelia tersenyum dia tau waktunya sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Tatsumi tampak tak percaya mendengarnya

"Orang yang kusuka ialah saat ini berada di depanku" Jawab Cornelia blush untuk Tatsumi hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia mudeng yang di bicarakan Gadis ini.

"Ma-maksudmu aku!" Tatsumi shock mendengar ini tentu saja wajahnya Blush berat "tapi, dari semua orang di tim kita kenapa harus aku kenapa pula bukan Najasho" dia tak menyangka Gadis ini memiliki perasaaan kepadanya.

"Kenapa pula harus Najasho? Lagipula aku menyukaimu tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu" Ucap Cornelia dia memeluk erat lelaki itu "dan sudah kubilang Wanita menggunakan Hatinya untuk menyukai seseorang yang dia suka"

"Sejak kapan?" Tatsumi ingin memastikan.

"Sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu mungkin aku Pikir kau orangnya pendiam dan dingin seperti Najasho tapi, semakin kesini aku melihat sifat aslimu yang berbeda pertama kali waktu itu, selalu ceria, tetap tertawa dan penuh semangat, terkadang kau keren jika serius atau sedang bertarung di tambah wajahmu cukup manis buatku" Jawab Cornelia dia secara blak-blakan menyatakan semuanya.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Tatsumi tertawa kering.

"Bagaimana setelah ini aku menyatakan peraasaanku padamu? Aku menunggu jawaban darimu?" Tanya Cornelia menunggu Jawaban dari Lelaki itu Tatsumi berfikir sebentar lalu menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara.

"Hah, aku tau ini rumit karena, nyatanya aku baru pertama kali merasakan yang namanya Jatuh cinta karena, sebelum itu aku selalu berfikir bahwa aku tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan setelah tujuanku tercapai" Jawab Tatsumi bayangan tiga orang itu masih jelas di kepalanya Cornelia memasang wajah Netral "tapi, makin kesini aku mengerti karena tujuan hidupku bukan hanya berpusat membunuh dan membunuh pastinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan selain tujuan itu"

"Kasih Sayang Hal, yang pernah kurasakan waktu Orang tuaku masih ada dan aku belajar dari situ mungkin setelah ini berakhir aku akan Hidup di tempat yang tenang dan damai tanpa ada darah sedikitpun" Tatsumi melirik ke arah Cornelia "Tapi, aku tak mengira bahwa kau menyukaiku dan aku cukup senang kupikir tak ada seorang pun yang mau denganku yah, harus kuakui kau memang Cantik, Rambut panjangmu bagus terurai karena, aku suka rambut Panjang dan yah tubuhmu Sexy tak heran jika Guy selalu berbicara tentang tubuhmu itu"

"Te-terima kasih" Ucap Cornelia Gugup "jadi, bagaimana jawabamu?" dia ingin mendengarnya meski agak malu-malu

"Hah, aku juga tak tau harus bagaimana menjawabnya tapi, Iya aku menerima pernyataanmu dan jadi Pacarmu" Jawab Tatsumi tampak senyum cerah di wajah Cornelia "selain itu aku tau bagaimana caranya Pacaran dan ini baru pertama kalinya bagiku dan juga bisakah kita rahasiakan hubungan ini aku tak mau yang lain mendengar terutama Guy"

"Terima kasih Tatsumi!" Cornelia memeluk lelaki erat lelaki itu dari belakang dengan wajah bahagia "dan tenang saja aku akan rahasiakan ini dan juga ini pertama kalinya Bagiku" dia memberi kedipan "Giliranku sudah selesai sekarang Giliranmu" dia tersenyum nakal ada sesuatu yang di rencanakan.

"O-oke aku akan whaffff!-" Tatsumi berbalik tapi, langsung mendapat serangan dadakan dan dia sekarang menyadari bahwa mulutnya dan mulut Gadis itu saling bertempelan awalnya Tatsumi ingin melepaskannya namun, dia langsung santai dan merangkul kepala Gadis itu dan tenang.

Untuk Cornelia dia terkejut dengan reaksi Tatsumi Tapi, dia memilih menikmatinya dan merangkul leher Lelaki itu dan menekannya mereka tetap dalam Posisi itu Cornelia ingin melakukan itu ke tahap selanjutnya namun, dia dan Tatsumi merasakan seseorang dan begitu menoleh dia melihat Taeko yang berdiri di sana memperhatikan aktifitas kedua orang itu dengan Blush dan hanya berbalut Handuk.

"Ughhh! Maafkan aku" Cornelia langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan ekspresi malu

"Yah, kita akan jelaskan" Ucap Tatsumi dengan malu berat dia tau kondisinya dia berada di Pemandian wanita.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Di Luar Pemandian**

"Maaf, soal tadi" Ucap Tatsumi dia juga tak menyangka bakal ada orang yang kemari dan melihat aktifitas mereka "seharusnya aku tak masuk kedalam Pemandian wanita" dia tadi mulai menyukainya tapi, sayang harus terganggu.

"Tak masalah, lain kali jika melakukan itu di tempat khusus saja" Balas Taeko blush dia juga membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ciuman, dan Sex karena, dia belum pernah merasakan sebelumnya itu bisa dilihat di wajah Cornelia yang terlihat menikmatinya "dan maaf soal aku tak bicara waktu masuk"

"Oh, ya Namaku Cornelia senang bertemu denganmu" Gadis Pirang ini memperkenalkan diri "dan yang di sana temanku namanya Tatsumi" Lelaki berambut coklat ini hanya melambaikan tangannya tentu saja jika mereka pacaran di rahasiakan.

"Aku Taeko" Jawabnya memperkenalkan diri "aku dan nenekku berada di mari sedang berjalan-jalan untuk mempelajari dunia" meski alasan tadi hanyakah kedok.

"Sama sepertimu aku dan teman-temanku sedang berjalan-jalan saja di kota" Balas Cornelia tersenyum

"Teman Huh?" Guman Taeko menatap atas "kedengarannya menarik dan pastinya mereka orang yang menarik dan seru" selama dia lahir dia hanya bersama Barbara dan tak pernah berteman dengan siapapun.

"Berapa lama kau tinggal dimari?" Tanya Cornelia

"Tergantung Nenekku juga sih" Balas Taeko.

"Kami juga akan tinggal cukup lama di sini" Ucap Cornelia "jika, Kau tak keberatan kita akan mengobrol lebih banyak lagi dan iya akan kuperkenalkan dengan temanku yang mirip denganmu" dia dan Taeko bersulang satu sama lain.

"Ohh, kau sudah bangun Akame" Celetuk Tatsumi yang sedari tadi tak banyak bicara dia melihat Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan Kimono

"Cora? Tatsumi? Kalian sudah bangun juga" Akame cukup terkejut dan melihat ada orang asing di samping Gadis Pirang itu.

"Biar kuperkenalkan dia namanya Taeko aku dan Tatsumi baru saja berteman" Ucap Cornelia dan kedua Gadis itu membungkuk salam "Akame kau tak bisa tidur? Atau ingin latihan di Subuh Hari?"

"Ini sudah pagi dan sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan aku mau latihan sebanyak mungkin untuk menambah nafsu makanku yang berkurang" Jawab Akame berlalu keluar Tatsumi Sweatdrop mendengar alasan itu meski dia sudah tak heran.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Orang yang kau maksud itu yang mirip denganku itu" Ucap Taeko penasaran.

 _'Uhh, sebenarnya Orang yang kumaksud ada di depanmu tadi'_ Cornelia tertawa kering.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kamar Santai**

Sekarang Cornelia sedang membuat makanan untuk bekal Green dan Najasho yang berdiam diri di gunung sana dengan ekspresi tersenyum ceria dan tentu saja Tatsumi membantunya dia bilang bahwa dia berteman baru dengan seseorang dan sementara 4 Gadis lainnya hanya bermain Kartu Remi.

"Aku dan Tatsumi aku ke Gunung sekarang" Ucap Cornelia terlihat Bahagia para gadis berfikir dengan Mood Cornelia yang sangat senang sekali pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua termaksud Akame yang memiliki Firasat aneh waktu di kamar mandi itu pastinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Yah, aku dengan Cornelia yang menemaninya" Balas Tatsumi "lagipula tak baik jika berangkat sendiri"

"Kalian mau pergi yah!" Celetuk Guy yang muncul dari Pintu dan mengejutkan Tsukushi "yah, sebenarnya aku ingin ikut tapi, tampaknya ada Tatsumi yang menemaninya jadi, aku tak perlu khawatir" dia tampak tak menyadari sesuatu yang diantara keduanya.

"Guy! Bukankah kau berada di gunung?" Tanya Poney terkejut "dan darimana saja kau" semenjak sampai di kota dia tak melihat lelaki itu.

"Aku berada di kota ini sedang menginvestigasi sesuatu" Jawab Guy meski alasan aslinya bukan seperti nyatanya "selain itu wajahku tak terlihat tak seperti Najasho dan Green yang sudah terlihat" dia menyeringai.

"Itu hebat Guy!" Puji Tsukushi senang.

"Hehehe karena, Cornelia sudah ada yang menemani maka dari itu akan investigasi kota ini lagi" Guy langsung berlari dengan senyum bejat jelas di wajahnya.

 _'Heh, aku ragu yang di maksud Investigasi itu benar adanya'_ Tatsumi dan Cornelia Sweatdrop dia tau apa yang di maksud teman mesum yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruangan lain**

"Demikan hasilnya" Ucap Chelsea dengan wajah lelah dan tumpukan kertas yang rupanya dia sehabis Investigasi di sekitar kota "bisakah aku berhenti? Karena, sudah melakukan banyak hal Aku ingin ke Pemandian dan membersihkan tubuhku" dia ingin ke pemandian tapi, apa Daya nenek tua itu selalu memberinya misi dan tugas yang menjengkelkan.

"Tidak boleh, tugasmu belum berakhir di sini" Jawab Barbara tegas "ini masih terlalu cepat untukmu coba kau gunakan Teigumu dan buntuti -orang- orang yang mencurigakan itu" dia melihat ke luar jendela Chelsea hanya mengerang kecewa.

"Orang-orang yang mencurigakan?" Taeko tampak bingung.

"Mereka" Jawab Barbara menunjuk Gadis Pirang dan lelaki berambut coklat.

"Cornelia? Tatsumi?!" Taeko cukup terkejut.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Barbara "memang Gadis itu tak terlihat mencurigakan tapi, lelaki berambut coklat itu terlihat berbeda selain itu lelaki yang memimpin mereka juga terlihat mencurigakan bagiku" dia membayangkan wajah Gozuki.

"Yah, aku bertemu mereka waktu secara tak sengaja melihat mereka sedang.." Jawab Taeko menghentikan ucapannya Dia juga tak tau harus berbicara bagaimana dan hanya rona Pink yang muncul di wajahnya "melakukan Privasi seperti itu" Barbara tau apa yang di maksudkan dan Chelsea terkejut karena, ini pertama kalinya melihat teman setimnya yang Blush

"Hah, aku tau apa yang kau maksud" Barbara geleng-geleng "anak muda jaman sekarang mereka berkembang sangat cepat"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Gunung**

"Jadi, kita pasangan sekarang?" Tanya Tatsumi memastikan semenjak di pemandian itu.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Cornelia senang.

"Tapi, bagaimana kita memberi tau yang lain?" Tanya Tatsumi dia tau reaksi temannya jika, mendengar ini pastinya akan sesuatu buruk termaksud Guy mungkin dia akan dia ditikam menggunkan Shingunya "meski terus di sembunyikan aku ragu ini akan bertahan lama"

"Tak masalah bagiku" Balas Cornelia senang "selain itu aku tak mempermasalahkan jika, ada Wanita lain yang menyukaimu suatu hari nanti tapi, yang terpenting aku bersama denganmu" dia tau Akame pastinya juga menyukai Tatsumi lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Kau gak lucu Cora!" Teriak Tatsumi kesal

Cornelia hanya tertawa dia senang bisa berinteraksi seperti ini merasa di perhatikan kedua orang itu menoleh ke belakang namun, tak ada apapun Cornelia Pikir itu hanya halusinasi belaka Tapi, berbeda dengan Tatsumi dia langsung mengambil Pistol dari sakunya dan menembak ke arah Pohon tentu saja dengan efek Teigu Apinya dan tak lama muncul seekor Elang yang terbang.

"Elang? Tak biasanya mereka terbang di tempat rendah seperti itu?" Komentar Tatsumi dia sudah merasakan hal ini dua kali pertama waktu di sungai itu.

 _'Sial! Orang itu mengetahuiku aku harus cepat pergi dari sini!'_ Batin Elang atau Chelsea yang menyamar wajahnya terlihat pucat dan panik karena, pembuntutannya terbongkar _'tampaknya dia lebih kuat dari semuanya'_ dia langsung kabur dengan cepat

 _._

.

.

.

.

\- **Depan Gerbang**

"Mereka semua Unit Spesial Pembunuh kerajaan" Ucap Chelsea terlihat sangat lelah yah, karena serangan Pistol Tatsumi yang dialiri Teigu hampir membunuhnya jika dia tak cepat menghindar "dan selain itu tampaknya Lelaki berambut coklat ini terlihat sangat kuat dan berbahaya dari yang lainnya dan tampaknya kita atasi dia terakhir" dia juga pernah merasakan hal ini waktu mengintai di Sungai Hakorou "tampaknya orang itu juga yang mengetahui aku menggunakan Teigu waktu di sungai"

"Tidak!" Ucap Taeko tak percaya mendengarnya ternyata dua temannya ini adalah musuh dan dia harus membunuh mereka untuk Cornelia tak masalah tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah Tatsumi yang tampaknya berbeda dari yang lain dan dia harus menghadapi dua Orang sekaligus dia Ragu jika, Skillnya memadai untuk mengatasi mereka berdua khususnya Tatsumi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Taeko aku ingin kau mengatsi mereka berdua dan yang lainnya yang ada di sini" Perintah Barbara menyelesaikan makanannya "dan aku akan mengurus mereka yang ada di gunung dan Chelsea kau boleh beristirahat" Gadis Auburn ini berteriak senang.

"Baik" Jawab Taeko mau tak mau dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya meski ini mengorbankan perasaannya _'tapi, kenapa denganku?'_ dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Depan Penginapan**

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai" Ucap Tatsumi dia tau ada seseorang disekitar sini "oh, ya bagaimana setelah ini mungkin kita akan Kencan yah, meski juga aku tak tau harus bagaimana melakukannya" dia tertawa kering.

"Kedengarannya tak buruk juga" Cornelia berkedip "bagaimana dengan besok selain itu mungkin Ayah besok malam akan kembali"

"Yah, baiklah aku pergi ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli" Ucap Tatsumi pergi nampaknya yang dia beli mungkin makanan "oh, ya satu hal lagi jangan terlalu baik dan akrab dengan orang yang baru kau kenal terkadang musuh bisa memanfaatkan hal kebaikanmu itu" dia mewanti-wanti.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu banyak keluyuran nanti, wajahmu bisa terlihat" Ucap Cornelia melambaikan tangan dan Tatsumi membalasnya dia ingin masuk tapi, ada Gadis Poni Perak di belakangnya "oh Taeko ada apa?" dia agak terkejut.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar tentang lelaki tadi yang bersamamu?" Jawab Taeko ucapan ini hanya sebuah Taktik "bisa ikut aku? Kita takkan jauh dan hanya sebentar" Cornelia yang tak curiga sejak awal hanya mengikutinya saja.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi tampaknya Tatsumi tak pergi juga dan hanya berdiri di sebuah Pohon besar, dia terlihat tenang dan sambil menguping pembicaraan mereka dan mengetahui interaksi dua Gadis tadi yang pastinya ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus dan Cornelia sudah jelas dalam bahaya.

 _'Saatnya, beraksi'_ Batin Tatsumi langsung mencabut Pedangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Nah, nah, nah, kini mulai masuk pertarungan yang berbahaya dan legit bhakss! Yah, sesuai yang kuterima dari PM tampaknya Taeko akan kubuat Hidup dan ditambahin jadi ehem! Ehem! Tatsumi yang Protes bodo amat.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm come back again dengan Chapter terbaru dan jika begitu seperti biasanya semua ficku di Update kecuali yang UT karena, saat ini Pikiranku benar-benar blank dan WB ahhh soal fic ini berarti Fiks kubuat Hidup Taeko dan nantinya akan kubuat dia berguna dikehidupan nantinya atau waktu Tatsumi Join Night Raid ahhh jangan dulu berencana untuk sementara kita fokuskan dulu pada cerita ini dan yah sudah Chapter 6 meski Reviewnya -_- aku sudah memakluminya karena, ini Fandom Sepi jadi aku tak bisa menghakimi siapapun dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan namanya sepi.**

 **P.S : bahh lagi nyelesain Game Evil Within 2 dan baru sampai lawan Boss yang kepalanya banyak bawa Gergaji mesin yah itu boss yang sama waktu pertama kali ketemu suka ketawa gak jelas bahkan udah matipun masih ninggalin ketawanya yang bazengg banget! Bahh takut Spoiler**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Bangunan Tua**

"Uhmmm Taeko apa kau khawatir soal tadi? Tenang saja kita belum melakukan itu" Ucap Cornelia agak gugup "yah, jika ini tentang Tatsumi tenang saja dia bukan tipe orang seperti Guy yang menyebalkan aku jamin itu"

"Tidak, bukan itu" Balas Taeko ekspresi datar tak lama dia memegang Pedangnya dan mulai mengarahkannya ke Gadis Pirang itu beruntung Taeko bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat "jadi kau menghindari itu juga yah, sebenarnya aku tak mau kau merasakan rasa saki tapi, apa boleh buat"

"Taeko kau..." Cornelia cukup terkejut tapi, untungnya dia bisa menghindar

"Benar aku pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim Pasukan Revolusi" Jawab Taeko ekspresi wajahnya masih sama "aku sungguh mengira kita teman tapi, tampaknya hal ini harus terjadi di antara kita yang memiliki jalan bersebrangan"

Cornelia langsung menyarungkan Shingu **King Pulvezeration** ke tangannya "kalau begitu ceritanya aku takkan membiarkan musuhku hidup-hidup meskipun itu teman sekalipun" dia memberi Deathglare.

Taeko langsung mengayunkan pedangnya menuju Objek vital tapi, Cornelia bisa menghindarinya Taeko memutar pedangnya dan mengarhksnnya ke bahu Gadis Pirang itu, Cornelia menyadarinya dia langsung menendang Taeko dan membuat Gadis Poni itu menjauh.

Taeko siap Maju tapi, Cornelia memukul pijakannya sekuat mungkin dan menimbulkan Asap Taeko tenang dia tau trik murahan seperti ini tapi, Cornelia juga tau maju sama saja dengan bunuh diri makanya dia diam di tempat.

Cornelia mencengkram Bangunan besar di belakangnya "Terima ini!" dia berteriak dan mengangkat bangunan besar itu dan melemparkannya tentu saja Taeko dengan mudah memotongnya jadi Dua

Tapi, serangan itu hanya pengalihan saja karena Cornelia sudah berdiri di depannya dengan kepalan Tangan Plus Shingu Taeko tau dia tak bisa mengelak lagi Alhasil dia terkena Pukulan yang dilapisi Gelombang Kuning meski ditahan percuma karena Pukulan Cornelia masih kuat dan membuat Taeko Terhempas.

Taeko langsung bangun tak membiarkan Petahanannya lolos _'ughhh aku memang memperkuat ototku tapi, rasanya seperti mati rasa jika, aku terkena serangan yang sama maka tak ada yang tersisa disini'_ dia melirik tangan kanannya yang patah dan berdarah.

Taeko yang maju Pertama tapi, Cornelia langsung menendang Tangan Taeko dan membuat pedangnya terbang ke atas kini mereka saling beradu bela diri dan kemampuan mereka masing-masing namun yang terlihat di sini Imbang Karena Taeok mampu menyeimbangkan Gerak cepat Cornelia.

 _'Dia hebat bahkan kecepatannya luar biasa'_ Batin Cornelia memuji Gadis itu _'tapi, itu bukan berarti aku tak bisa mengatasinya dan ini adalah keahlianku'_ dia melihat sedikit celah untuk menyerang namun, tak lama Darah muncul dari mulut Gadis itu Taeko yang melihat ini langsung menyikutnya dan membuat Cornelia menjauh.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Orang yang mendapat serangan pertama dia yang tak beruntung" Ucap Taeko mengambil kembali pedangnya "sepertinya kau cukup beruntung bisa bergerak sebanyak itu tapi, memang tampaknya efek dari Racun tadi mulai bekerja sekarang dan itu tak ada penawar obatnya"

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu Taeko karena, aku lahir dan dibesarkan keras di alam liar" Balas Cornelia langsung berdiri "selain itu aku akan mengalahkanmu dan banyak beristirahat nanti"

Mereka mulai bertarung lagi meski keadaannya agak terluka parah Taeko mengarahkan pedangnya ke belakang dan mengayunkannya langsung ke depan beruntung Cornelia menahannya dengan Shingu namun, dia memberi serangan balik dengan menendang wajah Gadis itu.

Taeko kembali memainkan pedangnya dan mulai menebaskannya ke depan dengan sedikit efek cahaya yang menyilaukan Cornelia bisa menangkisnya kini dia menendang perut Gadis itu dan membuatnya mundur jauh.

 _'Sial kenapa gerakanku jadi lambat begini!'_ Umpat Taeko kesal dia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya 'padahal dia sudah terkena racun tapi, aku tak melihat gerakannya jadi lambat' dia langsung maju

 _'Efek dari_ _ **King Pulvezeration**_ _akan merusak organ dalam tubuhmu meski kau menahannya'_ Batin Cornelia senang serangannya berhasil

Keduanya saling bentrok antara Shingu dan Pedang tapi, Cornelia lebih cerdik dia memendang wajah Gadis itu dan membuatnya menjauh tapi, Taeko langsung membuat hembusan angin di sekeliling dan Cornelia memilih diam di tempat.

 _'Tehknik itu lagi'_ Cornelia sudah melihat cara yang sama Dua kali _'kali ini aku juga tak bisa menggunakan cara yang sama dengan melemparkan sesuatu'_

'Tehknik yang sama untuk di pakai kedua kalinya takkan pernah berhasil' Batin Taeko waspada

"Selesaikan ini Taeko!"

"Yah! Cornelia!"

Cornelia langsung membuat gelombang besar di tangan kanannya dan membuat tekanan udara di sekitarnya mengecil dia langsung menghajar Taeko yang sama sekali tak bisa di block lagi oleh Gadis itu dan membuatnya terhempas jauh Cornelia melakukan tehknik yang sama tapi, kali ini daya serangannya cukup besar Taeko sedikit melihat celah dan.

*Slashhhhh

Taeko berhasil mengenai tangan Cornelia dan menghancurkan Shingu milik Gadis itu sebenarnya dia ingin memotong tangannya namun, apa daya itu tak berhasil tapi setidaknya itu cukup dia melihat celah dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengenai telak Dada wanita itu.

*Slashhh!

"Arghhhhhh!"

"Ah! Panas! Arghh!" Teriak Cornelia kesakitan dia Merasakan nyeri di dalam tubuhnya dia tak menyangka akan kalah seperti ini "A-ayah! Ta-Tatsumi! To-tolong aku ini Sakit!" dia mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku tampaknya ini akan segera berakhir akan kubuat kau tanpa kesakitan" Ucap Taeko dengan Nada dingin dan siap membunuhnya.

Taeko siap mengayunkan pedangnya dia mengincar bagian kerongkongan Gadis itu untuk membunuhnya instant tapi, sebelum itu terjadi ada sebuah Kaki yang mengarah ke wajahnya sebelum Taeko menghindar alhasil dia terkena telak tendangan itu

*Jduarrr!

"Wah! Wah! Wah Pertarungan yang dramtis yah Taeko" Komentar Tatsumi dengan nada yang agak mengejek _'ahhhh baguslah dia terluka tapi, tak membunuhnya'_ dia bersyukur bisa datang tepat waktu meski kondisinya terlihat Parah.

"Ta-Ta-Tatsumi?!" Cornelia cukup terkejut melihat yang dia sayang datang menyelamatkannya sebelum akhirnya pingsan

"Ughhh!" Taeko cukup kesal dan Cukup terkejut kemunculan Tatsumi yang tiba-tiba dan yang dia takutkan telah terjadi Cornelia saja sudah cukup merepotkan kini ditambah Tatsumi sendiri yang terlihat kuat _'aku harus gimana ini?'_ yang membuatnya cukup Frustasi ialah Cornelia belum mati padahal kesempatan tadi terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Gunung**

Sementara itu Green dan Najasho tengah memancing untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mereka dan tak lama mereka merasakan ada seseorang dan melihat seorang nenek yang tersenyum kepadanya atau lebih tepatnya Barbara meski mereka tak tau

"Apa nenek kesini untuk mengambil sayuran?" Sapa Green dengan Ramah dengan nada tak curiga tapi, berbeda sekali dengan Najasho yang masih tetap waspada

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Sayangnya Taeko aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi" Ucap Tatsumi membuka bajunya menunjukan Tattonya "karena, jika kau berfikir bisa membunuh Pacarku jangan harap kau kembali dengan teman-temanmu karena, aku tak sebaik itu" dia menyeringai

"Aku tau kita teman tapi, misi membunuh kalian jadi Prioritas utama" Ucap Taeko ekspresi datar meski dalam hatinya jelas dia takut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Prioritasku adalah mengalahkanmu karena, kau melukai pacarku" Balas Tatsumi ekspresi wajahnya tampak tak ada takut sama sekali.

 **"Light..."** Taeko mengarahkan pedangnya ke belakang tampak cahaya yang menyilaukan **"Blade!"** dia langsung mengarahkan ke depan yang sayangnya bisa di tahan Tatsumi dengan Pedang berlapis Api Taeko sendiri terkejut melihat ini.

"Tak buruk..!" Komentar Tatsumi dia menekan daya kekuatan pedangnya "tapi, itu masih belum cukup!" dia membalikan keadaan dengan menghempaskan Gadis itu dan memberinya luka di pundak kanan.

Tatsumi langsung maju dengan cepat tapi, Taeko sudah cepat menghilang dia tau posisi mana menghilang dan langsung berbalik sebelum Taeko melukainya dia sudah lebih dulu mengayunkan pedangnya dan melukai Perut Gadis itu tentu saja dengan efek Api yang cukup panas.

*slashhh!

"Ahhh panas!"

"Oh, tenang saja itu dilapisi api jadi kau akan kepanasan saja dan takkan mati" Ucap Tatsumi dia mencari momen yang pas untuk mengalahkannya "tak seperti racun yang akan bekerja cepat ke tubuh tapi, setidaknya sesuatu yang terjadi akan menimbulkan efeknya"

 _'Arghhh! Orang ini berbeda dia bahkan sudah membaca kemana arah seranganku'_ Batin Taeko Frustasi memegang Perutnya yang terluka dan merasakan jelas panasnya ini _'dari semua yang ada di Timnya dia satu-satunya pengguna Teigu sama seperti Chelsea!'_

Taeko membuat Gerakan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya dengan objek sasaran Organ lemah tubuh tapi, Tatsumi tak bodoh dia mudah menghindari dari jarak sedekat itu sampai akhirnya dia hentikan ayunan pedang itu dengan dua Jari.

 _'Ditahan?!'_ Taeko Shock.

"Kau, masih perlu banyak berlatih lagi untuk membunuhku" Komentar Tatsumi "mengalahkan Cora saja kau kesusahan apalagi aku" dia mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah dilapisi api biru dia langsung meninjunya dibagian perut dan membuatnya terhempas jauh tentu saja Pukulannya itu tak setengah-setengah.

"Ahhhh"

*Jduarrr!

"Kenapa kau memanfaatkan ini padahal dia sudah menganggapmu teman" Ucap Tatsumi menghela nafas "dan dia terlihat senang ketika memiliki teman baru di luar dan kau malah memanfaatkan kebaikan itu" nada bicaranya terkesan dingin.

"Aku memang senang jika punya teman karena, kehidupanku aku tak pernah merasakan berteman sebelumnya" Balas Taeko mencoba berdiri "tapi, ini memang tugasku menjadi Bagian Oreburg untuk membunuh kalian dan aku tak punya pilihan"

"Tak punya pilihan? Atau memang kau takut jika kau memilih jalanmu sendiri tak ada orang yang membantumu?" Ucap Tatsumi pernyataannya ini membuat Taeko shock "tak peduli seberapapun jalan yang kalian lalui berbeda karena, pada akhirnya mereka memiliki satu Tujuan sendiri yaitu kebahagiaan"

"Kau takkan pernah mengerti jalan hidupku!" Teriak Taeko mulai menangis ekspresinya benar-benar berbeda dari Image topengnya itu.

"Aku memang takkan mengerti tapi, kita memiliki kehidupan yang sama sudah keras di waktu kecil dan tak tau rasanya kebahagian Orang tua" Ucap Tatsumi "jika, hidup hanya sekedar seperti itu apa tujuanmu? Yang ingin kutanya apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berhasil membunuh Cora? Apakah ada kesenangan? Rasa bangga? Ahh kurasa tidak karena, setiap membunuh pastinya dalam Hati seseorang ada rasa bersalah berbeda sekali dengan orang yang Pyskopat dan sejenisnya itu dikategorikan bukan manusia normal"

"Aku tak bisa! Jika, aku berhasil maka nenekku akan bangga" Teriak Taeko entah kenapa dia malah berbicara banyak "dan juga aku pernah membunuh banyak orang jadinya, tak ada bersalah bagiku"

"Jika, kau berbicara seperti itu baiklah aku takkan bicara lagi" Ucap Tatsumi menghela nafas sekeliling tubuhnya di selimuti api "jika, ini jalanmu maka aku akan menentukan jalanku sendiri" dia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya.

*Dorrrrrr!

Sebelum Taeko bereaksi sebuah suara Pistol terdengar dan tak lama sebuah tembakan tepat mengenai tangannya dan alhasil muncrat darah segar dan pedangnya langsung terlepas.

"Ughh!" Taeko memegang tangannya yang sakit dia masih terkejut tembakan Tatsumi sangat cepat dan akurat _'aku harus obati ini dengan cepat!'_ dia memegang obat penawar luka namun, sayangnya harus terganggu dengan Tatsumi yang sudah ada di depannya.

!

 **"DESCENT..."** Tatsumi memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan ruang untuk bergerak bebas untuk menendang Taeko langsung menutupi wajahnya namun, sayang itu bukan incaran Tatsumi **"DYING KICK!"** dia langsung mengarahkannya ke Area Perut tentu saja tendangan itu cukup panas untuk Gadis seumurannya yang tak kuat menahan rasa sakit.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

*Duaghhh

*Jduarrr!

Tendangannya itu menghempaskan Taeko ke arah bangunan yang runtuh dengan efek yang keras, dia melihat Taeko yang sudah tak bangun dan bergerak karena, itu tadi cukup keras untuk mengalahkannya tapi, tidak membunuhnya.

"Ahhh selesai juga" Tatsumi hanya menarik nafas lega dia melirik Taeko yang tak bergerak dan teringat sesuatu "ahhh sial Cornelia" dia langsung mendekati Gadis itu dan memeriksa keadaannya "ahhh, syukurlah dia masih bernafas"

Dia langsung membawa Gadis itu untuk diobati ke sebuah tempat daripada Pulang ke Hotel karena, jika Gozuki mengetahui ini akan berdampak buruk tapi, sebelum dia pergi dia melirik ke arah Taeko dan tak tega meninggalkannya dia langsung membawa kedua Gadis itu untuk diobati.

"Hidupku benar-benar rumit!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Gunung**

Kini Barbara berhadapan dengan tiga orang sempat sebelumnya Dua orang tapi, karena kemunculan Guy yang tiba-tiba entah dimana meskipun begitu itu tak mengubah alur pertarungan yang menunjukan mereka tak bisa melukai nenek tua itu.

"Bagaimana bisa Nenek-nenek seperti dia kuat" Green terlihat panik.

"Diamlah kau!" Balas Najasho sedikit membentak _'tapi, tampaknya tak heran jika ada pembunuh yang mengejar mereka hanya saja jika sekelas ini aku rasa berlebihan'_

"Maafkan aku akan kuakhiri dengan cepat dan takkan kubuat rasa sakit" Ucap Barbara mencabut dua Pisaunya tampak aura membunuh yang kuat pekat dari Nenek ini "aku pencabut nyawa Oreburg akan mengakhiri kematian kalian sesuai yang kuramaikan"

Trang!

Sebelum Barbara menyerang mereka sebuah pedang cepat mengarah kepadanya beruntung sikap nenek tua lebih cepat sehingga dia bisa menangkisnya dan menoleh melihat Kurome dengan keunikan pedang Shingunya yang memanjang hampir mirip dengan **SideWinder**

"Kurome apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Green mulai panik

"Disuruh Tatsu-niichan" Jawab Kurome tenang memperhatikan musuhnya

[ **Flashback** ]

"Hei, Kurome bisa kau ke gunung di tempat Najasho dan yang lain?" Pinta Tatsumi sekarang dia akan mengurus Cornelia lebih dulu.

"Ehhh ada apa?" Kurome bingung memiringkan kepalanya "kenapa tak menyuruh Akame-Neechan? Memang ada terjadi sesuatu disana?"

"Kakakmu sekarang tak diketahui keberadaannya" Jawab Tatsumi menghela nafas "yahh! Kau kesana saja jika, ada sesuatu kau bantu mereka dan jika berhasil kau akan kubelikan buah oke?" dengan iming-iming seperti ini tak mungkin Gadis itu menolak

"Buah?!" Kurome masuk dalam mode berkhayalnya dengan mata membulat dan air liur menetes tapi, langsung geleng-geleng "baiklah akan kulakukan" dia menurut.

"Meski kau sudah tau rutenya aman setidaknya tetap waspada oke?" Ucap Tatsumi Kurome mengangguk.

[ **END** ]

Kurome lebih cepat dari yang disangka mengayunkan pedangnya beruntung Barbara menahannya dan satu Pisaunya dia gerakan ke tempat yang terlihat cerah namun Kurome memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung mundur dengan cepat

Barbara berlari cepat mengelilingi Kurome meski sangat cepat Gadis kecil ini masih bisa melihatnya ada serangan datang dari belakang Kurome langsung meloncat ke atas bukannya menghindar jauh dia malah berbalik badan dan memberi tebasan dan mengenai sedikit bahu kiri nenek tau itu.

"Hebat" Komentar Kurome dengan ekspresi datarnya.

 _'Dari keempat orang ini Gadis kecil yang di depanku ini yang cukup memberiku luka dan pertarungan serius'_ Batin Barbara terkagum tapi, masih waspada _'tapi, aku tak menyangka ada seseorang yang lebih muda dan berbakat melebihi Taeko'_

"Kalian jangan diam saja! Bantu Kurome" Ucap Najasho berlari dan keduanya mengikuti.

Najasho di belakang Barbara memberi tebasan pedangnya namun, nenek tua itu melompat ke atas, Guy datang dari bawah tanah berniat menghajar nenek tua ini namun Barbara menghindar ke kanan, Sebuah **SideWinder** meliuk dan mendekati objeknya namun Barbara menangkapnya dan memberi tebasan udara ke arah Green beruntung lelaki berkacamata ini cepat menghindar.

Barbara tak sampai disitu dia melihat Guy yang separuh badannya di dalam tanah dan memberi tebasan juga dan lelaki itu juga nampaknya sudah menghilang dibawah tanah dengan cepat.

Barbara tak sadar Kurome di belakangnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya meski baru tau sekarang dia langsung menjauh dari jangkauan serangan itu namun, itu percuma karena Shingu Kurome sendiri bisa memanjang dengan sendirinya dan alhasil mengenai Pipi nenek tua itu.

 _'Kacamata dan si Badan besar cukup tangguh menghindari seranganku tapi, untuk Gadis kecil ini yang cukup merepotkan dua kali aku terluka olehnya'_ Barbara menatap Kurome "hoh? Jadi kau bisa begitu juga" dia melirik ke arah Najasho yang agak berubah terutama rambutnya yang memanjang cepat.

 _'Hal seperti ini memang menyakitkan dan juga nenek tua itu pastinya takkan memberi kesempatan'_ Batin Najasho mengaktifkan kemampuan Shingu **Water Dragon Sword** _'tapi, karena pandangannya teralihkan ke tiga orang itu aku bisa mengaktifkannya'_

!

Barbara di sampingnya mengayunkan Pisaunya Najasho mundur sedikit untuk menghindar dia langsung menebaskan pedangnya tapi, Nenek tua itu meloncat ke atas dan pergi agak menjauh.

"Sial dia menghindarinya juga" Umpat Najasho kesal

"Tehknik penguatan diri sendiri yang pastinya efeknya takkan lama" Ucap Barbara tampaknya dia mencoba memprofokasi "kira berapa lama satu menit, tiga, ahh paling lama juga lima menit" dia menyeringai.

"Sialan kau!" Najasho terlihat tersulut emosi Kurome mulai bergerak karena, tau itu jebakan tapi hal itu tak terjadi karena Gozuki dengan cepat muncul di antara mereka.

!

"Ayah.." Ucap Najasho Kurome menghentikan gerakannya

"Bukan sesuatu yang baik jika melawan yang lebih muda darimu" Ucap Gozuki menatap Barbara "sepertinya kau masih hidup Najasho" dia berkomentar bosan "selain itu aku buru-buru pulang karena, merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak di tempat kalian"

"Kau cukup mencurigakan makanya kufikir memang benar kau bekerja dibalik bayangan" Ucap Barbara

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Balas Gozuki

"Ayah dia bilang dari Oreburg" Ucap Najasho.

"Menarik" Gozuki mengangguk dia melirik ke arah Kurome "tunggu bagaimana kau disini? Dan bukankah kau di hotel" dia baru sadar sedari tadi.

"Tatsumi yang menyuruhku kesini jika, ada sesuatu bantu yang lain" Balas Kurome tenang

"Tatsumi huh?" Gozuki cukup terkesan dengan insting alaminya itu "hah, tampaknya aku kalah dan keduluan lagi hahaha"

"Hoh, meski yang kau bicarakan bocah bermata emerald itu" Ucap Barbara menyeringai "yah, harus kuakui dia memang agak menarik dan misterius buatku apalagi dengan ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu"

"Kau dari Rakhasa Demon?"

"Entahlah coba tebak sendiri"

Gozuki memanjangkan Kukunya dan menyerang disaat bersamaan dan menjadi Banyak, Barbara langsung memotongnya Dia meloncat maju ke kanan dan senjata mereka salin bentrok satu sama lain tapi, Gozuki lebih kuat dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan Barbara menunduk.

"Dan ini pembukaku" Barbara langsung menusuk Gozuki di bagian perut namun, nampaknya hanya lubang saja yang ada tanpa darah sedikitpun sontak dia mundur jauh "tch kau monster"

"Yang monster itu seperti ini!" Gozuki merubah tubuhnya seperti tumbukan benang yang banyak dia langsung mengarahkannya tapi, Barbara langsung memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Whoa! Hebat!" Puji Green terkagum

Gozuki memanjangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kiri dan mengayunkan pedangnya, Barbara menyadarinya dia langsung meloncat dan menghindar tapi, tangannya terkena tebas.

"Itu semua serangan sudah ketebak dan aku memahaminya" Komentar Barbara "tapi, sekarang ini Giliranku untuk membalas"

"Tidak ada kata Giliran karena kau sudah Berakhir" Gozuki menyarungkan pedangnya "kau bisa lihat tanganmu sendiri terluka"

"Lalu kenapa jika terkena tebas?" Barbara melihat tangan kirinya "asal kau tau aku bertahan dari berbagai jenis racun-uhkkk! Apa ini!" Jantungnya berdenyut kencang dia melihat kedua tangannya muncul aksara aneh.

"Hmm, apa kau pernah dengar tentang Teigu **One Cut Kill : Murasame?"** Tanya Gozuki Barbara melotot mendengarnya "jika, iya mungkin sudah tau cara kerja Teigu ini? Tak peduli seberapa kebal kau dari Racun selama kau masih punya jantung itu akan jadi, kelemahanmu sendiri"

"Guahhhh! Uhukkk!" Barbara mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya dis tak menyangka akan kalah "ba-bagaimana bi-bisa Oreburg sepertiku kalah di tempat seperti ini" dia memegang sebuah bom dan menggigitnya dia berniat bunuh diri.

"Semuanya menjauh!" Teriak Gozuki panik

*Booooommmm!

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Najasho

"Begitulah" Balas Green Kurome hanya mengangguk sambil makan kue

"Kau luar biasa ayah bisa mengalahkan orang seperti itu" Teriak Guy kagum "memanipulasi tubuh? Dan satu tebasan mematikan kau benar-benar hebat"

"Maaf jika harus merepotkanmu Ayah" Ucap Najasho menyesal

"Aku tak menyalahkan kalian malahan bangga karena, bisa menahannya selama itu tanpa terjadi apapun" Balas Gozuki ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius "tapi, ini tampaknya belum berakhir yang pastinya jika tak ada disini mungkin rekannya saat ini entah berada dimana"

"Sial! Cornelia dan yang lainnya dalam bahaya" Najasho terlihat

"Aku akan ke Kota kalian tetap disini dan beristirahatlah sementara waktu" Perintah Gozuki _'selain itu jika kita sudah melawan Oreburg aku ragu jika, mereka tak menyelesaikannya apalagi disana ada Tatsumi dan aku yakin mereka juga sudah selesai disana'_ dia menatap langit.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sungai**

"Aku harus cepat mereka masih bisa terselamatkan"

Tatsumi membawa dua orang itu duduk bersandar di sungai kecil karena, darah akan mengering apalagi jika dengan air mengalir, dia pertama-tama mengobati racun yang ada di Cornelia karena, ini yang penting selain itu penawar racun alaminya mudah sekali di temukan disekitar sini dan dia sudah ahli dalam mengobati apalagi keadaan tengah genting seperti ini yah semua ini karena buku yang dia baca

Dan setelah mengumpulkan ramuan obat penawar racun kini dia mencari obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan bakar untuk Taeko dia juga tak tega meninggalkan Gadis itu alasannya simple karena dia teman Cornelia.

Setelah terkumpul dia meracik ramuan itu dan setelah selesai dia mulai mengobati mereka dan tentunya dia menaiki mereka berdua setelah darah berhenti mengalir dia membuka pakaian mereka tentu saja membuat dia blush karena, Harus mengobati mereka dalam telanjang yang tentunya untuk seumuran dia sulit dikontrol.

Dan setelah selesai dia biarkan kedua Gadis itu berbaring dengan api unggun hangat dan dia memburu sesuatu untuk dimakan dan tak lama terdengar erangan

"Ughh! Dimana aku?" Taeko membuka matanya dia tau dia dikalahkan dan harusnya terbunuh "bagaimana bisa aku hidup" matanya ke arah lain dan melihat Tatsumi yang tengah duduk

"Selamat datang" Sapa Tatsumi tetap tenang "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Uhh baik" Balas Taeko pelan dia menatap Tatsumi dengan wajah tak percaya "kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup?" dia tak ingin mempercayainya namun nyatanya ini terjadi.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Tatsumi tak begitu faham.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku Hidup padahal kita musuh?" Balas Taeko "dan juga aku hampir membunuh pacarmu dan seharusnya aku mati sekarang"

"Mudah karena kau teman Cornelia jadinya, aku membiarkanmu Hidup" Jawab Tatsumi tersenyum "selain itu kau bilang kau tak pernah punya teman bukan? Makanya aku biarkan kau hidup karena keinginanmu" Gadis berponi perak itu hening tak bicara.

"Kurasa tinggal menunggu Cornelia bangun" Ucap Tatsumi menatap Gadis Pirang itu "jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Entahlah aku perlu waktu untuk berfikir" Balas Tatsumi termenung "dan juga nampaknya Nenekku sudah mati mungkin aku akan kembali bersama temanku Chelsea" tapi, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah telanjang langsung dia Blush dan menutupi dirinya

"Ehm! Bisa aku minta pakaianku kembali?"

"Uhh tentu" Balas Tatsumi blush juga dia langsung memberikannya Pakaian.

Taeko menatap Tatsumi entah kenapa perasaan yang aneh muncul lagi kali ini tak bisa terbendung ingin ditahan tapi, rasanya menyakitkan jika ditahan.

"Jadi jika, kau bukan bagian dari mereka kenapa kau ingin bergabung dengan mereka?" Tanya Taeko basa-basi menghilangkan rasa itu "apa kau Mata-mata dari Grup lain yang ingin menghancurkan kerajaan?"

"Mata-mata? Kurasa tidak?" Balas Tatsumi "aku bergabung dengan mereka punya alasan tersendiri selain ingin banyak teman ada masalah Pribadi dengan orang-orang yang ingin kuselesaikan tapi, orang-orang itu tak pernah ada makanya aku ingin mencari tau"

"Setelah itu?" Tanya Taeko penasaran dengan ceritanya

"Aku keluar dari mereka tapi, aku tak bisa seenaknya melakukan itu tanpa rencana" Jawab Tatsumi "jika, aku pergi bagaimana dengan mereka makanya aku berfikir bagaimana pergi tanpa dicap pengkhianat dan buronan" yang dia pikirkan Nasib Akame, Kurome, dan Cornelia.

"Oh begitu" Taeko mengangguk dia menarik tangan Tatsumi dan langsung menciumnya di bibir beberapa saat mereka melakukan itu hingga Taeko melepaskannya "ini hadiah terima kasih dariku" dia tertawa kecil melihat Tatsumi shock menutup mulut dengan ekspresi blush tapi, setelah melakukan itu perasaan yang aneh itu menghilang.

"Ughhh!"

Cornelia membuka matanya dan melihat langit cerah "ughh dimana aku?"

"Selamat datang Cora" Sapa Tatsumi tersenyum.

"Tatsumi?..." Gadis itu melihat pacarnya dengan ekspresi senang tentu saja hidupnya kini kembali normal tapi, matanya tertuju ke arah lain "tunggu! Taeko! Apa yang dia lakukan disini dia tau kita!" dia berteriak panik.

"Tak usah khawatir kita bertiga adalah teman bukan musuh" Jawab Tatsumi menenangkan pacarnya.

"Maaf soal waktu itu aku mau membunuhmu" Ucap Taeko membungkuk dengan rasa memyesal.

"Tak masalah lagipula jika, aku jadi kau mungkin aku melakukan hal yang sama" Balas Cornelia tersenyum ramah "dan juga kedengarannya tak buruk jika kita tetap berteman meski kita berlawanan jalan"

"Yah.." Taeko mengangguk senang.

"Yah siapa tau mungkin dimasa depan kita bisa berjalan bersama" Ucap Cornelia dengan telunjuk di bibir "kita akan bersama" mereka saling berpelukan dan Tatsumi hanya menatap mereka dan setelah berpelukan Taeko berpamitan dan ke tempat Chelsea yang telah menunggunya.

"Jadi, kita pulang?" Cornelia meliriknya.

"Yah, mau kemana lagi memang misinya telah selesai" Jawab Tatsumi "oh ya, satu hal lagi jangan terlalu mudah dan akrab sama seseorang dan kau tau akibatnya" dia memperingatkan

"Iyah" Jawab Cornelia sadar dia tengah bugil dan senyum menggoda jelas di wajahnya "bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar? Kita punya banyak waktu"

"Tidak sekarang"

"Muuu! Kau gak asik"

"-_-"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Gozuki dan Tim 9 lainnya kini mereka berada di dekat perbatasan Sungai menunggu yang lainnya datang karena, jika tetap di Hotel nantinya wajah mereka akan terlihat semua dan kini mereka tinggal menunggu Tatsumi dan Cornelia yang belum kembali tentu saja ini menimbulkan kekhawatiran khususnya Akame yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya berjalan seperti setrika.

"Hei lihat bekas tapak kaki Nee-Chan" Kurome menunjuk ke bawah dari wajahnya tak ada rasa cemas malah melihat kaki Kakaknya yang terus saja bergerak dan semua orang disana Sweatdrop.

"Hei, kau yakin ini tak apa-apa? Kita sudah agak lama menunggu mereka" Ucap Green agak cemas

"Aku yakin mereka sebentar lagi kesini" Balas Guy yang masih percaya diri.

"Kurasa itu mereka" Ucap Najasho menujuk dua figur bayangan

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Najasho dan melihat Tatsumi yang mencoba membantu Cornelia yang berjalan dan tentunya mereka shock kepada Cornelia yang bajunya penuh darah padahal lukanya sudah di obati tapi, tetap saja kondisinya terlihat buruk dan untuk Tatsumi hanya luka kecil saja jadi, tak ada masalah.

"Hei! Cora apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Guy yang paling Panik sendiri "dan kalian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Yeah, kenapa dengan tubuhmu itu?" Sambung Green

"Jelaskan pada kita Tatsumi!" Teriak Poney

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya Tatsumi?" Tanya Gozuki membuat seisi Tim tenang.

"Oreburg! Mereka ada disini dan mengincar kita" Jawab Tatsumi "pertama mereka mengincar Cornelia dulu karena, dikira paling mudah sebenarnya Cora bisa mengatasinya tapi, mereka menggunakan cara licik beruntung aku cepat datang dan mengatasinya"

"Apa Oreburg itu mati?" Tanya Gozuki dia cukup Kagum dengan insting Tajam bocah mata emerald ini

"Jelas" Jawab Tatsumi menunjuk tangannya yang berdarah meski itu sebenarnya Darah Taeko dan Cornelia yang dia tempelkan di tangan sengaja tak dihilangkan untuk bukti

"Bagus sebaiknya kita Istirahat dulu setelah dari misi sulit ini" Perintah Gozuki yang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat "dan kau Cornelia aku bebaskan kau dari misi selama lukamu benar-benar sembuh kau beruntung karena, ada Tatsumi disana" Dengan nada serius dan dia pergi

"Ba-baik" Balas Cornelia dengan nada ketakutan

"Kau baik-baik saja" Tanya Tsukushi khawatir

"Yah, ini semua berkat Tatsumi" Balas Cornelia tersenyum

"Sialan kau Tatsumi! Aku sangat berterima kasih! Kau benar-benar seperti hero!" Guy terharu senang dengan ingus meler yang lain hanya Sweatdrop "ahhh lain kali giliranku yang akan melakukannya!"

"Hahaha Iya" Tatsumi tertawa kering dan melepaskan rangkulan kawannya dan berjalan ke arah Akame yang menatapnya dengan wajah gelisah tak karuan "ada sesuatu?" dia bertanya ada yang aneh kah dalam dirinya.

"Aku khawatir waktu melihat Cora penuh darah aku pikir dia akan mati" Jawab Akame berlinang air mata "aku takut jika Cora mati kau juga akan ikut mati Tatsumi!" dan tak lama air matanya jatuh.

"Tak apa, aku berjanji itu takkan pernah terjadi" Balas Tatsumi memeluk Akame membuat Gadis itu kembali tenang tapi, dia memilih memeluknya kembali "ini janjiku oke?' Gadis itu mengangguk.

" Nee-Chan! Nii-Chan!"

Tatsumi melihat Kurome yang memanggilnya "yah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Kurome?" dia bisa melihat matanya melebar dengan air yang jelas pikirannya tentang makanan

"Kau lupa janjimu?" Ucap Kurome dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku ingat" Balas Tatsumi dia pernah berjanji menyuruh Gadis ini ke Gunung untuk membantu Najasho dan yang lain "kau ingin sekarang?"

"Yah" Kurome mengangguk senang

"Baiklah Ayo!"

"Yeayyy!"

"Hei Tatsumi belikan aku Daging juga!"

"Oh tidak!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Whahahaha selesai juga dan sesuai janjiku Taeko kubikin Hidup dan jadi Harem oh ya mungkin lemon Chapter selanjutnya tapi, aku tak bisa menjamin itu (dasar gak konsisten-_-)**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welll, come back Again di Ficku yang cukup berantakan dan tak terarah ini seperti dapurku kalau udah kotor banget males ngatur dan beresinnya, cukup butuh waktu juga sih ahhh lupakan Btw bentar lagi mau tahun baru dan tak terasa kita akan meninggalkan tahun 2017 yayyyyy! Dan ficku selama setahun ini baru tamat satu (dan itu menyebalkan) yah, mungkin penyebabnya aku lagi males, gak mood, lagi buntu Ide, WB beberapa hari, sibuk di DuTa bukan Sheila on 7 yah -_- dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Dan juga sesuai janji chapter kemarin yang lalu, dan disini adalah sebuah Chapter dimana ini ada lemon dan sejenisnya bagi, yang gak suka aku gak nyaranin baca dan tolong skip ajah sampai aku buat chapter terbaru lagi mungkin tahun 2018 hahaha i don't know gak bisa beri kepastian.**

 **P.s : Bleh! Bleh! Niat Publish fic baru dengan anime yang berbeda (oii! Yang itu selesaikan dulu dasar gak konsisten -_-) yah! Cuman rencana saja sih jangan terlalu di seriusin nanti pening.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- Kamar

*Tok *Tok *Tok *Tok

"Tatsumi aku tau kau masih tidur jadi, bangunlah!"

Mendengar teriakan Poney, Lelaki bermata Emerald ini terbangun "Ughh! Hahhh! Aku sudah bangun jadi, pergilah dan bangunkan yang lain!" dia membalasnya meski tubuhnya saat ini masih berada dalam kasur "dasar Payah! Tidakah lebih bagus membangunkan orang yang tak kelelahan hah!"

"Oke!" Poney pun langsung pergi.

Tatsumi kembali tidur lagi tapi, tangannya memegang sesuatu "tunggu, apa ini lembut-lembut? Mungkin Bantal?" dia terus memegang Objek yang dikira bantal tapi, menimbulkan sebuah erangan "tunggu! Sebentar!, bantal seharusnya tak bersuara bukan?" dia malah meremas itu hingga menimbulkan sebuah rintihan.

"Iyah!"

Tatsumi memberanikan diri membuka mata, dan benar saja memang bukan Bantal yang ia pegang melainkan Dada dari seorang Gadis Pirang yang telanjang penuh "whoaaa! Cora!" dia shock hingga meloncat dari kasurnya.

"Selamat Pagi Tatsumi" Cornelia menyapa sambil tersenyum "kau menikmati itu?" dengan tambahan suara sensual.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Ucap Tatsumi terlihat agak panik "dan kenapa kau telanjang! Cepat pakai bajumu sana!" wajah dia memerah melihat tubuh telanjang Gadis itu.

"Apa salahnya jika, aku tidur bersama Pacarku?" Ucap Cornelia bangun dari kasur, Tatsumi dapat melihat tubuh indah Gadis itu "dan juga bukankah itu hal biasa? Dan terlihat kau menikmati itu?" dia memasang Pose erotis.

"Iyah, seperti yang kau lihat" Tatsumi menghadap arah lain dengan wajah Blush "tapi, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kondisimu sekarang?" dia masih bisa melihat beberapa Perban di tubuh Cornelia.

"Yah, masih terasa agak nyeri sih" Jawab Cornelia memegang perut "tapi, tiga atau dua hari lagi mungkin luka ini akan sembuh total"

"Oh, baguslah" Tatsumi tersenyum lega.

"Btw! Kenapa kita tak lakukan itu sekarang?" Ucap Cornelia kedua tangan menekan Dada.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tatsumi tampak tak mengerti.

"Oh, ayolah! Masa kau tak tau?" Ucap Cornelia kedua kaki yang dimiringkan, dan jari telunjuk di bibir "jika, kau tak tau coba fikirkan itu sendiri" Tatsumi tampak berfikir tapi, tak lama wajahnya memerah.

"Kau tak serius!" Teriak Tatsumi panik.

"Tentu saja aku serius" Jawab Cornelia mendekati Tatsumi wajahnya saling berdekatan "bukankah itu hal yang wajar jika, dilakukan oleh Seseorang yang berhubungan?"

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Tatsumi.

Cornelia menahan Bibir Tatsumi dengan jarinya "kenapa? Karena aku tak ingin mati sebelum melakukan ini, setidaknya jika aku tak ada kehidupan yang ketiga aku senang jika, sudah melakukan hal itu denganmu" dia memegang kepala Tatsumi dan mencium bibirnya.

Tatsumi menerima ciuman Bibir Cornelia dia merangkul Punggung Gadis itu dan menikmati rasa dari Bibir Cornelia, kini mereka berciuman di lantai Bibir mereka saling beradu satu sama lain Mulut Cornelia terbuka dan menyuruh Tatsumi untuk membuka mulut dan lelaki itu membuka mulutnya kini lidah mereka beradu satu sama lain tapi, terdengar suara ketukan Pintu dan suara orang lain.

*Tok *Tok *Tok *Tok

"Tatsumi? Kau sudah bangun, cepatlah semuanya menunggu untuk sarapan dan diskusi"

Tatsumi langsung mendorong Cornelia dan menghentikan Aktifitas mereka "tunggu sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul" dia tau itu suara Green yang membangunkannya dan setelah itu Green pergi "hah! Maaf yang lain sudah menunggu"

"Tak apa mungkin lain kali saja" Balas Cornelia wajah dia sudah memerah berat, dengan nafas tersenggal "kau, sebaiknya pergi dulu akan sangat mencurigakan jika kita datang bersama-sama"

"Oke" Tatsumi Faham dan segera berganti baju "sebaiknya kau juga melakukan hal yang sama" Cornelia mengangguk Patuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Meja Makan**

"Kau lama sekali dari mana kau?" Tanya Guy duduk dengan wajah bosan "semuanya sudah menunggu dan lapar termaksud Akame yang sedari tadi menggerutu terus untuk segera makan"

"Enak saja!" Protes Akame terlihat imut tapi, suara perutnya malah membuat Gadis itu tertunduk merah malu.

"Hahaha maaf!" Tatsumi hanya tertawa melihat itu.

"Dimana Cornelia?" Tanya Tsukushi.

"Dia tengah mandi nanti akan segera nyusul" Jawab Tatsumi kembali duduk sementara Guy hanya berhalusinasi tentang Cornelia yang telanjang.

"Lalu Ayah setelah ini apa yang kita lakukan?" Tanya Najasho memecah keheningan "Kita akan melakukan misi membunuh lagi?"

"Untuk sekarang kalian tidak akan melakukan misi selama Seminggu dulu" Jawab Gozuki.

"Kenapa?" Green terlihat tak mengerti.

"Aku akan ke Kerajaan selama seminggu karena, aku dipanggil kesana" Jawab Gozuki dan tak lama Cornelia datang "entah apa alasan mereka memanggilku mungkin tentang rencana baru untuk melawan Pasukan Revolusi"

"Wahhhh! Lama sekali! Selama itu! Apa yang akan kita lakukan!" Poney bertingkah Panik sendiri mendengar hal ini.

"Terserah, apapun yang kalian lakukan" Balas Gozuki "tapi, untuk saranku saja sebaiknya kalian tak terlalu buat keributan yang mengundang Perhatian banyak orang terutama kau Guy!" dia menatap Pria berbadan besar ini.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Guy hanya bisa membalas itu saja.

"Jadi, berburu di hutan dan semacamnya di perbolehkan?" Ucap Cornelia.

"Selama itu kalian tak membuat kegaduhan jadi, tak masalah" Gozuki mengangguk "maka tugas Ketua untuk ini aku serahkan kepada Tatsumi selama aku tak ada kau menjaga timmu dari berbuat hal yang aneh"

"Oke" Ucap Tatsumi setuju.

"Dan untukmu Cornelia kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat dan minum obat yang kuberikan" Gozuki memperingatkan "mengingat lukamu cukup serius waktu itu jika, tak ditangani dengan cepat dan saranku jangan terlalu banyak gerak apalagi latihan adu ketangkasan atau semacamnya karena, itu bisa membuat lukamu terbuka lagi"

"Baik Ayah" Cornelia mengangguk dan setelah Sarapan Gozuki langsung pergi dan kini mereka hanya duduk di ruang depan.

"Ahhh! Bosan nih! Tak ada sesuatu kah yang kita bisa lakukan" Guy menguap dengan wajah lesu "yah, seperti ke tukang Bordir, atau ke desa yang banyak Wanita tua disana yang melayani kita?" Cornelia hanya menghela nafas mendengar tujuan bejatnya ini.

"Oh, diamlah seperti yang ayah bilang kau yang paling berisik disini" Ucap Najasho sarkastik, Guy hanya mendengus sebal.

"Hei, Tatsumi apa kita tak boleh keluar dan tak melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Tsukushi.

"Siapa bilang tak boleh?" Balas Tatsumi hanya duduk dengan menopang dagu "selama kalian tak memancing keributan itu tak masalah, dan kalian tak boleh sendirian"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Green agak terlihat Protes.

"Sebab kita tak tau kapan musuh akan menyerang lagi, bisa saja tiba-tiba disaat kita lengah" Jawab Tatsumi "dan juga jangan terlalu percaya dan Akrab pada orang yang baru kau tau" dia menatap Cornelia sementara, yang ditatap hanya menjulurkan lidah.

Akame mengangkat tangannya "ummmm! Tatsumi, aku dan Kurome boleh tidak berburu Hewan buas di sekitar sini? Yah, lokasinya tak jauh dari sini"

"Yah, selama kalian berdua tak masalah aku, hanya ucapkan tetap waspada saja" Ucap Tatsumi setuju.

"Yosh! Sudah di putuskan!" Guy langsung ngacir lebih dulu "ayo! Green! Kita cari beberapa yang bisa di jual di daerah sini"

"Aku akan segera menyusul" Balas Green.

"Orang itu!" Poney hanya geleng-geleng.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Hutan**

Taeko berjalan masuk ke dalam Hutan, Gadis berponi perak ini menuju suatu tempat yang telah di janjikan dan disana dia sudah melihat Gadis berambut Auburn, dengan mengenakan Headphone, dan selalu mengemut Lolipop berdiri bersandar pohon.

"Kau, cukup lama Taeko" Ucap Chelsea dengan nada bosan.

"Maaf, banyak hal yang terjadi seharusnya wajar saja jika lama" Balas Taeko tapi, dia juga tak melihat sang Nenek "dimana Instruktur?" dia betanya walaupun jawabannya sudah tau.

"Tak tau mungkin gagal karena misi" Jawab Chelsea menghela nafas "karena, kita tau Nenek tua itu takkan lama jika hanya melakukan misi seperti itu karena, dia pengalaman"

"Yah, kurasa dia gagal" Ucap Taeko tak heran "tapi, terlihat kau baik-baik saja"

"Setelah mengikuti orang itu aku tak ada misi lagi jadi, wajar saja jika aku bersantai" Jawab Chelsea "dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan misimu"

"Aku selamat tapi, Gagal dalam misi" Jawab Taeko agak sedih dia masih mengingat jelas kekalahannya waktu itu.

Chelsea cukup shock mendengar ini "jika, kau kalah! Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukannya aku tak senang biasanya jika kalah akan langsung di bunuh"

"Memang agak lucu sih di ceritakan tapi, kau tau orang yang bernama Tatsumi?" Ucap Taeko sedikit tertawa.

Chelsea masih mengingat betul orang itu dari sekian banyak orang hanya dia yang bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang menggunakan Teigu "yah, aku ingat jelas dia karena, aku disuruh membuntutinya"

"Memang sulit di percaya tapi, memang kenyataan aku di bebaskan" Ucap Taeko agak tertawa kecil "memang, si aku berhasil mengalahkan Cornelia tapi, ketika aku ingin membunuhnya muncul Tatsumi dan seperti yang kau lihat sendiri aku bukan tandingannya" dia menunjukan beberapa perban luka.

"Tapi, kenapa dia membiarkanmu hidup bukankah dia Pasukan Elite kerajaan? Seharusnya dia membunuhmu bukan" Ucap Chelsea sulit mempercayai apa yang dia dengar

"Dia berbeda dari yang lain kalau istilah mereka adalah robot tapi, Tatsumi hanya robot yang masih mempunyai hati" Taeko tersenyum dengan rona pink kecil di pipi "buktinya dia mengobati lukaku setelah bertarung?"

"Apa dia Mata-mata?" Ucap Chelsea yang terlihat penasaran.

Taeko menggeleng "kurasa bukan tapi, dia punya tujuan sendiri katanya setelah tujuannya selesai dia akan memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari situ"

"Kemungkinan akan beraliansi dengan pasukan Revolusi?" Ucap Chelsea.

Taeko mengangguk "Tak menutup kemungkinan dia akan kesana juga meski perlu waktu"

"Yah, aku syukur saja kau selamat" Ucap Chelsea cukup lega dia langsung berjalan tapi, ketika menoleh Gadis Berponi perak itu hanya diam di tempat "Taeko? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo pergi ke Guild Oreburg kembali" dia menarik lengan Gadis itu.

Tapi, Taeko sedikit menolak "maaf, Chelsea tampaknya aku akan keluar dari sana dan membuat tujuan baruku"

"Apa maksudmu? Tujuan baru?" Chelsea cukup shock mendengar ini.

"Aku selama ini sudah memutuskan untuk membuat jalanku sendiri" Ucap Taeko cukup tenang "aku tau Oreburg adalah rumahku dan tempat dimana aku dibesarkan tapi, selama Perang ini masih berlanjut aku tak bisa selamanya berdiam diri di dalam sangkar burung saja"

"Lalu kau akan kemana?" Tanya Chelsea agak cemas "apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan berkhianat dan memihak kerajaan"

"Tentu saja hal seperti itu mana mungkin aku lakukan" Taeko hanya tertawa "aku akan bergabung dengan Pasukan Revolusi tapi, sebelum aku bergabung aku akan melatih tubuhku lebih kuat di suatu tempat yang tak terjamah siapapun"

Chelsea tersenyum senang setelah mendengar ini "baiklah jika, itu memang pilihanmu aku takkan memaksa apapun lagi yang terpenting kau berhati-hati sajalah disana"

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara itu padamu" Ucap Taeko "dan itu bukan berarti kita takkan bertemu lagi bukan?"

"Yah, aku rasa kau memang benar" Chelsea mengangguk setuju.

Dan setelah mereka melakukan Pelukan, mereka berdua berpisah dan menuju jalan yang berbeda dan suatu hari mereka akan kembali disatukan oleh waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Sekitar Tebing**

*Duarrrrr

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Guy yang sedang dalam mengenakan Shingu **Rhea Suit** entah apa alasannya mungkin saja sedang menggali "kau, tau aku sudah menggali cukup dalam dan tak menemukan hasil apapun"

Green mengambil beberapa bongkahan "tunggu, sebentar biar kuperiksa" dia memeriksanya dan tak lama dia menunjukan wajah melas "Payah! Ini hanya bebatuan saja bukan Permata"

"Ughh! Aku sudah susah payah mencari tapi, tak ada hasil Arghh!" Guy berteriak kesal dan Frustasi.

"Kufikir sebaiknya kau jangan cara disitu saja mungkin tempat lain" Green sedikit memberi usul "yah, jika kau bersikeras masih disitu silahkan saja tapi, jika memang hasilnya masih nol pindah saja dari tempat itu" lelaki berbadan besar ini melanjutkan menggali.

Tsukushi datang dengan sekeranjang Penuh Sayuran "ohh, kalian masih menggali terus rupanya"

"Kita baru lima belas menit mulai jadi, itu belum lama" Balas Green "yang sayangnya belum dapat hasil apapun selama itu"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana yang lain?" Tanya Tsukushi tak melihat Akame dan temannya yang lain juga.

"Tuh" Green menunjuk pada kelompok yang agak jauh dari mereka namun, masih terlihat jelas oleh mata.

Guy menghentikan Menggali "dan, ngomong-ngomong juga aku tak melihat Cornelia? Bukankah dia tadi bersamamu ke hutan?"

"Dia masih mencari beberapa obat lagi untuk lukanya nanti, dia tak lama akan kesini" Jawab Tsukushi.

"Apa tak aneh membiarkan dia sendirian begitu saja?" Ucap Green, Guy mengangguk setuju "seperti yang Tatsumi bilang kita tak boleh sendirian?"

"Tenang saja disana juga ada Tatsumi jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" Balas Tsukushi.

"Yah, jika ada Tatsumi disana tak masalah sih" Guy tak cemas dan lanjutkan kembali menggali.

"Bagaimana aku buatkan sayur sup untuk kalian?" Tawar Tsukushi mencoba untuk memasak meski dia baru pertama kali memasak.

"Kau, sudah tau bukan di Tim kita semuanya tak suka Sayuran kecuali Tatsumi sih" Balas Green kembali ke aktifitasnya dan Gadis berambut Pendek itu hanya cemberut kesal karena diabaikan sama sekali.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sungai**

"Aku tau kau ada disini"

Tatsumi hanya menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Gadis Pirang ini "ohh, kau rupanya Cora aku fikir siapa" dia agak kaget karena Posisi tengah sendiri "apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Aku sehabis mencari tumbuhan Obat di sekitar sini dan kebetulan aku melihatmu jadi aku kesini saja" Jawab Cornelia menjelaskan alasannya ke tempat ini "kau tak biasanya di tempat ini biasanya kau akan berkumpul dengan yang lain tapi, sekarang hanya memancing"

"Aku sekarang Ketua sementara sampai Ayah Pergi dan aku tak boleh lengah sedikitpun" Ucap Tatsumi "dan lagipula aku sedikit suka yang namanya memancing"

"Tapi, nyatanya kau tak mendapat sama sekali tangkapan apapun" Ucap Cornelia sekedar meledek.

"Mungkin ikannya sudah kenyang" Jawab Tatsumi beralasan.

"Mana ada hal yang seperti itu" Cornelia tertawa kecil dan suasana kembali hening hingga dia berbicara lagi "Btw! Terima kasih ya!"

Tatsumi melirik ke samping "terima kasih? Atas apa?"

"Waktu itu" Balas Cornelia masih mengingat betul tentang hal itu "aku terlalu ceroboh sehingga aku hampir terbunuh jika, tak ada kau mungkin aku sudah tak bisa melihat dan berkumpul lagi dengan teman-teman"

"Hahahaha Tak masalah sudah seharusnya teman saling tolong" Tatsumi tertawa bangga "selain itu aku ini Pacarmu hal yang mustahil aku hanya melihat dan berdiam diri sementara Pacarku tengah kesulitan" Gadis Pirang itu langsung blush kecil.

"Hei, Tatsumi!" Panggil Cornelia dan hanya dibalas deheman saja "bisakah kita melanjutkan hal tadi yang sempat tertunda di kamar?"

Tatsumi berfikir sejenak dan wajahnya langsung Blush "kau tak serius bukan?" Cornelia hanya mengangguk Yakin "maksudku melakukan hal itu disini?"

"Tentu" Jawab Cornelia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya "selain itu kondisi disini sepi jika, di kamar aku ragu itu takkan ketahuan yang lain makanya lebih bagus disini"

"Kau yang meminta itu" Tatsumi menyeringai eksperi wajahnya berubah drastis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tatsu-Niichan kemana yah?!" Tanya Kurome agak bingung karena tak melihat Figure yang dia sebut sebagai Kakak.

"Mungkin sedang memancing" Jawab Najasho yang tengah membaca buku "sebab tadi, aku melihat dia berjalan ke arah sungai"

"Ahhh, padahal aku sudah siapkan makanan untuknya" Ucap Akame terlihat kecewa karena tak bisa memberi makanan yang terbaik untuknya

"Lebih baik kau sisakan saja untuknya" Saran Najasho "aku yakin dia akan lama kembali apalagi jika ke sungai paling juga memancing"

"Hei, kalian sadar sesuatu tidak?" Tanya Poney

"Sadar apa?" Najasho bertanya balik.

"Apa hanya aku saja Setelah kejadian kemarin Cornelia dan Tatsumi terlihat sangat dekat?" Jawab Poney dia baru menyadari itu setelah kemarin.

"Kufikir hanya aku saja yang sadar akan hal ini" Ucap Najasho yang tertarik.

"Mungkin karena kejadian Tatsumi yang menyelamatkan Cornelia waktu itu dan mungkin saja Cora hanya mengucapkan terima kasih atas hal itu" Ucap Akame yang tak menyadari hal itu "atau aku tak taulah apa itu"

 _'Aku ragu jika, hanya dekat seperti itu'_ Batin Najasho malah masih curiga.

"Hei! Najasho kenapa kau tak cek saja Tatsumi?" Perintah Poney

"Kenapa juga mesti aku yang kesana?" Najasho terlihat Protes karena di perintah "kenapa bukan kau saja sendiri atau Akame?"

"Aku lelah" Jawab Poney beralasan.

"Aku sedang makan" Balas Akame kompak bersama adiknya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya aku akan kesana" Ucap Najasho menyerah daripada harus berdebat dengan para Gadis "kalian tetaplah disitu, jangan pergi terlalu jauh dan sendirian" dia akhirnya yang pergi melihat Tatsumi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sungai**

"Hmmmmmmmmm!"

Terdengar suara di sungai jika di teliti lagi itu suara desahan dan gerangan yang jelas di sungai itu terdapat seseorang yang berbuat sex, dan memang benar beberapa Baju sudah tergeletak di tanah dan ada dua orang yang berada di dalam sungai itu.

Yang satu seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan keadaan bugil, tengan merangkul erat seorang Gadis Pirang panjang yang sama-sama bugil juga, dia menciumi Bibir Gadis itu lebih dalam terlihat ekspresi Gadis Pirang itu yang terlihat menyukainya.

"Hmmmmm! Ahh! Tatsumi!" Cornelia mendesah pelan dia memegang kepala Tatsumi yang terus menjilati lehernya.

Tatsumi terus menjilati lehernya dia, mendorong Gadis itu ke tanah, dia terus menjilati lehernya, tangan kanannya bergerak ke bawah dan memijat bagian V Gadis Pirang itu, Cornelia ingin berteriak tapi, Tatsumi langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir.

"Hmmmmmm!"

Tatsumi mencium bibirnya, mulut mereka berdua terbuka dan mereka saling beradu lidah satu sama lain, Cornelia merangkul kepala Tatsumi dan terus menekannya menekannya, Tatsumi masih sibuk meluncurkan lidahnya ke dalam Mulut Cornelia tangan satunya masih memainkan dan memijat bagian V.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Cornelia mendesah keenakan dia kalah dalam adu mulut dan membiarkan Tatsumi menulusuri dalam mulutnya.

Bosan dengan seperti itu sekarang dia berpindah ke bawah, Kedua tangannya meremas dan memegang Dadanya, Tatsumi bisa melihat Puting yang berwarna Pink cerah dan mulus, dia lalu menjilati Puting bagian Kanan dan membuat Cornelia merintih keenakan, sedangkan tangan satunya hanya memutar Puting yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Ahhhhhh! Tatsumi!" Cornelia mendesah wajahnya sudah memerah berat, dia terlihat menikmati sentuhan yang lelaki itu buat.

Tatsumi terus menjilati Putingnya kini, dia beralih ke Puting yang satunya dan terus menjilatinya, Cornelia hanya mendesah sambil memegang kepala Tatsumi tak lama dia merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Cornelia berteriak setelah merasakan Klimax yang dahsyat seolah-seolah sesuatu beban berat yang keluar begitu saja setelah ditahan.

"Jadi, aku mulai yah?" Ucap Tatsumi memposisikan miliknya dengan milik Gadis itu, Cornelia hanya mengangguk dia sudah siap dengan apa yang terjadi.

Setelah melihat Cornelia siap, Tatsumi mulai mendorong miliknya ke dalam dan Cornelia menutup matanya sedikit menahan nyeri itu wajar saja karena dirinya masih perawan dan hal itu memang sudah biasa jika melakukan ini pasti ada nyeri ketika melakukan di awal.

Tatsumi terus memasukan milinya kedalam, Cornelia hanya membuka mulut, dan menutup mata dia tau Gadis itu sakit dia langsung mencium bibirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit, Cornelia menerima itu dan setelah masuk Tatsumi langsung melepaskan Bibirnya.

"Aku mulai"

Tatsumi mulai bergerak Maju mundur secara perlahan, kedua tangannya memegang Pinggulnya Gadis itu terlihat mulai menutup mata dan menikmati hal itu, Tatsumi bisa melihat Dada Cornelia yang bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah di setiap Gerakannya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Tatsumi!" Cornelia mendesah wajahnya makin memerah berat.

Tatsumi memegang Dadanya yang besar, dia memegang kedua benda empuk itu dan memainkan Putingnya yang sudah mengeras itu dengan jari, dia terus memperlaju tempo gerakannya.

"Hei! Cora! Ahhh! Sesuatu ingin keluar!" Ucap Tatsumi mengerang dia terus bergerak bahkan lebih cepat, dia merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Lepaskan saja!" Cornelia mendesah dia tau Tatsumi hampir mendekati klimax, dan dirinya pun sama dan tak lama Tatsumi melepaskan teriakan.

"Ahhh! Tatsumi!"

"Cora!"

Kedua orang itu berteriak secara bersamaan, dengan satu gerakan ke depan Tatsumi menyemprotkan sesuatu cairan ke dalam tubuh Cornelia, Gadis itu hanya mendesah panjang dia bisa merasakan sensasi hangat yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan mereka beradu bibir satu sama lain dan tak lama mereka lepaskan lagi.

"I Love You Tatsumi

" Love you Cora"

Mereka berdua melakukan aktifitas hubungan mereka di sungai sampai tak sadar ada seseorang lelaki berambut emas yang memperhatikan aktifitas mereka sedari tadi tampak rona merah kecil di pipinya.

 _'Oh, jadi begitu? Pantas saja aku baru menyadari hal ini'_ Batin Najasho yang tersenyum bersembunyi di balik Pohon agar tak diketahui dia, memang baru tau sekarang hubungan mereka sedekat ini _'ahhh, baiklah aku harus pergi karena mereka baik-baik saja'_ dia langsung pergi dan tak ingin menganggu moment mereka berdua.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 _'Hah! Tampaknya mereka akan mulai bergerak lagi'_ Batin Gozuki menatap langit dia sekarang berada di tengah Perjalanan menuju kerajaan _'yah, kurasa aku tak perlu mencemaskan mereka karena ada Tatsumi di sana'_ tapi, langkahnya dicegat oleh beberapa Bandit Gunung reaksi dia hanya menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan **Murasame**

"Kemarilah kalian!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Wahhhhh dan selesai seperti biasa saya gak pandai membuat lemon dan saya bisa membuat hal itu seadanya dan semampuku wkwkwkw**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dan sekarang sudah Chapter yang berlanjut lagi dengan Chapter yang kedelapan dan sesuai janji aku sudah buat lemon dan itu terjadi di Chapter sebelumnya bagi yang gak suka lemon tolong skip saja karena, ini Rate M, bagi saya jika M tak ada lemon maka gak seru tapi, itu tergantung pendapat masing-masing saja tapi, gak Afdol saja jika tanpa itu, yah lupakan saja bagi yang gak suka Chapter kemarin silahkan loncat saja dan saya tak memaksa anda untuk melihatnya dan Harem masih Cornelia dan Juga Taeko yang lain bakal nyusul seiringnya waktu dan bertambah.**

 **P.s : dan setelah update lima fic milikku yang ini aku akan Update lagi Fic di akunku yang satunya tapi, yang bahasa inggris yah! Kasihan saja sudah tiga bulan kurang kayaknya aku belum update jadi, begitulah.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Seminggu Kemudian**

Setelah Seminggu berlalu kini Gozuki kembali ke Markas dan tentu saja membawa beberapa misi yang jelas mereka semua senang tapi, dari semua Anggota Elite 9 ada seseorang yang tak terlihat atau tak ada entah karena apa yang jelas mungkin dia disuruh melakukan sebuah misi.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Najasho serius "Ayah, sudah kembali seharusnya kau dapat sesuatu untuk melakukan sebuah misi"

"Yah, tak perlu cepat juga aku sudah dapat misi untuk kalian semua dan ini cukup bagus" Jawab Gozuki menyeringai dia menunjuk sebuah kertas besar.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tsukushi penasaran.

"Tentu saja Misi yang telah kusiapkan" Jawab Gozuki membuka kertas itu dan menunjukan sebuah tulisan Denah bangunan tempat "ini, adalah lokasi yang di tuju, ada beberapa kelompok berbahaya yang mengacau beberapa tempat penduduk mereka menyebut diri mereka Black Ousama"

"Black Ousama?" Green tampak masih asing dengan nama itu dan mulai bicara "apa, hanya aku saja yang tak kenal nama kelompok itu disini?"

"Kurasa bukan hanya kau saja" Sambung Tatsumi melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang memasang wajah tak tau.

"Jadi, dimana lokasi yang Ayah maksud itu? Dan apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Cornelia terlihat bersemangat, selama seminggu ini dia sudah banyak melakukan latihan, setelah dirinya memang tak punya Shingu alasannya karena tak ingin banyak merepotkan Tatsumi.

"Yah, seperti biasa bunuh mereka semua tak tersisa" Ucap Gozuki menyeringai sadis "dan aku minta kalian semua tak ada kegagalan waktu dalam menyelesaikan ini karena, aku tak suka kegagalan?" dia sedikit mengancam.

"Dimana kita tempat yang kau maksud itu?" Tanya Najasho.

"Di sebuah Kuil besar yang berbentuk Pyramid, dan masalah kesana akan kuberi tau rute tercepat tanpa hambatan sedikitpun" Jawab Gozuki "dan yang informasi kudapat, ciri-ciri mereka selalu mengenakan kalung kepala tengkorak dan jika, semakin banyak kepala Tengkorak yang ada itu membuktikan jumlah kekuatan mereka jadi, haruslah sedikit berhati-hati jika, menghadapi mereka karena kelompok itu bukan lawan yang biasa kita hadapi"

Guy mengangkat tangan "maaf, menyela tapi aku tak melihat Kurome ada yang tau kemana dia?"

Gozuki hanya tersenyum "dia sudah kukirim ke tempat itu untuk memberi obat-obatan, pada dasarnya sudah ada kelompok pembunuh kerajaan yang melakukan misi ini hanya saja fresentase berhasil cuman sedikit, maka kita yang membantu mereka" dia melirik ke Akame dan ingin melihat reaksinya.

Sang Kakak berambut hitam itu khawatir dan ingin Protes tapi, ada seseorang yang menggenggam erat tangannya yaitu Tatsumi, Akame faham dan menghela nafas panjang wajahnya kembali normal seperti biasa.

"Dan Tatsumi, kau setelah sampai di Kuil, kau kutempatkan di tempat terpisah yah misi lain" Ucap Gozuki menatap Bocah berambut coklat ini _'selain itu, aku tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan kapasitasnya jika, tau-tau ada sesuatu yang buruk atau kemunculan yang aneh secara tiba-tiba'_

"Tunggu! Ayah! Kenapa kau kirim Tatsumi sendirian dengan misi berbeda!" Protes Cornelia lebih dulu.

"Yeah, kenapa tak kirim satu orang lagi untuk menemani Tatsumi!" Sambung Green.

"Tak usah cemas begitu lagipula misi yang kuberikan pada Tatsumi cukup mudah" Balas Gozuki menanggapinya dengan santai "dan kalian juga harusnya fokus saja pada misi kalian karena, ini cukup sulit bukan begitu Tatsumi?"

"Yah, lebih baik kerjakan saja" Jawab Tatsumi terlihat sedikit cuek yah, yang lain sudah hafal dengan sifat Lelaki bermata Emerald ini.

"Jadi, setelah kita sampai kelompok kita akan terpecah jadi, beberapa tim kecil?" Ucap Najasho yang baru sadar atas dasar dari misi yang akan dia kerjakan.

"Yah, jika ramai-ramai maka cukup mudah ketahuan" Jawab Gozuki "maka akan lebih bagus lagi jika membunuh sekejap tanpa ketahuan meski, aku sendiri masih ragu dengan kekuatan mereka yang tak semudah itu dikalahakan!"

"Masa bodo! Yang terpenting kita selesaikan misi ini!" Teriak Poney yang bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Yeahhhh!"

 _'Kurome!'_ Batin Akame menatap jendela, dia sebagai Kakak hal yang mustahil tak memikirkan keselamatan adiknya.

Tatsumi sadar dan kembali memegang tangan Gadis itu, supaya tenang "tak usah, khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja aku yakin itu" Akame kembali tenang dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hutan**

Berbeda dengan yang lain saat ini yang akan bersiap menjalankan Misi, Kurome sudah lebih dulu melakukan melakukan misi yang secara rahasia diberitaukan oleh Gozuki, adik dari Akame sendiri sempat agak takut karena, dia sendiri tapi karena tugas dia hanya menyuplai Obat untuk tim yang lain tapi, dia tetap saja waspada karena ini Area tak diketahui bisa saja ada musuh yang menyerang.

Kurome terlihat mengobati seseorang Lelaki berambut Pirang dengan mata berwarna biru, dan senjata seperti Bisento tapi, Orang itu menyebutnya **[Trisula]** sama seperti dirinya yang memiliki senjata jenis Shingu tapi, entah kenapa orang ini mengingatkan pada Najasho karena kemiripan mereka tak begitu jauh dan dia bernama Natala.

"Ahhh, terima kasih" Ucap Natala terasa canggung.

"Yah, lagipula ini sudah tugasku melakukan ini" Balas Kurome dengan wajah datar "dan sebenarnya Misi yang kalian lakukan Gagal yah?" dia bisa melihat ekspresi kekecewaan di wajahnya

"Begitulah sepertinya" Jawab Natala hanya tertawa "selain itu agak sulit juga mengingat hanya aku saja Lelaki di kelompok ini"

Kurome mengangguk setuju memang benar di tim ini cuman ada satu laki-laki dan kebanyakan hanya Perempuan, yang satu Gadis Rambut pendek seleher berwarna Jingga, dengan mengenakan Topi, dan Mata Karamel, yang satu Gadis Rambut Panjang sepunggung berwarna Ungu, dengan mata Hitam entah kenapa ini mengingatkan dia pada Cornelia, dan yang terakhir Gadis pendek seumuran dengannya, Rambut Panjang ke bawah, dengan Mata Coklat.

"Hahhh! Mau bagaimana lagi jadi, terima sajalah" Gin menghela nafas mendengar sedikit keluhan teman laki-laki ini "meski kita Tim Pembunuh tapi, level kita berbeda dari Tim pembunuh yang lain" dia memegang Jenis Shingu tipe Tombak **[Tengyou Myouko]**

Doria berbicara "intinya kita di dalam tim ini hanya sisa yang sudah tak terpakai lagi" Gadis Bertopi ini seperti biasa bicaranya terlalu menyakitkan sama seperti Tsukushi dia memegang Shingu jenis Pistol tapi, dia Punya Dua **[Balzacres]**

"Uwahhh! Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa Doria!" Ucap Gadis Kecil yang bernama Remus ini hanya menangis seperti anak kecil "kau harusnya memberi support kawanmu bukannya bertambah buruk" dia memegang Jenis Shingu Katana Panjang **[Napoleon]**

"Terserah" Doria hanya memutar Bola Matanya tak Peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan timmu?" Tanya Remus berubah sifat menjadi ceria "bisa kau ceritakan keseruanmu di Tim Elite 9 kudengar mereka hebat-hebat"

"Yah, Tim Kita ada 4 Orang Lelaki Pertama Najasho-Nii dia orangnya judes, dan terkadang menyebalkan, dan kedua Guy-Nii dia Orang yang mesum selalu mengintip Para Gadis" Ucap Kurome menjelaskan Para Gadis disana hanya Sweatdrop dan bersyukur karena tak ada orang mesum di tim mereka "dan Green-Nii dia sama mesum juga tapi, tak berlebihan dan terakhir Tatsumi-Nii dia Orang yang baik, dan juga pengertian dia terkadang suka bersikap seenaknya" dia tersenyum.

"Terlihat orang yang bernama Tatsumi sangat berbeda ketika kau berbicara" Gin menyeringai dan merangkul Gadis kecil ini "dia terlihat orang yang spesial untukmu apa, dia pacarmu?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" Protes Kurome dengan wajah merah malu, dia menganggap Tatsumi suka sebagai kakak bukan lawan jenis "selain itu Nee-Chan yang menyukainya aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai Kakak besar buatku"

"Hahahaha terlihat dia orang yang menarik" Natala hanya tertawa "apa dia orang yang kuat"

"Tentu" Balas Kurome.

"Ehh, Kalung yang Bagus" Ucap Doria tertarik dengan Kalung Permata merah yang dikenakan Gadis "kau dapat dari mana" entah kenapa dia sangat tertarik.

"Tatsu-Nii yang memberikan ini" Jawab Kurome dia juga bingung kenapa diberikan ini, buksn kepada Kakaknya mungkin dia Punya alasan tersendiri selagi mereka bicara tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mendekat.

!

Remus melihat beberapa Bola Hitam kecil mendekat langsung bersiaga "biar ini saja yag mengurusi ini" dia langsung menebas itu tanpa fikir panjang.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kurome mencegahnya tapi, sudah terlambat dan ketika ditebas sudah mengeluarkan Asap yang banyak "ghhhh sialan!"

"Uhukk! Uhukk! Uhukk! Asap apa ini" Natala terbatuk setelah menghirup asap ini begitu juga yang lain ketika menghisapnya

"Ini asap penenang jika, dihirup kalian akan pingsan" Jawab Kurome dia juga sudah terlanjur menghirupnya.

"Sial! Uhukk! Kenapa kita bisa seceroboh ini!" Ucap Doria yang sesak nafas dan tak lama kemudian dia jatuh Pingsan dan disusul yang lain.

 _'Ughhhh! Aku terlambat'_ Kurome juga langsung Pingsan dan terjatuh namun, sebelum pandangannya Gelap dia sedikit melihat siluet lima bayangan yang mendekat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pingsan.

"Heii! Kita dapat sasaran empuk"

"Kita apakan mereka?"

"Tentu saja bawa ke Markas bodoh!"

"Tidak, maksudku apa tak ada sedikit kesenangan tersendiri"

"Terserah yang terpenting jangan dulu dibunuh"

"Iya! Iya! Iya!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Gurun**

"Bagaiamana? Sudah kau temukan?" Tanya Guy yang duduk di tanah dengan wajah bosan "cepatlah sebab aku tak sabar ingin menghancurkan sesuatu" dia mencoba melakukan pemanasan.

"Diamlah, jika kau berisik terus musuh akan tau" Balas Najasho yang Fokus membaca buku "misi kali ini tak seperti sebelumnya karena, kita tak tau kekuatan musuh seperti apa, dan rencana mereka"

"Kau, seperti biasa masih menyebalkan" Komentar Guy keras tapi, lelaki berambut Pirang itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali "kuharap kau cepat terbunuh nanti di misi ini"

"Aku malah berharap kau" Najasho menyeringai, bisa membuat lelaki itu naik pintam sebelum ada cekcok lagi para Gadis langsung memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Hadehh! Kalian ini" Tatsumi hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua temannya ini yang masih kekanakam "jika, ada urusan Pribadi yang belum diselesaikan nanti saja, dilakukan setelah misi dan aku yang akan jadi wasit" dia malah memperburuk suasana.

"Kau ini tak beda jauh dengan mereka semua Tatsumi" Poney Pokerface, Cornelia hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pacarnya.

Green tetap memantau lewat Teropong, dan tak lama mereka menemukan yang dicari "Kurasa aku menemukan tempatnya!" dia kembali memakai kacamatanya.

"Kau yakin sudah benar tempatnya?" Tanya Najasho ingin memastikan.

"Aku yakin sekali" Jawab Green mengangguk mantap "selain itu tak ada bangunan besar lagi di Gurun ini, selain tempat itu dan seperti yang ayah bilang bentuknya seperti Pyramid besar"

"Lebih baik kita cepat kesana" Poney langsung bersemangat ingin pergi.

Tatsumi langsung menahannya "Tunggu sebentar! Kau tak bisa seenaknya berlari masuk, dan mendobrak lewat depan seperti di markas karena, kita tak tau hal aneh apa saja yang akan menunggu kita" Gadis Berambut Caramel ini hanya cemberut tak karuan.

"Tatsumi benar" Ucap Tsukushi sangat setuju sekali "meski di depan terlihat biasa saja, itu bukan berarti penjagaan mereka lengah bisa saja ada banyak perangkap menunggu, atau Para Pasukan Penjaga yang tengah bersembunyi menunggu kita karena, ini memang markas mereka"

"Dan kita harus berpencar dan menjadi tiga kelompok" Sambung Cornelia "dan masing-masing tim bergerak sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh ayah"

"Yah, meski harusnya dua sih" Ucap Tatsumi meski berkelompok dia hanya sendiri tak bersama yang lain karena, misinya hanya untuk membantu dan menemukan Pasukan Pembunuh kerajaan yang lain, sekaligus membawa Kurome "tapi, tak jadi masalah buatku"

"Kau yakin itu?" Tanya Cornelia agak khawatir meski, awal-awal dia tak setuju dengan rencana ini karena, Pacarnya ini harus sendiri tapi, lelaki bermata Emerald ini meyakinkan dan dirinya pun menurut juga.

"Yah, tak masalah" Balas Tatsumi memamerkan senyum Grin seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini perintah Ayah" Ucap Green menghela nafas dia tau tak bisa menentang keputusannya "dan juga sebenarnya aku tak tega tapi, mau bagaimana lagi Tatsumi juga menolak"

"Yah, kita percayakan saja semuanya pada Tatsumi" Sambung Najasho serius "dia bukan orang lemah, dan kita tetap pada misi kita dan berharap semua cepat berakhir dan bisa kembali bersama-sama"

"Ada apa Akame, kau tampak tak biasanya?" Tanya Tsukushi melihat Gadis Berambut Hitam ini tak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Ahh, bukan apa-apa" Jawab Akame geleng-geleng.

Tatsumi mendekatinya dan memegang Bahu Gadis itu "Jangan Khawatir, Kurome akan baik-baik saja, dia bukan orang yang lemah" dia memberi senyum untuk memberi semangat.

"Yah, aku juga berharap begitu" Ucap Akame tersenyum Bahagia dengan rona merah kecil di Pipi "dan kau juga harus berhati-hati dalam melakukan misimu, jangan sampai terbunuh atau aku akan marah" Cornelia hanya tersenyum dia tau Gadis Berambut Hitam ini termaksud Potensi yang menyukai Tatsumi juga.

"Jangan khawatir itu takkan terjadi" Balas Tatsumi tersenyum "dan aku pergi dulu" dia langsung berlari ke arah berbeda bukan ke Kuil.

"Berhati-hatilah!" Teriak Cornelia, Tatsumi hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan.

Green berbicara dan memecah keheningan "apa yang kita tunggu disini? Bukankah kita harus bergerak juga" semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Yeahhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Tatsumi**

Tatsumi berhenti di sebuah tempat yang ia Pijaki, dan melihat ke bawah tanah dan dia membuat Posisi Jongkok agar sedikit jelas melihat apa yang dia cari dan Jarinya ia tempelkan ke bawah dan tak lama jarinya menghitam bukan karena cat melainkan sebuah Bubuk.

 _'Hmmm! Bom Asap dari bahan Kloutropika'_ Tatsumi mengendus Bubuk yang dia pegang _'kalau tak salah bahan itu biasanya digunakan penenang buat para Dokter tapi, jika terlalu berlebihan penggunaan biasanya akan membuat orang itu teler sangat lama'_ dia pernah membaca hal ini di sebuah buku.

Dia juga melihat banyaknya tapak Kaki dengan ukuran yang berbeda dia asumsikan ini adalah kelompok Pembunuh Ibukota yang dimaksud, dan terlihat tampaknya mereka tertangkap dan di bawa ke Markas musuh terlihat dari jejak Tanah yang memiliki tapak yang panjang seperti orang diseret dan tampak Kurome juga ditangkap dia tau karena, Gadis kecil itu menjatuhkan salah satu kotak obat.

 _'Mereka ngapain sih disini'_ Batin Tatsumi Sweatdrop karena sadar dirinya sedari tadi sedang diawasi dan tak ada tanda akan menyerang, dan memang benar ada tiga figure bayangan yang mengawasinya dari belakang _'kayaknya mereka dari tadi disitu, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?'_ dia lebih memilih abaikan saja.

Dan figure ketiga orang itu adalah Perempuan mereka tak lain adalah kelompok Oreburg yang lain, bos mereka yang bernama Meriana seorang Wanita Cantik, dengan bentuk tubuh yang tak kalah indah dari Taeko, Rambut Hitam Ponytail, dengan Poni yang menutup Jidat, mengenakan Pakaian seperti Kimono Ungu Pendek tanpa lengan, dan sarung tangan, Rok Pendek selutut berwarna Ungu juga.

"Wow, orang ini kuat dan terlihat manis umur dia juga sangat muda" Ucap Meriana menjulurkan lidah dengan sensual "melihatnya saja ingin membuatku mengambilnya dan memeluk erat hangat" tentu saja dua orang disampingnya ini cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ka-kau tertarik dengan Laki-Laki" Ucap Seorang Gadis Rambut Perak disanggul, dengan Garis Rambut Panjang ke bawah disisi kanan dan kiri kepala "ba-bagaimana bisa?" dia berbicara canggung wajar saja selama ini temannya ini seorang Lesbian.

"Apa, yang membuatmu tertarik dengan laki-laki? Tak seperti kau biasanya" Ucap Seorang Wanita yang seumuran dengan Meriana, Rambut pendek seleher warna Hijau daun, dengan jepit rambut bintang, dan kalung di leher

"Entahlah aku juga tak tau bisa begini" Jawab Meriana matanya sedari tadi, fokus terus ke Tatsumi tanpa berkedip "dan itu yang membuatku bingung, padahal aku sudah tak tertarik lagi dengan Pria lagi Kitana tapi, tampaknya Bocah itu mengubah pandanganku lagi" dia juga masih berfikir bagaimana dia tertarik lagi terhadap Laki-laki.

"Mungkin kau sudah berubah" Balas Gadis Berambut Hijau Daun ini tersenyum yang bernama Kitana "lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kali ini kita hanya memantaunya saja, buat jaga-jaga nanti" Jawab Meriana dan kedua Gadis itu menurut saja.

'Baiklah, jika mereka tak menyerang lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam Kuil' Batin Tatsumi setelah tak menemukan apapun lagi _'yang terpenting selama mereka tak bergerak dan ku sedikit aman'_ dia berlari masuk ke dalam karena Pastinya Kurome ada disana dan meninggalkan tiga Pengintip itu.

 _'Tunggu! Sebentar lagi!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Penjara Bawah Tanah

"Ughhh! Bom yang menyebalkan" Kurome mengerang dan membuka matanya namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh dia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak sekali _'tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu'_

"Sebaiknya kau buka matamu lebih jelas"

Suara lain muncul dan dia hafal suara ini yaitu Natala ketika membuka matanya jelas dan sekarang dia berada di ruangan gelap, pengap, dan banyak beberapa tulang manusia yang membuatnya Kaget ialah keadaan dia yang menempel di tembok, dengan tangan dia atas dan terikat sebuah rantai besi namun, dia tak sendiri di ruangan itu ada Remus, Gin, Doria, dan Natala dalam keadaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Tchh! Tampaknya kita tertangkap oleh mereka" Doria mendecak kesal "ini kesalahan kita yang terlalu lengah" Kurome tau dia berada di Penjara Pantas saja, dia tak bisa menemukan Shingu miliknya.

"Mau, bagaimana lagi kita agak lelah dan lapar jadi, sulit untuk kosentrasi" balas Natala yang kelihatan agak lesu "dan terlihat mereka mengambil semua Shingu milik kita jadi, kita tak bisa melakukan apapun"

Gin hening sejenak dan berbicara "yang, aku khawatirkan bukan ini tapi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap kita" dia tau jika tengah dalam kondisi di penjara ada dua hal yang terjadi pertama di bunuh atau yang kedua yah, seseuatu yang ia benci Pemerkosaan dengan lelaki bejat.

"Aku tau apa yang kau maksud" Ucap Doria yang sudah bisa menebak wajah temannya "kuharap mereka Perempuan, tunggu dulu!" dia sadar juga terkadang ada Perempuan yang Lesbian, wajah dia kembali Pasrah karena tak ada harapan yang menguntungkan sama sekali.

"Sial! Aku Lelaki satu-satunya disini kenapa, bisa sampai seperti ini" Ucap Natala terlihat frustasi "bukannya membantu menyelesaikan masalah malah ikut dalam masalah ini dan terbawa di dalamnya"

"Tak perlu kau sesali memang hal ini yang sudah terjadi" Ucap Remus menghiburnya "lagipula jangan dulu putus Asa, kalau tak salah Tim Elite 9 kesini dan aku yakin mereka akan segera menyelamatkan kita"

"Yah, kau benar juga" Natala mengangguk setuju.

"Tenang saja Nee-chan dan yang lain akan kemari menyelamatkan kita" Ucap Kurome tersenyum polos, yang dia tau jika di Penjara paling disiksa dan dibunuh dia tak tau ada hal lain yang terjadi disini apalagi dia Seorang Gadis kecil imut "dan aku yakin mereka akan kesini"

"Yah, itulah kau!" Teriak Remus senang tapi, tak lama Pintu Penjara terbuka.

*crikkkk

"Sial, mereka datang" Gin mengumpat kesal, dia tau waktunya semakin dekat dan hal yang dia lakukan adalah bersiap-siap dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Hmmmm! Para Tahanan sudah bangun rupanya"

Mereka melihat Dua Pria berbadan besar, dengan kulit Hitam, yang satu Berambut kribo, dengan wajah bejat, dan yang satu Rambut Panjang, dengan wajah biasa saja dengan Tatto yang ada jidat dan itu terlihat seram, Mata Gin tertuju pada yang kribo karena suatu alasan yang pasti.

 _'Satu, dua tiga'_ Kurome malah menghintung jumlah kalung kepala Tengkorak mereka, tak memikirkan apa yang terjadi _'mereka semua kuat'_ dia tau bahwa misi Teman-temannya ini adalah membunuh mereka selain itu, Informasi yang mereka dapat kuatnya musuh tergantung Pula Jumlah Kalung Kepala Tengkorak yang mereka pakai.

"Jadi, kalian sudah siap diintrogasi olehku para Gadis Manis" Ucap Kribo tersenyum bejat, muncul sesuatu seperti Tentakel di belakang Punggungnya, Gin hanya mendecak frustasi melihat dia tau hal ini akan sangat lama.

"Mati sana!" Teriak Doria.

"Hohoh takkan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Dalam Kuil**

"Kurasa kita sudah sampai disini" Ucap Najasho yang mengamati keadaan sekitar, untuk memastikan tak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Apa, ini hanya perasaanku semenjak kita masuk kesini tak, ada apapun macam Jebakan atau para Penjaga?" Ucap Green berfikir "dan juga tempat ini malah sangat sepi untuk ukuran Markas sebesar ini"

"Yah, akupun sependapat denganmu" Guy mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa mereka tak mempedulikan Penjagaan diluar" Sambung Cornelia "dan juga bisa kita lihat tempat ini sangat luas dan kurasa juga jebakan dan Para Penjaga sudah menanti jika, kita masuk lebih dalam"

"Sesuai Rencana, kita kembali berpencar dan terpecah jadi tiga tim" Ucap Najasho mulai menyusun rencana "aku dan Poney akan ke sisi Kanan, Tsukushi, Cornelia, dan Akame sisi tengah, dan sisanya ke sisi Kiri"

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dipasangkan seperti itu" Protes Guy yang tak dipasangkan dengan para Gadis "kenapa aku dengan Green? Kenapa tak dengan Cornelia atau Tsukushi?" Gadis Pirang di sampingnya hanya geleng-geleng mendengar hal tak jelas ini.

"Ini yang ayah rencanakan kita tak bisa menolak" Balas Najasho menghela nafas dia sudah lelah berbicara dengan Lelaki besar ini

Akame mengangkat tangan "bagaimana dengan Kurome? Sedari tadi kita tak menemukannya dan aku sedikit khawatir" hal itu wajar saja sebagai Kakak.

"Jangan khawatir, itulah sebabnya Tatsumi berbeda misi dari kita" Jawab Najasho tersenyum "kita serahkan hal ini padanya aku yakin adikmu akan baik-baik saja, yang kita fokuskan saat ini adalah misi kita"

"Yeah kau benar"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang Burung hantu yang mengamati mereka .

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Hutan**

"Jadi, ini tempatnya terlihat menarik"

Seorang Wanita turun dari kudanya, dia Seorang Wanita Dewasa, Berambut Biru langit Panjang, dengan Mata Biru dengan ekspresi dingin, mengenakan Topi Tentara kerajaan, Baju Kemeja Putih yang sempit dan menonjolkan bentuk tubuh indahnya, dan dua kancing terbuka memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, Rok Putih dengan sabuk, dan Sepatu Putih Tinggi, dengan sarung tangan Putih panjang, kalau dilihat lagi itu Baju khusus tentara kerajaan, dan yang terpenting sebuah Tanda Y di atas Dadanya.

"Tampaknya aku bakal banyak bersenang-senang disini" Wajah dia langsung berubah menjadi seringai kejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Arrgghhh muncul lagi, jadi kalian tau siapa dia? Yah pastinya banyak yang sudah tau jadi, saya tak peduli lagi dengan jawaban ada whaksss! See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dan mungkin bila nanti kita akan bertemu lagi satu pintaku jangan... Yeah malah nyanyi yah maaf soal tadi saking keasyikan malah lupa ama apa yang akan diperbuat sekarang hahaha wakata! Bukan Yukata yah -_- karena salah kata sudah beda arti ok? Dan khusus untuk fic ini aku ingin memberitau beberapa hal yang penting pertama ini menurut cerita di AGKZ meski ada pola yang berubah, kedua arc AGKZ hanya beberapa Chapter saja jadi dengan kata yang lain langsung loncat ke seri AGK dan Night Raid tapi, aku harus mikirin cara dulu bagaimana mengakhiri ini karena gak seru tiba-tiba berakhir tanpa alasan yang jelas dan Harem hmmmmm! Entahlah untuk saat ini baru Taeko dan Cornelia untuk yang lain? Hmmmm akan bertambah tapi, gak banyak lah maksimal 6 :-? Kebanyakan enggak yah?! Ahh lupakan aku lagi pening.**

 **P.s : Orang-orang ada yang membuat saya kesal dan bilang fic saya dan yang lain menjijikan hahhh! Saya orangnya cukup tanggapi dengan tangan di jepit di ketiak dan di gerakan hingga menimbulkan bunyi *Squekk! Ahh lupakan intinya gak akan buat fic Fandom lain dengan tema Shokugeki No Souma.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

*tap *tap *tap *tap

Tatsumi sudah berlari masuk ke dalam Kuil yang diduga markas musuh dan dia terus saja berlari dan tak menyangka di dalam Kuil ini sangat luas padahal jika dari luar ukuran Kuil itu biasa saja dan itu sangat melelahkan jika harus berlari sambil mencari satu persatu seseorang dan tujuan dia sekarang bukan membunuh atau mencari informasi melainkan menyelamatkan seseorang.

Dan yang dia selamatkan saat ini adalah adik dari Gadis Bermata Merah ini yaitu Kurome dan dia sangat yakin bahwa dia sudah tertangkap dengan Pasukan bantuan yang lain karena dia tak melihat bercak darah sedikitpun di lokasi kejadian tapi, dia bingung harus pergi kemana karena alasan tadi sangat luas.

"Hufftt! Ini lebih menyebalkan daripada aku harus mencari jarum ditumpukan Jerami" Ucap Tatsumi menghela nafas kesal dia celingak-celinguk dan mencari tempat yang dimaksud _'baiklah, aku akan coba kali saja bisa'_ dia langsung duduk bersila sambil menutup mata.

Tatsumi sedang bertapa dia menurunkan suhu tubuhnya sendiri, dia bisa melihat Pandangan Gelap tapi, bisa merasakan hawa suhu tubuh orang lain di dalam kuil maupun luar dan dia tau tiga Orang yang mengamati dia dari luar masih ada disana sambil bersembunyi.

Dan jika di dalam kuil dia bisa merasakan teman-temannya yang berlari dengan berpencar dan beberapa Orang musuh di beberapa tempat yang luas ini tapi, bukan ini yang dia cari.

Dan tubuhnya langsung dia gerak dan putarkan tak lama dia merasa hawa panas yang berlebihan dan sudah dipastikan itu keringat banyak dan beberapa Orang di dalam sudut Ruangan Kuil ini dan dia cuman asumsikan satu hal mereka ada disana.

Tatsumi langsung membuka matanya dan tersenyum "Ahhh, bingo!" dia sudah tau keberadaan Gadis kecil itu.

Sebenarnya Tatsumi mengenakan Tehknik Mendeteksi keberadaan musuh dengan cara menurunkan suhu tubuhnya hingga dingin dan merasakan Suhu tubuh hangat dari orang lain menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jadi, Guy dengan Green yah hahahah" Tatsumi hanya tertawa mengingat Lelaki badan besar itu sangat kesal karena tak dikelompokkan dengan para Gadis "hmmm! Tiga tim bisa disebut Trio Angels dan Najasho dengan Poney hmmm! Si pendiam dan ceria cukup cocok" tapi dia fokus ke Suhu tubuh musuh di seluruh Kuil ini _'tapi, siapa sangka mereka lumayan banyak juga kuharap ada bantuan lain'_

Dia juga merasa tiga Orang yang di luar pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu dan menunggu waktu untuk Serangan balik tapi, yang pasti posisi mereka sangat tak aman dan ada sumber Panas dingin yang kuat datang dari arah lain dan cuman Seorang saja tapi, apapun itu bukan sesuatu yang enak untuk dilihat.

"Baiklah saatnya misi penyelamatan"

Tatsumi langsung berlari kencang ke arah yang dimaksud olehnya yaitu tempat Kurome ditahan.

"Tunggu Kurome!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Penjara Tahanan**

Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan dengan baik sekali atau ini lebih tepatnya sebuah Mimpi Buruk yang terus saja menerus menghantui Kepalanya dan bukan sebuah Ilusi yang sengaja dibuat untuk mempengaruhi Fikiran musuh.

Kurome adik dari Akame ini terbogol dan terantai di sebuah tembok tapi, tentu saja dirinya tak sendiri karena ada satu Orang Lelaki dan Tiga Orang Perempuan yang keadaan mereka sama-sama terikat dan tak bisa bergerak dengan alasan sama-sama tertangkap oleh musuh dan akhirnya jadi Tawanan.

Hal seperti ini memang sudah sering terjadi pada dirinya dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu tapi, dia sekarang agak takut karena dia bisa melihat disisi ruangan lain terdapat Dua Gadis yang setengah bugil dan hanya menyisakan Pakaian Dalam mereka.

"Grrr! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ucap Natala menggertakan Giginya dengan kesal dan marah karena dia tak bisa berbuat banyak "kita tak bisa diam saja disini selagi si brengsek itu melakukan sesuatu terhadap Nakama kita!" dia berusaha lepas namun percuma.

"Kita tak bisa berbuat banyak jadi, diam saja" Komentar Kurome dingin dan tak peduli.

"Kau tak membantu Kurome!" Teriak Remus

Wajar saja karena Gin dan Doria tengah keadaan sulit dan setengah bugil dan Seorang Lelaki Berambut Kribo dan berkulit Hitam sedang memainkan tubuh mereka dengan sepuas hati jadi, dengan kata lain mereka tengah dilecehkan dan ingin diperkosa dan terlihat kekuatan Lelaki itu seperti Tentacle yang keluar dari punggung.

"Ughhh! Sialan! Hentikan itu! Ah!" Doria mendesah dengan Blush kecil di wajahnya dia bukan suka dengan bajingan ini memainkan tubuhnya tapi, ini benar-benar parah jika dia ada kesempatan mungkin akan langsung menembak dia tepat di kepala "Guhh! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Ho? Masih bertahan? Tenang saja aku akan memberimu kenikmatan jadi, santai saja" Lelaki itu menyeringai dia memainkan Vagina Gadis itu dengan jarinya dan mengemut Payudaranya dengan wajah yang benar-benar bejat "setelah ini mungkin kau tak akan berfikir lagi selain kenikmatan"

"Dalam Mimpimu!" Teriak Doria tetap bertahan dan berusaha tenang.

"Ughh! Ahhh! Hentikan!" Gin mendesah juga berbeda dengan Doria yang masih tetap dalam normal kini Fikiran dia agak sulit untuk bertahan karena tubuhnya sangat sensitiv "Uhhhhh! Hentikan!" dia tetap mencoba bertahan itu wajar saja karena tentacle milik musuh memainkan semua tubuhnya.

Kurome hanya melihat kondisi temannya yang tak baik dia tau pastinya akan jadi orang selanjutnya dan berharap mungkin ada seseorang yang kesini menyelamatkan mereka mungkin saja kakaknya atau Tatsumi.

Lelaki itu langsung mundur setelah sedikit mendapat kenikmatan dia mengelap Air liur dari mulutnya yang terlihat menjijikan itu "hmmm! Gadis yang masih perawan memang berbeda rasanya sungguh Lezat! Aku berfikir bagaimana sempitnya mereka" dia melihat Dua Gadis itu dengan nafas tersenggal berat dan wajah Merah.

"Bajingan!" Doria mengumpat kesal sekali.

"Ughhhh!" Gin hanya menghela nafas berat dia terlihat hampir klimax.

"Tapi, kurasa menikmati yang ini saja tak cukup karena ada yang lain" Ucap Lelaki itu melihat dua Korban yang lain ekspresi mereka berbeda Remus sangat takut tapi, Kurome hanya Pokerface meski dia tau apa yang terjadi "kau memiliki wajah yang sederhana tapi, menarik" dia ke arah Kurome dan memegang dagunya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" Kurome memiringkan Kepala.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab apapun dia mulai membuka Baju Kurome Tentacle miliknya bersiap menjamahi tubuh Gadis Mungil ini untuk Kurome dia hanya diam tenang dan tau hal seperti ini bakal terjadi pada saat Orang itu memegang tubuhnya.

*Clingggg!

*Wshhhhh!

'Apa itu?' Kurome sadar Orang itu langsung mundur dan dia melihat Cahaya berwarna Jingga yang muncul dan Orang lain juga menyadari hal itu.

"Gahhhhh!"

Kurome mencium bau hangit dan sesuatu yang terpanggang dan melihat ke depan Orang yang ingin memperkosa dirinya terlihat buruk terutama di tangan dan Tentacle yang Menghitam Gosong karena terbakar sesuatu

"Sakit guhhhhh!" Lelaki itu memegang tangannya yang terbakar nyeri tanpa henti dan dia melihat ke arah Kurome _'ghhhh! Panas tadi, apa itu? Waktu aku ingin menyentuh tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas dan terbakar'_ dia tetap diam disini dan tak ingin melakukan hal itu.

Kurome tersenyum dia tau alasan kenapa Lelaki itu terbakar dibagian tangan _'Terima kasih Tatsu-Niichan'_ dia tau ini berkat efek dari Kalung yang diberikan Tatsumi dan tak lama terdengar suara Orang lain.

"Sudah kubilang jika kau bersenang-senang tau Batasan Jamo"

"Tch, bahkan belum pembukaan aku sudah sial... Bos"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruangan Tak diketahui**

"Menurutmu ini dimana?" Tanya Poney yang memasang wajah bingung karena tak terlalu tau jelas tentang Rencana ini "dan, kenapa kita disuruh berpencar seperti ini?" seperti biasa pertanyaannya hanya ditanggapi Cuekan dari Lelaki Berambut Emas ini "Heyyy! Jawab dong!" dia sangat kesal.

"Kau tau perlu berteriak begitu nanti ketahuan aku yang akan disalahkan" Ucap Najasho dingin seperti biasa "dan lagipula kau bodoh atau tuli? Bukankah Ayah sudah menjelaskan dengan sangat rinci?" dia menatap sekitar.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Bodoh!" Teriak Poney sangat kesal.

Najasho menempelkan jarinya ke bibirnya "Sudah! Sudah tak perlu marah tak jelas seperti itu akan kuberitau" dia hanya mengurek telinganya yang agak mengiang "kita suruh dipencar seperti ini karena ada tugas masing-masing untuk kita"

"Masing-masing?" Poney terlihat sangat bingung "bukankah kita seharusnya membunuh mereka semua?"

"Memang sih tapi, jika misi yang ditugaskan kita telah selesai" Jawab Najasho menatap sekeliling "maksudku kita semua akan berkumpul ke tempat yang dijanjikan setelah menyelesaikan ini" dia selesai menjelaskan.

"Ohhh, begitu" Poney mengangguk faham "jadi misi khusus kita apa hari ini?" dia bertanya tentang itu lagi.

"Hmmmm! Mencari informasi dan Dokumen untuk kita tau keberadaan Markas Revolusi" Jawab Najasho dia memang sedang mencari sesuatu di bawah kasur dan Meja "dan jika beruntung kita menemukan dengan cepat dan jika buruk mungkin bakal ada yang tau kita sedang menyusup"

"Kenapa kau bisa sesantai begitu" Poney Sweatdrop.

"Karena jika ketahuan maka kita tinggal bunuh saja Orang itu" Ucap Najasho mengeluarkan Shingu Pedang tapi, Mata dia melirik ke arah lain "oh, asyik bicara sampai kita tau ada seseorang yang berdiri disana" dia tau bahwa Posisinya sudah ketahuan.

"Benar Juga" Poney menoleh dan dia melihat hal yang sama

"Jadi, sesuai yang kukatakan jika ketahuan maka langsung bunuh" Ucap Najasho mengaktifkan Shingu **[Water Dragon Sword]** dan tak lama rambutnya memanjang.

"Yosh!" Teriak Poney bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita berhenti dulu sebentar" Ucap Akame dengan nafas tersenggal karena agak lelah berlari.

"Kenapa tak seperti kau biasanya?" Tanya Tsukushi bingung sendiri.

"Karena Aku lelah jadi aku lapar" Jawab Akame Pokerface "jadi, jika aku lapar maka aku tak ada tenaga untuk berlari dan sebagainya" dia mengambil Daging besar yang entah dapat darimana.

"Kau ini serius sedikit kenapa" Cornelia Sweatdrop melihat tingkah temannya ini "dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan yang lain yah" dia mengkhawatirkan Kondisi Tatsumi juga yang pergi sendiri kesana.

"Tenang saja aku yakin semuanya kuat dan bisa mengatasi ini" Balas Tsukushi tersenyum dan menghilangkan khawatirnya "dan juga kita tak sendiri untuk melakukan ini"

"Maksudmu Pasukan Pembunuh kerajaan yang lain?" Ucap Cornelia memang mendengar bala bantuan ini "tapi, kita tak mendengar mereka bahkan bertemu pun tidak, kalau tak salah Kurome yang ditugaskan ini bukan?" tapi dia Ragu kondisi mereka baik mengingat ini di wilayah musuh.

"Kurome.." Ucap Akame khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya.

"Jangan khawatir Tatsumi ada disana aku Yakin adikmu baik-baik saja" Ucap Tsukushi mencoba menghiburnya "dan lagipula dia bukan tipe Orang yang gegabah dan ceroboh macam Guy" di lain sisi laki-laki besar itu langsung bersin di suatu tempat karena dibicarakan.

"Iyah kau benar" Cornelia tertawa kecil "tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa tak ada jebakan atau Penjaga semacamnya disekitar sini? Padahal kita sudah masuk lebih Dalam"

"Kurasa mereka tengah mengawasi kita entah darimana" Ucap Tsukushi sekarang masuk mode waspada.

!

*Cplat!

*Trang!

Akame yang langsung sigap menahan serangan tadi dengan Shingu miliknya "Ada musuh yang mendekat" Ekspresi dia langsung datar jika dalam masuk mode bertarung dan dia melihat bayangan mendekat.

"Cuman Satu Orang?" Ucap Tsukushi melihat bayangan itu juga "kurasa ini cukup mudah" dia mengarahkan Shingu Pistol ke depan.

"Meski satu jangan lemah karena kita tak tau kekuatannya" Ucap Cornelia lebih waspada kini dia tak mau kekalahan dia terulang lagi dari sekarang.

Dan tak lama bayangan itu menunjukan wujud Asli, lelaki tinggi, setengah Bugil, dengan kulit Hitam, dan Rambut Kribo orang ini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Orang yang tadi tengah melecehkan Doria dan Gin.

"Terlihat aku sudah dapat kelezatan yang baru hehehe!"

.

.

.

.

.

Berbeda sekali dengan tim lain yang tak mengalami masalah apapun kecuali dihadang musuh, di tim yang sisa ini nasib mereka bisa dikatakan tak bagus dan lebih tepatnya sangat sial sekali hal, itu wajar saja mengingat mereka berjalan melalui Rute yang banyak sekali dengan Jebakan buatan.

Itu terbukti dengan beberapa senjata yang muncul dari seluruh tembok dan panah yang jelas jebakan itu bisa dibilang mematikan.

"Entah kenapa nasib aku apes sekali" Guy berkeluh kesah saat ini dia mengenakan Shingu **[Shuit Rea]** untuk bergerak cepat Habisnya jika tak mengenakan itu yang jelas dia sangat mudah sekali terkena jebakan yang super cepat itu "meski aku bersama dengan Gadis Cantik, ada jebakan pun tak masalah" dia tersenyum bejat.

"Jangan mengeluh, memang kau saja yang disini tak kesal" Ucap Green juga terlihat frustasi dengan keluhan Kawannya "lebih baik kerjakan saja bersyukur kalau kau pulang dengan tubuh utuh daripada tinggal nama"

"Cukup!" Ucap Guy menghentikan laju gerakan "kita berhenti dulu dan berfikir"

"Kenapa!" Green terlihat sangat Protes.

"Sebagainya kita lebih hati-hati lagi Dalam melangkah karena kau tau sendiri bukan" Ucap Guy terlihat sangat frustasi dia tak ingin terus saja menghindar Dalam Jebakan ini "atau kau mau kita ingin loncat dan berlari tak jelas seperti itu terus"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Teriak Green terlihat merana.

"Baik-baik kita jalan pelan-pelan saja" Ucap Guy dengan Gaya berjingkrak dan diikuti oleh Green "sebagainya berharap tak bertemu dengan Orang lain atau musuh"

*Krikkkk!

Guy mendengar suara berdecit dan dia menoleh ke belakang dan tampak Green yang cengengesan karena menginjak sesuatu "Idiot!" dan terdengar suara guncangan dan getaran dan mereka melihat ke belakang dan sebuah batu besar mengelinding cepat ke arah mereka.

Otomatis mereka berlari lagi.

"Dasar Payah! Sudah kubilang hati-hati lagi dalam melangkah!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tau apapun!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Untuk kelompok ini mereka sedikit bisa bernafas lega dari sebelumnya karena Orang pengganti yang menjadi Penjaga mereka tak bejat dan mesum meski begitu mereka agak ada rasa takut karena Orang ini berbeda dari sebelumnya tenang dan tak banyak bicara tatapan matanya seperti Elang yang seolah sudah menandai target buruannya.

Kurome menyadari hal ini dia melihat Seorang Kakek tua yang dipanggil Bos, dengan Rambut Panjang Hitam, dengan Kulit Hitam, dan Gigi yang seperti Taring yang menambahkan kesan seram baginya

Tapi, untuk Kurome dia biasa saja hal seperti ini sudah seperti makanan sehari tapi, yang difokuskan matanya adalah ke arah Kalung Kepala Tengkorak yang dia kenakan dan menghitung jumlah kalau difikir lagi Jumlah milik orang tadi dengan yang sekarang cukup berbeda malahan paling banyak adalah orang di depannya dan dia berasumsi Kakek tua ini adalah ketua dari kelompok mereka mengingat dipanggil Bos.

"Ahhh, Maaf soal tadi dia memang seperti itu" Ucap Kakek tua itu dengan nada formal "terkadang aku harus mengecek sendiri karena tak baik meninggalkan dia sendiri"

 _'Wow! Dia berbeda dari yang tadi'_ Remus terlihat sangat kagum

"Ohh, maaf jika kalian tak tau, namaku Grimou dan asal kalian tau aku ketua di kelompok ini" Ucap Kakek tua itu memperkenalkan diri, Kurome sudah menduga mengingat jumlah Kalung Kepala Tengkorak yang dia kenakan "hahhh, asal kalian tau meski aku sudah tua tapi, aku masih perjaka benar-benar payah yah!"

 _'Dia malah curhat dirinya sendiri'_ Doria Sweatdrop.

"Hahaha! Terkejut yah! Meski itu cuman becanda sih! Whahaha!" Grimou hanya tertawa keras.

 _'Candaannya Garing banget'_ Doria Pokerface.

"Tapi, aku juga meski sudah pernah nikah tapi, aku sama sekali belum dikaruniai Seorang anak maupun cucu! Huaaa!" Kakek tua itu malah berlinang Air mata malah semakin membuat semuanya Sweatdrop "yah, tapi kembali ke topik, dimana alasan kalian ditangkap adalah Kalian Mata-mata dan sudah sepantasnya ditangkap dan dijadikan sandra" dia kembali serius.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi" Guman Natala menelan ludahnya secara kasar.

"Dan sebagai Sandra sudah seharusnya aku menanyai kalian beberapa informasi penting!" Grimou menyeringai dengan lidah yang menjulur seperti ular "jika, tak mau menjawab maka akan kupaksa kalian menjawab meski, agak sakit jadi coba bertahan"

"Coba saja!" Teriak Gin menantang.

"Ho? Gadis yang menarik tapi, kalau sakit jangan menangis yah!" Grimou memanjangkan kukunya dan terlihat seperti cakar besar "kalian bersiaplah karena akan diintrogasi dalam waktu yang lama kecuali kau yang hanya melihat saja" dia menunjuk ke arah Kurome.

"Ehhh, kenapa cuman Aku saja yang tidak?" Tanya Kurome dengan wajah Polos.

"Karena wajahmu itu tak Pantas untuk dilukai Calon Istriku" Kakek tua itu menyeringai bejat kepada Gadis kecil itu "karena Aku akan menjadikanmu istriku dan membuat anak bersama karena kau ini Gadis kecil yang kuat dan cocok denganku" membuat yang lain Jawdrop mendengarnya.

 _'Di-dia Pedopil!'_ Gin berteriak dalam hati dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diduga.

 _'A-aku tarik lagi kata-kata aku tadi, Orang ini bahkan lebih buruk dari yang tadi'_ Remus terlihat ketakutan dan tak tau harus berbuat apa, sementara Kurome tak banyak bicara dan hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

"Baiklah karena Introgasi dulu akan sangat bosan dan tak ada hiburan bagaimana dengan bermain denganku sebentar" Grimou menyeringai dengan lidah menjulur ekspresi dia benar-benar lebih liar dari sebelumnya "kuharap kau sedikit berteriak yah Gadis imut" dia bersiap menjeramahi tubuh Kurome.

Tapi, momen itu terganggu oleh sebuah suara orang lain yang datang dari Pintu.

"Kau tau jika aku jadi, kau sebaiknya pergi saja dari sini Dasar Pak tua Pedopil"

Kurome tersenyum dia tau dengan suara ini dan melihat laki-laki Berambut Coklat dan yang lain pun melihat hal yang sama "kau, telat datang Tatsu-Niichan" dia tau Orang ini akan datang kalau tidak mungkin kakaknya.

"Ini termaksud telat yang ditolerir jadi tak masalah" Tatsumi tersenyum dia senang keadaan Gadis kecil itu baik-baik saja dan tak terluka termaksud kelompok yang lain meski ada yang setengah bugil "terlihat kau berurusan dengan Orang yang repot juga"

"Kau siapa...?" Grimou menatap Tatsumi dengan efek Deathglare dan tentu saja tak berefek "menggangu hubunganku dengan Calon Istriku?"

"Calon Istri? Wah! Wah! Kau terkenal juga" Ucap Tatsumi agak terkejut "yah, tak heran sih mengingat kau Cantik dan imut juga sama seperti Kakak kau" membuat Gadis kecil itu blush kecil mendengar Pujiannya.

!

Grimou secara cepat mengayunkan cakarnya ke depan tapi, Tatsumi tau dia mulai mundur menghindar dan dirasa ada Celah Tatsumi langsung mengayunkan Pedangnya dan langsung mengenai bagian Dada dan kakek itu langsung mundur.

"Guhhhh!"

Tapi, Grimou tak menyerah wajah dia berubah menjadi Monster yang mengerikan dengan membuka mulut yang sangat lebar dan siap melahap Tatsumi tapi, Lelaki Berambut Coklat itu tetap tenang dia mengeluarkan Pistol dari saku dan langsung cekatan menembaknya tepat di tenggorokan dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

*Jduarrr!

*Crattt!

"GUAHHHH!"

"Kau terlalu Payah untuk Seorang Kakek Pedopil" Komentar Tatsumi langsung membuat bola Api besar di tangan kanan "baiklah saatnya penghabisan" dia langsung menembak ke arahnya dan kobaran api besar membulak tinggi dan memusnahkan Kakek tua itu yang terus berteriak kesakitan.

Orang yang melihat disana cukup tertegun siapa sangka seseorang yang sama umur bisa sekuat ini.

 _'Dasar tukang kabur'_ Tatsumi tau dia belum mati tapi, dia memilih dulu untuk membebaskan mereka dan dia memotong Rantai yang mengikat mereka "kalian tidak apa-apa?" dia bertanya agak khawatir.

"Yah" Kurome mengangguk.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Najasho membungkuk.

"Ayo pergi dan susul yang lain" Ajak Tatsumi.

Doria menahannya "tunggu sebentar pertama kita harus cari Shingu milik kita yang disembunyikan oleh mereka karena kita akan kerepotan jika tanpa itu"

"Benar" Remus mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah" Tatsumi hanya menurut saja

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tak jauh dari kuil itu terdapat banyak Mayat dan darah yang tergeletak dan berceceran dan beberapa pilar es yang sengaja dibuat dan berdiri Wanita tinggi Berambut Panjang biru langit dengan seringai sadis.

"Menarik tapi, terasa bosan jika tak ada yang seimbang dan memberi perlawanan"

"Sebaiknya aku cari ke dalam siapa tau ajah ada"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan seperti biasa selesai dan tak lama lagi akan ku akhiri seri AGKZ dan berganti dengan AGK Seperti biasa tetap Stay yah :-)**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dan ini dia! Chapter kesepuluh dari ficku yang beraneka ragam ini meski agak aneh tapi, yah lanjutkan saja dan seperti yang aku ucapkan kemarin akan ky selesaikan seri dari Cerita AGKZ dan berlanjut ke AGK dengan kata lain bakal aku skip dan langsung ke inti cerita, bagi yang tak suka silahkan Get out jika, cerita ini tak sesuai harapan karena aku nulis dengan keinginan saya sendiri dan tanpa ada paksaan dari pihak terkait maupun intuisi pemerintah (njirrr dikira FBI kali yak -_-) ahhhh, baiklah ini mungkin cuman sekedar pidato saya yang cukup singkat sekali jika ditanya pendapat Pribadi ohhh, dan lagi ini mah, yah begitulah hahahaha**

 **P.s : ada yang udah lihat Chapter terbaru TG :RE? Hmmm jika udah aku senang waktu Kaneki ketemu kembali dengan onee-sama ini dan ini salah satu Pair yang kusuka selain TouKen ( Touka x Kaneki) dan KaRiz (Kaneki x Rize) kesamaan mereka sama2 di buat troll ama mangakanya sendiri dan itu daruq! -_- untung ajah Touka gak terlalu -_-**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Tempat Cornelia**

*trangg *trangg *trangg!

Akame mengayunkan Pedangnya serangan Tentacle yang diarahkan kepadanya, dia melihat celah dan langsung maju dan menyerang Lelaki Kulit hitam ini tapi, Jamo melihat ini dia langsung mundur dan langsung menyerang balik dengan cakar tapi, Akame tangkis dengan Pedang dan langsung mundur lagi.

Kini Giliran Cornelia yang maju dia menggenakan Tongkat besi yang dia dapat dari Tatsumi untuk sementara pengganti Shingu dia yang hancur, dia sodorkan ke depan dengan cepat dan bertubi-tubi tapi, Jamo entah kenapa bisa menghindar seolah bisa tau arah serangannya.

"Maaf, saja tapi aku juga!" Ucap Tsukushi mulai menembak dengan **[Phromoteus]** dan menembakan Peluru ke atas dan sesuai dengan keahlian Shingu miliknya dan tak lama Peluru itu berbelok arah ke bawah.

Jamo melihat ke atas dan mengetahui hal ini "ohhh, trikmu lumayan hebat juga yah Gadis kecil, aku sungguh terkejut" dia langsung menjauh "tapi, kurasa cara yang sama takkan berlaku kepada-Guahhhhhh!" dia terpental berkat sebuah serangan telak di wajah.

"Dia terlalu banyak bicara" Komentar Cornelia yang nyatanya itu ulahnya sendiri "kuharap kau juga tak melupakanku karena itu, kau bodoh" dia menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

"Bagus Cora!" Ucap Akame memuji.

Jamo menyeka mulutnya dengan kesal "Gadis bangsat! Setelah ini bersiaplah untuk berteriak!" dia tersenyum bejat membayangkan jika dia menang.

*Slashhh!

Akame langsung mengayunkan Pedangnya namun masih bisa dihindari "maaf saja, aku tak suka cara kau bicara dan ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau ambil"

"Hmmmm! Aku suka Gadis seperti kau!" Jamo menjilat mulutnya dengan ekspresi mesum yang tinggi "tapi, entah kenapa wajahmu mengingatkanmu pada Gadis kutawan tadi"

 _'Kurome!'_ Akame shock karena ciri-ciri seperti itu sudah jelas sekali identik dengan adiknya.

"Dia sama seperti Guy" Cornelia Pokerface.

"Yah, meski aku tak bisa bersenang-senang karena suatu hal" Ucap Jamo yang memainkan Tentacle miliknya, dia malas membayangkan hal itu lagi "tapi, kurasa Boss kita tertarik dan akan menjadikan dia Istri, dan upsss! Aku banyak bicara juga"

"Dia seorang Pedhopil" Komentar Tsukushi terlihat gemetar.

Untuk Cornelia dia melihat sedikit Gosong dan bau hangit dan Tentacle musuh dan dia tau siapa yang punya kekuatan seperti ini _'kurasa, kau selamat juga yah, Tatsumi'_ dia tersenyum senang karena orang yang dia Cinta baik-baik saja.

*Slashhhh!

"Aughhhhh!"

"Kau banyak bicara juga rupanya!" Ucap Akame dengan cepat memotong salah satu tentacle.

"Guhhhh! Kau bangsat kecil" Jamo menggertakan Giginya dengan kesal dan marah "akan, kuhancurkan kau dan akan kukuliti semu- Arrggghhhhh!" dia merasa sebuah tembakan Panas mengenai punggungnya.

Tsukushi melihat kesemptan ini langsung menembak "maaf, saja aku tak mau tinggal diam dengan orang Pedophil seperti dirimu"

Cornelia sudah di belakang Lelaki itu "Sayang sekali jika, aku tak ikutan maka ini tak menarik" dia langsung menghempaskan Tongkatnya tepat dibagian kepala dengan sangat kencang dan langsung Pria itu tersungkur.

"Guhhhhh!"

"Kita berhasil" Ucap Tsukushi terlihat senang.

"Jangan dulu senang" Ucap Cornelia tetap waspada "karena aku tau dia takkan kalah semudah yang kita kira"

"Kurasa Cora, memang benar" Ucap Akame dia melihat Bayangan agak besar dan memunculkan wujud Asli "sekarang dia akan mulai serius kali ini untuk membunuh kita"

Ketiga Gadis ini melihat wujud sesungguhnya dari Lelaki itu, wujud yang tadi seperti manusia pada umumnya dengan Tentacle kini berubah drastis, tubuhnya mulai membesar, wajah dia mengerikan, tangan dia seperti cakar hewan buas, hanya saja kakinya yang normal dan dengan ekor yang terlihat seperti tombak runcing kulit darah yang menyatu.

"Dia monster" Komentar Tsukushi terlihat mengigil ketakutan "bagaimana bisa kita melawannya"

"Hentikan rasa pengecutmu itu!" Teriak Cornelia memberi Gadis Berambut Psndek itu semangat bertarung "kita disini bukan untuk jadi penonton atau pemangsa karena, kita tau jika kesini kita sudah dengan konsekuensi ini"

"Baiklah saatnya bunuh Target" Ucap Akame mulai terlihat serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Tatsumi**

Tatsumi sekarang berada bersama adik Akame yaitu Kurome dia berdua berada disebuah ruangan yang agak Gelap setelah bebas kini mereka mencari Shingu dan akhirnya ketemu, Kelompok Pembunuh Kerajaan sudah lebih dulu berlari sambil membantu yang lain dan kini hanya tinggal mereka dengan santai.

"Jangan khawatir, Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Tatsumi mengelus rambutnya dan membuat Gadis kecil tenang "lagipula dia tak sendiri ada Cornelia dan juga Tsukushi"

"Iyah maaf, jika seperti ini" Balas Kurome dengan suara pelan "aku hanya khawatir saja terhadap Nee-Chan"

"Ya, tak masalah ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi sebelum aku menyelamatkanmu?" Tanya Tatsumi yang tadi melihat Para Gadis yang jadi tahanan kehilangan Pakaian "apa mereka melukaimu?"

"Tidak, aku tak ada masalah dan luka" Jawab Kurome dengan senyum.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Tatsumi sangat penasaran.

Kurome menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi dari yang ia tau mulai dari bagaimana bisa ditangkap dan dijadikan Tahanan, lebih Parah lagi diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh Pria Berambut Kribo itu dan teman Gadis yang lain terkena Pelecehan seksual itu tapi, untuk Kurome tidak karena entah kenapa sebelum dipegang tangan musuh sudah menghangus seperti terbakar meski dirinya tau alasan tersendiri.

"Ohhh, begitu Hahahaha bagus juga!" Tatsumi tertawa mendengar Penjelasan yang terakhir "seharusnya jika, ada kesempatan kau tendang dia bagian bawah niscaya langsung tak bisa bernafas hahahahah"

Kurome tau apa maksudnya dan langsung blush kecil "Tatsu-Nii Ecchi! Kau tak boleh seperti itu" dia tak lama langsung tertawa senang "hmmmm! Memang itu ide bagus, bagaimana kalau dicoba dulu dengan Tatsu-Nii?!" dia menunjukan ekspresi jahil.

"Tidak, aku masih sayang nyawa" Tatsumi Sweatdrop mendengar ini dan langsung menutupi bagian masa depannya tapi, dia sedikit mendengar kegaduhan disana-sini "hei, kau dengar itu?"

"Dengar" Kurome mengangguk meski dia hanya mendengar sedikit.

"Kurasa yang lain sudah beraksi dengan misinya" Ucap Tatsumi menatap atas.

"Hmmmn!" Kurome hanya mengangguk sambil memakan buah manis yang diberikan Tatsumi "mereka berisik dari arah sana saja" dia menunjuk arah Barat Daya.

"Kurasa kau benar" Tatsumi mengangguk setuju "ayo kita susul mereka karena tak baik kita diam saja tanpa membantu yang lain" dia tanpa ragu langsung menarik lengan Gadis kecil yang lagi nyemil dan seolah tak peduli dengan sekitar.

"Hmmmmm!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Poney memutar Badan ke belakang, dia menendang wajah Pria di depannya namun, Orang itu menangkis balik dengan memegang Kaki Poney dan langsung melemparkan Gadis kecil itu ke tembok.

Najasho langsung bersiap ambil langkah dan sudah mengaktifkan Shingu miliknya, dia mulai mengayunkan Pedangnya tapi, Pria itu terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti Pedang dari telapak tangan dan saling bentrok.

*Tranggg!

"Kau lumayan bocah!" Komentar Pria berbadan besar dan kekar, dengan Rambut botak dan kulit hitam yang diketahui bernama Zuko ini

"Ini, baru saja mulai" Ucap Najasho dia mencoba mementalkan balik.

Namun, bukan dia yang mulai tapi Zuko langsung hempaskan ke depan, dia melihat ada kesempatan dan mengayunkan Pedang dari sisi kanan Najasho cepat sadar dan menangkis balik namun serangan pedang lain datang dan Najasho menyadari ini dan langsung mundur meski Perutnya sedikit tergores.

"Tchh!" Najasho mendecak kesal, sementara Pria itu hanya menyeringai puas.

"Jangan senang dulu!" Teriak Poney yang sudah berdiri di depan Zuko sambil menendang ke arah Wajah.

Tapi, Zuko menahan serangan itu "hehehe semangat yang bagus tapi, maaf saja itu tak cukup" dia secara cepat langsung mengeluarkan Pedangnya dan membuat Gadis Kuncir itu tergores di bagian bahu.

 _'Hmmmm! Orang yang kuat dan sesuai dengan keadaan'_ Batin Najasho yang mengamati situasi ini dan dia menghitung jumlah kalung kepala Tengkorak yang dia kenakan _'delapan? Sesuai dengan jumlah ternyata orang ini kuat juga'_ dia tak bisa main-main.

"Ayolah, kemarilah? Kita baru saja pemanasan?" Ucap Zuko dengan nada menanantang namun, tak ada satupun yang berbicara atau bergerak sama sekali "apa ini? Hening? Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang akan mulai" dia langsung cepat menghilang.

!

"Ugghhhh sial!"

"Gawat!"

Najasho dan Poney langsung panik karena orang itu berdiri diantara mereka "Perhatikan sekitar dan jangan biarkan fokusmu tak beraturan meski hanya satu detik karena sebagai musuh akan kumanfaatkan itu" dia membuka telapak tangan.

Najasho siap menangkis jika itu keluar Pedang tapi, kenyataan itu lain dia berada di sebuah ruangan kecil transparan bersamaan dengan Poney dan dia tau ini gawat.

"Siapa bilang tehkniku seperti itu saja?" Ucap Zuko menyeringai karena ini berhasil dan tak lama muncul percikan kilat dari tangan **"SHOCKER SCRRAM!"** Kilat itu menjadi besar dan langsung menyentrum mereka.

*Bzzzrttrrr!

"Guahhhhh!"

"Kyahhhh!"

Dan langsung mendorong mereka jauh "hmmmm! Ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan meski aku tau ini belum berakhir" dia memilih siapa yang akan diserang lebih dulu dan menoleh ke arah Poney "baiklah, yang Gadis dulu terasa lebih mudah"

"Sial!" Najasho melihat ini langsung panik dan memaksakan diri bangkit dan mengejar.

Poney juga melihat hal yang sama disatu sisi dia tak bisa menyerang balik "Payah! Ini benar-benar tak berguna sama sekali!" dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa membantu bahkan saat ini dia agak sulit berjalan _'baiklah, kurasa ini saatnya'_ dia hanya menutup mata dan membiarkan saja tapi, yang terjadi.

*Jlebbbb!

*Cratttt!

Poney membuka matanya dan sangat shock melihat Pemandangan di depan "ka-kau?! Tapi, kenapa?!" dia kehabisan kata-kata karena Najasho melindungi dirinya sebagai tameng dan terlihat darah menetes dari lantai.

"Ughhh! Berhenti membuat repot orang lain ikan kecil" Ucap Najasho agak kepayahan meski berhasil menahan tapi tetap saja kedua Pedang itu menancap disisi Perutnya meski tak dalam "ughuukkk! Kita tak bisa berakhir jika belum menyelesaikan misi kita"

"Pasangan yang harmonis" Komentar Zuko sangat senang dan bahagia melihat Pemandangan haru ini "kurasa akan lebih bagus jika mati bersama dan saling berpelukan dengan kolam renang darah"

"Maaf saja yang mandi darah kurasa itu kau" Ucap Najasho dia langsung menangkis balik dan melepas Pedang dari Perutnya dan dia melihat kesempatan terbuka lebar _'baiklah, ini dia bersiap'_ dia langsung mengayunkan **[Water Dragon Sword]** dan tepat menyabetkan tepat di bagian dada dan memuncratkan darah segar.

*Crattttt!

"Arggggghhhhh!"

"Jangan sombong kau!" Poney langsung berdiri dan kesal karena di rendahkan dan merepotkan dan buru-buru dia menarik Najasho ke belakang dan maju ke depan sambil mengaktifkan Shingu **[Yocto Bottoms]** Dan muncul kilatan kecil di kaki "dan ini untuk yang tadi!" dengan sekuat tenaga dia menendang perut Lelaki itu dan menghempaskannya jauh ke tembok.

*duarrrrr!

"Hahaha kau lihat? Aku bukan Ikan teri yang merepotkan seperti kau bilang" Ucap Poney berbangga diri.

"Terserah" Balas Najasho cuek dan tak peduli seperti biasa "dan jangan lengah, terkadang aku malas menyelamatkanmu dua kali" Gadis Berambut Orange ini hanya menjulurkan lidah mengejek dan tak lama terdengar suara.

"Kurasa ini benar-benar yang disebut Pertarungan"

"Aku harus mengalahkan orang ini" Guman Najasho Rambutnya yang Pendek kini memanjang karena ini tehknik dari Shingu miliknya "baiklah, Poney jika kau ada tenaga sebaiknya gunakan yang berguna jika, tidak diam saja disana sambil menonton"

"Hah, jangan bercanda siapa juga yang mau jadi penikmat saja" Ucap Poney yang sudah terlihat seperti biasa lagi "akan kutunjukan padamu jika ikan kecil bisa melakukan banyak hal hebat"

"Terserah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Green**

Kedua orang ini bisa dibilang dalam keadaan sangat buruk bukan karena luka atau darah sehabis bertarung tapi, tubuh mereka kotor sekali dipenuhi banyak lumpur dan ranting dengan Rambut yang berantakan seperti tak terurus ini benar-benar lucu sehingga sulit membedakan mana yang orang asli atau tembok.

"Hadehhh! Yang benar saja dipikir tak bakal ada jebakan" Guy menghela nafas dengan jalan sempoyongan seperti kekurangan Jiwa "tapi, ini semua salah sama sekali"

"Jebakan tadi lebih bagus dari yang tadi, karena hanya masuk ke lumpur hisap" Ucap Green yang terlihat tak peduli dengan kondisinya "tapi, untungnya aku sadar dan langsung bergerak jika tidak, kita sudah terhisap ke dalam sana"

"Hahhhh aku yakin yang lain akan menertawakan kita" Ucap Guy sudah pasrah dia tak bisa membayangkan jika teman-temannya melihat ini "terutama para Gadis! Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan martabatku"

"Kau ini serius sedikit kenapa?" Green Sweatdrop.

"Kau harusnya tau, Penampilan adalah segalanya untuk menarik Perhatian Para Gadis!" Teriak Guy dengan Aura yang masih depresi "aku, ingin Cornelia memperhatikanku tak peduli apapun itu"

"Kau ini banyak bicara, setelah ini langsung mandi" Ucap Green yang sudah tak tahan dengan keluhannya.

"Hei, kau dengar itu?" Tanya Guy menempelkan telinganya ke tembok.

"Cuma sedikit" Balas Green mengangguk.

"Kurasa itu yang lain" Ucap Guy.

"Bagaimana kalau kita susul mereka?" Green memberi usul.

Guy sedikit berfikir dan bicara "yah, kurasa boleh mengingat kita tak bertemu musuh sama sekali jadi, lebih bagus membantu mereka"

"Hmmm!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Akame memutar badannya dia mengayunkan Pedang Lurus ke depan Pria itu menghindarinya, dia melihat celah dan mengayunkan Pedang ke sisi kanan namun, sebelum itu terjadi Jamo sudah menangkap tangannya tapi, Gadis ini tak kehilangan akal cerdik dia melepaskan Shingu miliknya dan otomatis Fokus Pria itu agak kacau dan Akame langsung menendang bagian Perut dan membuatnya menjauh.

"Kau, lumayan cerdik juga" Komentar Jamo memegang Perutnya.

"Hmmmm!" Akame dengan wajah datar hanya membalas seperti itu.

*Jdorrr *Jdorr

"Sudah kubilang trik yang sama takkan terjadi" Ucap Jamo menghindar tembakan itu dengan mundur karena sasaran tembakan Gadis itu ke kanan otomatis berbalik jadi dia mundur "baiklah, giliran serangan balasan" dia langsung menembakan Tentacle yang sudah seperti tombak tajam dengan cepat.

*Trangg!

Cornelia langsung menangkis balik "jangan bermain jarak dekat aku tau kau hebat tapi, Shingu milikmu itu menjadi sedikit hambatan"

Jamo maju cepat dan berada di depan Gadis Pirang itu dia menyerang dengan cakarnya yang sangat cepat tapi, Cornelia bisa mengimbanginya dengan sangat cepat bahkan serangan Pria itu tak ada yang melukainya sama sekali.

*trangg

Cornelia langsung pentalkan serangan itu "maaf, saja tapi kau ada celah disana" dia mengayunkan Tongkatnya lurus tepat dibagian dada membuat Pria itu mengerang kesakitan dan Gadis Pirang ini langsung pentalkan orang itu jauh.

*Jduarrr!

"Yoshh! Berhasil!" Ucap Tsukushi senang.

"Tidak" Balas Akame tegas dia melihat sesuatu seperti bola cairan yang mendekat kemari "kau bisa lihat itu, serangan tadi takkan mudah mengalahkannya begitu saja"

"Apapun itu sebaiknya jangan ditangkis" Ucap Cornelia langsung menarik Tsukushi jauh dan Akame juga menghindar dan serangan bola cair itu hanya mendarat di tanah tapi, terlihat bekas tanah berlubang yang hangus.

"Lihat?" Akame menunjukan bukti.

*Crrrttttt!

*buammm!

*Argghhh

*trangg!

Tapi, serangan Tentacle itu langsung cepat ke arah mereka, Akame berhasil tangkis, Cornelia berhasil tahan meski tubuhnya terpental ke tembok sementara Tsukushi yang terlihat tak siap akhirnya terkena serangan tusukan itu tepat dibagian bahu.

"Sial!" Akame mengumpat karena kelengahan dia sendiri dan bersiap memotong Tentacle itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan biarkan saja Gadis kecil" Ucap Jamo melepaskan Tentacle miliknya dan langsung menembas ke arah Akame yang terlihat shock dengan serangan dadakan tadi.

"Tchh!" Akame mendecak kesal dia melihat bahunya terkena Gores.

"Baiklah, aku rasa ini cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan ini" Ucap Jamo membuka mulut terlihat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti Asap ungu yang pekat dan memenuhi ruangan 'sayang sekali aku takkan terkena efek ini' dia menyeringai puas.

"Uhukkk! Asap apa ini?!" Tsukushi terbatuk karena menghirup Asap aneh ini.

"Jangan dihisap ini beracun" Ucap Cornelia yang menutup hidung.

 _'Aku rasa bukan'_ Batin Akame mengendus tapi tak merasakan efek apapun tapi, dia langsung sadar akan hal _'tunggu! Jangan bilang ini!..'_ tak lama dia mendengar suara teriakan dari kedua temannya.

"Kyahhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Maaf, sekali itu cuman asap biasa yang kuberi dengan warna" Jamo menyeringai karena rencana dia berhasil "dan seharusnya kalian sadar bahwa ini hanya pengalihan mata" dia menatap dua orang korban yang berada dalam lilitan leher Tentacle miliknya

"Sial!" Akame terlihat Frustasi karena kedua temannya kena jebak.

"Kemarilah selamatkan kedua temanmu" Ucap Jamo memancing dia dengan sengaja mempererat Tali Tentacle untuk mengunci leher mereka "jika, tidak mungkin aku akan paksa untuk melakukannya"

"Abaikan dia Akame!" Teriak Cornelia yang berusaha melepaskan ikatan ini dari lehernya namun tak ada hasil.

"Ughhhhh! Kita baik-baik saja" Ucap Tsukushi berusaha untuk tetap bertahan.

Akame tak menggubris perkataan temannya dan langsung maju ke depan namun saat melangkah kaki dia tak sengaja menginjak Cairan dan membuatnya terpeleset ke bawah, Jamo memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan menyerang langsung dengan Tentacle tapi, Akame masih bisa menahan dengan kedua tangan.

"Ohhhh, kau Gadis yang cukup tangguh juga" Jamo tersenyum puas.

 _'Tchhh! Ini Racun'_ Batin Akame yang melihat Tentacle Tombak itu sudah dilapisi Cairan ungu, di satu sisi teman-temannya dalam bahaya tapi, dirinya juga tengah dalam keadaan sulit dan berharap ada seseorang yang lain membantu tapi, terlihat Tuhan mengabulkan Doanya.

*Cplattt!

"Owww! Apa itu" Jamo merasa nyeri di pipinya karena ditampar sesuatu dan dia menoleh ke belakang.

Akame melihat penyerangan longgar dan langsung lepas dan mengambil Shingu miliknya buru-buru dia maju ke depan dan langsung menebas Pedangnya dan berhasil menggores Dada Lelaki itu dengan telak membuat Jamo berteriak kencang.

"Arrrrggghhhhh!" Jamo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan tak sadar bahwa sudah melepaskan dua korbannya.

Akame buru-buru membawa mereka ke Tempat yang agak jauh "kalian tidak apa-apa?" dia bertanya khawatir.

"Iya, terima kasih" Balas Cornelia memegang lehernya, Tsukushi hanya mengangguk.

Jamo langsung bangun dan sangat kesal sekaligus marah ia ingin membalaskan dendam namun, sebelum itu terjadi sebuah Tali besar mengikat kakinya sebelum Jamo bereaksi menghindar tubuh dia sudah terpental lebih dulu ke tembok.

*Duarrrr!

Ketiga Gadis ini melihat hal yang serupa dan bingung apa yang terjadi disini dan tak lama terdengar suara lain.

"Ini benar-benar tepat waktu"

Dan mereka tak lama tersenyum.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Di dalam sebuah Kuil di Tempat lain tampak Wanita yang belum di ketahui namanya masuk dan melihat beberapa mayat terkapar dengan banyak bersimbah darah dan dia terlihat menikmati Pemandangan ini.

Tampak Senyum yang tertarik dengan hal ini tapi, memiliki maksud sadis yang lain

"Menarik"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cutttt kita selesai lagi dengan fic yang lain dan aku akan break sejenak dan begitulah tak ada yang perlu dipentingkan whahaha see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dan selamat welcome lagi di fic buatan saya yang satu lagi dan hampir lupa jika tak ingat maka bablas akan terbengkalai yah, deh ohh mungkin bakal yang nanya S2 dari Anime ini aku rasa sangat mustahil untuk terwujud mengingat sudah sangat melenceng baget dari manga Asli dimana beberapa banyak yang hidup tapi, di anime malah hampir semua tinggal nyisa dua orang ajah si Boss ama Karakter utama, ahh ya sudahlah biarlah berlalu dan jadi Pelajaran terkadang aku juga bingung banyak Anime yang gak sama dengan manga mungkin keuber jadi terkadang cerita suka nyeleneh sendiri**

 **P.s : yupzzzz selagi kalian nunggu fic aku Update aku juga sedang buat fic yang versi inggris tapi, bukan diakunku yang ini tapi yang satunya lagi soalnya enak dipisah daripada harus digabungin tapi yah meski belum terlalu fasih amat sih.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Tempat Najasho**

*Trang *Trang *Trang *Trang

Keduanya sangat cepat sekali bergerak dengan mengayunkan senjata masing-masing dan tak ada yang mau mengalah, Najasho memutar badannya dan mengayunkan Pedang ke samping Zuko menahan serangan itu dia pentalkan balik dan memutar tubuhnya di Udara seperti Tornado namun Lelaki berambut Pirang ini membuat Pertahanan saja dan ada kesempatan dia langsung loncat ke kanan daripada harus menerima serangan itu terus

Disisi lain Poney hanya memperhatikan saja sebenarnya dia ingin membantu tapi, Najasho menyuruhnya untuk bersabar dan tunggu kondisi itu tepat karena Fisik dia masih kalah dengan orang itu tentu saja Gadis itu tak terima tapi, yah seperti biasa selalu dicuekin.

"Cepatlah Najasho!" Poney hanya berkeluh kesah dia sedari tadi tak dapat bagian buat menyerang.

"Sabarlah kau Ikan Kecil" Najasho mendecak kesal dia langsung bergerak cepat dan berada di depan Orang itu sambil menghunuskan Pedang ke depa

*Trang!

Zuko menahannya dengan tangan menyilang "bodoh, berapa kalipun kau cepat tapi, seranganmu sudah ke tebak olehku" di senjatanya tak lama muncul Aliran Listrik.

Najasho mengangkat sebelah Alisnya melihat ini "begitu yah, jadi aku mengerti sekarang" dia tetap dalam seperti itu dan tak lama bergerak mundur.

"Bodoh takkan kubiarkan kau!" Teriak Zuko mengayunkan salah satu tangannya tapi.

*Duagghhh

Poney entah datang darimana langsung menendang Wajah Pria itu tapi dia belum selesai dan menendang di bagian kiri Perut tapi, Zuko langsung mengayunkan senjatanya ke depan tapi Poney memutar Badan ke belakang sebelum menendang tepat di perut hingga membuatnya terhempas

"Lihat aku bisa kan? Jadi jangan anggap remeh aku" Poney tersenyum ceria seolah tak terjadi Apapun

"Terserah kau saja" Najasho menanggapinya tak terlalu Penting.

Tapi, Zuko langsung bangkit dan bergerak cepat ke arah Poney sebelum Gadis itu bereaksi atau menghindar bahunya langsung terkena sabetan dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan tapi, Pria itu tak memberi kesempatan dan langsung menendang Perutnya sebagai balasan tadi.

"Sekarang Kita seimbang" Zuko menyeringai kejam.

"Grrr! Sialan kau!" Najasho menggertakan Giginya dengan kesal.

"Selanjutnya kau!" Teriak Zuko langsung menghilang cepat dan tak lama sudah berada di depan Najasho.

Najasho tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa bahkan ini terlalu cepat hingga dia tak sadar sama sekali 'Tch, sejak kapan dia ada disini"

Zuko langsung mengeluarkan Pedang dari kedua tangan yang sudah dialiri listrik dia dengan cepat mengayunkannya ke depan tanpa Henti meski Najasho masih bisa menahan namun seperti ini terus bakal menghancurkan Shingu miliknya karena setiap Pedang yang Zuko arahkan Patah bakal muncul lagi seolah ini tak ada habis sama sekali.

 _'Aku tak bisa begini terus tapi, dia benar-benar tak memberiku ruang gerak bebas sedikit saja'_ Batin Najasho dia melihat Pedangnya yang mulai retak _'aku harus cari rencana jika begini terus maka mustahil aku bisa membunuhnya juga'_ dia mengintai sekitar tapi, tak menemukan celah apapun.

"Ada apa, kau terlihat berfikir untuk menyerang balik hahaha itu Percuma saja" Zuko tertawa puas melihat musuhnya terdesak dan terus mengayunkan Pedang tanpa henti.

Poney sudah ada disamping mereka dengan Kaki yang siap menendang "Jangan lupakan aku sialan!" dia berteriak kesal atas tadi.

'Bodoh, jangan seperti itu!' Najasho Panik bukan karena serangan dadakan tadi tapi, karena serangan itu bukan menguntungkan malah sama saja dengan melukai diri sendiri.

"Kau terbuka Gadis kecil" Zuko menyeringai dia langsung mundur dan menghindar dulu dari serangan tadi dan berniat memotong Kakinya tapi, sebelum itu terjadi ada sesuatu cepat yang menolong Gadis itu sehingga hanya menyabet kakinya saja "Tch, dia Gadis yang beruntung sekali"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Teriak Najasho kesal karena kalau bukan dia yang repleks Niscaya kaki Gadis itu sudah tak menempel lagi.

"Argghhh! Maaf, aku hanya ingin membantu" Poney mengerang kesakitan memegang Kakinya yang banyak berlumuran darah dia tak tau bakal seperti ini kejadiannya "karena aku kesal kau selalu menganggap remeh diriku dan aku tak menyukai itu" dia mencoba berdiri tapi serangan tadi cukup dalam hingga membuatnya sulit bangkit.

Najasho tau bahwa Gadis berkucir ini tak bisa bertarung lagi jika dipaksa pun percuma malah akan merepotkan dan hanya dia yang masih utuh satu-satunya cara ialah hanya membunuh orang itu dan menyelesaikan dengan cepat yang dia butuhkan hanya sebuah celah untuk bisa menusuk langsung ke Jantung.

"Hah, kau disini saja dan biarkan aku akhiri ini" Najasho hanya menghela nafas Panjang bersiap untuk hal ini "karena jika kau ikutan nanti aku sendiri yang kerepotan harus mengurusmu jika terlalu banyak luka"

"A-apa ma-maksudmu ba-baka!" Poney hanya Blush kecil mendengar kata tadi yang terkesan merasa enak dan nyaman "ja-jangan mengada-ngada aku masih bisa sanggup untuk menyerang" dia mencoba berdiri tapi, hasil sama.

"Lihat bahkan berdiri pun kau tak sanggup" Ucap Najasho tak menatap lawan bicaranya "jadi, sebaiknya kau diam saja dan aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat"

"Terserah!" Poney hanya menurut saja tapi, dia berbicara lagi hanya saja agak Pelan "jangan sampai kalah ataupun Mati karena Datang bersama Pulang bersama"

"Takkan Pernah" Najasho tersenyum kecil

Najasho mengaktifkan Shingu **[Water Dragon Sword]** sampai mode penuh atau maksimal bisa dilihat Rambutnya Panhang ke bawah dan matanya tertutup Poni meski begitu itu terlihat keren juga dan Pedang besar yang sudah dilapisi Air, Zuko sudah bersiap dari tadi kini dia serius dan Aliran Listrik muncul dari Kedua Pedangnya.

Kedua Langsung maju sangat cepat Pedang mereka saling bentrok hingga membuat Aura kuat dan meretakan tembok di sekitar, keduanya kembali mundur saling mengayunkan Pedang satu sama lain bahkan Gerakan mereka sangat cepat hingga tak ada satupun yang terluka.

Zuko memutar-mutar tubuhnya seperti Gasing dengan cara itu langsung tanpa henti, Najasho mundur agak Jauh dia mengangkat Pedang dan mengayunkan ke depan dan membuat tebasan tanah berair beruntung Pria itu sigap dan langsung mementalkan ke atas

"Fiuhhh tadi nyaris" Komentar Zuko, Najasho diam saja dan tak berkata "hoh, serius yah balik lah kalau begitu akan kuselesaikan ini tanpa rasa sakit"

"Berhati-hatilah" Guman Poney berharap cemas

 **"WHIRWIND STORM BLADE!"**

Zuko memutar tubuhnya lagi kali ini tubuhnya berubah menjadi Tornado yang agak besar dengan lapisan listrik dan langsung bergerak ke depan jika dihindar pun mustahil, Najasho menghela nafas dengan tenang dia hanya menatap lawannya ke depan dengan sangat serius seolah tak takut dengan apapun.

"Najasho awas!" Teriak Poney tapi, Lelaki itu tak menggubris sama sekali.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin bertarung lebih lama lagi tapi, yah sudahlah" Najasho akhirnya bicara dia meloncat ke depan dan Pedangnya sudah terlapisi Air dan menyodokan ke depan ke arah Tornado itu dan "akan aku akhiri ini dengan sekali serang"

*Jlebbbb

*Cratttt

Poney hanya menutup matanya tak mencoba melihat tapi, dia memberanikan diri dan terkejut bukan karena musuh melainkan Najasho berhasil memberi serangan telak ke musuh dengan menancapkan Pedangnya tepat dibagian Dada dan tentu saja itu sebuah kemenangan.

"Arghhhhh grhhh! Kau... Sejak kapan.." Zuko Paling shock karena serangan dadakan tadi sangat cepat hingga tak sadar tubuhnya sudah tertancap sebuah Pedang "Guahhhj keparat!" dia mengeluarkan Darah segar dari mulut.

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan celah saja tak lebih" Jawab Najasho menancapkan Pedangnya ke dalam hingga membuat Pria Itu berteriak kesakitan tapi, Dia tak peduli dan terus seperti itu "selamat tinggal tuan" setelah dirasa dia tak bernyawa Najasho langsung melepas Pedangnya.

"Najasho kau tak apa-apa?!" Tanya Poney khawatir dia ingin kesana tapi, kondisi kakinya seperti ini

"Yah tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan" Balas Najasho kembali normal dia mengecek keadaan musuh dan sudah benar-benar mati "yah, ayo Pergi dari sini misi kita sudah selesai" dia berjalan tapi terhenti.

"Uhmm!" Poney tak tau harus bicara apa karena terlalu malu untuk mengatakan itu.

"Kau seperti biasa merepotkan orang saja" Komentar Najasho menghela nafas Panjang.

"Ini salahmu karena kau menolongku tadi!" Protes Poney kesal

"Daripada kakimu terpotong lebih baik Pilih mana?" Ucap Najasho cukup pintar dengan bermain kata.

"Baik kau menang!" Poney hanya mengalah saja "bisa kau bantu dengan menggendong aku" dia berbicara dengan Wajah memerah malu.

Najasho mendengus sebal dan dia berbalik badan "Ayo kemari" dia agak mundur ke belakang

Poney hanya merangkul leher Najasho dan menempelkan tubuhnya ke Punggungnya dan merangkul Pinggangnya dengan Kaki agar memudahkan Lelaki itu.

"Baiklah ayo pergi dari sini" Ucap Najasho memegangnya dan tak lama dia berlari keluar dari situ.

"Iya"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Akame**

Sekarang Pertarungan seimbang dalam jumlah kekuatan tapi, dalam Jumlah orang, Pria ini kalah besar tapi itu tak Peduli mau beberapa pun orangnya dia tak peduli yang terpenting segera membereskan Bocah-bocah ini dilain Sisi Green muncul meninggalkan Guy yang entah berada dimana sekarang tapi, itu tak Penting.

Jamo mengarahkan Tentacle ke depan dan mengayunkan Seperti Pecut, Green mengenakan Shingu [ **SideWinder** ] yang berbentuk Kain Panjang dia dengan mudah menangkis serangan itu karena Gaya tehknik dan serangan sama seperti musuhnya

Shingu miliknya memanjang dan mengingat kaki korbanya dan mustahil dia tarik karena tenaga agak lemah tapi, sengaja agar Pria itu tak bergerak, Jamo mengarahkan Tombak Ekornya dengan Cepat Tapi, Akame langsung cepat menangkis serangan itu.

Terdengar suara tembakan Jamo melihat beberapa Peluru bergerak ke arahnya dia mencoba kabur tapi, Kakinya terikat dengan gerakan aneh dia berhasil menghindar dari Peluru yang diarahkan ke Kepala, Cornelia berlari cepat ke depan mengayunkan tongkatnya.

Namun Pria itu menahan dengan tangan besarnya, dia mengayunkan Tangan Cakar yang lain Gadis Pirang ini menahan lagi terjadi saling dorong-mendorong namun dia melihat Akame yang berlari kesini dia langsung mundur, Jamo merasa Frustasi langsung memutuskan Tali yang mengikat kakinya tadi tapi beruntung Green segera melepaskan itu dan terdengar sayatan kecil.

*Slashhh

"Hmmmmmm!" Guman Akame yang menyayat Tangan musuhnya dan terlihat itu goresan kecil saja

"Nyaris saja.." Komentar Jamo yang sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

 _'Setelah berubah seperti itu dia terlalu banyak celah dan tak terhitung jika kita sadar'_ Batin Cornelia dia tau ini kemenangan mereka _'tapi, jika untuk seperti itu harus ada salah satu yang bertindak jadi Umpan aku rasa cuma Akame karena dia cukup cepat'_

"Tsukushi kau jangan dulu menembak Pistolmu itu" Ucap Cornelia agak tegas

"Tapi, Kenapa?" Tsukushi terdengar ingin Protes

"Ikuti saja rencanaku" Jawab Cornelia

"Terlihat kau sudah Punya rencana" Ucap Green dia juga sedang mengamati.

"Sudah, tinggal kau harus sadar apa yang harus kau lakukan" Ucap Cornelia serius

"Ysh meski agak samar tapi aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin" Balas Green membetulkan letak kacamatanya "kurasa Pengawasan dia mulai longgar semenjak aku kemari mungkinkah kalian sudah cukup lama melawannya"

"Dari wujud Manusia sampai wujud aneh jelas sekali ini sudah terlalu lama" Jawab Cornelia.

"Yah, kurasa aku kesini Hanya bekas" Green sedikit mengeluh

"Tunggu dulu dimana Guy?" Tanya Cornelia tak melihat Lelaki berbadan besar itu "bukankah kalian bersama waktu kita berpencar"

"Yah, karena tak menemukan apapun jadi aku pergi kesini deh" Jawab Green tak merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan dia "yah, daripada harus terkena jebakan terus lebih baik kemari dan membantu"

"Itulah sebabnya kau kesini dalam keadaan buruk" Tsukushi tak bisa menahan tawanya

"Yah.." Green hanya masa bodo saja ada yang menertawakannya

"Ya ampun jika kau tinggal seperti itu yang ada dia pembawa masalah besar tau" Cornelia Sweatdrop karena sudah tau siapa yang Paling berisik diantara kelompoknya "seharusnya kau bareng saja"

"Mau bagaimana lagi dia lari agak lambat jadi aku tinggal saja deh" Ucap Green dan menoleh ke depan "Hei, Akame kau sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan bukan"

"Tentu" Akame mengangguk.

Sementara Tsukushi memasang wajah bingung tak tau harus berbuat apa sementara ketiga temannya sudah memiliki rencana yang dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu Aba-aba dari Cornelia karena berger sendiri itu sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri.

"Apapun yang kalian rencananakan bakal Percuma" Teriak Jamo kondisi tubuhnya tak memungkinkan untuk bertahan lama jadi dia lebih memilih akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat "baiklah, kalian maju saja aku sudah tak Peduli akan kubunuh kalian semua!" wajahnya bertambah mengerikan.

Akame langsung berlari cepat ke depan, Disusul dengan Cornelia yang ikut berlari juga keduanya menyerang Pria itu tapi Akame lebih dulu mengayunkan Pedang namun tertahan dia memutar badan dan arahkan balik ke depan Jamo masih bisa mundur meski sedikit tertusuk.

Cornelia langsung menghantam kepalanya dengan Tongkat dan membuat Orang itu berteriak kesakitan karena konsentrasi sudah pecah, Jamo melepas ekornya kedua Gadis itu bisa menghindar Akame melihat kesempatan ini tak tanggung langsung memutuskan Ekor tadi dan banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Pria itu berteriak kesakitan, Green melihat ini langsung mengayunkan [ **SideWinder** ] yang terus memanjang dan melilit Tubuh Orang itu termaksud tentacle juga dengan keras dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa ini bangsat!" Jamo merasa sangat marah karena terperangkap trik kecil ini.

"Tsukushi cepat.." Green memerintah meski agak susah Payah untuk terus menahan orang itu karena tenaga tak sebanding tapi dipaksakan saja

Tsukushi mengangguk kini Giliran dia dan menembakan Pistol [ **Promotheus** ] Ke arah berlawanan tentu saja Peluru itu berbelok yang dia maksud adalah mengincar Kepala tapi apa daya mengenai badan tapi, itu cukup memberi efek.

"Argghhhhhh! Sialan!"

"Akame cepat! Green tak bisa bertahan lama!" Teriak Cornelia merasa kasihan melihat teman Lelaki berkacamata

Akame faham dia langsung mengayunkan Pedang tepat kebagian Dada dan bukan di leher karena itu terlalu keras dan menusuk Pedangnya lebih dalam hingga menembus Jantung tentu saja Lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan yang amat dalam tapi, Gadis itu tak Peduli dia menggerakan Pedang yang menancap ke bawah dengan maksud memotong tubuhnya tapi,

"Itu, Cukup Akame! Lepaskan!" Teriak Green yang tak bisa menahan lagi.

Akame melepaskan Pedang yang menancap itu, dia bisa melihat daging dan darah yang keluar banyak, kedua Gadis itu mundur dengan satu teriakan Green dengan sangat keras menghempaskan Lelaki itu ke tembok hingga tak terdengar apapun lagi.

"Kita berhasil!" Teriak Tsukushi merasa senang dan juga agak capek dengan tadi.

"Nanti dulu," Ucap Green Shingu miliknya kembali normal "coba cek dulu untuk memastikan"

"Dia kabur menghilang" Jawab Akame yang sudah mengecek

"Tch yang benar saja" Green mendecak kesal.

"Toh Percuma saja Luka dia sudah sangat dalam sekali" Ucap Cornelia yang melihat jelas tadi "dan juga mustahil untuk diobati paling juga dia mati diperjalanan"

"Kau benar" Green mengangguk "tapi, sebaiknya kita susul yang lain siapa tau saja mereka mengalami hal yang sama"

"Aku butuh Istirahat" Ucap Akame yang duduk dan terlihat sangat lelah

"Baiklah Tsukushi, Cornelia kalian susul yang lain" Ucap Green memilih menemani Akame "tapi, cari dulu Guy karena dia Orang yang paling rentan sekali"

"Baiklah" Ucap Cornelia berlari bersama Tsukushi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Green juga ingin beristirahat sambil ngobrol dan mendekatkan diri Pada Gadis yang dia suka meski bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi, tak lama tubuhnya terserang sesuatu yang panas dan tak lama berteriak

"Arghhhh!"

"Green! Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Akame panik melihat temannya di serang

"Yah, aku agak terkejut saja" Jawab Green langsung berdiri dan melihat bayangan baru.

"Kerja sama yang bagus juga untuk bocah seperti kalian hahahaha"

"Tch, terlihat kita tak bisa Istirahat sekarang Akame" Green mendecak kesal karena ada musuh lain yang tak diketahui kekutannya.

"Hmmm!" Guman Akame

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tatsumi dan Kurome berlari bersama menyusul yang lain tapi, Lelaki berambut Coklat itu berhenti sejenak dan memandang sesuatu yang mencurigakan bahkan dari hawa saja sudah jelas ada sesuatu membuat Gadis kecil di sampingnya bingung tapi, Wajah Polosnya terlihat sangat lucu sekali

"Ada apa Tatsu-Niichan?" Tanya Kurome dengan memiringkan kepala

"Ohhh, bukan apa-apa hanya saja begitulah" Jawab Tatsumi merasa yakin ada hal kuat disana dan ingin ke Tempat itu "bisakah kau lebih dulu ke Tempat itu tanpa aku?"

"kenapa?" Kurome terlihat bingung.

"Yah, aku akan kesana karena sesuai tugas jadi ada hal yang harus ku selesaikan lebih dulu" Jawab Tatsumi beralasan karena tak ingin Gadis kecil ini dalam bahaya karena tak ada yang tau seperti apa rintangan ke depan "jadi, kau duluan saja yah"

"Aku ingin ikut!" Kurome masih bersikeras sekali

Tatsumi hanya mendengus jika terus debat maka takkan habis "Kurome sebaiknya kau ke Tempat yang lain aku janji setelah misi ini selesai kita beli Makanan manis yang kau suka" dia tau jika seperti ini bakal mudah karena menggunakan umpan

"Baiklah.." Kurome menurut, Matanya berputar karena terlalu banyak membayangkan setelah ini "tapi, aku ingin beli yang lebih banyak"

"Baiklah" Tatsumi hanya mengelus kepalanya dan tak lama Gadis itu Pergi.

Tatsumi langsung pergi ke arah yang dimaksud tak begitu jauh dari Tempat ia berdiri bahkan agak dekat dan segera kesana dengan perlahan karena terkadang ada jebakan yang bisa saja muncul tiba-tiba.

Dia telah sampai di ruangan agak besar tapi, tak masuk karena tak lama mendengar suara, dan dia mengintip tapi entah kenapa temperatur di Ruangan itu kerasa cukup dingin sekali Tatsumi sengaja tak mengaktifkan mode hangat karena musuh bisa tau dari panas tubuhnya.

"Hmmmm! Menarik dari wujud perubahan kau terlihat meyakinkan"

"Hmmmppp! Sebuah kehormatan mendengar Pujian itu darimu Jenderal Esdeath"

Tatsumi melihat Seorang Pria atau lebih tepat tengah berubah menjadi Manusia Serigala dan Kalung Kepala Tengkorak bisa dipastikan adalah Anggota dari Kelompok kuil tadi tengah berhadapan dengan Seorang Wanita Berambut Biru langit Panjang, mengenakan Topi, dan Pakaian Tentara kerajaan selain itu dia tak bisa melihat wajahnya bisa diasumsikan Wanita itu bernama Jenderal Esdeath.

"Baiklah bisa kau buktikan ucapanmu jika kau kuat maka kemarilah"

"Dengan senang Hati"

Tatsumi melihat Pria Serigala itu mulai menyerang Esdeath tapi, yang dia lihat Wanita sangat santai saja bahkan terlihat tak serius, berulang kali Pria itu menyerang tapi selalu saja Wanita itu menghindar padahal jika dilihat banyak kesempatan terbuka untuk menyerang balik dengan fatal

"Huh cuma itu saja ya ampun menyebalkan"

"Tch, aku baru mulai"

Pria itu terus saja menyerang Esdeath tapi yang dilihat usaha bagaimana pun selalu Gagal padahal terlihat Wanita itu ada celah juga untuk dilukai namun, kenyataan seolah Wanita itu sudah tau bahkan ahli dalam hal ini seolah-olah melihat masa depan makanya wajah dia sangat santai.

"Ohhhh hanya segitukah?" Esdeath memasang wajah meledek.

"Tch, kau banyak menghindar dan tak menyerang balik"

"Baiklah, tapi cobalah untuk menahan nafas"

Tatsumi merasakan temperatur ruangan itu semakin dingin bahkan sudah banyak Tempat yang membeky, dengan Tombak Es dan Balok Es dimana-mana sudah dipastikan ini Ulah Wanita tapi, yang terkejut Pria tadi sudah membeku total dan Esdeath langsung membelahnya jadi dua dan Dipastikan mati seketika.

Tatsumi hanya melongo sepersekian detik siapa sangka mudah sekali membunuh Pria itu seperti seekor lalat saja sekarang sudah tak heran bahwa Wanita ini sangat kuat bahkan Gelar Jenderal itu bukan semata-mata karena kepintaran melainkan kekuatan yang hebat, dia tak tau apakah di masa depan bakal berhadapan dengannya nanti mengingat tipe kekuatannya Api yang sudah jelas musuh.

"Hmmmmm kau membosankan tak memberiku kesan sama sekali" Esdeath menguap bosan karena lawannya mudah sekali, dia ingin mencari lawan yang kuat namun sampai sekarang tak pernah jumpa yang ada hanya lalat tak berguna "hmmmm kurasa ada Pengintip yah" dia merasakan Tatsumi mengintip

Dan Wanita itu berjalan keluar, menjilati mulutnya sendiri dengan seringai sadis berharap dapat sesuatu yang menarik dan tak membuatnya bosan atau yah lawan jadi sekedar hiburan atau syukur-syukur bisa mendapat Pasangan Muda yang kuat meski Mustahil sih.

"Hmmmmm Tak ada yah" Esdeath tak melihat apapun disini terlihat Aura keberadaannya menghilang seketika seperti Hantu "yah, mungkin aku kurang beruntung lain kali sajalah" dia berjalan kembali.

Jika Esdeath melihat ke atas sudah dipastikan Tatsumi ketahuan tapi, kali ini keberuntungan masih memihak kepadanya alasan ketahuan tadi karena dia menghangatkan suhu tubuh tadi karena tak kuat menahan dingin tadi tapu, dia beruntung sudah sigap lebih dulu dengan menurunkan temperatur tubuh sampai titik rendah.

Dan setelah Wanita itu Pergi jauh, Tatsumi langsung turun dan berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu kembali kepada yang lain dan tak menoleh

 _'Aku harus cepat beritahu ini kepada mereka'_

.

.

.

.

"Kau harusnya cepat jangan lamban"

"Tau nih buat Orang repot ajah mencari kau!"

"Iya! Iya salah si bodoh itu sendiri yang meninggalkan sku yang sedang terjebak"

Terlihat dua Gadis ini sudah menemukan seseorang yang dicari dengan waktu agak cepat dan tengah berlari tapi, keadaan seseorang yang tengah dicari ini tak jelas wajah dan tubuh malah tertutup hal Coklat dan lembek bisa dipastikan itu adalah Lumpur.

"Serius bahkan aku tak tau Tempat kalian lewati jebakan semua" Ucap Tsukushi masih tak percaya "bahkan kita sedari tadi tak menemukan apapun"

"Sumpah, bahkan aku juga tak mengerti kenapa banyak sekali di Tempat itu" Guy terlihat sudah tak bisa marah dan kesal karena suatu alasan

"Mungkin nasib burukmu hahahaha!" Cornelia tertawa keras

"Oh, diamlah" Guy terlihat kesal dengan ejekan tadi meski ingin marah "tapi, apa kalian yakin meninggalkan Green bersama Akame seperti itu"

"Tentu saja" Tsukushi mengangguk mantap

"Maksudku bukankah dia punya obsesi terhadap Ketiaknya?" Ucap Guy yang masih ingat dengan obrolan mereka di Perkemahan "yah, kau tau sendiri dia mesum dan juga menyukai Akame"

"Hei, kau juga sama Mesum" Balas Cornelia membuat Guy hanya mendengus tak karuan

"Aku rasa Akame hanya menganggap Green teman tak lebih deh" Ucap Tsukushi juga sudah tau jawaban itu karena waktu itu mereka menguping.

"Wheww! Kurasa hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan" Guy tertawa puas

Tapi, sebelum mereka sampai ke Tempat Akame dan terhenti karena ada beberapa orang yang berkumpul bisa dikatakan semua Anggota di Kuil ini melawan beberapa anak yang sama usia dengan mereka dan itu terlihat seimbang.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Guy yang ingin membantu dan meminta Pendapat.

"Jalan yang tercepat lewat sini jadi, mau tak mau kita harus membantu mereka" Jawab Cornelia

"Bukankah itu Kurome?" Tsukushi menunjuk Gadis kecil yang tengah membantu mereka.

"Jika dia sudah bebas dimana Tatsumi?" Ucap Guy tak melihat Teman Berambut Coklat.

"Kita Pikirkan nanti tapi, kita harus membantu mereka" Ucap Cornelia yang kenyataan ingin mencari Tatsumi tapi harus ditahan lebih dulu.

"Baik" Mereka setuju kompak

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Terlihat diluar Kuil Gozuki hanya duduk santai sambil minum dan tak masuk ke dalam tujuannya hanya ingin memastikan anak asuhnya berhasil ditambah juga berjaga-jaga untuk menghalangi Pasukan bantuan dari Pihak musuh

"Kurasa tak ada sesuatu yang ganjal disini" Gozuki menyeringai sambil minum

"Yah, biarkan saja Mereka"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cuttt akhir dari cerita ini selesai dan aku gak mau itu terjadi tapi, nanti jadi gitu dehhh see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dan, kita comeback epic lagi dan aku sekarang sudah melewati chapter 10 lebih dari Fic ini meski sepi pengunjung yah namanya juga Fic minoritas mau tak mau memang harus seperti ini resiko yang dihadapi tapi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesepian yang kampang ini ahhh lupakan saja tapi btw hadehh terkadang nasib penikmat anime batch yang gini deh kena Spoiler terus dari Orang lain meski penasaran tapi, nunggu tamat dulu biar puas pas download daripada harus satu-satu yah, memang begitu tapi bersabar saja karena ini adalah sebuah Cobaan ohh, satu lagi banyak Orang yang mental lemah nonton Anime yang ada tikung-tikungan hahhh padahal belum tamat itu yah, biarkan saja.**

 **P.s : sudah kuduga banyak Anime yang lama akhirnya keluar kembali dari hibernasi mereka dan ngomong-ngomong Madhouse lagi baik buat S3 Overlord dipercepat ahh mungkin sudah insyaf arghhh tapi nunggu S2 No Game No Life -_-**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Bagian Utama**

Green dan Akame berada di situasi yang tak bisa dijelaskan atau secara tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan mereka bagaimana tidak? Disaat mereka ingin beristirahat sebentar akibat kelelahan tadi lawan salah satu penghuni kuil ini dan mereka kali ini harus berhadapan dengan mereka lagi tapi, kali ini Sang Boss muncul di hadapan mereka.

 _'Tch, payah kita tak bisa kabur dan meminta bantuan seperti ini'_ Green menatap sekitar dia tau tak ada jalan keluar untuk menghindari Kakek Tua ini dan terlalu beresiko jika memaksakan diri _'bagaimana, dengan Akame? Apa dia akan tetap melawan?'_ dia menatap Gadis Bermata merah ini.

"Ya, ampun aku terkejut kalian masih dalam keadaan utuh" Ucap Kakek Tua itu yang terkesan merendahkan "berhubung aku ada disini kenapa kita tak lanjutkan saja Pertarungan yang tadi tertunda karena ada yang kabur?"

"Baiklah, kau yang harus aku bunuh" Ucap Akame biasa saja dan mengacungkan Pedang.

 _'Sudah, kuduga dia bakal begitu'_ Green mendengus dia tau Gadis ini tak bisa diajak negosiasi untuk kabur dan melawan dilain waktu tapi dia tau Kakek Tua ini kuat dilihat dari jumlah kalung tengkorak yang dia gunakan _'kemarin Nenek tua, sekarang Kakek? Besok apalagi? Orang Pincang mungkin'_ dia masih ingat Pertarungannya di Kaki Gunung waktu itu.

Green yang melamun dan tak sadar, Akame sudah melesat maju lebih dulu dia menatap serius targetnya dan setelah mendekat, Kakek tua itu menghembuskan Angin kencang tapi Akame langsung loncat ke belakangnya dan menusukan Pedang ke arahnya tapi Kakek Tua itu menangkisnya dia ingin menarik Akame tapi, Gadis itu keburu menjauh.

Green menggunakan **[SideWinder]** dan menali semua tubuh Kakek tua itu agar tak bergerak Green mencoba menyeretnya tapi tenaganya masih kalah hingga akhirnya dia terseret ke arah Kakek Tua itu buru-buru dia melepaskan Tali itu dan berlari menjauh.

"Phew! Cukup dekat juga" Green menghela nafas lega dia melihat Akame masih baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, karena tak baik jika sebelum mati tak tau lawan sendiri jadi namaku Makuro aku adalah Ketua dari Kelompok yang kalian serang Tentara Kerajaan" Kakek tua itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan "ohh, yang meski aku sudah tua tapi, Gaya bertarungku masih sama waktu muda"

"Aku Akame" Gadis Bermata Merah ini malah membalasnya dengan biasa seolah sedang berkenalan.

 _'Dia benar-benar...'_ Green hanya Sweatdrop dia tau Gadis ini memang sifatnya seperti itu "dan, aku Green" dia berbicara simple saja.

"Nama, yang bagus anak muda tapi aku takkan Memberimu ruang" Makuro langsung berteriak kencang dan menghembuskan angin yang begitu kencang memenuhi ruangan ini.

*Wushhhh!

Green menutup wajahnya berusaha agar matanya tak kemasukan sesuatu 'Geezz! Orang Tua ini benar-benar merepotkan juga' dia masih bisa melihat sedikit dan memeriksa orang tua itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri dan begitu memeriksa ke arah Gadis Satu timnya betapa terkejutnya dia.

Akame tengah bergerak di hembusan angin kencang ini dia menggerakan Pedangnya ke atas tengah seperti menangkis sesuatu di atasnya, Green berfikir tapi tak lama akhirnya dia tersadar dengan yang Akame lakukan tapi meski sudah sadar dia terlambat untuk bergerak.

*srarrrttt *Cratttt!

*Sratttt! *Cratttt!

"Oh, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau tahan begitu saja dengan kedua tangan" Ucap Makuro terdengar mengejek.

'Dasar, orang tua yang menyebalkan' Green hanya menggerutu kesal beberapa di daerah Pakaiannya sobek dan membuatnya terluka seperti terkena goresan Pedang tapi, dia tak begitu kesakitan menanggapi luka ini.

Akame langsung maju ke depan dia mengayunkan Pedangnya ke samping tapi, Makuro langsung memutar tongkatnya tampak sesuatu seperti benda tajam keluar dari sana dan menahan serangan Akame

*trangg!

Akame hanya mendecak ia bergerak ke samping kanan dan mengayunkan Pedang lagi tapi tetap saja masih di tahan dan dia mengarahkan Pedangnya ke atas Makuro langsung mundur Akame melihat kesempatan ini langsung menusukan Pedangnya ke area Wajah tapi Kakek tua itu menggerakan kepalanya sedikit ke samping.

"Serangan kau sudah terbaca Gadis kecil!" Teriak Makuro langsung meninju Wajah Akame dan membuatnya terhempas

*Duagghhh!

"Kau baik-baik saja Akame?" Tanya Green khawatir.

"Yah, hanya masalah kecil saja tak usah khawatir" Balas Akame kembali bangun

Kedua Remaja ini langsung maju secara bersamaan, Green ke depan, Akame lewat samping Lelaki berkacamata ini langsung memanjangkan Shingunya hingga membentuk seperti Cambuk yang memutar, sementara Akame lalu diam di Tempat sepertinya dia menunggu moment yang pas untuk sekali bunuh.

"Ohh, aku menunggu apa yang akan kalian lakukan" Makuro menyeringai dia malah terlihat tak takut sama sekali "Gunakan semua yang kalian Punya"

Green memutar Shingunya dan langsung mengarahkan ke bawah sama seperti Cambuk yang langsung bergerak sesuai pengguna, Makuro meloncat ke samping, Green kembali mengarahkan ke kanan Makuro meloncat lagi ke atas niat Green hanya ingin mengikat Orang ini tapi apa daya Kakek Tua ini terlalu lincah dan sama seperti berhadapan dengan Barbara Oreburg.

"Ayolah, Anak muda hanya itu sajakah kemampuanmu?" Ucap Makuro yang mengejek dia langsung melemparkan beberapa Pisau kecil dari Saku Pakaiannya.

"Tch orang ini.." Green mencoba tak terprovokasi dia melihat Orang itu melemparkan sesuatu kepadanya dan langsung mundur 'ohhh, racun rupanya' dia menyadari itu senjata tajam yang sudah dialiri racun.

!

Makuro menyadari Akame berlari ke arahnya disaat dirinya masih di udara "ohhh, usaha yang cukup cerdik juga untuk mengalihkan perhatianku"

Akame langsung mengarahkan ke depan dan terdengar suara cipratan darah lalu Akame terkejut bukan karena serangan dia berhasil melainkan ditahan dengan satu tangan dan Parahnya Kakek tua itu terlihat biasa saja seharusnya dia langsung jatuh karena efek Shing Akame adalah Luka Permanen yang tak bisa disembuhkan.

"Kau, Pikir itu akan membunuhku bocah?" Ucap Makuro menahan Pedang itu dengan tangannya tanpa kesakitan.

"Ghhh..." Akame mendecak dia berusaha melepaskan itu tapi tak bisa dan juga dia tak bisa meninggalkan Shingu miliknya begitu saja.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin tau apa arti rasa sakit" Makuro menutup mata dia melebarkan tangannya dan muncul kobaran Api kecil "tapi, tahan yah karena ini akan panas" dia mengarahkan ke Akame dan berniat menyemburkannya.

"Sial Akame..." Green langsung bertindak dan menggerakan Tali Panjang itu dan menyabet tangan Makuro dan membuat Lelaki itu kehilangan fokus dan melepaskan Pegangannya "bagus, sekarang saatnya"

Green memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan langsung mengikat Akame dan langsung menariknya jauh dari Kakek tua itu tapi, Makuro berbalik dia terlihat takkan membiarkan Gadis itu lolos dengan mudah.

"Baiklah, jika ini yang kau minta!" Teriak Makuro langsung menyemburkan Api yang menjadi besar ke arah mereka.

Green memang berhasil menarik Akame keluar dari sana tapi tak sadar ada sesuatu yang besar mendekat begitu sadar itu sudah terlambat karena kobaran Api Besar sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka nau atau tak mau mereka harus menerima serangan ini dengan berusaha bertahan

*Wushhhhhh

"Gahhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Hehehe aku suka dengan teriakan itu" Makuro hanya tertawa melihat kepedihan mereka "seharusnya aku tambah lagi biar ada rasa yang bagus"

Mereka memang masih utuh tapi, tetap saja serangan tadi cukup menyakitkan bagi mereka itu terlihat beberapa tubuh yang hangus, dan asap timbul sehabis terbakar dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditahan oleh orang seumuran mereka meski sudah berlatih ketahanan tubuh.

 _'Sialan aku harus bagaimana!'_ Green agak Panik karena melihat Akame yang sangat lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak Seorang Pria paruh baya berjalan dengan pincang, terlihat tubuh dia penuh sekali dengan luka dan Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah sehabis bertarung dan menandakan Pria ini tak memiliki tenaga satupun jika ada Pihak musuh yang akan menyerangnya yah, bisa dibilang menjadi Peti kematian untuknya.

 _'Ini benar-benar menyebalkan aku bisa kalah begitu saja'_ Batin Jamo yang masih tak terima dia kalah meski jika dia tak kabur tak menutup kemungkinan dirinya bakal tewas di Tempat _'selain itu teman-teman disini sudah tewas meski ada Boss yang kuat tapi kita bakal mati kalah Jumlah "_

Daripada dia harus ikut bertarung dan membantu boss lebih baik dia kabur sendiri karena menurutnya kelompok ini sudah hancur bahkan dipertahankan pun tak ada Guna sama sekali dan ditambah dia tak Punya tenaga sama sekali karena habis bertarung dengan Para Bocah itu.

'Yah, sudahlah lebih baik Hidup normal saja di sebuah Pedesaan dan kurasa itu tak buruk'

Setelah dia kabur dari Tempat ini secara utuh mungkin tujuannya berubah dari membunuh beberapa kelompok menjadi Petani karena itu cukup ditambah dia bisa membela diri tak mungkin ada seseorang yang berani macam-macam dengannya.

Meski berjalan Pelan dan lunglai dia tak sadar sudah diikuti sedari tadi, baginya saat ini memilih keluar dari sini daripada harus mementingkan hal yang tak berguna dan begitu Orang itu mendekat dia baru sadar tapi, itu sudah terlambat sama sekali.

*dagghhhh!

*Duagghhhhh!

Dengan cepat Figure itu menendang kencang di kemaluan dan membuat Jamo berteriak sakit tapi belum sampai disitu kepalanya langsung dihantam oleh sebuah Palu yang keras dan Darah langsung muncrat seketika dan tak lama Pria itu tewas seketika di tanah dengan kepala banyak keluar darah.

"Aku rasa itu belum cukup untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku" Ucap Gin ternyata dia masih menyimpan Dendam pada Orang ini yang tak senonoh dan memberi Pelecehan seksual kepadanya "dan aku ingin memotong bagian yang semua yang kau Punya!"

Dia ingin sekali menghancurkan tubuh Orang ini tapi terlihat Pria itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengucur keluar dan setelah benar-benar memastikan Orang ini memang sudah mati dan tak mungkin hidup lagi.

"Baiklah, aku rasa hal seperti ini tak boleh berlarut terus"

Gin memilih Pergi dari sana ke tempat teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul karena tadi dia Izin untuk Pergi dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan Pria Bejat tadi.

"Ahhh bagus"

Dan dia benar-benar Pergi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Tempat Najasho**

Sementara itu Lelaki berambut Kuning ini tengah berlari keluar dari Tempat ini tapi dia tak sendiri karena saat ini dia berlari sambil menggendong Seorang Gadis Rambut Kuncir caramel dan terlihat Ekspresi Gadis itu menikmati seolah seperti Seorang Pangerang yang menggendong Putri.

"Hei, Najasho!" Panggil Poney yang tetap merangkul erat Leher lelaki itu.

"Hmmmmm!" Balas Najasho yang tak menghentikan laju larinya dan Pandangannya tetap ke depan.

"Apa ini tak apa...?" Ucap Poney terlihat bingung untuk berbicara yang sesuai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Najasho ingin berhenti tapi dia tak ada waktu karena bangunan ini terlihat akan segera runtuh dan dia harus keluar dari sini.

"Apa ini tak apa jika kau menggendong aku?" Tanya Poney dengan blush Ekspresi wajahnya yang malu terlihat sangat lucu sekali "maksudku, apakah ini merepotkan kau?"

"Hah, seperti ini sudah biasa dan sering terjadi" Balas Najasho menghela nafas dia Pikir Gadis ini ingin berbicara sesuatu yang Penting tapi, berbeda "lagipula sudah seharusnya sebagai kapten dari sebuah Tim membiarkan anak buah mereka selamat"

"Ohh begitu rupanya.." Poney mengangguk faham tapi, tampak Ekspresi kekecewaan jelas di wajahnya mendengar jawaban ini "kau Pikir bagaimana dengan yang lain?" dia berbicara untuk mengalihkan topik saja.

"Aku yakin yang lain sudah selesai dan semuanya Pergi dari tempat ini" Jawab Najasho dia tau mereka Punya otak dan tau apa yang harus dilakukan "karena Perintah kita sudah selesai maka tak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan"

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Ucap Poney terdengar ragu karena meski mereka kuat terkadang memiliki kelemahan contoh sahabatnya yang hampir terbunuh jika tak ada Tatsumi maka Harapan Hidup Gadis sudah sangat mustahil.

"Aku yakin mereka sudah berkembang dan berfikir Dewasa" Balas Najasho sangat yakin terlebih ada Tatsumi dia yakin karena lelaki itu kuat bukan hanya kekuatan saja tapi, daya Pikir dia juga berbeda dari yang lain.

Najasho terus berlari diantara bangunan yang akan runtuh tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah tanaman Liar, Poney menutup mata dan merangkul Najasho dengan erat, Lelaki Berambut Kuning ini dengan mudah menghancurkan Tanaman itu dengan sekali tebas dan kembali berlari lagi.

"Fiuhh! Tadi itu cukup lumayan juga" Najasho menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Poney dengan blush kecil tapi tak disadari oleh Lelaki itu.

Najasho menoleh ke belakang "tak masalah tetap di belakangku dan jangan terlalu banyak Gerak karena akan sulit bagiku buat bergerak bebas"

"Takkan Pernah" Balas Poney membenamkan kepalanya entah kenapa hatinya terasa sedikit berdetak tak karuan dengan wajah yang memanas _'apa ini yang disebut Cinta, yang selalu Cora rasakan? Huh, kurasa rasa seperti ini tak begitu buruk'_

Najasho menyadari ekspresi Gadis itu terlihat aneh tapi dia memilih mengabaikan saja 'jadi, ke kiri atau terus lurus saja ke depan yah' dia ingat memang ada dua jalan yang satu ke kiri yang sudah dilewati tapi yang depan dia kurang tau karena belum melewati tempat itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Poney menyadari Gerakannya berhenti.

"Aku bingung harus milih jalan antara kiri dan lurus saja?" Ucap Najasho tengah berfikir.

"Kiri saja karena kita sudah melewati jalan itu" Jawab Poney langsung "daripada yang depan karena kita tak tau apapun dan lebih baik cari aman saja"

"Baiklah" Najasho menurut dan berlari ke arah Kiri

Dan dia beruntung karena jika dia memilih lurus sudah banyak jebakan yang menanti dan lebih parah jalan buntu yang terpotong dan hanya bisa di lompati itupun jika dia ada tenaga banyak intinya Najasho dan Poney selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Akame**

 _'Tch, ini benar-benar tak guna sama sekali'_

Green menggerutu kesal dia sekarang berada dalam situasi yang kurang menguntungkan sama sekali bahkan bisa dibilang sangat berbahaya karena dia dan salah satu temannya harus melawan Kakek Tua yang hebat itu dan bukan mereka berdua tak bisa mengatasi hal ini hanya saja Tenaga mereka terkuras banyak ketik melawan Pria Berambut Kribo itu.

 _'Aku memang bisa melawannya tapi belum tentu aku bisa membunuhnya'_ Batin Green dia melihat keadaan Akame yang masih tetap bagus tapi terlihat kelelahan dan agak sulit berdiri 'Akame belum Pulih seutuhnya, dan aku juga agak sakit tapi jika diam begini terus kita yang akan mati'

"Ka-kau kenapa Green?" Tanya Akame yang agak kesulitan berbicara.

Green langsung tersadar dari lamunannya "ahh, maaf tak ada masalah disini"

"Maaf jika aku merepotkan engkau" Ucap Akame merasa bersalah dia juga sama sekali sulit untuk bergerak cepat seperti tadi.

"Hah, tidak ada yang direpotkan sama sekali" Jawab Green berbohong agar tak membuat Gadis ini sedih.

"Ohhh, begitu" Akame hanya mengangguk.

"Hah, benar-benar membosankan aku fikir kalian akan memberikanku hal yang lebih menarik lagi" Komentar Makuro mendengus dia sebenarnya sudah serius tapi lawan yang dia hadapi tak Punya semangat sama sekali "tapi, ternyata hanya segini yang kalian Punya huh? Mengecewakan"

"Tch..." Green mendecak kesal dengan penghinaan tadi.

"Baiklah, aku rasa harus mengakhiri kalian disini" Makuro mengeluarkan Pisau yang sudah di lapisi racun dan Pandangannya ke dua Remaja ini "baiklah, aku rasa lebih baik kau dulu saja nona" dia mengarahkan ke Akame.

*Clingg

Makuro langsung melemparkan Pisau ke arah Akame, Green dengan sigap memeluknya dan menjadi tameng tapi sebelum itu terjadi Pisau itu terpental ke arah lain dan muncul bayangan cepat di depan Makuro, sebelum Kakek Tua itu menghindar wajahnya sudah terkena Pukulan dan menghempaskannya ke tembok.

*Duarrr!

"Astaga, aku Fikir sudah selesai tapi, apa yang terjadi disini"

"Hadehh! Kau menyebalkan selalu saja telat" Green menghela nafas karena mendengar suara tak asing lagi baginya "beruntung sekali nasib aku sekarang"

"Tatsumi..." Akame tersenyum menyadari suara itu.

"Ya, ampun kalian lumayan terluka rupanya" Komentar Tatsumi menyadari kondisi kedua temannya "tapi, ngomong-ngomong dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah Pergi dulu" Jawab Green membetulkan letak kacamatanya "sebenarnya niat kita ingin menyusul setelah beristirahat sebentar tapi, hal tak terduga benar-benar muncul di luar Perkiraan"

"Sungguh kurang beruntung" Tatsumi tertawa lepas dia sadar Musuh yang tadi dia Pukul langsung bangun.

"Ohhh, orang baru yang kuat huh?"

"Kalian Pergilah, biar aku yang atasi ini" Tatsumi siap dalam mode tarung "aku akan segera menyusul jika ini sudah selesai dengan cepat"

"Tidak, kita Pergi bersama-sama aku dan Green akan membantumu" Jawab Akame tegas, Green mengangguk setuju "dan kita masih ada sedikit tenaga untuk membantu"

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau" Balas Tatsumi mengalah karena Sikap Keras Kepala Akame jika menolak maka akan jadi debat yang Panjang "tapi, jangan maju kalian boleh maju jika ada kesempatan dan langsung bunuh"

"Oke!"

"Astaga kau rupanya.." Makuro merasa tak asing dengan wajah Tatsumi "kalau tak salah kau yang mengangguku sewaktu di Penjara"

"Oh, si Kakek Bejat yang tak tau malu" Ucap Tatsumi juga merasa familiar dia memang Pernah bertemu di Penjara sewaktu ingin menyelamatkan Kurome "bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini yang sempat tertunda?"

"Kalau begitu kemarilah" Makuro menantang.

Tatsumi langsung maju tepat di depan Orang itu dengan langsung meninjunya tapi Makuro masih bisa menahannya dengan tongkat tapi tak lama terdengar suara retakan dan tentu saja bagi Tatsumi itu mudah menghancurkan sesuatu seperti itu dengan tangannya.

"Sial..." Makuro Panik terhadap tenaga Tatsumi yang besar dan sanggup menghancurkan tongkatnya.

"Ohhh, kau Pikir aku sama dengan mereka?" Tatsumi menyeringai melihat Reaksi lawannya dan dia memutar badan dan menendang Wajah Orang itu tapi, Makuro masih bisa ditahan tapi terhempas.

Tatsumi langsung mengeluarkan Pistol dari Sakunya dan langsung menembakan beberapa Peluru, Makuro memutar kepalanya dan Rambutnya cepat memanjang dan melindungi dirinya tapi Kakek Tua itu langsung membalas dengan menembakan Duri tajam yang berasal dari Rambut.

*Trang! *Trang!

"Astaga kau Kakek tua yang benar-benar menyebalkan" Ucap Tatsumi mementalkan serangan itu dengan Pedang.

Makuro langsung maju dia menggerakan Rambutnya dan menyerang Tatsumi, Lelaki Bermata Emerald ini hanya mundur terus tak ada niat menghindar dia tau itu bukan Rambut Tajam biasa karena sudah dilapisi oleh racun.

"Kau yakin ini tak masalah?" Tanya Green melihat Pertarungan kedua Orang itu

"Tak apa, karena Tatsumi belum serius" Balas Akame tersenyum dia tau Tatsumi Orang yang kuat "kita memang boleh membantu tapi kita juga tak ingin menganggu dia saja dan kita akan bantu setelah ada kesempatan"

"Kau benar" Green mengangguk setuju.

 _'Dia, tak sekuat yang aku kira'_ Komentar Tatsumi yang hanya menahan serangan itu dengan Pedang _'baiklah aku akhiri dengan cepat'_ dia langsung menangkis serangan itu dan menendang Perut Makuro membuatnya terhempas jauh.

"Astaga kau memang kuat yang seperti kuduga" Ucap Makuro dengan nafas tersenggal karena kelelahan.

Makuro langsung menembakan Tumpukan Jarum dari Rambutnya dan juga dengan serangan Gabungan menyemburkan Api besar dari mulutnya, Tatsumi bersikap biasa saja dia hanya menggerakan kedua tangannya dan langsung membuat Tembok Api yang terlihat besar membuat Kakek tua itu terlihat Gemetar takut.

"Ohhh, segini saja kekuatan kau huh?" Tatsumi menyeringai melihat ekspresi ketakutannya meski hanya sebentar "hah, kalau ketuanya seperti ini maka tak heran jika kelompok kalian mudah dihancurkan"

"Diam kau!" Teriak Makuro emosi dan terpancing ucapan Tatsumi

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!" Tatsumi menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah dan muncul seperti Cahaya.

 **"CHAIN YANKER!"**

Tampak Tangan Tatsumi berputar dan menarik Makuro dekat dengannya tampak Kakek tua itu ingin berontak tapi tehknik tarikan Tatsumi lebih kuat hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan Tatsumi memberi Pukulan kecil dan membuat Makuro Pusing tak karuan.

 _'Baiklah langsung saja'_ Tatsumi langsung loncat di udara dengan gaya memiringkan badan _'akan aku tendang kau sampai habis'_

 **"DISCONBULLATOR!"**

Tatsumi langsung memberikan tendangan bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda ke Kakek tua itu terdengar suara tendangan yang keras dan setelah selesai Tatsumi meloncat lagi dan memberi tendangan terakhir di wajah dan menghempaskan Makuro Jauh ke tembok.

*Jduarrr!

"Guahhhh! Kau bangsat kecil!" Makuro mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulut tubuhnya langsung terluka parah akibat tendangan tanpa henti ini "kau akan membayar atas semua yang kau lakukan"

Tatsumi mengeluarkan tehknik yang sama dan kembali menarik Kakek Tua itu yang hal mustahil untuk ditahan lagi dia mengeluarkan Pistol dari sakunya dan berniat menembakan langsung tepat di otak tapi, yang terjadi.

*Slashhh!

*Cratttt!

"Ohhh, kau cepat tanggap juga yah Akame" Ucap Tatsumi dia melihat Gadis itu langsung bergerak cepat dan membelah Kepala Makuro hingga membuat Kakek tua itu tak bisa berteriak seketika dan langsung tewas di Tempat.

"Kau bilang aku boleh membantu jika ada kesempatan" Balas Akame langsung mencabut Pedangnya dan setelah memeriksa Kakek Tua itu benar-benar tewas dia langsung terjatuh karena kelelahan "hah, aku benar-benar lapar sekali" dia berguman

Tatsumi hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya "baiklah, setelah misi ini aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu yang enak"

"Baiklah kita akan kemana?" Tanya Green menghela nafas dan dia lega karena misi mereka selesai dan berakhir tanpa ada masalah apapun

"Kita akan segera keluar dari sini karena misi sudah selesai" Jawab Tatsumi langsung menggendong Akame yang tertidur kelelahan.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Green bertanya tentang keadaan teman-tenannya

"Mereka sudah keluar dari sini aku yakin itu" Jawab Tatsumi melihat ruangan ini ingin runtuh "dan juga kita tak bisa berdiam lebih lama disini karena kita akan tertimpa bangunan ini"

"Kurasa kau benar" Green mengangguk setuju

Dan mereka bertiga berlari keluar dari sini.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Luar Kuil**

Sementara itu Gozuki dan yang lain berkumpul di luar sambil menunggu beberapa Anggota mereka yang masih diluar dan semuanya sudah ada disini mulai dari Kelompok Pembunuh kerajaan dan Elite 9 hanya saja kelompok mereka masih kurang lima Orang yang belum kembali yaitu Najasho, Poney, Akame, Tatsumi, dan Green.

 _'Jadi, mereka sudah selesai dengan tugas itu huh?'_ Batin Gozuki menyeringai dia tau anak buah kesayangannya dapat mengatasi misi ini tanpa ada satupun orang yang tewas _'aku rasa aku terlalu meragukan mereka'_

"Ada apa denganmu Gin?" Tanya Natala menyadari Ekspresi yang berubah dari Gadis itu.

"Ohh, bukan apa-apa" Balas Gin tersenyum karena dia berhasil membalas Dendam terhadap Orang cabul.

"Mungkin hal yang gak Penting semacam makanan" Remus mencoba bercanda untuk meramaikan suasana.

"Jadi, Najasho dan yang lain belum kembali huh?" Tanya Guy yang sadar Anggota mereka masih kurang

"Mereka mungkin masih diperjalanan keluar dari Kuil itu" Jawab Tsukushi

"Kalau mereka tak cepat yang ada mereka tertimbun reruntuhan itu" Guy terlihat Paling cemas disini.

"Tatsu-Niichan bilang dia akan kembali dengan selamat bersama Nee-chan dan yang lain jadi kita tunggu saja" Ucap Kurome yang terlihat biasa saja dan tak menunjukan Ekspresi apapun sedang mengunyah buah manis.

 _'Tatsumi...'_ Cornelia menatap Kuil itu dengan khawatir dan cemas yang berlebihan meski begitu dia tak tunjukan pada semua Orang terutama Gozuki karena ini permintaan Tatsumi sendiri yang merahasiakan apapun dari mereka 'cepatlah keluar dengan selamat'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya aku selesai juga meski terkadang gila dan tak karuan tapi itu tak masalah aku akan terus berjuang dalam menulis fic lagi see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Huhhhuuuyyy kita kembali lagi dari series Fanfic ini yang lumayan bertahan dan sudah lewat sepuluh chapter dan itu sebuah Pencapaian yamg cukup bagus untuk fandom minoritas jadi, tak usah heran dah! Ohhhh btw aku gak bakal nyesuain cerita AGKZ sampai tamat jadi intinya setelah itu aku bakal Skip dan langsung ke seri AGK karena tak begitu aku inginkan yah, bagi yang kecewa boleh saja tapi ini memang cerita saya jadi, bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang terpenting masih berjalan cerita tanpa Hiatus dan gaya penulisan Absurd Hingga Para Reader sulit membaca atau tak berminat sama sekali yah, aku cukup senang jika ada yang masih membaca saja.**

 **P.s : Aku lebih suka baca Manga dengan genre Action, Superanatural, Shonen, Fantasy, Yah yang fokus ke Alur cerita Battle itu cukup buat aku tertarik dan sedikit Romance Juga gak buruk sebagai Bumbu pelengkap Isekai dan bukan gak masalah itu, oke dan Plus Harem.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Di Luar Kuil**

Kelompok yang sedang saat ini diluar adalah Kelompok yang sudah selamat dan mereka duduk sambil menatap Kuil yang sebentar lagi akan hancur sambil menunggu Anggota yang tersisa dan masih saja di dalam belum kembali rasa khawatir di wajah Mereka sudah jelas kecuali Gozuki karena menurutnya jika selamat berarti mereka kuat.

"Apaan sih, yang Orang-orang bodoh itu fikirkan jika sudah selesai seharusnya segera keluar cepat jangan menunggu" Guy menggerutu kesal dan ini sudah sepuluh kali dia menggerutu karena temannya belum Juga kembali dan dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

 _'Cepatlah keluar dari sana kalian dan Tatsumi!'_ Cornelia disini yang Paling khawatir di antara yang lain khususnya kepada Tatsumi dia sebenarnya ingin masuk ke dalam dan menyelamatkan Mereka tapi, itu akan jadi masalah jika Gozuki tau hubungan Mereka lebih dari sekedar Sahabat satu tim saja.

Tsukushi Juga berfikiran sama seperti Cornelia yang cemas Juga dan ingin menolong Mereka tapi, melihat Kondisi Kuil yang sudah tak mungkin lagi yang ada bukannya jadi Peringan masalah malahan dirinya akan menambah beban Mereka yang sudah susah itu.

 _'Ohhh, kita ingin tau apakah Mereka berhasil atau tidak'_ Gozuki menyeringai sadis, sifatnya yang kejam dan tak Pandang bulu ini memang cocok melatih anak-anak ini Agar menjadi Pembunuh kerajaan yang hebat tapi, selain dia takkan segan memberi luka jika ada salah satu dari Mereka memiliki Hubungan lebih dari sekedar Rekan satu Tim saja.

"Kalian ingin buah manis?" Ucap Kurome menawarkan makanan dalam situasi normal dia akan Pelit berbagi masalah makanan dengan yang lain tapi, sekarang hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan Mereka agar tak terlalu cemas "mereka akan segera datang tak lama sekali" dia percaya bahwa kakaknya dan Tatsumi Orang yang selalu menepati Janji.

"Entah ini hanya mataku yang sedang burem atau aku melihat sesuatu yang berlari mendekat kesini" Ucap Natala menunjuk ke arah Kuil dan dia mencoba mengucek Matanya agar tak salah tapi, hasilnya masih tetap sama malahan itu semakin Dekat.

"Aku rasa mata kau memang baik-baik saja" Balas Remus mencoba ngelawak meski Garing dan dia Juga melihat hal yang sama sebuah Bayangan Orang-orang yang sedang berlari "mungkin musuh kah yang mendekat?"

"Tidak, Mereka masih Aliansi kita" Jawab Gin menggeleng.

Dan Bayangan itu menunjukan Wujud aslinya dan menampakan Orang-orang Yang saat ini tengah di tunggu oleh Mereka yaitu muncul Green yang lari lebih dulu dan disusul oleh Tatsumi dan yang lain alasan Lelaki berkacamata itu berlari lebih cepat karena tak membawa beban Apapun berbeda dengan Najasho yang membawa Poney atau Tatsumi yang menggendong Akame.

"Astaga! Kalian benar-benar terkadang membuat Orang lain khawatir tak Jelas" Ucap Guy melepaskan rasa Frustasi yang sedari tadi ditahan karena ini "jika, tak ada yang lain aku sudah akan menghajarmu hahahaha!"

"Yah, banyak hal terjadi Hingga kita sedikit telat" Jawab Green dengan nafas yang naik turun karena banyak berlari Hingga mengeluarkan banyak keringat "dan jika dijelaskan akan Panjang sekali tapi, yang terpenting kita Semua selamat tanpa ada yang tertinggal"

"Ohhh, diamlah kau!, kita disini lebih lelah daripada kau" Ucap Najasho yang merasa mengeluh jelas sekali karena dia harus berlari sambil membawa beban dan itu berbeda sekali dengan Green yang tak membawa Apapun Juga mustahil dia meninggalkan Gadis ini sendirian berlari "cepat beri aku Jus atau sesuatu yang menyegarkan"

"Kau bukan Atasanku jadi, jangan memberiku Perintah!" Green langsung naik Pintam.

"Tapi, aku masih Ketua kau jadi setelah ini tolong belikan aku minuman yang segar" Balas Najasho dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Terserah kau saja!" Green memilih mencueki saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsukushi tentang Dua Gadis yang Mereka bawa yang terlihat tengah menutup mata.

"Mereka baik-baik saja dan hanya menerima beberapa luka kecil dan menengah" Jawab Najasho melihat Poney yang masih memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat meski dia tak tega menurunkannya secara kasar "dan mereka lelah jadi akhirnya tertidur di Punggung Kita"

"Yah, setelah dari sini kita obati mereka" Cornelia tersenyum senang karena mereka Semua selamat dan tak ada yang tewas, dan dia sebenarnya ingin memeluk Tatsumi dengan erat tapi, Lelaki itu menahannya sekarang "uhmmm ada sesuatu yang aneh Tatsumi?" dia tak sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan lakukan itu sekarang, nanti saja" Balas Tatsumi sedikit berbisik dan Pandangan Matanya tetap waspada ke arah Gozuki yang tak sadar sama sekali.

Cornelia mengangguk faham sekarang alasan Tatsumi menolaknya adalah saat ini Mereka masih merahasiakan hubungan yang belum diketahui oleh siapapun, jika saja Dia tadi memeluknya tanpa pandang situasi bisa menimbulkan rasa Curiga dari Gozuki karena Pak tua itu melarang siapapun berhubungan bahkan Akame dan Kurome yang memiliki ikatan Saudara dilarang Juga karena itu menganggu.

"Tapi, Kita setelah ini mengobrol berdua oke?" Ucap Cornelia berbisik Juga agar tak ada yang mendengar dan lelaki itu mengangguk saja.

"Bicara Soal selamat Aku rasa Kelompok kita yang terakhir sampai" Ucap Green melihat Semua Kelompok yang terpencar kini berada disini Semua.

"Yah, kita Semua saat ini menunggu Kalian" Jawab Guy.

"Nee-chan bangun aku ada Makanan Daging Panggang" Ucap Kurome berniat membangunkan kakaknya dengan cara seperti itu karena terbukti ampuh tapi, nyatanya tak ada respon Apapun dari Gadis bermata merah ini.

"Biarkan dia Istirahat dulu karena kelelahan" Ucap Tatsumi tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Gozuki langsung berjalan ke arah Mereka dengan tepukan Tangan "oke, aku ucapkan selamat dan Bangga dengan kalian karena misi ini berjalan sangat sempurna dan Sukses besar sebagai Ayah aku tak bisa memberi Apresiasi yang bagus dan Aku hanya bisa memberikan Hadiah kepada kalian saja" dia tersenyum Bangga dan tak merasakan hal aneh Apapun itu "sebaiknya kita Pergi dari sini dan mengistirahatkan Tubuh kalian untuk misi selanjutnya"

"Siap Pak!" Jawab Mereka kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Rumah Penginapan**

Setelah menjalani misi yang sangat melelahkan dan mengeluarkan banyak tenaga mereka akhirnya beristirahat Total di sebuah Penginapan sambil menghilangkan Luka Yang telah terjadi semenjak Pertempuran di kuil itu tentu saja Tim Elite 9 tak sendiri karena mereka bersama Tim Pasukan Pembunuh kerajaan khusus dan mereka sekarang menikmati Semua makanan ini.

Sebenarnya tak semuanya ada di Meja makan beberapa dari Mereka memilih langsung tidur dan memulihkan luka Mereka dan sekarang yang ada di Meja makan hanya Green, Guy, Cornelia, Tsukushi, Kurome, Remus, dan Tatsumi yang terlihat baik-baik saja

"Baiklah, aku rasa tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi karena kalian sudah Pasti mengerti" Ucap Gozuki menghela nafas Panjang karena dia tau Anak-anak ini Pasti takkan mendengar Ucapannya ketika masuk dalam mode makan yang tak bisa diganggu "tapi, aku ingin ingatkan satu hal jangan terlalu banyak keluar karena Wajah kalian sudah Pasti diketahui Pihak Musuh dan Jangan terlalu Akrab dengan orang yang kau temui" dia melirik seseorang.

"Baiklah, jadi tak usah khawatir" Balas Cornelia karena Ucapan itu serasa sekali ditunjukan kepadanya jika bukan karena Tatsumi mungkin dirinya sekarang tak bisa berkumpul dan bercanda lagi bersama dengan teman-teman "aku akan lebih berusaha berhati-hati lagi"

"Ffftttt!" Green mencoba untuk tak menahan tawa tapi, beberapa saat kemudian sebuah tinju mendarat ke wajahnya.

"Kau masih hidup Bro?" Tanya Guy terkesan merendahkan dia tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat Penderitaan kawannya "makanya sudah aku bilang jangan Pernah menganggu Seekor Macan betina dan beginilah hasilnya"

"Hadeh! Aku tak Pernah tau Pukulannya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya" Balas Green agak kepayahan dengan Benjolan berasap yang ada Di Jidat "sial, sekarang aku benar-benar kapok"

"Ngomong-ngomong Ayah akan Pergi kemana?" Tanya Tsukushi melihat Gozuki yang ingin Pergi ke suatu Tempat.

"Aku akan Pergi selama 4 Hari dan selama aku tak ada jangan terlalu membuat keributan yang memancing banyak orang untuk datang" Jawab Gozuki memperingatkan "dan jangan terlalu banyak keluar tapi, jika ingin keluar gunakan Penutup Wajah agar tak mudah dikenali dan jangan Pernah sendirian Apapun yang terjadi"

"Baiklah Ayah!" Teriak Semua Kompak dan Gozuki langsung Pergi dari sana.

"Hahhh! Hari yang benar-benar menyebalkan tanpa melakukan sesuatu" Guy hanya mengeluh Bosan karena setelah makan dia hanya berdiam diri saja dan itu bukan Gayanya sama sekali "hei, Bodoh bagaimana kalau kita ke Perumahan Bordil karena aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus" dia menunjukan sekantung Uang yang dia dapat dari Misi yang sukses.

"Apa, kau lupa tolol?! Ayah menyuruh kita untuk tak keluar dan memancing banyak Perhatian Orang" Balas Green tak Peduli dan sibuk memeriksa sebuah Batu yang diyakini Permata dan bisa dijual "jika, sesuatu buruk terjadi aku tak ingin segera cepat Mati muda karena banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan"

"Pheh! Kau Gak Asyik sama sekali untuk diajak bersenang-senang" Ucap Guy mendengus kesal "hei, Tatsumi bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku juga?" dia masih belum menyerah untuk mengajak seseorang.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan sesuatu mungkin lain kali saja" Tatsumi langsung menolak Ajakan itu karena Tubuhnya masih sakit "lebih baik kau diam saja untuk sehari ini karena aku tak Pernah melihatmu diam di suatu Tempat dalam waktu yang lama"

"Cheh! Kalian benar-benar norak dan tak mengerti sebuah kesenangan Dunia" Guy cemberut kesal karena harus sendiri lagi "kalau begitu aku akan Pergi dulu karena ada sesuatu yang bagus sekali" dia langsung kabur dengan mengenakan Penutup Wajah.

"Hadeh! Dasar tak Pernah berubah sama sekali" Tsukushi hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan tingkahnya.

"Hah! Baiklah aku rasa akan Pergi Sauna yang ada di Penginapan ini karena yang aku dengar itu bagus untuk Tubuh" Ucap Tatsumi ingin ke Pemandian Air Panas karena sudah lama sekali tubuhnya tak diterapi "aku akan Pergi kesana jadi tak usah khawatir" dia berjalan keluar.

Tatsumi berjalan ke sebuah Pemandian Air Panas tapi, sebelum itu terjadi sepasang tangan lembut menyentuh Pundaknya dan menghentikan laju geraknya dan menoleh ke belakang ada Cornelia memasang wajah tersenyum dengan maksud tujuan lain.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Cora?" Tanya Tatsumi menyebut nama Panggilannya.

"Tentu tapi, akan lebih bagus jika kita berbicara di Pemandian saja?" Balas Cornelia tersenyum sensual dengan Kimono yang sedikit di longgarkan dan menunjukan belahan Dadanya "tapi, aku ingin melakukan itu lagi sekarang dan kau tak boleh menolak itu" Dia berbicara dengan nada menggoda.

"Okay, jika kau tak keberatan" Jawab Tatsumi malah tak menolak sama sekali dan sudah mengerti Apa yang Gadis itu minta.

Dan kedua Pasangan itu masuk ke dalam Pemandian Air Panas tapi Mereka masuk di bagian Wanita karena tak ingin seseorang Lelaki yang menggangu moment Mereka berdua.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Huahhhhh! Benar-benar Hari yang merepotkan sekali"

Green menguap lebar setelah terbangun di tengah malam setelah makan cukup banyak karena setelah misi dia Juga tak makan, nampaknya dia tertidur di ruang makan dan matanya melihat sekeliling dan dia sendirian tampaknya mereka semua telah kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Green tubuhnya merasa kaku dan lelah sekarang kalau tak salah dia ingat Perkataan Tatsumi yang ada Pemandian Air Panas di Penginapan ini mungkin saja dia butuh itu dan Juga jika malam hari Kondisi di Tempat sana Sepi tanpa ada seseorang jadi tak ada yang menggangu dan dia sekarang butuh ketenanangan.

Di berjalan ke arah Pemandian mengenakan Kimono tapi ketika sampai di Tempat itu dia mendengar sesuatu yang secara keterusan di Pemandian Wanita dan setelah itu malah sangat Jelas yaitu suara desahan dari Seorang Wanita dan ini cukup kencang beruntung tak ada siapapun disini.

 _'Siapapun yang melakukan Sex di Tempat ini benar-benar Gila sekali!'_

Wajah Green langsung memerah Panik dia tau suara seperti ini hanya ada satu hal tapi, dia cukup Penasaran dan memberanikan diri mengintip ke bagian Wanita meski resiko jika ketahuan yang lain akan berakhir tragis sekali dan matanya mengintip dan langsung shock.

 _'Apa! Mereka?! Aku sulit percaya! Tapi, mereka serius melakukan ini?!'_

Green shock karena ada seseorang yang tengah melakukan sex di Tempat ini bahkan Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah seseorang yang melakukan Sex itu adalah Orang-orang yang dia kenal bahkan dekat tapi, ini sulit dipercaya mereka berani melakukan hal itu di Tempat ini tapi, untung saja tengah malam jadi tak ada Orang lain yang datang.

Dan memang benar Orang itu adalah Tatsumi dan Cornelia mereka tengah telanjang bulat dan saling berpelukan dan Bercumbu cium mesra di Pemandian tampak seolah dunia hanya Milik Mereka berdua tampak sekali wajah mereka benar-benar menikmati semua ini.

Dia masih tak percaya bahwa mereka berhubungan memang yang dia tau bahwa Cornelia memang menyukai Lelaki bermata Emerald itu tapi, yang sulit dia percaya hubungan mereka sudah sangat jauh dari ini yang dia tau tak ada tanda bahwa mereka berhubungan mungkin saja masih dirahasiakan dari yang lain.

Daripada dia ketahuan dan dituduh tukang mengintip dia memilih Pergi dari sana dengan wajah memerah jelas tapi, langsung berhenti karena ada Orang yang ada di depannya dengan wajah Polos yang tak lain Adik Akame adalah Kurome.

"Green? Kenapa kau belari tergesa seperti itu?" Tanya Kurome dengan memiringkan kepala dan terlihat lucu sekali "dan kenapa wajah kau memerah? Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Ahhhh! Bu-bukan Apa-apa!" Jawab Green berbohong dan Juga Wajahnya sangat Panik karena masih mengingat kejadian itu "tunggu Kau bangun malam Juga?" dia cukup terkejut dengan Gadis ini yang bangun malam hari.

"Yah, tubuhku sedikit lelah dan bau jadi aku ingin Pergi ke Pemandian" Jawab Kurome dia ingin mengajak kakaknya tapi ditolak karena masih lelah sekali "ngomong-ngomong kau Juga sehabis dari Pemandian?"

"Yah, baru saja aku kesana" Jawab Green kembali normal Wajahnya.

"Ohhh, Baiklah aku Pergi dulu" Kurome mengangguk dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Yah, silahkan" Ucap Green tapi, tak lama dia sadar akan satu hal yaitu bahwa di Pemandian itu ada dua Pasangan yang lagi bermesraan dia langsung berlari dan ingin menghentikan itu tapi terlambat.

 _'Arggghhhhh bagaimana bisa aku teledor seperti ini!"_

Green berteriak Panik karena bertindak ceroboh meski dia berlari kesana itupun Percuma tapi, dia memilih tidur saja dan menunda mandinya dan berharap bahwa Tatsumi telah selesai melakukan itu karena jika belum bakal terjadi kehebohan tengah malam.

Kurome sudah masuk ke dalam namun dia tak sendiri karena ada Gadis Berambut Pirang yang ada disana "Ahhh, Cora-nee kau ada disini Juga rupanya?" dia tak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi disini.

"Yah, aku sudah sedari tadi disini" Balas Cornelia menghela nafas sambil bersandar di tepi tampak wajahnya yang lelah kini terasa lepas setelah masuk ke dalam Air Pemandian itu "cepatlah kau masuk karena Air ini menyenangkan Juga"

"Baik!"

Beruntung saja Mereka sudah menyelesaikan Hubungan itu sebelum Kurome datang dan Tatsumi sekarang berada di Pemandian Lelaki.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya**

Hari seperti biasa dan Normal saja di sebuah Penginapan ini yang dihuni Oleh Anak-anak muda yang menjadi Seorang Pembunuh dan mereka di Pagi Hari melakukan sarapan bersama bahkan Orang-orang yang tengah sakit dan menderita kini sudah baik bergabung dengan mereka.

Meski masih sakit Kondisi Fisik Mereka terlihat sangat sehat meski beberapa Perban dan Plester masih membalut di wajah mereka tapi, untuk Akame sendiri dia terlihat baik-baik saja buktinya Gadis bermata merah ini makan dengan lahap dan Rakus apalagi jika berurusan dengan Daging.

"Bagaimana dengan Kondisi kau?" Tanya Tatsumi kepada lelaki Berambut Pirang itu.

"Yah, lumayan mendingan daripada sebelumnya" Jawab Najasho Pelan dan Kondisi Rambutnya sudah Pendek karena Alasan Rambutnya Panjang adalah tehkniknya sendiri yang sudah berkembang "tapi, meski begitu ada beberapa bagian tubuh yang masih nyeri"

"Yah, Istirahat yang banyak karena kita masih Punya banyak waktu untuk menyembuhkan diri" Ucap Tatsumi memberi saran "atau hanya sekedar berlatih lebih kuat karena musuh kita Pasti akan berbeda dengan level yang lebih tinggi"

"Aku Tau itu" Balas Najasho tak makan dan hanya minum Jus Jeruk saja meski masih Pagi dan tak bagus untuk kesehatan tapi, Orang itu tak begitu Peduli.

"Ayah Pergi lagi dalam beberapa Hari?" Tanya Poney serius karena tak melihat Pria Berambut Putih itu "Padahal baru saja kembali dan harus Pergi lagi" nada bicaranya terdengar kecewa karena dia ingin dipuji.

"Hah, kau ini! Dia melakukan ini demi Kita dan membuat kita untuk menjalankan misi lagi jadi Pantas saja dia sibuk keluar" Balas Najasho hanya menghela nafas mendengar keluhan Gadis itu "dan daripada kau sibuk mengurusi Orang lain lebih baik kau urus saja lukamu daripada harus merepotkan Orang lain lagi dan Juga berlatih lebih kuat lagi"

"Hmmppp! Kau gak ada Asyiknya sama sekali" Poney hanya menjulurkan lidah mendengar Komentar Pedas dari Lelaki itu tapi, dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini "Pantas saja tak ada satupun Gadis yang tertarik denganmu" tapi, Blush kecil tampak di wajahnya.

"Terserah kau saja lah" Balas Najasho cukup cuek dan tak Pernah menanggapi ini serius.

"Hahahaha kalian benar-benar lucu sekali" Cornelia tertawa kecil melihat Pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua bahkan setelah Misi dari Kuil sikap mereka sedikit berbeda dan agak terasa Lembut mungkin mereka sudah berhubungan tapi, siapa tau saja itu benar dan dia sangat bersyukur jika itu terjadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong si Bocah besar itu belum kembali?" Tanya Green dan Orang yang dimaksud adalah Guy.

"Dia baru saja Pulang tadi Pagi dan Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang sekali" Jawab Tatsumi karena melihat langsung Orang itu "dan dia langsung tidur tapi, mulutnya bau Alkohol"

"Jelas dia senang dalam keadaan Mabuk Parah" Jawab Tsukushi cukup benci dengan Lelaki yang suka mabuk "sebaiknya biarkan saja Orang yang seperti itu"

"Kau terlihat tak menyukai Orang seperti dia?" Tanya Green membersihkan Kacamata miliknya.

"Jelas sekali" Jawab Tsukushi menyilangkan Tangan.

"Wanita mana yang menyukai Lelaki yang tak Jelas, selalu mabuk dan terlebih mesum" Cornelia cukup setuju dengan ini dan sependapat dengan Gadis Berambut Pendek "yah, meski kuat dan baik tapi jika sifatnya seperti itu yang ada bukan Respect malah Jijik"

"Yah, untung saja aku bukan seperti itu" Balas Green menghela nafas lega tapi, Ekspresi semuanya hanya menyipitkan mata saja seolah tak percaya "kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja" Tatsumi hanya menggeleng.

"Tatsumi/Nee-Chan" Kedua Kakak adik ini memanggil Lelaki itu secara bersamaan.

"Ohh, ada apa?" Tanya Tatsumi menoleh ke arah Mereka berdua.

"Ingat Apa yang harus kau lakukan dengan ucapanmu" Ucap Akame sedikit cemberut karena sikap tak ingat Tatsumi.

"Kau harus tepati Janjimu" Ucap Kurome memasang mode mata anak anjing yang terlihat imut.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah makan ini saja" Jawab Tatsumi menyerah karena dia sudah berjanji dengan Kedua Gadis itu apabila jika menolak maka itu akan jadi masalah dan dia bukan tipe Orang yang mengingkari Janji yang dibuat olehnya sendiri.

"Memang Janji apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Green sedikit berbisik.

"Yah, hanya mentraktir Makanan saja sih" Jawab Tatsumi tertawa senang "jadi, kau tak usah cemas untuk membantu karena aku cukup Punya banyak uang"

"Ohhhh"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Pasar**

Memang setelah sehabis misi dari kuil Tatsumi memiliki Janji kepada Mereka berdua dan sudah Pasti Kakak, adik ini menagih Janji yang dia ucapkan dan Lelaki itu tak bisa untuk menolak sama sekali yah, meski nafsu makan mereka cukup besar Tatsumi memang sudah terbiasa karena mengenal mereka waktu di Hutan itu.

Tatsumi, mentraktir mereka membeli makanan selain itu Kedua Kakak, adik ini tak meminta Apapun lagi padahal dia masih memiliki uang yang cukup dari Hasil Misi sebelumnya tapi, meski mereka keluar itu cukup berbahaya untuk terlihat jelas jadi Mereka bertiga mengenakan Penutup Wajah supaya tak ada yang mengenali mereka.

Dan setelah itu mereka Pulang dan di Perjalanan Tatsumi berhenti ketika Matanya menangkap sesuatu ke arah sebuah Bar yang ada di kanan dan matanya berubah menjadi tajam, dengan tangan mengepal keras, dan Erangan menahan rasa amarah karena alasannya dia melihat mereka lagi disana.

"Tatsumi?.." Panggil Akame menyadari Lelaki itu berhenti berjalan tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Aura membunuh yang sangat kuat muncul dari Lelaki itu bahkan Wajah Tatsumi terlihat menakutkan dan menghampirinya "hei, apa ada yang terjadi denganmu?" tak ada hirauan atau balasan sama sekali.

"Tatsu-Niichan Ayo Kembali ke Penginapan" Ucap Kurome dengan Polos menarik Baju Tatsumi dan dia sendiri tak menyadari Apapun seperti kakaknya atau memang terlalu sibuk dengan makanan "Jangan melamun terus nanti tersandung jika berjalan"

Tatsumi langsung tersentak dari lamunannya dan kembali normal "ahhh, Maaf aku terlalu banyak melamun jadi tak sadar deh hahahaha" dia tertawa tak merasa bersalah.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Akame cukup cemas dengan tadi karena Tatsumi yang dia tau tak bertingkah seperti biasanya malah seperti Orang lain.

"Ahhh, bukan apa-apa jadi ayo Pergi" Jawab Tatsumi langsung berjalan dan menghindari Pertanyaan itu.

Akame tau Tatsumi berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu agar dia tak tau dan sudah sangat Jelas sekali ketika dia Panggil Lelaki itu tak menyahut sama sekali bahkan mengeluarkan Aura Pembunuh yang kuat membuatnya merinding sedikit meski bertanya takkan dijawab olehnya jadi dia memilih diam dan berjalan mengikutinya.

 _'Ada apa denganmu sekarang Tatsumi?'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cutttt akhirnya selesai Juga dan siap aku skip karena cerita dari AGKZ telah berakhir dan Pindah ke Cerita AGK dengan kata lain Night Raid telah datang hahahaha!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kita kembali Update lagi dengan judul fic dan fandom yang berbeda dan seperti biasa aku selalu membuat 5 chapter dan masing-masing satu di setiap fic jadi, semua ficku sudah update yah, minus satu sih karena masalah jalan buntu otaku atau Writter block hah! Yah, Hiatus saja lah yang itu mah lagipula itu cuman referensi untuk patokan agar ficku jadi semakin lebih baik lagi dari yang dulu (menurut pendapatku saja sih) dan aku baca beberapa review di fic saya yaitu ada yang suruh untuk cepat Update sebenarnya agak sulit mengingat bukan satu fic saja yang aku update melainkan lima yah, ditambah Duta kerjaku menambah kesibukan jadi gak bisa terlalu cepat yah, yang penting gak Hiatus okay?. Yosshh gtu ajah.**

 **P.s : hmmmmm yah sebentar lagi puasa berakhir dan akhirnya aku bisa Download Anime yang aku suka karena ada konten mesum makanya aku stop terlebih aku ini penikmat Batch meski terkadang kesal ama spoiler yang bertebaran kayal biji wijen tapi, I Don't Care ajah dah toh, nonton dan dinikmati sendiri lebih bagus daripada harus kasih Spoiler oleh orang -_-.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Penginapan**

Hari yang biasa dan tak ada yang istimewa di sebuah penginapan yang berisi anak-anak muda dengan mental dan kekuatan yang diciptakan untuk membunuh meski begitu banyak orang-orang yang tak begitu percaya karena wajah mereka begitu polos dan lugu sama sekali meski itu hanya sebuah topeng penyamaran untuk menutupi sifat aslinya.

Dan sekarang kelompok elite 9 bersama dengan kelompok tentara pembunuh kerajaan menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing yah, sekarang mereka saat ini bebas dari cuti selama beberapa hari karena sang pemimpin mereka Gozuki tengah pergi ke Ibukota kerajaan dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain aktifitas bosan ini meski begitu mereka tak ada pilihan lain.

Dan setelah sarapan mereka tak ada misi apapun lagi selain menunggu Gozuki pulang dab memberikan misi mereka semua hanya duduk di ruangan milik para Gadis dengan wajah bosan bahkan ada yang kembali tidur lagi setelah sarapan yaitu Green dan Natala yang mungkin masih lelah atau memang ogah sama sekali bergerak dan Guy yang sudah ke rumah Bordir lagi.

"Ughhh! Aku benar-benar kesal kita tak melakukan apapun, adakah sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" Poney berkeluh kesah dengan keadaan menyebalkan seperti ini dan dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan perintah meski sebenarnya tubuhnya ingin bergerak melakukan sesuatu.

"Lebih baik kau berlari saja berkeliling kota ini selama sepuluh kali mungkin saja itu bisa melatih Otot kakimu agar mudah berlari cepat" Jawab Najasho yang cukup pedas sekali dan tengah membaca sebuah buku "dan yang saat ini aku lihat kau yang paling lambat berlari jika tertangkap musuh bisa merepotkan yang lain saja"

"Kenapa kau tak sendiri saja yang melakukan itu?!" Poney menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kesal atas ucapan tadi yang terkesan menyinggung sekali.

"Aku sudah melakukan itu kemarin jadi, kau juga harus ikut" Balas Najasho mengabaikan sebuah ejekan yang ditunjukan ke arahnya "dasar tukang merepotkan orang lain saja"

"Hah, ogah lebih baik aku tidur daripada harus menuruti semua ucapanmu!" Teriak Poney kesal karena terbawa suasana ejekan tadi tapi, dia memilih mengalah karena tak ada untungnya berdebat dengan orang keras kepala semacam Najasho.

"Ya, ampun kalian ini berhenti seperti itu" Cornelia hanya tertawa dengan tingkah laku dua orang yang seperti Anjing dan Kucing ini dengan sifat mereka berdua yang tak pernah akur sama sekali "kalian bertengkar seperti sepasang suami dan Istri"

"Yang benar saja Cora, jangan berbicara hal absurd seperti itu" Ucap Najasho mendengus dan menghentikan membaca "mana mungkin aku mau dengan orang yang cerewet, terlalu berisik, dan terlalu gampang marah"

"Dan lagipula siapa juga yang mau denganmu!" Teriak Poney sambil menunjuk "meskipun lelaki di dunia ini hanya dia lebih baik aku sendiri seumur hidup daripada harus dengan kau" dia memasang wajah tak ada minat sama sekali.

"Aku harap doa kau terkabul" Ucap Najasho kembali membaca buku dan mengabaikan gadis itu.

"Hahahaha bagus sekali" Cornelia kembali tertawa dengan tingkah lucu mereka.

"Ohh, ngomong-ngomong setelah ini kita akan dapat misi apa lagi?" Tanya Remus yang begitu antusias sekali terkadang orang-orang merasa kasihan terhadap sifat gadis kecil ini yang akan mudah sekali terjebak atau tertipu oleh seseorang dan lebih parah terbunuh.

"Kelompok kita dengan mereka berbeda tau dan sudah jelas misi yang diterima sudah pasti tak sama" Doria hanya menarik hidung temannya yang berbicara gak jelas tadi "yang pasti setelah ini kita akan pulang kembali ke kota dan mereka dengan misi yang lain"

"Sayang sekali yah..." Ucap Tsukushi memasang wajah sedih karena tak bisa berbicara dan bermain banyak dengan mereka hanya untuk sekedar lebih dekat lagi karena kedua kelompok ini berbeda.

"Tapi, meski kita berpisah jauh kita tetaplah sebuah teman yang baik" Ucap Gin dengan senyum cerah.

Tatsumi hanya memperhatikan obrolan mereka dari pojokan kursi sambil mengelus rambut Kurome yang tertidur di pangkuannya dan tampak senyum kecil di wajahnya ketika melihat keakraban mereka tapi, dia biarkan saja karena Gozuki tak ada disini jika Pak tua itu mengetahui hal seperti ini meski kecil bakal dipastikan mereka semua akan secara paksa dipisahkan.

Sama seperti Akame dan Kurome jika, saja Tatsumi tak memberi tau kedua kakak beradik ini soal ketidaksukaan Gozuki terhadap hal ramah seperti kekeluargaan dan persahabatan maka sudah pasti kedua Gadis itu akan dipisahkan tak peduli apapun caranya. Dan mungkin sekarang Akame menuruti apa yang dia katakan untuk tidak memperlihatkan kedekatan yang lebih tapi, waktu orang tua itu tak ada maka semua kembali normal.

Sama seperti hubungannya dengan Cornelia tapi, ini lebih rahasia lagi yaitu teman-teman di kelompoknya tak boleh tau karena pasti saja ada orang yang memiliki mulut rewel macam Poney kalau saja dia asal bicara tentang hubungannya dan terdengar Gozuki bisa jadi gawat makanya dia tetap merahasiakan hal ini berdua saja.

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang Ayah waktu seperti itu" Komentar Cornelia tertawa kecil yang melihat cara Pacarnya ini menenangkan gadis kecil itu "tapi, terlihat dia nyaman sekali di pangkuanmu" dia melihat Kurome yang tertidur sangat damai sekali seolah tak terjadi masalah.

"Aku rasa dia saat ini hanya ingin tidur disini" Ucap Tatsumi yang masih mengelus rambutnya meski tadi sempat menolak tapi, dia tak tega ketika adik Akame ini memasang mata anak anjing "yah, aku sih tak masalah toh kita belum menjalankan misi ini" dia sedikit mendengar Gadis kecil itu mengigau tentang permen.

"Tentu saja Tatsumi adalah seorang Ayah, Kurome anaknya, dan Akame adalah ibunya" Teriak Tsukushi dengan sangat ceria sekali.

"Ahh, y-yang be-benar sa-saja ki-kita ha-hanya berteman baik ko gak lebih" Jawab Akame dengan wajah panik dan gagap meski berbohong tapi, merah di wajahnya itu menandakan jawaban yang lain tapi, itu lucu sekali dan membuat semua orang yang ada disini tertawa.

Cornelia tau Akame memang memiliki perasaan terhadap Tatsumi dan dia tak mempermasalahkan itu terlebih oke saja jika harus berbagi toh, dia tak ingin ada temannya yang kecewa. Meski dibiarkan saja Akame masih belum mau bergerak atau sekedar pendekatan lebih lanjut lagi karena masih terlalu malu mengungkapkan itu.

Meski dia ingin membantu tapi, itu tak bagus yang ada malahan seperti memaksanya maka dari itu dia biarkan saja seperti air yang mengalir tapi, terkadang harus menunggu waktu yang sangat lama karena sifat Akame yang agak pemalu meski tak segan jika harus membunuh seseorang tapi, ketika urusan Cinta sifatnya berubah kembali menjadi Gadis normal pada umumnya.

"Tapi, hati-hati loh jika tak segera bergerak yang ada dia diambil orang lain dan jika itu terjadi sudah terlambat" Ucap Gin dengan senyum usil "dan memohon atau menyesal tak ada gunanya maka lebih baik bergerak atau tidak sama sekali"

Poney dan Tsukushi menatap ke arah Cornelia yang sedang tertawa Gadis berambut pirang itu menyadari tatapan itu ditunjukan ke arahnya dan tau apa maksud mereka. Yah, mereka berdua tau bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan kepada Tatsumi tapi, itu saja yang diketahui karena sesungguhnya dia sudah berhubungan bahkan melakukan yang lebih dalam lagi meski begitu dia ingin tetap rahasiakan ini atas dasar permintaan Tatsumi.

"Mereka benar-benar membicarakan sesuatu yang tak berguna sama sekali" Komentar Najasho yang sedikit merasa terganggu membaca karena suara berisik dari para Gadis itu "lebih baik diam atau tidur saja mungkin lebih baik untukku" dia kembali membaca dan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi biarkan saja toh" Tatsumi hanya menanggapi itu dengan tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Guy?" Tanya Najasho tak melihat si badan besar tukang membuat masalah itu.

"Paling juga ke rumah Bordil lagi" Jawab Tatsumi yang sudah menduga lelaki itu tak ada sejak tadi pagi.

"Hah, dasar orang yang tak berguna dan merepotkan orang lain saja" Najasho hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban tadi dan memilih diam lagi saja sambil membaca buka dan tanpa bertanya apapun lagi.

"Permen...buah manis...rasanya enak..." Kurome yang masih mengigau dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Sungai Kecil**

Terdapat sebuah sungai kecil di pinggiran kota ini yang berlokasi agak jauh dari tempat mereka menginap kini kedua pasangan ini tengah melakukan sebuah latihan sparing dengan tangan kosong yah, sebenarnya daripada harus diam mengurung diri di penginapan lebih baik berlatih untuk meningkatkan keahlian tubuh.

Sebenarnya mereka tak hanya berdua berlatih karena sebelumnya sudah mengajak yang lain tapi, yang ada hanya penolakan dengan dalih masih agak sakit bahkan untuk Najasho yang selalu giat terlihat malas bergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu dan memilih membaca sebuah buku mungkin dia sudah hebat jadi, tak usah berlatih.

Setidaknya sudah 15 menit berlalu mereka melakukan sebuah latihan sparing dan tujuan mereka untuk melakukan itu agak jauh yah, wajah mereka sudah pasti terlihat semua berkat misi di Kuil itu dan maka dari itu mereka harus lebih berhati-hati jika ada yang mencurigakan segera menghilang dengan cepat dari tempat itu.

Dan selama itu terjadi tak ada apapun yang aneh di sekitar sana dan terus melanjutkan latihan yah, ditambah membuat latihan itu jadi lebih bersemangat adalah menggunakan sebuah Taruhan yaitu siapa yang jatuh dulu maka harus menurut dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh yang menang tapi, ada sedikit masalah disini.

"Kau ini, yang benar saja jangan menggunakan cara seperti itu" Tatsumi sweatdrop dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah malu tapi, dia seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan karena Gadis pirang di depannya hanya mengenakan Bra dan CD putih polos yah, mungkin karena efek pubertas jadi dia agak sedikit kurang fokus dan bereaksi bagian bawah.

"Ada apa Tatsumi? Kau begitu keberatan huh? Fufufufu!" Cornelia hanya tertawa kecil dengan memberi sedikit kedipan dan menambah pose sexy apabila Guy yang melihat mungkin sudah tumbang dengan darah yang keluar banyak dari Hidung "lagipula lebih baik seperti ini dapat bergerak lebih bebas lagi" dia sengaja melakukan ini.

"Halah! Alasan kau gak masuk akal mengenakan celana juga kau masih bisa bergerak bebas dengan biasanya" Balas Tatsumi hanya menepuk dahinya mendengar alasan tadi "bilang saja kau ingin mengalahkanku dengan cara curang" dia kembali dengan posisi kuda-kuda.

"Yah, ini juga sebagai latihan untukmu agar tak jatuh saat apabila lawan kau seorang Wanita yang suka menggoda karena itu berbahaya juga untukmu" Ucap Cornelia kembali bersiap melanjutkan latihan "dia hanya pura-pura sama seperti orang baik yang baru saja kau kenal" dia menyinggung dirinya sendiri atas kelalaian waktu itu.

Cornelia dan Tatsumi berlari maju ke depan secara bersamaa gadis berambut pirang ini melayangkan kaki kanannya ke arah pipi dan tentu saja Tatsumi bisa menahal hal sepele seperti itu tapi, Cornelia melayangkan kakinya yang satu lagi tapi sama seperti sebelumnya ditahan lagi. Cornelia bersiap menjepit kepala Tatsumi dengan kedua kaki dan berniat melemparkannya tapi lelaki itu sudah sadar dan melepaskan kedua kakinya lalu sedikit mundur.

Cornelia kembali maju lebih dulu lagi dia melayangkan pukulan tangan kanan tapi, masih tertangkap oleh Tatsumi dia mengarahkan kaki kanannya ke bagian perut tapi lelaki itu kembali menangkapnya. Tapi Cornelia belum selesai dia kembali ingin mengenai Dagu Tatsumi dengan kaki yang satu lagi hanya saja Pacarnya ini sudah tau serangan itu dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Lumayan untuk yang tadi tapi, tenaga kau kurang ada tambahan dorongan" Komentar Tatsumi yang agak sadar ada perubahan sedikit dari gaya bertarung gadis ini meski hanya seperti itu tapi, sudah ada perbedaan dari yang dulu dan sekarang "yah, serangan tenaga dalammu masih kurang dan harus banyak berlatih seperti meninju pohon lalu, soal tehknik kau perlu membuat yang lebih kreatif lagi karena serangan itu masih bisa ketebak arahnya yah, buat kejutan saja"

"Ohhh, begitu yah pantas saja ada serasa yang berbeda" Ucap Cornelia menyadari itu dan juga ada terasa perbedaan sekali kekuatannya dengan Tatsumi yang sedari tadi hanya terus menahan saja mungkin dia tak ingin serius mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya dan juga yang dia tau Pacarnya ini yang terkuat di antara anggota tim elite 9 lainnya tapi, dia ingin berlatih jadi lebih kuat lagi dan tak mau membuat repot orang lain "tapi, juga terasa kau seperti bisa membaca gerakanku"

"Tentu saja kau bergerak seperti itu banyak sekali bagian yang terbuka dan mudah diserang jika, ini bertarung dengan musuh kau mungkin akan terbunuh dalam hitungan beberapa detik" Jawab Tatsumi mengangguk "aku saran kau sebaiknya tehkknikmu lebih ditingkatkan lagi dan harus cukup pandai membaca situasi kalau soal tenaga dalam masih kurang karena suatu hari kau pasti akan berhadapan dengan musuh yang memiliki tubuh sekeras batu"

Yah, Cornelia hanya diam saja dan menyetujui ucapan Tatsumi alasan mungkin kenapa dirinya kalah dan Hampir terbunuh oleh Taeko adalah gaya bertarungnya yang terkesan mengandalkan tenaga dalam saja tanpa memikirkan tehknik yang lain untuk dikembangkan dan parahnya dia bukan orang yang mudah baca situasi saat bertarung mungkin terlalu terbawa suasana jadi tak sadar. Dan terbukti bagaimana cepatnya Tatsumi mengalahkan Taeko dalam beberapa detik karena dia membaca situasi pergerakan dan menunggu moment yang pas untuk serangan balik yang fatal sekali.

"Kau jadi keingat hal seperti itu lagi yah?" Tanya Tatsumi menyadari Gadis itu sedang termenung dengan masa lalunya itu yah, jika bukan karena dia Cornelia sudah pasti terkubur dengan tanah.

"Ahh, iya sedikit tapi aku benar-benar sangat terima kasih kepadamu" Balas Cornelia tersenyum kecil mungkin dia harus sedikit berfikir untuk jauh lebih kuat lagi dari sebelumnya karena makin ke depan kekuatan musuh sudah pasti lebih kuat sekali "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kabarnya?" yang dia maksud adalah Taeko sama seperti dirinya kondisi gadis itu hampir mati karena bertarung dengan Tatsumi tapi, Pacarnya sangat baik dan mengobati mereka berdua meski musuh.

"Yah, aku yakin dia sekarang berlatih lebih kuat lagi dan berada di suatu tempat dalam keadaan selamat" Balas Tatsumi masih mengingat janji Gadis itu kepadanya "yah, aku yakin karena suatu hari kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi bukan sebagai musuh melainkan aliansi" dia agak kurang faham dengan kata yang terakhir tadi.

"Aku mengerti yang kau maksud" Ucap Cornelia tersenyum kecil dan juga sangat senang hubungan pertemanan mereka masih tetap berlanjut meski berbeda jalur tapi, dia tak dendam sama sekali pada gadis itu yang mau membunuhnya karena sebagai pembelajaran dirinya untuk tak mudah percaya dengan siapapun dan juga jika dia berada di posisi Taeko mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ohhh, ternyata kalian berdua ada disini rupanya"

Selagi mereka berdua mengobrol terdengar suara orang lain yang datang mendekat dan tentu saja kedua orang yang berbeda gender ini memasang posisi siap siaga untuk menyerang jika itu ada sebuah musuh yang mendekat tapi, niat itu diurungkan karena yang mendekat kemari adalah teman mereka bersama sang adik yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akame dan Kurome.

"Tunggu apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Tatsumi dengan wajah bingung "kalau kita mungkin saat ini sedang berlatih daripada bosan terus berdiam diri saja tanpa melakukan apapun"

"Yah, aku dan Kurome juga sedang mencari tempat yang bagus untuk latihan sparing dengan meningkatkan kecepatan tubuh kita" Jawab Akame memegang Shingu miliknya "tapi, ketika kesini aku sedikit mendengar keributan aku fikir itu musuh atau ada seseorang yang tengah bertarung tapi, rupanya itu kalian toh"

"Cora-nee ecchi hanya memakai Pakaian seperti itu" Ucap Kurome memasang wajah polos dan memakan buah-buahan manis.

"Yah, jika aku mengenakan Pakaian biasa maka sulit bergerak lebih cepat dan menandingi gerakan Tatsumi" Jawab Cornelia yang merasa bangga dan tak memiliki rasa malu sama sekali "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalau kalian berdua bergabung dan berlatih bersama dengan kita? Lebih banyak orang lebih seru lagi" dia mungkin ingin belajar banyak tentang gaya bertarung orang lain.

"Baiklah aku rasa lebih baik berlatih bersama kalian" Ucap Akame langsung membuka pakaiannya juga dan disusul dengan adiknya.

"Tunggu kenapa kalian melepaskan pakaian kalian?" Tanya Tatsumi dengan wajah bingung entah kenapa sedikit ketularan gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"Jika ingin bergerak dan berlatih lebih cepat lagi maka harus lepaskan Pakaian karena itu hanya membuat repot seseorang yang bergerak" Jawab Kurome memasang wajah polos lucu "karena Cora-nee bilang seperti itu"

"Kalian ini yang benar saja" Tatsumi hanya sweatdrop sambil menepuk dahinya atas alasan yang terkesan gak jelas seperti itu sementara Cornelia hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Dan tak lama akhirnya mereka kembali melakukan latihan itu secara bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum bahagia di wajah mereka yang terlihat menikmati sekali.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Dataran Rendah**

Sementara itu kelompok yang lain atau tersisa juga melakukan aktifitas yang menghilangkan rasa bosan karena sama-sama merasakan bagaimana rasanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun mungkin bisa dibilang mereka hanya bermain dengan hobi masing-masing tak seperti kelompok Tatsumi yang saat ini tengah berlatih membuat tubuh menjadi lebih baik.

Kelompok Tentara kerajaan yang khususnya gadis sedang bermain di sebuah sungai kecil hingga basah dan tampak lekukan tubuh mereka, Najasho hanya duduk normal di atas batu sambil membaca buku ditemani Natala yang hanya tiduran saja di tanah. Poney dan Tsukushi pergi ke hutan mencari tanaman herbal untuk sebagai obat lalu Green tengah menggali sesuatu di dekat Gua sana kemungkinan mencari batu permata untuk dijual.

"Kau yakin seperti ini tak apa-apa? Maksudku takkan menimbulkan masalah?" Tanya Najasho sambil melihat para gadis yang bermain disana, sebenarnya dia berniat menegur dengan cara kasar tapi karena mereka bukan bagian elite 9 makanya tak jadi, apalagi ada seorang lelaki yang agak mirip dengannya sebagai Ketua mereka jadi, dia hanya tetap membaca buku.

"Iyah, hahahaha! Tak ada masalah sih mungkin mereka juga ingin memiliki kesenangan sendiri karena jarang sekali kita dapat cuti seperti ini" Balas Natala hanya tertawa "yah, mungkin kau khawatir ada musuh mendekat tapi, tenang saja resiko itu cukup kecil jika kita berada disini berbeda sekali dengan yang ada di kota"

"Tapi, tak menutup kemungkinan juga ada musuh di sekitar sini mungkin saja sekarang tengah mengawasi kita di suatu tempat" Ucap Najasho tetap melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan "mungkin tak ada bagusnya membawa mereka keluar tapi, ini memang lebih baik jika harus keluar secara sendiri" karena resiko bertemu dengan musuh agak tinggi.

"Aku tau yang kau maksudmu yang terpenting hanya cukup waspada saja dan jangan pergi sendiri" Balas Natala terdiam disana sebuah angin menghembuskan ke arah rambutnya "tapi, meski begitu kita juga butuh sesuatu yang menyenangkan dari sekedar penat dan lelah dari menghadapi mayat dan darah terus"

"Ahhh, aku rasa kau memang ada benarnya juga" Ucap Najasho terdengar setuju dan kembali melanjutkan membaca yang sempat tertunda.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin tau orang yang bernama Tatsumi itu seperti apa?" Tanya Natala dengan nada tertarik dan juga ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentang orang itu daripada yang lain.

"Jujur saja ini pendapatku dia itu orangnya sangat kuat diantara tim kita, hebat dan sangat cerdik dalam segala hal, skil berpedang dan menembak juga tak perlu diragukan lagi bakatnya" Jawab Najasho berterus terang "bahkan sangat pandai dan lihai dalam memanfaatkan situasi mungkin orang-orang akan pasrah saja jika hal buruk terjadi tapi, Tatsumi lain dia malah mengeluarkan masalah itu dengan cara yang tak biasa dan yang terpenting dia tak mudah menyerah, itu sangat cocok sekali kriteria sebagai seorang pemimpin sebuah kelompok tapi, entah kenapa ayah malah memilihku"

"Hahahaha mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu yang tak dimiliki Tatsumi" Ucap Natala yang mengabaikan teriakan histeris para gadis dibawah "tapi, jika seperti yang kau bilang mungkin Tatsumi itu benar-benar orang yang sangat kuat sekali yah"

"Memang begitu" Najasho mengangguk.

Natala dan Najasho pada akhirnya saling akrab dan mulai mengenal satu sama lain dari pembicaraan kecil yang memiliki makan berarti ini, sementara tak jauh dari tempat Mereka tampak Green lagi duduk di sana sambil memegang beberapa tumpukan batu dari hasil menggali. Dan Poney lalu Tsukushi juga sudah kembali dari Hutan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan hasilmu?" Tanya Poney dengan keranjang yang penuh dengan tanaman herbal.

"Yah, sedang aku cek sih tapi ada beberapa hasil yang bagus dan pula yang buruk" Jawab Green yang tengah mengecek sebuah batu yang dikira permata menggunakan alatnya "jika semuanya bagus atau asli kan dapat uang juga untuk biaya tambahan untukku"

"Tumben kau sendiri kemana dengan Guy?" Tanya Tsukushi tak melihat lelaki berbadan besar itu sedari tadi pagi.

"Dia sudah dari tadi pergi ke rumah Bordil" Jawab Green tak habis fikir dengan kebiasaan buruk orang itu "lalu kalian sendiri bagaimana?" dia bertanya balik.

"Yah tak lumayan banyak sih walaupun aku ingin berburu" Jawab Poney agak kesal karena tak boleh melakukan itu sendirian tapi, juga aku tak bisa menolak sama sekali larangan itu "hey! Green bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kita? Berburu hewan buas untuk dimakan? Aku dengar Akame dan yang lainnya tengah melakukan itu"

"Tunggu aku menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu" Jawab Green yang masih mengamati sebuah batu permata "Tsukushi kau juga akan ikut?"

"Yah, lebih banyak orang maka semakin besar kesempatan untuk menang" Tsukushi mengangguk mantap.

"Bagaimana dengan Najasho? Kita ajak dia juga?" Tanya Green lagi.

"Tak usah kita ajah cukup toh, dia lagi sibuk dengan bukunya dan tak ingin diganggu" Jawab Poney yang tak ingin orang menyebalkan seperti itu ikut karena yang ada hanya adu mulut terus "meski kita memaksa untuk ikut, nantinya diia akan sok keren menolaknya"

"Hahahaha iya" Tsukushi tertawa dengan tingkah lucu temannya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Penginapan**

"Tatsumi? Kau saat ini sedang sibuk?"

"Oh, tidak! Adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Hmm!"

Akame masuk ke dalam setelah mendengar panggilan dari yang punya dan melihat Tatsumi tengah duduk di dekat jendela dengan tangan menopang dagu seolah lagi termenung dalam fikirannya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih dalam lagi lalu dia duduk di depan lelaki itu.

Setelah mereka latihan tentu saja kembali lagi ke tempat ini meski begitu tak berlatih hingga larut malam buktinya kelompok lain yang pergi belum juga kembali dari tempat yang entah berada dimana yah, itu tak perlu dicemaskan karena dia yakin mereka semua baik-baik saja dan tak sendirian.

"Jadi, kau ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganku?" Tanya Tatsumi menatap Gadis itu.

"Ada sih! Tapi, aku ingin kau jujur dari dalam lubuk hatimu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini" Jawab Akame.

Tatsumi agak memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung karena tak tau apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh gadis itu dan juga selama ini dia tak pernah melakukan satu kesalahan atau tingkah yang mencurigakan meski ada satu tapi, dia berharap gadis itu tak menanyakan masalah pribadinya atau lebih parahnya rasa balas dendam itu yang belum hilang.

"Baiklah" Tatsumi mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis itu berbicara.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi padamu sewaktu kita pulang dari pasar itu" Jawab Akame yang dari dulu ingin membicarakan hal ini berdua saja "aku melihat kau berbeda sekali seperti aku merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat keluar dari dalam tubuhmu adakah sesuatu yang membuat kau tak senang?"

 _'Ohhh, aku sudah tau bakal begini ceritanya'_ Batin Tatsumi yang sudah menduga hal ini apalagi waktu itu dia hampir tak bisa mengkontrol emosinya waktu melihat orang-orang yang membuatnya menderita seperti ini "ahhh, yang waktu itu yah hmm! Kalau tak salah aku cukup kesal melihat anak kecil tak bersalah disiksa seperti itu dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun" dia terpaksa harus berbohong.

"Ohhh, jadi begitu aku fikir apa! Tapi itu semua bukan salahmu karena manusia tak ada yang sempurna dan kau tak bisa melakukan apapun itu sendirian jadi, itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu" Ucap Akame tersenyum menghiburnya "lagipula hidup ini keras dan jika kita tak kuat maka tak bisa bertahan hidup kau akan terbunuh"

"Yah aku mengerti jadi terima kasih atas perhatianmu" Balas Tatsumi tersenyum sambil mengusap rambutnya yang berwarna hitam.

Sebenarnya jawaban Tatsumi tadi jelas sangat berbohong sekali dari kenyataan yang ada dan jelas dari dalam lubuk hatinya dia masih memiliki dendam kesumat pada ketiga orang itu yang membuat hidupnya benar-benar menderita. Dan terlebih dia tak menceritakan tentang masa lalunya itu kepada yang lain karena tak mau mereka terlibat dalam masalah balas dendam ini dan membuat mereka terluka.

Apalagi jika mereka benar-benar ingin membantu mengakhiri masalahnya tapi, bukan dia tak percaya dengan kekuatan hebat mereka hanya saja ini terlalu riskan dan bukan termaksud kategori misi makanya dia akan melakukan itu sendiri. Dan terlebih jika dia mengajak mereka Gozuki yang jelas takkan tinggal diam untuk membuat mereka semua terpisah dan dia tak menginginkan itu.

 _'Maafkan aku Akame tapi, aku tak ingin kau terlibat dan terluka hanya karena Balas dendamku saja biarkan aku yang menangani ini sendiri'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Gudang Besar Terbengkalai**

Terdapat sebuah kelompok kecil di tempat yang sudah tak terpakai atau ditinggal oleh pemiliknya yang satu dua orang lelaki dengan berbeda bentuk fisik dan yang satunya lagi seorang Wanita. Lelaki Gendut dengan mengenakan baju khas pegulat berwarna biru, lelaki botak tinggi dengan wajah jelek, dan terakhir Wanita mengenakan Pakaian boundage berwarna merah lalu sebuah topeng.

Mereka tak lain adalah kelompok kecil yang menyerang kampung halaman Tatsumi dan membuat bocah bermata emerald itu menderita entah apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat ini tapi, itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Heyy! Greg! Aku tak pernah tau ada hal seperti itu di tempat ini apa kau tak terlalu berfikir itu hanya sekedar rumor belaka untuk suatu keuntungan"

"Tidak, Nick bukan beberapa orang saja yang bilang hampir semua orang waktu kita berkumpul di Bar itu membicarakannya apa aku benar Sophie?"

"Hah, entahlah terserah kau saja yang penting jangan melakukan hal yang tak berguna sama sekali"

!

*Jduarrrrrr!

"Heiii! Bajingan! Apa ini!"

"Jangan tanya aku! Bahkan aku terkejut dengan ini!"

"Uhhh! Mungkin jebakan!"

Sebelum mereka bertiga bergerak maju untuk mencari sekitar tiba-tiba muncul ledakan api dari atas alhasil sedikit mementalkan mereka dan ketika melihat seluruh tempat ini sudah terkepung dinding api yang lumayan panas dan tak ada jalan untuk kabur atau lebih tepat terkurung. Dan mereka melihat sebuah bayangan manusia mendekat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Greg ke lelaki botak itu.

"Kurasa kita kedatangan tamu dadakan yang muncul disaat seperti ini" Nick menggerutu kesal.

"Hah, kita harus selesaikan ini bersama" Ucap Sophie menghela nafas kesal juga dengan tadi "ngomong-ngomong siapa kau ini dan apa urusanmu dengan kita?" dia memberi deathglare

Dan memunculkan wajah aslinya dengan sangat marah "aku adalah Malaikat gelap yang datang mencabut nyawa kalian semua orang-orang bajingan" dan tak lain adalah Tatsumi.

"Tck!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan selesai juga pada akhirnya lalu chapter Istirahat sudah selesai dan masuk kembali ke chapter pertarungan pada akhirnya sebuah reuni kembali lagi dengan indahnya walau tak bagus diawal fhakkss! See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yoooo! Lagi untuk kalian semuanya yang telah setia dan tetap menunggu fic ini kembali hidup setelah Author Hiatus untuk liburan sejenak dari kesibukan Duta dan juga Dumay soo, jadi saya minta maaf kalau menunggu waktu yang lumayan lama bukan berarti saya Hiatus atau WB okay? Karena saya akan melakukan pemberitahuan jika itu terjadi karena, gak bagus jika tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi tanpa memberi kabar atau pemberitahuan sama sekali hahahaha! Well kali ini yang fic dengan Anime sudah tamat dan begitu pula manga yaitu AGK dan setelah dua chapter ini bakal aku skip dan langsung saja ke kelompok Night Raid yah, aku sih cukup lelah jika di chapter itu jadi lewati saja.**

 **P.s : yah, anime musiman beberapa sudah ada yang berakhir tapi, tenang saja karena setelah akhir tahun bakal ada kembali lagi muncul Anime yang diharapkan dan seru sekali yah, meski harus sedikit nunggu beberapa minggu tapi, yang jelas muncul tanpa harapan palsu.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Penginapan**

"Ughh, hadehh! kenapa seperti ini!"

Cornelia sedikit mengerang kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas meski hari sudah sangat malam tapi, entah kenapa saat ini kondisinya tak begitu mengenakan sekali atau tak bagus karena tidak bisa tertidur meski sudah makan banyak dan dipaksakan untuk tidur tapi, tetap saja dia tak bisa sama sekali bahkan mencoba mengkhayal dengan menghitung domba saja tetap tak bisa.

dan dia mencoba dengan cara alternatif lain yaitu : berjalan keliling kamar untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah, membaca buku untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk, atau lebih bagus dengan berbicara sendiri tapi tetap saja tak ada satupun atau hasil yang semuanya berjalan sukses.

Dan alasan dia seperti itu karena memiliki perasaan yang tak enak sama sekali atau merasa ada sesuatu buruk yang bakal terjadi hari ini tapi, dia tak mengerti apa itu meski mencoba mencari tau tapi anehnya tak ada sesuatu yang janggal untuk diselidiki dan lagipula tadi pagi dia tak merasakan sesuatu aneh atau salah satu temannya bermasalah tapi, tetap saja ini tak begitu enak sama sekali.

"Aku juga sedikit bingung dengan ini? tapi kenapa tak begitu menyenangkan sekali suasana ini" Ucap Cornelia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang dadanya sendiri "tapi, aku juga sulit mengerti kenapa tak bisa ditemukan?" jika perasaan itu hilang biasanya akan tenang tapi, entah kenapa ini semakin menjadi saja.

Cornelia mencoba menggeleng kepala dan menepiskan pikiran negatif itu dengan cara meminum segelas air tapi, ketika dia belum memegang sebuah gelas terdengar suara retakan yang begitu jelas sekali dan ketika dia melihat ternyata gelas tadi tiba-tiba retak begitu saja tanpa sebab begitu jelas sekali.

Meski tak langsung pecah dan hanya sekedar retak saja tapi, tetap hal seperti ini adalah pertanda bahwa bakal ada buruk terjadi disana tapi, dia juga sedikit bingung meski ingin mencari tau yah, hasilnya hanya nihil saja.

"Arghhhh! mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" Ucap Cornelia menggeleng kepala dan memilih kembali tidur tapi, sedikit kembali terganggu.

"Kau juga benar-benar tak bisa tidur Cora?"

Cornelia membuka matanya kembali ketika mendengar suara tak asing memanggil namanya dan ketika menoleh ke belakang dia melihat gadis berambut panjang, dengan mata merah, dalam kondisi bola mata yang masih terjaga mungkin saja itu sama seperti dirinya yang tak bisa tidur.

"Ahhh, kau juga tak bisa tertidur Akame?" Tanya Cornelia kepada gadis itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah tertidur tapi tiba-tiba saja mengalami mimpi buruk jadi aku terbangun" Jawab Akame mengucek matanya "dan kau sendiri juga? bangun dari tidur?" dia bertanya balik.

Cornelia menggeleng "ahh, tidak sebenarnya aku ingin tidur tapi, nyatanya mata ini tak bisa memaksaku untuk terpejam dengan cepat"

"Hahahaha begitu yah!" Balas Akame hanya tertawa saja.

Yah, sebenarnya Akame bukan mimpi buruk melainkan dia belum tidur sama sekali sebenarnya ada sesuatu menjanggal atau tak begitu enak sama sekali hingga membuatnya tak bisa tertidur karena dia memiliki perasaan begitu tak karuan sekali terhadap seseorang yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tatsumi.

Yah, ada sedikit buruk pandangannya tentang lelaki itu yang muncul bahkan bukan sekali saja melainkan berkali-kali seperti sebuah Proyeksi Film yang diputar ulang seolah menunjukan bahwa itu nyata meski, dia tak ingin mengakui itu hanya saja gambaran itu terus muncul di otaknya meski mencoba ingin tidur tapi selalu saja muncul.

dia ingin menghilangkan pikiran negatif seperti itu tapi, bukannya menghilang malah semakin menjadi dan dadanya agak sedikit sangat sesak sekali seperti tertusuk sebuah pisau dan begitu sakit sekali seperti dia membunuh Martha pertama kali mengetahui dia adalah mata-mata dan itu benar-benar merepotkan sekali.

"Kau mimpi buruk seperti apa?" Tanya Cornelia merasa ingin tau.

"Ahh, hanya mimpi buruk dagingku dimakan semua oleh seseorang hehehe!" Jawab Akame tertawa cengengesan "dan, kau sendiri kenapa tak bisa tertidur? apakah mimpi buruk?" dia bertanya balik.

Cornelia menggeleng "ahhh, aku belum tidur dan sekarang sulit sekali untuk tertidur"

Cornelia tau bahwa gadis ini menjawab dengan berbohong karena sudah hafal dengan wajahnya dan mengenal sangat lama apalagi dirinya pernah membaca buku tentang memahami pikiran seseorang lewat ekspresi wajah yah, kecuali Tatsumi karena lelaki itu cukup pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi dan juga dirinya tadi berbohong yah itu cukup adil dengan jawaban tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol tentang sesuatu hal?" Ucap Cornelia memberi usul, mungkin saja dirinya akan cepat ngantuk dan melupakan rasa tak begitu mengenakan tadi "aku benar-benar jenuh jika sendiri karena tak bisa tertidur seperti ini!"

"Tentu saja" Balas Akame mengangguk setuju dengan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Gudang Tua**

Terlihat dari kejauhan Kobaran api begitu besar sekali mengelilingi bangunan yang sudah terbengkalai dan ditinggalkan pemiliknya, itu begitu jelas sekali bukan karena kejadian alam biasa melainkan sesuatu atau seseorang yang membuat itu karena itu terlihat Api khusus yang hanya di satu titik dan tidak memyebar ke segala arah karena kita tau tipe api seperti apa.

Terlihat tiga orang dua lelaki dan satu wanita tengah menatap seorang figure yang ada di depan mereka dan terlihat masih cukup muda tapi, memiliki tekanan aura membunuh yang begitu kuat sekali dan terasa sudah seperti tertahan cukup lama sekali yang ditunjukan jelas sekali kepada mereka.

Tatsumi menatap ketiga figure itu dengan rasa dendam yang begitu mendalam sekali yah, itu wajar saja karena ketiga orang ini yang membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih keras dan brutal lagi meski waktu dia masih anak-anak tapi, tetap saja melihat hal yang baru pertama kali cukup membuatnya ketakutan sangat jelas sekali.

"Halo semuanya! lama tak berjumpa? ini sudah cukup lama sekali yah!?" Ucap Tatsumi tersenyum meski ketika dibarengi dengan niat membunuh itu terlihat sekali begitu menakutkan untuk dibales lagi dengan senyuman.

"Hah? Lama tak berjumpa? apa maksudmu bocah? kau benar-benar mengganggu dan menghalangi rencana kami" Ucap Nick yang terlihat marah dan kedua temannya hanya bersikap biasa saja "apa yang sedang kau lakukan? menyingkir atau aku yang akan menebas kepalamu"

"Kalau aku tidak ingin menuruti itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Tatsumi dengan nada menantang "membunuhku? hahahaha silahkan saja kalau itupun engkau sanggup" dia tertawa lumayan keras sekali.

"Kau sudah mencari peti untuk kuburanmu nak!" Ucap Nick memberi deathglare.

"Hey! Nick, kenapa kau tak bereskan saja bocah itu dengan cepat" Ucap Greg.

"Daripada kau menyuruh orang lain, kenapa tak lakukan saja sendiri?" Balas Nick dengan agak keras dan menimbulkan kilatan kecil di antara kedua mata mereka.

"Cukup idiot! kalian berdua benar-benar menyebalkan sekali" Teriak Sophie keras dan menghentikan perang urat saraf itu "daripada itu, bocah! ketika aku melihat wajahmu entah kenapa tak begitu asing sekali, mungkinkah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Hmmm! bagaimana yah? seharusnya kalian juga tak lupa depan apa yang tangan kalian perbuat" Ucap Tatsumi dengan wajah pura-pura bingung "yah, setidaknya kau tak perlu memperdulikan apapun bahkan hanya seorang bocah yang merasa untuk dikasihani karena sebuah kesenangan saja"

"Oh, jadi kau bocah yang waktu itu huh? tak disangka aku sedikit terkejut kau masih hidup" Ucap Sophie yang sudah tau siapa bocah ini dan untuk kedua temannya masih bingung "dan ditambah kau memiliki kekuatan sama seperti yang lain, apa itu Teigu milikmu?"

"Uah, siapa tau? coba kau tebak saja sendiri" Balas Tatsumi mengangkat bahu "jika, kau pintar maka cukup jelas sekali membedakan Shingu dengan Teigu"

"Ohhh, kau kesini untuk membalas dendam? itu boleh saja karena dunia ini kejam dan kau tak selalu biasanya baik terus" Ucap Sophie tak seperti dulu yang terkesan merendahkan dan kini dia harus hati-hati.

"Ohhhh, bukan sekedar balas dendam saja tapi ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih" Balas Tatsumi dengan grin "sebab akan aku hancurkan kalian semua hingga tak tersisa"

"Ohhh, itu menarik sekali? kalau begitu sebagai lelaki kenapa tak buktikan itu?" Sophie menyeringai sadis "kalian, bersiaplah dengan senjata kita akan memberi bocah ini pelajaran yang setimpal!" dia sudah mempersiapkan Teigu miliknya.

"Ohhhh! yeahhh!" Jawab kedua orang itu dengan kompak dan bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing yang sudah dipastikan itu adalah Teigu juga.

Ketiga orang itu langsung maju ke depan dan menyerang Tatsumi secara bersamaan tapi, lelaki itu tampak biasa saja menanggapi itu dan hanya terdiam saja karena dirasa sudah tau, setelah ketiga orang itu begitu dekat sekali Tatsumi mengangkat tangan kanan lalu dihentakan ke tanah.

*Duarrrrrrr!

Seketika muncul kobaran api yang membentuk seperti tembok lalu meledak begitu saja, otomatis ketiga orang itu langsung berpencar karena tau itu lumayan berbahaya hanya sekedar melukai tubuh.

Terlihat pusaran angin kecil yang mendekat maju dan Tatsumi tau itu adalah tehknik Teigu milik pria botak itu dan seketika dia menunduk untuk menghindar dan langsung bergerak cepat ke arah lelaki dengan melayangkan beberapa pukulan yang masih bisa ditangkis dan Tatsumi melihat Boomerang besar itu kembali lalu memilih menjauh.

terasa tanah sedikit tergetar berkat seseorang dan disana Greg berlari cepat menerjang Tatsumi dengan menyeruduk seperti Banteng meski memiliki tubuh gendut tapi, itu lumayan cepat sekali untuk Tatsumi itu hal mudah lalu ambil tiga langkah ke kiri untuk menghindari itu.

karena serangan Greg seperti sporadis dan hanya mengandalkan tenaga saja itu mudah sekali teratasi ketika pria gendut itu sudah melewati lelaki berambut coklat itu begitu saja tapi, Tatsumi memanfaatkan moment itu dengan menendang bokongnya begitu keras hingga terhempas sangat kuat sekali ke tembok.

*Jduarrrrr!

Tatsumi langsung melompat di udara dengan berputar karena sesuatu panjang dan tajam langsung mengarah kepadanya, dia tau itu ulah wanita itu. Sophie hanya tersenyum saja dan melayangkan terus cambuk itu yang memanjang seperti karet apalagi di senjata itu dilapisi duri kecil yang tajam dan cukup sanggup melukai seseorang.

Tatsumi tau hal seperti itu tak bisa ditangkis atau ditahan dengan tubuh dan tangan karena itu sudah terlapisi racun karena jika terkena itu dengan situasi masih normal maka itu adalah kekalahannya apalagi kondisi musuh masih normal jadi, dia tetap sebisa mungkin untuk ambil langkah asal maju karena kondisi jumlah begitu tak menguntungkan.

Greg kembali dari tembok setelah tertendang tadi "guhhh! menyebalkan sekali, bahkan sangat jengkel sekali ketika bagian bokong di hajar seperti itu" dia memegang kepalanya yang agak pening karena tadi berlari tapi, tak dapat apapun selain mencium tembok.

"Hahh, kau saja yang begitu bodoh karena hanya menggunakan otot tapi, isi otak jelas sekali hanya cangkang saja" Balas Nick dengan nada sarkastik.

"Maaf, saja botak kurus kering aku tak berbicara denganmu sekarang" Ucap Greg membalas dengan deathglare dan kembali terjadi perang urat saraf yang tak begitu penting sekali.

"sungguh, hidupku benar-benar tak beruntung karena memiliki kedua partner absurd seperti mereka" Ucap Sophie mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri.

"yah, kalian lumayan bagus juga terutama ketika menyerang membentuk tim seperti itu" Komentar Tatsumi diam di tempat selagi seperti itu, dia memikirkan sesuatu cara untuk membunuh mereka.

"Yah, kau sudah lumayan banyak berubah dan belajar juga bocah" Balas Sophie.

Tatsumi menggerakan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan ke atas dan ke bawah "sebab, jika aku tak berlatih keras dan belajar lebih kuat nanti aku akan cepat mati dan tak bisa membalaskan dendam" dan tak lama kedua tangannya bercahay seperti warna api "dan, satu hal lagi karena kalian sudah mengeluarkan tehknik masing-masing maka kali ini giliranku"

 **"FIERY BALL FLAMING!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Penginapan**

Yah, pada akhirnya kedua gadis kecil ini masih terus mengobrol hingga larut malam sekali bahkan saking asyiknya hingga tak tampak lelah di wajah mereka atau mereka melupakan tujuan sesungguhnya yaitu mengobrol hingga sampai ngantuk tapi, tak ada sebuah tanda bahwa mereka akan segera tidur.

"Hahahaha! tadi itu benar-benar lucu tapi, aku tak menyangka dia menembakmu" Ucap Akame yang tertawa sambil memegang perut yang mulai sakit karena tak berhenti untuk tertawa.

"Yah, bukan hanya sekali saja dan itu terus berkali-kali" Jawab Cornelia dengan wajah bosan kalau mengingat itu kembali "dan menyebalkan juga dia tetap seperti itu tapi, yah aku memang benar-benar tak menyukainya saja"

"Ahh, padahal dia benar-benar serius menyukaimu" Ucap Akame dengan nada pelan.

"kau tak bisa menyukai seseorang ketika hanya sebagian saja yang menginginkan tapi, sebagian lain juga harus sama jika tidak yah! itu tak cocok" Ucap Cornelia dengan tersenyum "bukankah hal itu juga berlaku untukmu? Green juga benar-benar menyukai kau?"

"Ahh, itu aku memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat satu tim saja" Jawab Akame dengan wajah yang tak terlihat berbohong sama sekali karena dia sudah menyukai seseorang yang saat ini entah ada dimana.

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama menganggap Guy sebagai sahabat saja dan tak lebih" Ucap Cornelia meniru ucapan tadi "ngomong-ngomong setelah, semuanya ini berakhir normal dan kembali damai apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Akame sedikit berpikir lalu menjawab "hmmmm, aku akan membuat sebuah perahu besar yang cukup untuk kita semua dan kita akan berpetualangan ke seluruh dunia dan mencari tempat yang begitu damai untuk ditinggali"

Cornelia hanya tersenyum saja mendengar jawaban itu karena itu cukup menjadi ciri khas sekali untuk gadis itu yah, bicara soal masa depan mungkin dia akan menikah dengan Tatsumi terlebih dahulu dan memiliki anak bersama lalu hidup bahagia tapi, pasti ada sedikit masalah jika diberitaukan hubungannya jadi, tak masalah baginya jika ada gadis lain menyukai Tatsumi karena kehidupan ini begitu keras sekali.

*Brakkkkkk!

Pintu kamar terbuka secara paksa dan menampakan lelaki berkacamata yang tak lain adalah Green "sial! ini benar-benar gawat sekali!" dia berteriak dengan wajah panik.

Cornelia menaruh telunjuk di hidung "Ssshhhhh! kau ini cukup berisik sekali bodoh! jangan bangunkan yang lain" dia memasang ekspresi kesal ingin menjitak sangat keras sekali lelaki itu.

"Oh, Green! ada apa? wajahmu begitu aneh dan pucat sekali?" Tanya Akame bingung "engkau ingin berbicara sesuatu?"

"Heyy! kau tau? Tatsumi pergi! dia tak ada di kamarnya!" Jawab Green secara spontan.

"Pergi? mungkin maksudmu sedang latihan karena, dia selalu melakukan itu" Ucap Akame menanggapi itu biasa saja.

"Hadehh! kau ini terlalu berlebihan dan mendrama saja" Ucap Cornelia menghela nafas panjang "Tatsumi, memang seperti itu dan nanti tengah malam dia akan segera kembali lagi"

Green menggeleng kepala "tidak, ini bahkan lebih dari itu! dia tak bilang apapun biasanya Tatsumi akan bilang terlebih dia sekarang membawa senjata miliknya yang sering dipakai untuk misi" dan membuat kedua orang itu hening.

"Tunggu! apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Cornelia yang pertama terkejut.

"biar aku jelaskan padamu, Tatsumi pergi menemui seseorang tapi aku yakin itu bukan hal berakhir baik sekali" Ucap Green memberi sebuah buku kecil "dan di bawah bantalnya, aku menemukan ini dan sengaja membacanya lalu aku tau satu hal, dia terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang yang sudah lama sekali"

"Apa!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Gudang Tua**

Sekarang pertarungan masih tetap berlanjut antara satu orang melawan tiga orang yang berada di sebuah gudang tua yang setengah hancur karena hangus dilalap kobaran api yang sudah jelas bukan karena kejadian alam melainkan ulah mereka semua yah, tapi tak ada yang begitu peduli dengan hal begituan.

sekarang kondisi keempat orang itu bisa dibilang hanya luka memar kecil dan kotor di wajah mereka semua yah, meski hanya seorang lelaki yang masih cukup muda tapi nyatanya dia mudah mengatasi mereka bertiga yang memiliki umur dengan lumayan jauh.

Greg langsung berlari cepat hingga membuat tanah seisi gudang itu kembali bergetar, Tatsumi meladeni itu dengan maju berlari ke depan lalu mereka saling berhadapan. lelaki gendut itu melayangkan Gada berduri di tangan kanannya Tatsumi langsung mundur menghindar dan berputar badan sambil melayangkan tendangan keras yang masih ditahan oleh Greg meski terpental sedikit.

*Tranggggg!

Tatsumi melihat sesuatu yang tajam tapi, dia mencabut pedangnya dan menahan serangan boomerang besar itu hingga membuat suara yang tak lain itu ulah pria botak itu tapi, lelaki bermata emerald ini melihat sebuah kesempatan dan langsung mencabut pistol lalu menembakan ke depan tapi, beruntung Nick sudah cukup cepat lebih dari itu.

"Pheww! tadi itu benar-benar cukup dekat sekali" Komentar Nick menghela nafas "tapi, skill menembakmu benar-benar cepat juga yah, bocah"

"Tentu saja, berlatih adalah jawabannya" Balas Tatsumi menyeringai.

Tatsumi melihat bayangan besar di belakangnya dan seketika dia langsung menunduk bungkuk karena dia tau bahwa kepalanya akan pecah jika seperti itu karena dua bola besi berduri siap menghantam apabila tadi tak bergerak. Tatsumi langsung mengayungkan pedangnya dan mengenai kaki lelaki itu dengan keras

*Crattttt!

"Gahhhh! sakit! bocah brengsek!"

Tatsumi melihat moment terbuka dan langsung berlari ke belakang lelaki gendut itu lalu memeluk badannya dan langsung membuat gerakan bantingan ke belakang dengan sangat kencang sekali hingga membuat lubang retakan yang cukup besar.

tapi lelaki bermata emerald itu belum selesai kali ini sasarannya yang botak dan dia berlari cepat ke depan lalu muncul kobaran api begitu besar sekali tapi, itu hanya berpusat di kaki kanan seperti tornado kecil lalu tubuhnya sedikit miring 80 derajat dan.

 **"FIRE KICK SHOOT!"**

*Cssshhhhhh!

"Arghhhhhhhhh!"

Sebuah tendangan kaki yang begitu membakar dan panas langsung menghantam tepat di dada sebenarnya ingin langsung di perut tapi, sudah pasti bakal dihindari dan alhasil Nick langsung berteriak kencang kesakitan karena serangan telak tadi cukup dalam hingga menghempaskannya ke tembok dengan keras.

 **"SPLECTH INSTEAD!"**

terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang Tatsumi melihat sesuatu seperti Ular kecil berduri yang membuka mulut untuk siap mengigit mangsanya, dia sedikit agak telat hingga akhirnya perut bagian kanan terkena dan Tatsumi tau itu tak bagus karena dilapisi racun tapi, itu agak sedikit beruntung karena serangan tadi tak begitu dalam apalagi tipe jenis racun tadi efek sampingnya tak langsung atau harus sedikit menunggu waktu.

'Ohhhh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali' Batin Tatsumi sedikit melihat lukanya dan dia tau pertarungan ini sudah tak bisa dibuat lebih lama lagi karena dirinya sendiri yang akan tewas juga.

Tatsumi melihat ketiga orang itu maju secara bersaman dan dia mulai membuat kedua tangan bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah secara berirama hingga kembali bercahaya lalu dia sedikit menunggu dan tak lama setelah dirasa pas, Tatsumi langsung kembali mengeluarkan tehkniknya.

 **"SHAOLIN BLASTER!"**

Alhasil ketiga orang itu yang tak mampu menghindar sama sekali dan terkena serangan telak itu karena tipe serangan Tatsumi yaitu melepaskan sesuatu dari tangan kanan dan membentuk telapak tangan raksasa yang menghempaskan mereka semua dengan ledakan besar.

*Jduarrrr!

'Aku, tak begitu tau tapi mustahil untuk kembali lagi' Tatsumi tau bahwa dia melakukan ini pasti akan memiliki konsekuensi atau efek yang ditimbulkan karena tindakan seenak sendiri ini apalagi hal seperti ini bakal mustahil untuk kembali lagi ke tim jadi, setelah pertarungan ini selesai dia akan keluar dari kelompok Gozuki dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

meski tau hal seperti ini begitu menyakitkan sekali tapi, Tatsumi tak punya pilihan lain dan enggan melibatkan mereka khususnya untuk Cornelia dan Akame karena sifat keras kepala itu yang membuatnya tak ingin mereka berdua terluka apalagi sampai terbunuh tapi, jika kembali sama saja dengan bohong karena dia tau sifat asli Gozuki seperti apa dan dia berniat ingin membunuhnya lalu membuat teman-temannya bebas tapi, tidak sekarang karena dia tau Teigu milik Gozuki sangat berbahaya sekali apalagi jika si pengguna sudah ahli dan itu bakal jauh lebih merepotkan.

Licik, sok baik, pembohong, dan sudah jelas punya rencana jahat yang sudah pasti bakal mengorbankan yang lainnya untuk kepentingan diri sendiri, dan terlebih dia orang yang tak segan akan melakukan apapun meski itu hal sepele yah, contoh hubungan Akame dengan adiknya dan sebab itu Tatsumi menyuruh mereka untuk tak begitu mengekspos rasa kebersamaan itu di depan lelaki tua itu.

Dan Tatsumi tidak ingin membuat repot mereka hanya masalah pribadi karena dia tau semakin banyak orang yang ikut campur maka semakin pula banyak terluka dan dia tau kejadian ini tersebar luas yah, tak ada piihan lain selain keluar pergi dari tim dan meninggalkan mereka karena mustahil dengan minta maaf saja Gozuki akan menerima itu dengan mudahnya.

Tapi, dia pikirkan itu nanti karena tujuannya sekarang adalah membunuh mereka bertiga tanpa ada jejak sedikitpun lalu pergi juga tanpa ada orang yang tau bahwa dia masih hidup dan setelah itu memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

Nick yang pertama bangun tapi, tubuhnya terluka "ahh, aku sekarang ingat, kau memang bocah yang waktu itu dan asal kau tau saja kita tak memiliki keinginan sendiri untuk menghancurkan desa itu" dia mengusap darah di mulut "yah, Perdana Menteri yang ada di Ibukota Kerajaan karena kita kelompok pembunuh jadi, dia membayar kita"

Tatsumi tau dan sering orang mendengar berbicara seperti itu bahwa semua kejadian seperti ini adalah ulah kerajaan tapi, dia baru mendengar pertama kali tentang seorang Perdana Menteri yah, meski begitu awalnya Tatsumi antara percaya atau tidak mendengar ini tapi, setelah banyak bukti kuat bahwa semua kejadian mengerikan ini ternyata ulah penguasa mereka sendiri.

"mungkin kau, tak mempercayai ini tapi dengarlah Kerajaan adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa engkau bayangkan itu bagus atau indah karena tadi itu kebalikannya saja" Ucap Sophie.

"Yah, aku sudah tau itu" Balas Tatsumi hanya mengangguk "tapi, meski aku ingin balas dendam kepada Kerajaan tapi kalian juga ikut andil dalam masalah itu jadi, aku akan lampiaskan itu semua kepada kalian" dia tersenyum tapi terlihat menakutkan.

dan semuanya kembali bersiap dengan serangan yang akan datang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- **Di Sebuah Jalan**

Setelah kejadian dadakan tadi semuanya mencari Tatsumi bahkan yang tadinya orang-orang sudah tidur kini harus dipaksa bangun lagi karena kejadian ini yah, meski ada yang mengeluh tapi tetap saja dengan sangat terpaksa beberapa dari mereka harus ikut yah, namanya solidaritas harus tetap terjaga bukan?

dan sudah setengah jam berlalu mereka mencari berkeliling ke semua tempat yang dipastikan lelaki itu ada disana yaitu : Kota, Pasar, pemandian air panas, hutan, sungai, dan tempat sering berlatih tapi tetap saja tak ada bahkan ketika mencoba ke tempat klub penari erotis meski itu mustahil tapi masih ada yang mencarinya dan mereka berpencar agar mudah menemukannya.

"Bagaimana? kau menemukannya?" Tanya Green.

Najasho menggeleng "sangat jelas sekali tidak, dan itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama"

"Brengsek!" Green mengumpat.

Akame tetap mencari dan fokus tapi dia sedikit mendengar beberapa orang di sekitarnya berbicara.

"Heyy, aku lihat dibagian Gudang Tua yang ada di Utara sana ada ledakan besar sekali!"

"Benarkah? mungkin itu karena gejala alam biasa saja dan juga tempat itu sudah tak terpakai jadi biarkan saja"

"Ahhh, yah kau memang benar adanya"

'Mungkinkan itu kau Tatsumi?' Batin Akame menduga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya aku kembali selesai juga dengan fic ini meski agak sedikit lama karena saya sendiri mengalami hal sesuatu yang tak begitu mengenakan sama sekali lol!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoooooohhhh, aku kembali dan ada kabar untuk kalian semua yang menunggu saya bahwa sang Author ini hanya memberitahukan bahwa pemilik fic ini kembali di edotensei dari kesibukan dunia nyata yang sangat menyibukan Author yang sekarang lagi gak bergairah sekali untuk berjalan atau makan karena ngantuk sekali (yah, efek kurang banyak tidur malam dan Istirahat siang) ahhh, bicara soal itu aku rasa setelah fic ini update lagi bakal ada waktu time skip karena aku ingin langsung ke arah anggota Night Raid yah, langsung ke arah kerajaan yah karena aku kurang tau sendiri tentang cerita bagian Akame di waktu kecil yah untuk Akame Ga Kill Zero aku akhiri saja sampai disini untuk selamanya hahahaha.**

 **P.s : aku sudah buat dua fic untuk cerita dari Boku no Hero Academia dan Shokugeki No Souma yah masih dalam tahap proses pembuatan hmmm, mungkin bisa dibilang masih progressing 30 persen yah, sekalian juga mencari kesegaran untuk ide ini gtu ajh deh.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Gudang Tak Terbengkalai**

Terlihat sekali gudang yang kosong ini sudah dalam kondisi yang tak berbentuk lagi dengan atap sudah terbuka, beberapa di bagian tembok yang sudah sdparuh hancur, lalu muncul banyak asap keluar dari sana seperti sedang terbakar, dan memang benar disana ada yang terbakar dan banyak sekali kobaran api yang berada di gudang itu yang disebabkan oleh seseorang dan bukan karena gejala alam biasa.

Yah, di gudang yang sudah hancur itu memang ada beberapa orang yang ada di sana dan saling berhadapan satu sama lain, yaitu seorang lelaki botak kurus, seorang berbadan gendut, seorang lagi wanita dengan kondisi tubuh penuh luka dan darah berhadapan dengan bocah yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka meski begitu wajahnya diam dan tak menunjukan rasa sakit apapun.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah pertarungan Tatsumi dengan sekelompok orang yang menghancurkan masa lalunya dan jika diteliti lebih dalam lagi kondisi pertarungan ini sudah mulai mendekati klimaks karena kedua sisi sudah mencapai batasnya masing-masing untuk bertarung.

Tatsumi hanya menatap mereka dengan nafas tersenggal, dia ingin mengakhiri ini sesegera mungkin dan segera keluar dari kelompoknya sendiri sambil memikirkan bagaimana dirinya setelah ini nanti, karena sangat mustahil sekali untuk kembali lagi dan akan dicap sebagai pengkhianat tapi sekarang dia fokus ke ini lebih dulu.

Nick mengusap luka di dahinya dengan nada suara sangat kesal sekali "ghhhhh! bocah yang menjengkelkan dan sangat keras kepala sekali, apa kau tau resiko yang akan diterima bocah seperti kau ini apabila berurusan dengan kita?"

"Aku tau dan persetan dengan itu" balas Tatsumi meludah ke tanah "yang terpenting sekarang adalah menghancurkan kalian hingga tak tersisa"

Sophie memberi glare ke arahnya "bocah tengik macam kau banyak bicara juga, bahkan untuk orang yang kalah jumlah" dia hanya menggertak dan juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya agak mati rasa sekali terkena serangan dari bocah itu.

"Hei, cepat selesaikan ini dan aku ingin langsung segera minum" Greg berkeluh kesal diantara yang lainnya dia yang paling parah banyak luka.

Tatsumi langsung bergerak maju lebih dahulu disusul pria botak itu yang melemparkan boomerang besarnya itu, lelaki berambut coklat itu meloncat, dia melayangkan pukulan yang masih ditahan Tatsumi memutar badannya 36 derajat dan menggerakan kakiknya ke arah pinggang lelaki botak itu.

Tatsumi langsung melompat mundur ketika boomerang itu kembali dan mereka berdua saling bentrok antara senjata masing-masing, lelaki bermata emerald itu langsung menendang perut Nick dengan keras dan dia melihat kesempatan terbuka yang sangat lebar.

"Huftt! baiklah aku rasa ini cukup" Tatsumi membuat kedua kakinya muncul kobaran api merah dan langsung melompat dengan tubuh yang dimiringkan _**"DISCOMBULATOR!"**_ dan tendangan bertubi-tubi yang cukup cepat yang langsung menghempaskan lelaki botak itu.

"Guahhhhhh!"

*Jduarrrrr!

Tatsumi belum bereaksi tapi tubuhnya langsung diseruduk dan diseret oleh lelaki yang gendut itu hingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan dan ditambah sakit lagi dia dihantamkan ke tembok, lelaki berambut coklat itu tak bisa lepas dengan mudah namun dia masih menunggu waktu untuk ada kelengahan.

Tatsumi menguatkan kekuatannya dan mengumpulkan di tangan kanan lalu langsung mengkarate kepala Greg hingga helm yang dikenakannya langsung hancur begitu saja dan membuat pria gendut itu terkejut tak terkira dan tampak darah mengucur jelas dari kepalanya.

"Bocah sialan!" teriak Greg sangat kesakitan memegang kepalanya.

Tatsumi menggoyang tangan kanannya lagi "aku belum selesai sekarang badan gendut!"

Tatsumi memusatkan kekuatannya di telapak tangan ketika dia melihat ruang terbuka, lelaki berambut coklat itu langsung menusukkan itu ke bagian perut dan membuat teriakan keras dari lelaki gendut itu dan sebelum Greg membalas Tatsumi langsung menghempaskannya menjauh.

"Itu lumayan bagus tapi, aku harus benar-benar mengakhiri ini" ucap Tatsumi melihat muncul urat-urat besar di kedua tangannya dan ini mulai terasa sakit sekali _'mungkinkah ini ada batasnya'_ dia sudah belajar banyak tentang kekuatan ini namun ada beberapa hal yang tak ia ketahui.

*Splat!

Tatsumi langsung menahan serangan pecutan itu dengan tangannya "hei, wanita yang ada disana berhenti bermain curang dengan menyerang dari belakang"

"Kehidupan ini tak ada yang namanya kejujuran murni bocah" balas Sophie yang mencoba melepas senjatanya dari cengkraman Tatsumi.

Tatsumi menarik tali pecut itu membuat Sophie langsung terjungkal ke depan dan dia mengambil kesempatan itu dan mencengkram kepala wanita itu lalu menyeretnya ke tanah hingga beberapa meter dan kembali melemparkannya seperti barang yang ringan.

"Kyahhhhh!" *duarrrr!

"Aku sudah benar-benar tak kuat lagi untuk bertarung" ucap Tatsumi yang sudah benar-benar tak bisa menahan sakitnya lebih lagi dan dia harus menghentikan pertarungan ini dengan sekali serang lagi terlebih dia melihat ketiga musuhnya juga sudah sama-sama sampai batas ' _baiklah, aku akan mencoba yang ini dan memusnahkan mereka sekali serang'_

Tatsumi menggerakan kedua tangannya dan muncul kobaran api merah dan biru dari situ lalu dia melihat ketiga orang itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah kepayahan yah, mereka juga nyatanya udah sampai batas dan memiliki serangang akhir.

"Ini, menyebalkan tapi kita harus segera selesaikan bocah itu" ucap Greg memutar kedua tangannya yang berduri seperti bor.

"Sulit dipercaya bocah ini memaksa kita hingga sampai seperti ini" ucap Nick yang membuat angin puyuh tajam di boomerang miliknya.

"Aku lelah dan setelah ini kita pasti akan berpesta" ucap Sophie.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Daerah Pemukiman Kumuh**

"Ohh, benarkah? yah kalau begitu terima kasih sudah memberi tau"

Terlihat beberapa kelompok anak muda yang mengenakan jubah penutup tubuh tengah menanyai beberapa masyarakat yang ada di sekitar sana dan terlihat serius sekali mereka seperti sedang mencari seseorang yang hilang saja.

"Bagaimana? kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang.

"Hah, hasilnya sama saja benar-benar nihil sekali" jawab lelaki berbadan besar yang menggelengkan kepala "mereka tak melihat apapun atau orang yang sama seperti Tatsumi lewat sini"

Yah, mereka adalah kelompok sekaligus teman-teman Tatsumi yang sudah berteman sedari kecil dan mereka sekarang sedang mencari orang itu yang sudah cukup lama menghilang karena Tatsumi tadi, tak ada begitu saja tanpa berbicara apapun yah tentu saja mereka semua khawatir.

Khususnya Akame dan Cornelia yang tak berhenti untuk terus khawatir terhadap lelaki itu dan mereka juga tak berhenti untuk bertanya kepada siapapun meski hasilnya selalu saja nol karena tak ada satupun yang melihat Tatsumi meski begitu mereka tak pernah berhenti untuk terus mencari.

 _'Tatsumi dimana kau ini?'_ batin Akame yang sangat cemas sekali.

"Sepertinya kita salah jalur untuk mencarinya" ucap Green membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin sekali dengan itu?" tanya Tsukushi balik.

"Yah, karena daerah sini juga kita belum pernah dilewati sebelumnya atau masih baru sekarang kita lewati" jawab Green "biasanya Tatsumi akan ke suatu tempat yang sudah kita lewati karena aman"

"Hei, jangan terlalu keras-keras kita berada di tempat yang tak diketahui dan bisa saja ada musuh disini" ucap Najasho yang masih waspada dan melirik sekitar takut ada yang mencurigakan "dan juga jangan terlalu terbuka karena wajah kita semua sudah terlihat sekarang"

Yah, waktu penyerangan di sungai itu wajah Najasho dan Green sudah diketahui dan waktu insiden penyerangan mereka juga sama alhasil sekarang kelompok ini tak bisa berkelana bebas kemana-mana jika, ingin keluarpun harus mengenakan jubah penutup karena bisa saja mata-mata ada muncul dimana-mana.

"Uhhh, menjengkelkan juga jika harus mencari tapi kita sendiri juga seorang buronan" ucap Guy menggerutu kesal.

"Aku hanya memberi saran saja terserah itu kau mau menurut atau tidak tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika kau yang terbunuh lebih dulu" ucap Najasho seperti biasa bicaranya sangat kasar sekali dan Guy memberi deathglare keras namun diabaikan begitu saja.

"Sudahlah kalian ini tenanglah dan bersikap dewasa sedikit" ucap Poney yang mencoba melerai mereka.

"Kau sendiri tak tau tentang ini Cora?" tanya Tsukushi ke gadis rambut pirang itu "selain Akame bukankah kau yang paling dekat dengannya?"

Cornelia menggeleng kepala "tidak sama sekali yah, dia memang seperti ini jika ada masalah serius atau sesuatu yang sangat rahasia dan kita tak boleh tau atau ikut campur" dia memang nyatanya belum memberitaukan hubungannya kepada mereka yah, Tatsumi sendiri yang meminta ini secara rahasia.

"Itu berfikir bahwa kalian hanya akan menganggu dan mengacau saja jadi, dia tak ingin yang lainnya terlibat" balas Najasho.

"Dia sangat keras kepala sama seperti kau" ucap Guy menyinggungg tapi, yang disinggungg masa bodo tak peduli.

"Coba cari ke tempat yang sering dia kunjungi?" ucap Green sekedar memberi saran.

"Sungai, danau, jalan pedesaan dan hutan kemungkinan dia ada disana juga Tatsumi tak ada disana" jawab Akame.

"Mungkin sebuah Bar atau hiburan malam yang banyak wanita atau rumah bordil bisa saja bukan?" ucap Guy yang menyarankan tak begitu bagus sekali.

"Dia berbeda dan jangan samakan itu dengan kau!" balas Cornelia dengan wajah sangat kesal.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau sangat marah? biasa ajah kali karena aku hanya bercanda" ucap Guy yang agak curiga dengan reaksi gadis ini tapi, sebelum bicara lagi Kurome langsung memotong.

"Nee-chan lihat itu" gadis itu dengan wajah polos menunjuk sesuatu.

Semuanya melirik ke arah yang gadis dimaksud dan melihat kepulan asap besar hitam menjulang ke langit tapi mereka agak aneh karena itu bukan asap biasa karena suatu kebakaran hutan.

"Hei, mungkin ada sesuatu disana?" ucap Akame merasa firasatnya betul bahwa Tatsumi ada disana namun para warga berbicara dengan agak panik.

"Hei, kau tau apa yang terjadi di gudang kosong itu?"

"Aku tak tau tapi aku melihat samar-samar beberapa orang disana dan api warna biru"

"Mustahil, mana mungkin ada yang namanya api biru"

"Benar, aku melihat orang yang melemparkan api itu"

Semuanya melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk penuh kepastian dan meski agak ragu untuk kesana namun tak ada pilihan lain selain mengecek secara langsung bisa saja Tatsumi ada disana.

"Kita kesana"

"Okayy!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Gudang Tak Terbengkalai

Sekarang adalah serangan terakhir dan babak akhir dalam pertarungan ini yang sudah sampai batas dan kedua kubu juga seperti sudah tak bisa melanjutkan lagi pertarungan agak lebih lama dan ini adalah jurus pamungkas yang bakal mereka keluarkan secara penuh dan siapapun yang menang maka kehidupan mereka akan panjang.

Ketiga kelompok itu sudah siap dengan tehknik masing-masing dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk bergerak, Tatsumi sendiri sudah hampir siap kedua tangannya membesar dan perlahan membentuk seperti sebuah pisau atau lebih jelas pedang monster yang sangat tajam sekali.

'Yah, aku sudah siap sekarang jadi kita mulai' batin Tatsumi terus memusatkan kekuatannya yang tersisa ke kedua tangan, dia menatap musuhnya penuh dengan hawa nafsu membunuh yang kuat karena mereka adalah yang membuat masa kecilnya tak bahagia.

Ketiga orang itu sedikit gemetar karena hawa kuat yang berasal dari bocah itu tapi mereka juga tak punya pilihan lain untuk kabur jadi, tetap maju saja yah ini adalah sebuah resiko untuk seseorang yang sudah banyak membunuh walaupun mereka sendiri tak menyadari kesalahan masing-masing.

*Clingggg! *Srssshhhh!

*Cratttt!

Kedua kubu itu maju secara bersamaan sambil menyerang hingga keempatnya saling membelakangi musuh dan beberapa detik saja belum ada yang terlihat terkena efek serangan itu namun,

*Csshhhhh! *Krakkk!

dan akhirnya sudah sangat jelas sekali siapa pemenang dari pertarungan ini terlihat ketiga orang itu terkena telak tebasan tangan Tatsumi hingga membekas jelas lagi tapi mereka bertiga tak bereaksi karena tehknik itu sangat fatal sekali dan berbahaya karena seketika melenyapkan mereka semua seperti kertas yang habis dibakar dan hilang tanpa bekas.

 _'Ayah, ibu semoga kalian tenang sekarang di alam sana'_ Tatsumi menundukan kepala sambil berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada dan dia sekarang sudah membalaskan dendam mereka dengan cara membunuh _'aku sudah berhasil sekarang'_ dia tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Tatsumi melihat sekeliling gudang yang sudah hancur berkat pertarungan tadi dan dia sekarang sudah tak bisa kembali lagi karena ini tingkahnya sudah pasti menimbulkan perhatian banyak orang dan juga orang-orang yang dia bunuh adalah berasal dari orang-orang yang berafiliasi dengan kerajaan.

Jika, dia jadi buronan sekarang itu wajar karena tindakannya sudah dicap sebagai kriminal yang paling berbahaya tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang masih menjanggal di otaknya yaitu nasib teman-temannya terutama Cornelia dan Akame, dia tau tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Yah, pastinya banyak menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan dan rasa bingung dari teman-temannya apalagi Gozuki dia tau jika pergi begitu saja pasti yang lainnya bakal dicuci otaknya oleh pak tua itu karena dia baik hanya sekedar topeng saja kenyataannya dia jahat yah, contohnya saja sudah terlihat seperti ingin memisahkan Akame dengan adiknya.

Pokoknya yang terpenting dia harus kasih kabar terhadap yang lainnya tanpa membuat Gozuki curiga atau memberi pengaruh apapun terhadap yang lainnya yah, walaupun cuman ada satu ide yang muncul tapi harap saja ini berhasil.

 _'Baiklah mari kita lakukan'_ Tatsumi melepas pakaiannya dan membuang semua senjatanya begitu saja dan langsung berlari jauh masuk ke dalam hutan dan menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Setengah Jam Kemudian**

Cornelia berlari sangat kencang masuk ke dalam hutan setelah teman-temannya lebih dulu masuk ke dalam hutan dan menuju suatu tempat yang dimana ada kepulan asap besar setelah mendengar beberapa celotehan dari masyarakat langsung seketika mereka semua kesana.

Tampak ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat khawatir dan cemas lagi dari biasanya yah, karena ini menyangkut masalah pacarnya jadi jika dia terluka maka dirinya juga akan terluka apalagi Tatsumi memang tak memberi kabar apapun soal ini karena dia orang yang cukup pintar menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa orang lain ikut campur.

Yah, meski dia sudah menjadi pacarnya Cornelia belum tau banyak tentang masa lalu Tatsumi dan hanya sedikit tau dari Akame itupun gak semua karena gadis itu juga secara kebetulan bertemu Tatsumi mungkin setelah ini dia akan menanyakannya secara langsung.

Dan tak lama dia sampai di tempat dan disana ada sebuah bangunan yang seperti gudang terbakar habis oleh api besar yang sudah pasti ini ulah Tatsumi namun dia tak melihat laki-laki itu sekarang dan hanya ada ekspresi wajah teman-temannya yang sangat sedih.

"Hei, semuanya? apa yang terjadi disini? dan dimana Tatsumi?" tanya Cornelia yang melihat Akame menangis dan dia juga tak mengerti dengan ekspresi teman-temannya itu.

"Anu... Gini... sebenarnya..." Green hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan dia juga bingung harus bicara seperti apa.

Tsukushi memegang pundak gadis itu dengan linangan air mata "sshhhhh! mulai sekarang kita harus tetap tabah dan menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada"

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih?" Cornelia masih tampak kebingungan.

Guy langsung mendorong Najasho yang terlihat jengkel "kau sajalah yang bicara kita tak pandai dalam hal ini"

"Tckk! buat orang lain repot saja" balas Najasho mendecak kesal.

Poney lebih dulu bicara "sebenarnya waktu kita disini, terlihat ada sekali bekas sebuah pertarungan disini dan juga ada empat mayat yang hangus terbakar dan kita juga sulit mengenali itu karena kondisinya"

"Dan kita menemukan ini" ucap Najasho menunjukan sebuah pakaian yang rusak, pedang yang patah, dan sebuah pistol yang hancur "yah, kau tau hanya ada satu kemungkinan tapi kau bisa tau jawaban itu sendiri" dia memasang senyuman tabah meski salah satu rekannya tewas.

Cornelia membelalakan matanya dengan sangat shock mendengar berita ini dia bahkan langsung mengeluarkan air matanya "Bohong! Aku yakin kalian pasti mengerjaiku! Ini pasti cuman candaan kalian yang gak lucu itu!" dia ingin menyangkal itu dan tak percaya sama sekali wajahnya masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Ada waktu dimana kita sedang bercanda dan sekarang waktunya kita tak sedang bercanda" jawab Najasho.

"Bohong! Aku benar-benar benci kalian semua!" teriak Cornelia sekeras mungkin dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di pipinya "aku tak ingin percaya itu sekarang!" dia memutar badan dan berlari jauh entah kemana, meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Aku yakin ini pasti sangat sulit baginya" komentar Guy merasa kasihan.

"Yeah, aku juga tau itu" balas Green yang mengusap matanya yang berair karena nangis tadi.

Poney melihat sebuah mayat terbakar dan tersenyum _'semoga kau tenang di alam sana sekarang dan jangan khawatir kita akan tetap hidup hingga tujuan kita semua terlaksana'_

"Green! kau dan Guy bawa mayat Tatsumi sekarang kita akan menguburkannya dengan layak" ucap Najasho memerintah "dan besok ayah akan kembali dari kerajaan dan aku akan melaporkan semua rincian yang terjadi disini lalu, setelah ini jangan keluar dari penginapan mulai sekarang"

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Cora?" tanya Tsukushi khawatir dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Biarkan saja dulu dia sendiri mungkin saat ini Cornelia memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan diri karena ini tak mudah sekali" jawab Najasho.

Kurome mencengkram pedangnya dengan sangat erat sambil tetap menenangkan kakaknya _'Nee-chan menangis dan Tatsumi-Niichan mati, aku takkan pernah memaafkan mereka dan akan aku bunuh mereka semua tanpa ampun'_ matanya jelas bulat hitam dan penuh dengan aura dendam dan niat membunuh meski itu hal yang tak wajar diumurnya yang seperti ini.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sungai**

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku ini sangat benci padamu bagaimana bisa kau menghancurkan perjanjian kita yang telah dibuat" teriak Cornelia dengan air mata yang masih berlinang meski ekspresi wajahnya sangat marah dan tampak ada kesedihan lagi mungkin tadi dia sudah menenangkan diri "kau tak bisa meninggalkan aku begitu saja dan aku merasa sendiri"

Setelah mendengar kabar yang sangat buruk sekali dari Tatsumi yang sudah tiada, dia langsung berlari ke sungai dan menangis menenangkan diri dan setelah beberapa saat dia berhenti menangis meski berteriak marah pun percuma karena nyawa seseorang hanya ada satu dan tak ada cadangan.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan tenang di alam sana" ucap Cornelia mengusap air matanya dengan senyuman tabah dan sambil mencoba menerima ini semua meski rada sulit harus kehilangan orang yang dicintai meski sangat sebentar tapi waktu yang dia lalui bersamanya terasa sangat lama sekali.

!

Cornelia melihat sebuah pesawat kertas terbang ke arahnya dan menangkap itu "huh, tunggu apa ini? dan kenapa terbang ke arahku juga" dia membuka itu dan rupanya sebuah tulisan surat untuk seseorang lalu dia membacanya.

 _Untuk : Cornelia_

 _Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menberitau kepadamu semuanya secara langsung karena aku tak ingin kau dan yang lainnya ikut terlibat dalam masalah pribadiku sendiri lalu, memang aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal untuk keluar dari kelompok ini karena Gozuki bukan orang yang sebaik kau kira aku harap kau dan yang lainnya juga keluar dari sana._

 _Dan alasan aku membuat laporan kematian palsu agar tak banyak yang curiga karena saat ini tujuanku ada yang lain dan maaf telah berbohong, oh juga aku ingin tetap merahasiakan ini dari yang lainnya dan hanya kau saja yang tau bahwa aku masih hidup termaksud Akame_

 _Jika, kau tanya aku itu tak usah khawatir bahwa aku baik-baik saja setelah bertarung dan soal mayat itu hanya mayat orang lain yang sengaja aku hanguskan agar jadi bukti saja dan menunjukan kematian palsu ini yah, sedikit drama saja tak masalah hahahaha._

 _Ohhh, kita harus berjanji lagi sebelum kita bertemu kembali aku harap kau tetap hidup sambil menjaga yang lainnya juga agar pada saat kita bertemu akan kembali normal lagi._

 _P.s : berhenti menangis yang gak jelas sangat jelek sekali wajahmu itu :p_

Cornelia meremas kertasnya dengan sangat kesal sekali setelah membaca ini karena bisa-bisanya dia menipunya dan membuatnya khawatir hingga saat ini dan tampak air mata yang sekarang berubah menjadi bahagia lalu melempar kertas itu dengan sangat emosi dan berteriak

"DASAR IDIOT!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang yang mengenakan penutup jubah sedang berdiri di balik pohon sambil menatap Cornelia yang terlihat marah-marah gak jelas di seberang sungai ini dan sayangnya Cornelia tak menyadari itu bahwa dia adalah Tatsumi dengan luka perban yang masih baru ditempelkan di tubuhnya yah, dia sekarang sudah berhasil kabur dari kelompok itu sambil membuat informasi palsu tentang kematian dirinya.

'Setidaknya aku hanya butuh waktu dan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti' batin Tatsumi tersenyum, dia bisa membayangkan wajah kesal Cornelia nanti dan juga dia harus kembali berlatih lagi untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi dari sekarang 'hmmm, mungkin aku harus bilang Akame ahhh nanti saja lah biarkan itu'

"Kau sudah selesai sekarang Tatsumi?"

"Yah, sudah" balas Tatsumi

Namun lelaki mata emerald itu tak sendirian karena semua luka yang diobati ini berkat seorang gadis cantik, tinggi semampai, dengan rambut kuncir hitam, dan poni warna perak yah, gadis ini adalah orang yang pernah bertarung dengan Cornelia dan hampir terbunuh juga oleh Tatsumi namun lelaki itu mengampuninya.

Yah, ini mungkin yang namanya timbal balas budi dan juga Tatsumi ketemu secara tak sengaja dengannya waktu berlari ke hutan dan dia beruntung karena tak ketemu musuh apalagi kondisinya sedang banyak luka waktu itu.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu kerepotan seperti ini Taeko" ucap Tatsumi yang sudah melihat Cornelia pergi dari situ yah, mungkin senang karena mendapat berita yang hoax itu.

"Yah, tak masalah lagipula ini hanya masalah kecil" balas gadis itu tersenyum tapi dia terkejut bertemu dengan Tatsumi disini dan bilang bahwa ingin ikut petualang bersamanya "jujur saja aku sangat terkejut waktu kau bilang keluar dari kelompok itu? apa itu bukan apa-apa? bagaimana dengan mereka? terutama Cornelia?"

"Yang lainnya tak tau bahwa aku masih hidup dan menganggapku sudah mati kecuali Cora jadi, tak ada masalah" jawab Tatsumi tersenyum "lagipula kita sudah berjanji untuk terus tetap hidup sampai waktu bertemu lagi"

"Kau ini memang orang yang aneh dan lucu sekali" Taeko tertawa kecil tapi, dia juga bersyukur bertemu dengannya sebagai sahabat bukan musuh lagi tapi entah kenapa dadanya terasa berdenyut setiap kali dekat dengannya meski begitu ini benar-benar nikmat dan tak sakit "bagaimana, kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Yah, ayo tapi kita harus cari rute lain dari biasanya" jawab Tatsumi yang akhirnya memilih bersama Taeko untuk sementara waktu yah daripada sendiri akan terasa jenuh dan bosan 'dan aku akan bertambah kuat dan menjaga kalian semua'

"Ayo"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Kalian semuanya sudah siap pergi sekarang?" tanya Gozuki kepada anak asuhnya yang kini berkurang satu "kita akan pergi ke barat dan bergabung dengan beberapa pasukan yang ada disana"

Gozuki sendiri sangat terkejut ketika pulang dia mendapat laporan yang tak mengenakan sekali dan setelah diinvestigasi dia tak bisa menemukan kejanggalan apapun karena beberapa mayat yang bakal menjadi bukti kunci sudah sangat sulit dikenali karena sudah hangus terbakar jadi, dia bisa asumsikan bahwa Tatsumi sudah mati meski sebenarnya dia kecewa harus kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berbakat tapi yang namanya takdir kematian seseorang tak bisa menghindar atau menunda itu jika, dia selamat berarti kuat jika mati dia lemah

"Yah, kita sudah siap sekarang" balas Najasho yang tetap berdiri tegap meski kehilangan salah satu temannya ini.

"Hei, Akame kau sudah selesai?" tanya Poney yang melihat gadis berambut hitam itu tengah mengelus sebuah batu nisan.

"Yah, aku sudah selesai" jawab Akame tersenyum sambil mengucapkan perpisahan terakhir kepada orang yang membuatnya bahagia meski sebentar "aku tau mungkin ini berat bagi kita yang ditinggalkan tapi, aku yakin Tatsumi tak ingin terus kita bersedih jadi mulai ke depannya kita akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi"

 _'Akame...'_ Green menatap gadis itu yang tersenyum dengan air mata meski dia tau bahwa hatinya masih sangat terluka dan terpukul atas kejadian ini _'aku tau ini berat bagimu tapi akan kulakukan semua yang kubisa untuk melindungimu'_

Cornelia tersenyum kecil meski ini hanya pura-pura, dia cukup kasihan kepada mereka yang tak tau apapun sesungguhnya tapi ini bisa jadi masalah jika dia membocorkan ini yang terpenting adalah berita itu palsu dan Tatsumi masih hidup hingga sekarang meski keberadaannya entah dimana.

 _'Tatsumi meski sekarang kau pergi dan berpisah dengan semuanya namun, jika takdir berkehendak maka kita akan bertemu kembali di sebuah tempat dalam keadaan selamat'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt! Akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapter ini dan chapter besok bakal aku langsung timeskip saja karena aku ingin langsung ke acara utama dan jika ada yang kurang berkenan mohon dimaafkan saja yah, see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	17. Chapter 17

**Halo, aku akhirnya kembali lagi dari dunia fanfiction ini setelah agak lama Hiatus sambil melanjutkan fic yang cukup lama Terbengkalai ini yah jadi harap maklum saja jika para reader suka nagih janji dan oiii! tinggalin jejak napa cukup bosan tau gitu terus dan gak pernah nambah sebiji ajah memang cukup menyedihkan dan sudah biasa lol btw cerita di fic ini langsung aku buat time skip ajh dan langsung ke cerita inti ditambah cerita tadi hanya sebuah pengantar untuk cerita utama yah, bisa dibilang sampingan ohhh ditambah aku juga gak sabar untuk munculin character lain seperti Esdeath atau Najenda yah karena rambut biru itu adalah waifu saya setelah Akame lol.**

 **P.s : seperti yang saya bicarakan lagi disini langsung time skip dan langsung dimana Akame sudah gabung dengan Night Raid sekarang dan untuk masalah Gozuki anggap saja udah mati dan dari elite 9 ada yang aku hilangkan dan tetap hidup setelah TS jadi jangan tringgered yak.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Time Skip 6 Years Later Ago** ( **Markas Night Raid** )

Disebuah tempat yang sangat jauh dan dalam sekali dari Ibukota kerajaan bahkan tak ada satupun orang yang sering lewat sana karena tempat itu sangat berbahaya bagi orang normal karena banyak sekali hewan buas yang sering berkeliaran di tempat itu, ada sebuah bangunan agak besar seperti gedung dibalik tebing batu besar sehingga dari jauh hanya tampak batu besar saja walaupun sesungguhnya dibalik itu ada sebuah bangunan yang disebut markas rahasia sebuah kelompok yang bernama Night Raid.

Disini tentu saja ada orang-orang yang tinggal secara sembunyi dan dibalik bayangan karena mereka bukan kelompok biasa atau bisa dibilang sebuah kelompok yang dicap oleh kerajaan sebagai buronan meski kenyataannya kelompok ini tak berbahaya dan memiliki tujuan bagus meski caranya agak kasar yah, sebab dari itu mereka semua tinggal disini.

Disini tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mata warna merah bernama Akame yang mengenakan celemek dan sedang memasak makanan untuk teman-teman barunya karena setelah ini mereka semua akan pergi misi bersama kecuali dua orang lain karena sedang ada misi lain.

Akame hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap masakannya, ini sudah 6 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu dan sejak dia kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya dia mulai berubah diri dan mencoba untuk menjadi kuat dan melindungi yang lainnya tapi tak semudah itu karena secara satu-persatu teman-teman lamanya mulai tiada bahkan adiknya sendiri juga, kini yang tersisa dari kelompok lamanya hanya dua orang saja yang masih hidup.

Yah, Night Raid adalah kelompok baru dan juga teman-temannya setelah kelompok Elite 9 lalu bagaimana bisa dia masuk kelompok ini dan mengkhianti kerajaan padahal dulunya dia orang yang paling polos dan percaya apapun? jika diceritakan itu cukup panjang namun yang jelas matanya telah terbuka untuk melihat kejadian yang sesungguhnya makanya dia sudah tak percaya lagi dengan hal berbau kerajaan.

"Akame sudah siap makanannya?!"

Akame membalas teriakan temannya "sudah selesai tapi, maaf bisa bantu aku membawakan makanan ini ke meja"

Setelah itu dia membawa makanannya ke meja dan disana sudah ada orang-orang yang menunggu masakan buatannya.

Seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang dengan memakai kacamata dan gaun ungu panjang dengan sisi yang menampakan pahanya, seorang gadis kecil pendek dengan rambut twintaill pink dan gaun pink panjang dengan sepatu, seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek dengan baju pendek ketat yang menonjolkan barang milknya dan jeans putih panjang ditambah sebuah syal.

Dan disana juga ada laki-laki berambut gondrong hijau mengenakan jacket hijau dan sarung tangan serta google yang menempel di atas kepala, dan laki-laki berbadan besar dan kekar dengan perawakan agak maskulin dan memiliki gaya rambut jambul seperti diroll yah bisa dibilang ada lima orang disana.

"Jadi kita akan adakan misi ini bersama? tapi kenapa harus semuanya yang ikut?" tanya laki-laki berambut hijau itu dengan wajah agak ogah "tidak bisakah kita biarkan Akame dan Sheele yang menyelesaikan misi itu cukup berdua?"

"Ahh, bilang saja kau malas Lubbock jika kau ingin protes ke boss saja langsung" jawab gadis kecil itu dan wajahnya selalu terlihat ingin marah-marah.

"Aku tau Mine, aku tau itu" jawab Lubbock yang pasang wajah biasa saja karena gadis itu cukup mengesalkan jika sudah marah atau apalah itu.

"Mungkin tanya saja ke Leone mungkin dia yang tau semuanya" jawab Sheele namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kesedihan karena jatah makanannya jatuh ke lantai secara tak sengaja "ahhhh, tidak makananku" dia malah tertunduk lesu dan beberapa temannya merasa kasihan atas wanita itu yang selalu saja apes.

Leone mencoba menahan agar tak tertawa dengan kejadian tadi dan terbatuk "ehemmn! ini informasi yang aku dapatkan dari boss bahwa kita akan ke rumah orang bangsawan dan kaya untuk membunuh semua penghuninya karena menurut laporan mereka melakukan penyiksaan hingga pembunuhan berantai kepada orang-orang baru yang datang ke kota ini dan menipu mereka di tempat itu namun tak ada yang menghentikan mereka karena status pemilik rumah itu tinggi apalagi disana banyak penjaga"

"Orang yang ber-uang lagi huh?" ucap Mine cukup kesal dengan orang-orang seperti itu yang seenaknya saja dan memang harus dihabisi tanpa ampun.

"Jadi kapan kita akan kesana?" tanya Braht yang terlihat sudah selesai makannya "sekarang atau besok?"

Leone menjawab dengan grin "kau tau kita ini Night Raid yang bergerak pada malam hari jadi agak malaman karena semua orang sudah tidur dan juga tak ada masalah karena yang kita hadapi cuman penjaga dengan senjata biasa yang tak punya Teigu seperti kita"

"Bagaimana dengan mereka berdua? haruskah kita menunggu mereka kembali dari misi?" tanya Lubbock menyinggung kawannya yang lain.

"kita sendiri sudah cukup untuk mengatasi mereka semua" jawab Leone "tapi meski begitu kita buat sedikit rencana agar ini berjalan cepat dan mudah tanpa banyak timbul masalah"

"Tck, padahal aku ingin mengajak Cornelia jalan nanti" ucap Lubbock mendecak kesal karena tak bisa bersama atau sekedar jalan-jalan saja.

Mine hanya memutar bola matanya dengan idiot itu "kau masih saja belum menyerah dengannya? percayalah dia sudah sering menolakmu bahkan si badan besar mesum itu mendapat perlakuan yang sama dan aku tak yakin jika kau diterima'

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih hidup daripada mati muda dan masih sendirian" ucap Leone dengan seringai ledekan.

"Heyyy!" protes Lubbock tak mau disangka jelek wajahnya tapi faktanya memang seperti itu "dan kau sendiri juga tak ada bedanya" dan semua temannya hanya tertawa saja.

"Jika aku mau, bisa saja langsung dapat tapi itu sekarang bukanlah hal yang tak penting" jawab Leone dengan santai "tujuanku sekarang adalah menghabisi semuanya dan jika itu sudah selesai semua baru aku fikirkan itu nanti"

"Nyum! Nyum! Nyum! Nyum" Akame tetap diam saja dan sibuk menguyah daging besar di tangannya.

"Makan itu jangan bersuara Akame" ucap Lubbock sweatdrop namun gadis itu hanya mengabaikan dan tetap seperti tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ibukota Kerajaan**

"Hah, jadi ini yang namanya Ibukota? Cukup luas"

"Yah, semuanya yang terjadi disini adalah pusatnya"

Tampak dua orang figure mengenakan jubah penutup seluruh tubuh kini berada di depan gerbang masuk ibukota sambil menatap tempat itu dengan agak waspada meski terlihat damai dan tentram tapi segala sesuatu tak bisa dinilai hanya melihat sampul saja karena dunia ini penuh kebohongan saja.

Yah, orang ini adalah siapa lagi kalau sang character utama kita Tatsumi yang kini tubuhnya sudah berkembang tapi gaya rambutnya tetap saja seperti dulu tapi dia tak sendirian karena di sampingnya juga seorang gadis cantik tinggi dengan nama Taeko dan alasan mereka mengenakan pakaian itu karena status mereka mungkin kriminal jadi harus sedikit hati-hati.

Dan ini sudah 6 tahun berlalu semenjak kematian palsu tentang dirinya yang sudah pasti menyebar dan diketahui orang-orang dan sejak saat itu dia melatih dirinya sendiri hingga sangat kuat dan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya tanpa cidera tapi dia juga berlatih bersama Taeko yah alasan cukup masuk akal kenapa mereka lakukan itu karena sudah pasti musuh akan jadi sangat lebih kuat.

Dan ditambah mereka berdua sudah dianggap mati oleh yang lainnya jadi wajar saja jika langsung kesini meski begitu mereka harus tetap hati-hati karena mungkin saja ada orang lain yang mengenali mereka jadi tetap siaga itu penting juga.

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang" ucap Tatsumi menatap langit sambil membayangkan ekspresi teman-temannya jika tau dia hidup apalagi Akame yah karena dia hanya memberi tau kepada Cornelia saja "mungkin mereka sedang dalam misi atau bagaimana"

Ini juga salah satu yang menjadi fikiran Tatsumi selama dia menghilang karena apakah Cornelia berhasil meyakinkan yang lain untuk keluar dari kelompok itu atau apakah mereka semua terkena pengaruh cuci otak oleh Gozuki apalagi kebanyakan mereka sangat polos dan mudah sibodohi terutama Poney dan Tsukushi tapi dia sendiri cukup beruntung karena sudah tau watak aslinya tapi harap saja mereka semua keluar dan mungkin saja bisa membunuh pak tua itu karena jika nyerang secara bersamaan akan beda hasil.

"Percayalah mereka akan sangat terkejut ketika melihat kau" balas Taeko dengan tawaan kecil "tapi aku juga tak tau apakah dia melakukan tugasnya sesuai rencanamu karena bisa saja dia gagal dan mereka tetap disana terlebih lagi kau sudah tak bisa seenaknya masuk dan menyapa mereka seperti biasa setelah kejadian itu bukan?"

"Yah, berharap saja dia mengerti dan berhasil" ucap Tatsumi tetap tenang jika ini memang tak sesuai rencana maka harus fikirkan cara lain apalagi dia memang bingung harus berbuat apa nanti "tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah yang selalu kufikirkan itu?"

"kau kefikiran soal mereka yang dicuci otaknya itu?" tanya Taeko lelaki bermata emerald itu mengangguk yah, dia sudah dengar sendiri dari mentornya dahulu Barbara bahwa kebanyakan anak kecil sangat miskin dijual ke kerajaan untuk dijadikan prajurit hebat disana namun tentu saja dengan cara agak tak manusiawi dan dia sudah melihat itu sendiri "tapi, percayalah jika mereka pasti sudah tau mana yang bagus dan buruk"

"Hmmmm, yah ayo masuk" ucap Tatsumi berjalan melewati jalanan kota yang ramai.

Taeko sedikit komentar "sulit dipercaya mereka terlihat bahagia sekali di tempat ini padahal jika dilihat banyak orang yang berada di luar sana menderita dan kelaparan karena stock makanan atau uang untuk memenuhi itu sangat sedikit"

Tatsumi sedikit tertawa "hah, itu salah satu kebusukan yang ditunjukan ke khalayak banyak bahwa mereka orang baik-baik namun, jika kau teliti ke dalam akan beda hasil, sangat rakus, serakah, tamak, gila harta dan jabatan, dan rela melakukan hal apapun demi kepentingan sendiri dan itu semuanya negatif"

"Ini, memang busuk dan harus dibasmi secepatnya agar tak menyebar" ucap Taeko cukup mengerti karena desa tempatnya dulu juga jadi kena imbas mereka "tapi harus langsung basmi induknya langsung"

"Itu usul bagus tapi tak segampang itu" ucap Tatsumi agak bergurau "apalagi jika kau menyerang langsung ratu semut maka kau juga langsung menghadapi semua anggota yang menjaganya"

"Si Perdana Menteri dan Sang Raja bukan?" jawab Taeko.

Tatsumi mengangguk "yeah, karena mereka semua dalang dibalik busuknya tempat ini tapi mereka cukup pintar untuk membohongi rakyat biasa tapi untuk kita yang sudah tau semuanya itu malah tak percaya" dia sendiri tau tau seperti apa Perdana Menteri itu dan Raja tapi sudah pasti mereka bukan orang baik.

"Jadi setelah itu apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Taeko

"Kita sedikit reuni dulu dengan yang lainnya" jawab Tatsumi.

"Tapi, kau tak tau ada dimana mereka sekarang kan?" tanya Taeko.

"Iyah, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri" jawab Tatsumi.

Taeko hanya sweatdrop "hadeh, kau ini yang benar saja aku heran padahal tempat ini bahaya tau jadi jangan seenaknya melakukan apapun tanpa bicara"

"Hehehehehe maaf! maaf!" Tatsumi hanya cengengesan dengan menggaruk kepalanya.

Taeko melihat Tatsumi berhenti berjalan dan menatap sebuah tembok "ada apa Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi hanya tersenyum melihat tembok itu karena disana ada sebuah selebaran foster yang menunjukan wajah orang-orang yang sedang dicari dan dicap kriminal oleh kerajaan dan dia sendiri cukup mengenal orang-orang itu tapi ada beberapa yang dia tak tau atau baru lihat.

"Aku rasa kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bertemu dengan mereka" jawab Tatsumi dengan senyum.

Taeko melihat ke arah yang dilihat Tatsumi dan langsung hafal "ohh, rupanya mereka memang ada di sekitar daerah ini toh"

"Yah, kita cari kelompok yang bernama Night Raid ini" jawab Tatsumi bersyukur mereka masih hidup tapi dia agak sedikit aneh karena hanya ada poster buronan tiga orang saja yang dia kenal dan sisanya tak ada _'jadi, mana yang lainnya juga?'_ dia ingin tau tapi akan lebih bagus jika menanyakan itu langsung ke mereka.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Taeko.

"Kita menginap di hotel sebentar dan sedikit mengurek informasi tentang keberadaan Snight Raid ini dari orang lain" jawab Tatsumi agak penasaran kemana perginya yang lain "lalu kita akan mencari mereka pada waktu malam saja"

"Baik"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Malam Hari**

Seorang wanita berjalan senandung riang sambil memegang sebuah buku "hmmm! hmmmm! aku rasa ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk menguji kembali terhadap orang-orang yang ada disana" dia tak sadar ada bayangan gelap di belakangnya "hmmm, aku rasa lebih baik cari kor-"

*Cranggg!

Sebelum dia berbicara lagi atau tersadar tubuhnya sudah terpotong menjadi dua dan ambruk lalu di belakangnya ada sebuah Gunting besar yang sedang dipegang seseorang.

"Aku sungguh benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Sheele dengan kacamatanya tertutup cahaya dan cipratan darah, dia merasa hal seperti ini wajar saja karena mereka salah tapi misinya sudah selesai.

Sementara di bagian lain yang terlihat bayangan seseorang yang sedang mencekik orang dan mengangkatnya ke atas dan itu bukan hal bagus.

"Ku-kumohon ja-jangan bunuh aku, aku akan memberikanmu apapun" ucap seorang lelaki tua yang sedang memohon dengan tubuh gemetar karena takut yang berlebihan karena dia akan dibunuh "aku akan memberikanmu semuanya termaksud hartaku jadi biarkan aku hidup"

Leone dengan grin malah senang dengan rasa permohonan ini meski palsu "hoh? kau ingin pengampunan huh? baiklah aku hanya minta satu hal saja" dia mencengkik orang itu lebih kuat karena tangannya seperti cakar dan menghancurkan tenggorokannya "yaitu, nyawamu saja sudah cukup"

*Crattt!

Leone menjatuhkan orang yang sudah tak bernyawa itu "huhmmm, ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya tapi gak sebagus waktu itu" dia melihat kedua tangannya berlumuran darah tapi itu adalah hal biasa baginya _'sekarang tinggal yang lainnya membereskan sisanya saja'_

Sedangkan di luar rumah itu tampak beberapa penjaga yang sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mengenakan armor besi perak yah, mungkin saja keributan dan teriakan pemilik rumah itu membuat mereka keluar dan mencari sumber masalah.

"Itu Anggota Night Raid bunuh mereka jangan sampai hidup!"

"Tangkap mereka dan kita akan berikan ke kerajaan lalu mendapatkan imbalan"

"Hati-hati mereka juga memiliki Teigu"

Braht langsung maju ke depan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan beberapa tembakan diarahkan kepadanya, dia langsung menangkis semua itu dengan senjatanya dan setelah melihat peluang Braht langsung menusuk wajah mereka satu-persatu hingga tak diberi kesempatan untuk beteriak.

"Jangan panik! tembak kakinya" teriak penjaga bersiap dengan tembakan "kita harus tetap dalam-"

Tapi, beberapa tembakan langsung mengarah tepat ke otak mereka dan membunuhnya seketika dan disana ada seorang gadis berambut pink memegang senapan besar di atas pohon.

"Yosh, misi sudah selesai dari sekarang" ucap Mine dengan mengedipkan mata.

"Terakhir tinggal Akame saja" ucap Braht.

Dan tak jauh dari mereka ada seorang gadis kecil rambut pirang yang tengah berlari ketakutan sekali hingga berkeringat seperti seorang kijang yang sedang diburu oleh Singa dan itu wajar saja jika dia berlari panik karena kejadian itu cepat begitu saja.

Akame tetap dalam misinya tanpa menunjukan emosi apapun karena dulu sudah diajarkan untuk tanpa bereaksi ketika membunuh seseorang meskipun itu gadis kecil jika salah ya salah, dan dia langsung mengejar target terakhirnya namun.

*Jduarrrrr! "Crattttt!"

Akame langsung terdiam di tempat ketika mendengar suara tembakan dan melihat targetnya langsung tumbang begitu saja dengan kepala mengeluarkan darah dan langsung mati di tempat lalu ketika ke arah samping dia melihat ke arah samping disana ada seseorang yang mengenakan jubah penutup dan topeng.

"Siapa kau ini?" tanya Akame dengan wajah waspada dan curiga terhadap orang asing ini karena terlihat cukup berbahaya "kenapa kau membunuhnya?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan ingin membantu saja" jawab Figure itu meski kenyataannya itu adalah Tatsumi tapi gadis itu tak menyadarinya juga _'hmmm, dia masih belum banyak berubah begitu saja'_

Akame langsung mengeluarkan [ **Murasame** ] karena ini terlihat tak baik "kau ini musuh atau bukan? jika iya maka takkan aku biarkan pergi" dia bersiap membunuhnya meski agak kurang tau bagaimana kuatnya orang ini.

Tatsumi hanya sedikit tertawa dan terlihat tak ada yang berubah dari gadis ini "haha! ya ampun! kau benar-benar kasar dan dingin sekali tapi jika kau ingin mencoba yah ayo" dia menantangnya.

Akame langsung berlari cepat ke arah orang itu dan dia melihat celah yang terbuka begitu saja lalu mengayunkan pedang ke arah leher Tatsumi tapi.

*Trakkk!

Tatsumi langsung menahan tebasan itu dengan jarinya "kau sudah banyak berubah dan berkembang daripada dulu tapi masih tetap jauh sekali denganku" dia tampak tenang meski sudah tau pedang itu cukup bahaya jika sedikit goresan saja tapi itu sudah dapat di atasi "hmmm, apa ini bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai pedang milik Gozuki, apakah kau membunuhnya?"

Akame terdiam dengan ucapan tadi bagaimana bisa dia tau tentang itu padahal hanya dirinya dan temannya tau bagaimana cara dapat Teigu ini "tunggu?! siapa kau ini dan bagaimana bisa kau tau?" dia memberi Glare tapi entah kenapa orang itu tak terluka meski serangan cepat tadi.

Tatsumi menghempaskan pedang itu dan berjalan pelan ke gadis itu "kau memang tak tau aku tapi, itu bukan berarti aku lupa segalanya tentang masa itu" dia membuka jubah sambil menunjukan wajah aslinya "lama tak berjumpa Akame? bagaimana kabarmu sekarang" dia menunjukan senyum grin.

Akame membelalakan matanya melihat orang yang dia kira sudah mati dan tiada dengan tubuh gemetar sambil menutup mulutnya terlihat gadis itu sulit menerima apa yang dilihat selama ini tapi, memang itu nyata.

"Ta-Tatsumi?!"

"Yo?" Tatsumi menyapa dengan senyuman tak salah tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu langsung ambruk karena tak sanggup menerima apa yang tadi dilihat "astaga, aku cukup kelewatan hei, Taeko bisa bantu sebentar"

"Okay"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Markas Night Raid**

"Jadi, ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Lubbock cukup kebingungan setelah kejadian tadi yah, sebenarnya misi mereka berjalan dengan sukses tanpa ada hambatan tapi waktu itu Akame agak sedikit lama dari biasanya padahal misi ini terbilang agak mudah tapi waktu dicek rupanya gadis itu pingsan dipelukan seseorang yang tak dia kenal alhasil mereka membawa gadis itu ke markas bersama dengan dua orang asing.

"Yang aku lihat sekilas dia memang memiliki aura yang kuat sekali" ucap Braht melipat tangan "tapi tak ada niat permusuhan sama sekali dari mereka bahkan ketika aku bersiap menyerang lelaki itu malah tertawa seolah tak ada apapun"

"Jadi, dia adalah orang baik?" tanya Lubbock lelaki maskulin itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Jangan mudah terpercaya kepada orang yang baru tak dikenal begitu saja" ucap Mine agak terlihat sewot sekali "bisa saja mereka musuh yang sedang menyamar jadi orang baik atau mata-mata"

"Waspada memang boleh tapi kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan seseorang" ucap Lubbock sweatdrop "tapi, apakah kita tak masalah membiarkan mereka berdiam disini dan mengetahui markas rahasia kita?"

"Untuk sementara kita biarkan saja dulu lagipula mereka bersama Leone menunggu Akame sadar" ucap Sheele tengah membaca buku 'Cara agar tak membuat kesalahan' dan lelaki berambut hijau itu hanya pokerface "dan setelah itu kita tanyakan mereka tapi, entah kenapa Akame sepertinya mengenalnya"

Braht hanya mengangguk "yah, jika itu benar mereka orang baik dan Akame mengenalnya itu tak masalah tapi untuk jaga-jaga kita akan bertanya langsung kepadanya.

" Ngomong-ngomong wanita yang bersamanya lumayan bagus juga" ucap Lubbock dengan wajah memerah dan mengkhayal yang bukan-bukan.

"Jika ada Leone mungkin kau akan dipukul" ucap Sheele tapi lelaki itu masih terbuai dalam imajinasinya.

"Dasar lelaki menyedihkan" ucap Mine sangat sarkastik.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Terlihat disana ada dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin, satunya lelaki berbadan besar dan satunya lagi berambut pirang dan nampaknya mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah atau ingin pulang ke tempat dimana mereka berada.

"Hohohohoho! Misi sudah selesai dan uang kita dapatkan mungkin aku akan ke rumah prostitusi itu lagi"

"Gzzz! kau ini tak pernah berubah itulah sebabnya kau tak pernah dapat pacar"

"Ugghhh, itu menyakitkan tau"

Gadis itu menatap langit hingga rambutnya yang panjang terurai angin dan nampak bagus sekali untuk dilihat.

'Perasaan apa ini? aku tak mengerti tapi ini sangat kuat sekali apakah kita akan dipertemukan kembali?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cutt akhirnya berakhir juga dengan selamat tanpa ada kerusakan yang ada dan aku akhirnya bisa mensyukuri itu karena itu terpenting dan see ya saja**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	18. Chapter 18

**Halooooo, kita kembali lagi disini dengan fanfic ini yang memiliki judul dari fandom berbeda yang memiliki genre pyscological yang pastinya banyak dari character heroine yang mati dan agak sulit sekali dijadikan sebagai waifu, yah whatever sih dan soal tahun ini aku bakal banyak kesibukan jadi, mohon maaf apabila update yang kadang kurang tepat waktu dan agak sedikit keterlambatan jadi, dimaklumi apalagi aku bukan cuma satu fic saja yang update jadi, bisa dibilang hampir semua fic aku update ohhh, lagipula aku gak ada niatan hiatus jika, itupun ada bakal dikasih tau lagi juga aku harus cari angin segar agar otak dan ide masih terus berjalan seperti air**

 **P.s : aku udah keluar dari game RE2 remake dan terus terang ketika melihat gameplay di YT cukup bagus dan menegangkan sama seperti seri jadulnya yah, meski terkadang saya harus ngumpulin uang buat belinya karena di steam harga 500 ribu hmmm, cukup lah.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Markas Night Raid**

"Hmmmm, apa yang terjadi disini selama aku pergi?"

Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang melihat keadaan teman-temannya tengah bingung dan terfikir akan sesuatu lagipula jika tak bertanya langsung maka takkan pernah dapat jawaban lagipula dia sehabis pulang misi lalu mendapati hal yang tak biasa disini karena semua anggota berkumpul dan tak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Oh, kau rupanya sudah pulang Cora" ucap Lubbock menyapa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu "dan juga bagaimana dengan misimu?"

"Yah, semuanya berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya" jawab Cornelia dengan mengibas tangannya "meskipun ada sedikit kendala di awal karena seseorang sibuk dengan rumah bordilnya" dia menyipitkan matanya kepada orang yang dimaksud.

"Ya, ya, ya, maaf karena ini semua salahku juga" balas Guy menggaruk kepalanya dan hanya menatap arah lain.

"Dan juga bagaimana dengan misi kalian?" tanya Cornelia balik sambil duduk di kursi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya "kalian sudah selesaikan misi yang disuruh boss itu?"

"Semuanya diselesaikan dengan baik meski ada sedikit kendala" jawab Braht mengacungkan jempolnya sambil menunjukan senyuman gigi yang bersinar "meski bukan disebut kendala hanya saja, hmmm! mungkin ada orang asing tak terduga"

"Orang asing?" Cornelia mengangkat sebelah alisnya mungkin yang dia maksud orang yang tak dikenal datang membantu "mungkinkah mereka musuh? atau mata-mata dari anggota kerajaan"

Lubbock melipat tangannya sambil menggeleng "aku rasa bukan tapi, orang itu mengenal kalian berdua dan Akame yah, meski ini cukup mengejutkan tapi orang itu berkata jujur dan tak ada kebohongan"

"Siapa?" Cornelia bertanya lagi karena penasaran dengan orang itu tapi, dia berfikir ke orang itu _'mungkinkah itu kau?'_ dia mencoba berfikir positif mungkin saja itu orang lain.

"Sebaiknya kau cek saja sendiri" jawab Mine beranjak dari kursinya dan memilih pergi ke kamarnya "dia saat ini sedang berada di kamar Akame yang tadi sempat pingsan"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sheele.

"Aku ingin istirahat karena kelelahan" jawab Mine.

"Kau fikir siapa orang itu?" tanya Guy yang tak tau orang misterius ini yang mengenali mereka karena dari sekian anggota elite 9 hanya mereka bertiga yang masih hidup yah, meski ada satu lagi tapi itu lain cerita.

Cornelia mengangkat bahunya tak tau "entahlah, aku sendiri juga tak tau sebaiknya kita langsung cek saja sendiri"

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" tanya Guy menunjuk seseorang yang mengenakan jubah penutup sehingga sangat sulit sekali dikenali dan juga dia penasaran.

"Sebenarnya dia.." Lubbock ingin menjawab tapi terdahului orang itu.

Orang tadi langsung menjawab "lama tak berjumpa Cora, kau masih sehat dan tak berubah seperti dulu yah" dia membuka penutup kepala lalu menunjukan wajah aslinya, seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam ponytail, dengan sehelai rambut perak di depan panjang ke bawah.

"Kau! Taeko?"

Cornelia sangat terkejut sekali dengan orang asing itu yang rupanya sahabat lama yang tak pernah bertemu, terakhir kali mereka bertemu saat waktu pernah jadi musuh sementara tapi akhirnya saling berjanji menjadi sahabat tapi siapa yang mengira ucapan itu benar bahwa suatu hari bakal satu menjadi sekutu.

Dan memang waktu itu mereka sempat jadi musuh karena alasan beda prinsip dan juga kelompok dan waktu itu juga Cornelia hampir tewas jika saja tak ada Tatsumi mungkin akan lain cerita, dan juga Taeko bakal dipastikan mati juga oleh Tatsumi jika waktu itu membunuh Cornelia namun takdir berkata lain siapa sangka mereka bisa bertemu lagi tapi kali ini sudah bukan status musuh lagi.

Dan setelah bertatapan kedua gadis itu berlari lalu berpelukan sangat erat karena ini cukup lama mereka tak bertemu satu sama lain dan hingga saat ini masih tetap selamat.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja" ucap Cornelia berlinang air mata karena terharu.

"Aku juga senang kau masih selamat" balas Taeko lalu setelah itu mereka melepaskan pelukan.

"Dan setelah waktu itu apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Cornelia yang ingin tau tentang gadis itu.

"Singkatnya aku keluar dari kelompok Oreburg lalu melatih diriku agar menjadi sangat kuat di sebuah desa terpencil bersama seseorang" jawab Taeko dengan senyum "tapi, siapa yang mengira dunia seluas ini kita bisa dipertemukan lagi hahahaha! yang namanya takdir memang sulit dihindari"

"Aku juga tak mengira juga" ucap Cornelia tertawa kecil "yah, jika kau tanya apa yang terjadi bisa dibilang aku dan yang lainnya tersadar bahwa kita diperalat lalu membelot hingga akhirnya bergabung di organisasi ini"

Sheele ikut menimbrung obrolan dua gadis itu "maaf menggangu tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tau Cornelia ada disini dan apa itu Oreburg? aku tak pernah dengar sebelumnya?"

"Aku pernah dengar waktu itu bahwa mereka adalah organisasi seperti kita, hanya saja pergerakan mereka sedikit terbatas karena tak dilindungi pasukan revolusi" jawab Lubbock yang pernah dengar sewaktu masih jadi anggota tentara "dan sekarang organisasi itu sudah musnah karena semua anggotanya tewas"

"Yah, memang seperti itu" jawab Taeko agak murung karena nasib nakamanya tak seberuntung dirinya "sebenarnya aku tau kau dari poster buronan sewaktu di ibukota terlebih dia yang mengajakku kesini karena ada sebuah janji yang harus ditepati dan aku nurut saja"

"Siapa memang orang itu?" tanya Cornelia penasaran.

Taeko malah tertawa kecil "ohhhh, ayolah masa kau lupa dengan janji yang kau buat sendiri?"

Cornelia sedikit berfikir tapi, matanya langsung melebar karena shock dan ingat dengan waktu itu "itu, tidak mungkin bukan?" dia bukan tak ingin menerimanya tapi mustahil dan rasanya sulit mempercayainya.

Taeko tersenyum "kenapa kau tak coba cek dan mengetahui itu sendiri?" dan tak lama gadis berambut pirang itu berlari kencang ke kamar Akame.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Lubbock bingung.

Taeko menatap lelaki berbadan besar itu "dan kau juga, sebaiknya susul dia mungkin bakal ada sedikit reuni kecil-kecilan"

Guy hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dan memilih kesana juga "okay"

"Ah, indahnya janji masa kecil" Leone menghela nafas dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Akame Room**

Tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah berbaring di kasur, dia membuka matanya sambil mengerang setelah cukup lama tertidur dan ketika kesadarannya kembali, dia melirik sekeliling dan sekarang berada di kamarnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi tapi, daya ingat dia sedikit samar-samar lalu memegang kepalanya yang agak nyeri mungkin saja teman-temannya yang membawanya kesini yah, yang terpenting misi itu sekarang berjalan dengan sukses.

"Ugh, benarkah itu dia?!"

Akame memegang kepalanya dan akhirnya perlahan mulai mengingat semua yang terjadi dan ada satu hal yang dia ingat yaitu pertemuannya dengan orang yang dia anggap sudah mati dan orang yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya kala itu dan juga berkat kematiannya sempat membuat mentalnya sedikit down.

"Itu, tidak mungkin bukan?"

Gadis bermata merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan fikiran positif itu dan sama sekali tak mempercayai itu bahwa Tatsumi masih hidup tapi, pertemuan pada malam itu sangat nyata sekali dan tak ada perubahan jelas padanya dengan rambut pendek coklat berantakan dan mata emerald.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin? sudah jelas itu asli bukan?"

Akame menoleh ke kiri dengan suara tak asing lagi dan sudah lama tak mendengar itu, lalu memang benar dia saat ini tak tengah bermimpi bahwa orang yang di depannya adalah Tatsumi yang sudah dia anggap mati pada waktu itu.

"Itu, mustahil bukan?" Akame membelalakan matanya karena ini seperti mimpi dan terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, dengan mata emerald namun, ada sedikit perbedaan di luka bekas tanda tajam x di pipi kanan.

"Apa yang mustahil? jika itu mimpi kenapa kau tak cubit saja pipimu itu?" ucap Tatsumi tersenyum menatap gadis itu yang masih saja sama seperti dulu "halo Akame? bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rasa masih sehat seperti biasanya?"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu beranjak dari kasurnya lalu berlari ke arah Tatsumi lalu langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tatsumi..." Akame membenamkan kepalanya dengan linangan air mata karena bukan bersedih melainkan sangat senang "aku sangat rindu kau, dan aku juga senang kau baik-baik saja lalu selamat"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku memang baik-baik saja" balas Tatsumi tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? aku fikir kau sudah mati?" Akame bertanya karena yang dia ingat waktu itu bahwa Tatsumi tewas itu terbukti dengan mayat gosong dan pakaian setengah hancur.

"Sebenarnya itu hanya orang lain dan aku memalsukan identitas kematianku" jawab Tatsumi "dan setelah itu aku pergi berlatih yah, soal itu hanya Cora saja yang tau"

"Tunggu Cora? Aku rasa dia tak pernah bilang apapun sebelumnya?" Akame cukup terkejut karena gadis itu tak bicara apapun jadi, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa sikap Cornelia bisa setenang itu setelah kematian Tatsumi rupanya memang ini rencananya.

"Yah, lupakan saja soal itu tapi aku tau kau keluar dari sana dan mengetahui itu" ucap Tatsumi tapi dia ingin bertanya suatu hal "ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi dengan Kurome? dimana dia? aku tak melihatnya sama sekali?"

"Maaf, soal itu sebenarnya..." Akame tak tau harus menjawab apa karena ini sedikit ada masalah dengan kasusnya tapi, tak lama pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras.

*Brakkkkkk!

"Yo!" Tatsumi menyapa dengan mengangkat tangannya dengan memasang wajah tak bersalah seolah tak terjadi apapun "kau menepati janjimu huh?"

Cornelia langsung berlari memeluknya tanpa basa-basi "bodoh! bodoh! bodoh! aku sangat cemas sekali! aku fikir kau takkan kembali dan menepati janjimu" dia berlinang air mata sangat senang sekali karena yang dicintainya sudah kembali dalam keadaan selamat.

Tatsumi memeluknya erat sambil mengelus rambutnya "itu sangat mustahil sekali bagiku tak menepati janji yang kau buat" dia merasa pelukan gadis itu sangat kuat sekali.

"Sial, kau Tatsumi aku fikir dirimu sudah waktu itu" Guy cukup shock melihat salah satu temannya saat ini kembali hidup.

"Yah, itu hanya kematian palsu dan lagipula jika aku jelaskan cukup panjang sekali" jawab Tatsumi tertawa dan setelah itu mereka saling bertatapan lalu beradu mulut dan berciuman dalam penuh nafsu yang sudah lama tak dikeluarkan.

Semua yang ada disana sangat terkejut sekali melihat aksi itu karena mereka tak pernah melihat mereka berdua sedekat itu sekali dan tentu saja bagi dua orang mantan anggota elite 9 itu seperti batu besar yang menghantam kepala.

"Ara, benar-benar berani sekali" Taeko menutup mulutnya dengan blush merah di pipi.

"Tunggu... apa maksudnya ini?... kenapa kalian berdua berciuman?" ucap Guy cukup bingung sekali dan merasa aneh dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu "dan apa yang sedang terjadi disini?!"

Tatsumi melepaskan ciumannya "oh, mungkin kita lupa memberi tau bahwa saat ini kita berdua resmi berpacaran" dia kembali mencium gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Yupz, Tatsumi ini adalah pacarku" ucap Cornelia tersenyum senang sambil merangkul Tatsumi dengan wajah bahagia meski tak sadar kata-kata itu berefek sekali dan tampak hening diantara mereka.

"Hahhhhhhhh?!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Sekarang setelah mendapat kabar berita mengejutkan itu, tentu saja sekarang semuanya sudah kembali normal dan Akame sudah sadar dari pingsannya lalu sementara anggota Night Raid yang lain memilih untuk sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Sial, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Cornelia selalu menolakku"

Namun nampaknya ada yang masih tak terima dengan berita ini atau bisa dibilang tak mempercayainya sama sekali bahkan terlihat wajah kekecewaan karena merasa kalah dalam hal ini terutama merebut hati Cornelia yah, mungkin dia merasa ini kurang.

Tatsumi sedikit kasihan melihat temannya itu "dia tampak sangat depresi sekali, memangnya sudah berapa kali kau menolaknya" dia bertanya ke gadis pirang itu.

"Sudah banyak dan mungkin sudah tak terhitung oleh jari" jawab Cornelia malah cuek saja "lagipula salah dia sendiri yang tak pernah menyerah untuk terus mengajakku meski sering aku tolak"

"Mungkin saja jika aku berusaha lebih keras, Cora bakal jatuh hati terhadapku" ucap Guy dengan duduk termenung dengan aura suram di sekitarnya "sial, tapi siapa yang mengira ternyata sudah diambil sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kalian menyembunyikan ini?"

"Sangat lama sekali, mungkin kau masih ingat sewaktu onsen di penginapan itu" jawab Tatsumi tersenyum ketika mengingat moment itu.

Guy langsung mencengkram kerah baju Tatsumi dan melototinya "kau! sebaiknya menjaganya dengan baik! dan jangan membuatnya menangis! kalau tidak bakal aku hajar kau!"

Tatsumi hanya cengengesan menanggapi itu "hehehe! tenang saja, aku takkan seperti itu" dia melepaskan cengkramannya lalu dia teringat akan suatu hal "oh, ya bagaimana dengan kabar Kurome dan yang lainnya? Tsukushi? Poney? dan Najasho? aku tak melihat mereka sama sekali?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Taeko melihat ekspresi ketiga orang itu menjadi muram dan tampak bersedih tapi, Tatsumi sudah menebak itu bukan hal bagus

Tak ada yang bicara sedikitpun dan pada akhirnya Guy angkat suara "huffttt! berat untuk mengatakan ini tapi, kenyatannya bahwa teman-teman kita sudah mendahului dulu ke sana dan sekarang hanya kita bertiga yang tersisa juga termaksud Kurome" dia hanya menatap ke bawah dengan sedih tapi, tak ada air mata.

"Ohhhh, begitu yah" Tatsumi hanya mengangguk faham dengan apa yang dimaksud dan memahami itu, ditambah juga dunia ini memang cukup kejam jika lengah maka nyawa hilang yah, dia sudah bisa menerima itu dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Mereka gagal dalam misi dan tewas" ucap Guy menutup matanya berusaha menahan tangisnya "tch! bahkan sebagai seorang lelaki seperti aku tak bisa berbuat banyak dan malah merepotkan bahkan tak bisa membantu hikzzzz!"

Tatsumi mengusap punggunggnya agar tenang "kau tak usah menyalahkan diri seperti itu tapi, aku yakin mereka tak merasa marah malahan sangat senang jika, teman mereka selamat hingga sekarang" dia sedikit menghiburnya agar tetap semangat "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Kurome?"

"Dia saat ini..." Akame tak tau harus menjawab apa tentang adiknya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau bicarakan ini nanti cuman berdua saja" ucap Cornelia sedangkan pacarnya hanya diam tak bicara "baiklah, bagaimana kalau kalian aku ajak keliling di markas ini sambil berkenalan dengan semua anggota sekalian nanti nunggu boss pulang?"

"Baiklah" ucap Tatsumi setuju.

"Mungkin aku akan masak sesuatu buat kalian nanti" ucap Akame berjalan ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kemudian**

"Nah, ini adalah bagian belakang dan juga dapur yang sering dipakai memasak"

Setelah itu akhirnya Cornelia mengajak pacarnya itu beserta Taeko berkeliling di markas rahasia ini dan sekarang semuanya sudah kembali normal lalu dia mengajak mereka di ruang tamu atau bisa dibilang sebagai tempat diskusi atau membahas misi nanti.

Namun nyatanya disana ada dua orang yang satu gadis berambut ungu, dengan kacamata agak sedikit pendiam dan tak banyak bicara lalu yang satu lagi gadis kecil pendek berambut pink twintaill dengan wajah seperti yang ingin marah-marah mungkin dia tipe orang galak.

"Oh, sekalian juga berkenalan dengan semua anggota" ucap Cornelia memperkenalkan mereka berdua "yang rambut ungu itu bernama Sheele dan yang satu lagi bernama Mine tapi, hati-hati dia agak mengesalkan juga"

Sheele memegang kacamatanya sambil menatap Tatsumi "ohhh, jadi kau temannya Cora? salam kenal tapi jika kau tak mau bergabung disini maka kau akan mati" dengan suara yang dibuat menakutkan.

 _'Selera humor yang buruk sekali'_ fikir Tatsumi sweatdrop dan tak terpengaruh sama sekali namun, dia melihat gadis itu membaca buku yang berjudul '1001 cara agar melakukan sesuatu yang benar _'dan juga bacaannya aneh sekali'_

"Hey! Cora! kau tak bisa seenaknya seperti itu!" teriak Mine agak kencang dengan menunjuk Tatsumi "dan juga kau tak bisa membawanya dan merekrutnya begitu saja! selagi kita harus menunggu boss!"

"Hah? aku hanya mengajaknya jadi kenapa kau begitu sewot?" ucap Cornelia dengan wajah keheranan.

Mine menatap Tatsumi sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan terlipat "hmmppp! dia tak ada bakat sama sekali, jangankan bertarung melindungi diri saja tak bisa"

"Oi! kenapa kau tak coba buktikan saja?!" Tatsumi protes dengan wajah tak senang.

"Hmmppp! Itu gak penting!" Mine memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih pergi.

 _'Benar kata Cora, dia cukup menjengkelkan'_ fikir Tatsumi dengan muncul perempatan siku di dahinya.

dan akhirnya mereka kembali berkeliling lalu berada di sebuah taman kecil di belakang bangunan dan nampak seseorang berbadan maskuling, dengan rambut roll jambul hitam tengah berlatih menggunakan sebuah tongkat kayu panjang.

 _'Wow! benar-benar skill yang luar biasa'_ Tatsumi cukup kagum dengan tehknik kecepatan tingkat tinggi itu dan agak sulit dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

"Dan yang laki-laki disana bernama Braht" ucap Cornelia memperkenalkannya.

"Oh, kau bocah keren yang menahan pedang Akame itu ahhhh dan pacarnya" ucap Braht berhenti berlatih dan memberi salam jabat tangan "namaku Braht mungkin karena kita akan lama disini, kau bisa memanggilku big bro"

"Ohh, salam kenal" ucap Tatsumi membalasnya "ahhh, sebenarnya- lupakan saja"

Cornelia berbisik ke telinga Tatsumi "ngomong-ngomong dia ini adalah seorang Gay tau"

"Hey! Hey! jangan membuatnya jadi salah faham seperti itu, benar?" ucap Braht dengan senyuman dan rona pink di pipinya yang menunjukan ucapan tadi benar.

 _'Ini gak bercanda bukan?'_ Tatsumi menatap pacarnya itu yang hanya tersenyum.

Dan setelah itu mereka sampai di sebuah pemandian air panas alami dengan ukuran sedang dan tertutupi dedaunan yang rimbun mungkin itu khusus wanita agar tidak ada satupun yang mengintip khususnya dua orang mesum itu.

Dan memang benar disana nampaknya sudah ada orang yang siap mengintip di balik semak belukar dan orang itu berambut hijau sebut saja Lubbock.

"Hihihi! ini adalah lokasi yang cukup aman sekali dan sangat mustahil ketahuan" ucap Lubbock dengan senyuman mesumnya "dengan begitu aku bisa melihat dada Leone yang sedang mandi atau mungkin bersama Cornelia hihihi!"

"Mau mencoba aku patahkan lagi hidungmu itu?" ucap Cornelia yang sudah ada berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengunci lengan lelaki berambut hijau itu "jika ketahuan maka kau tau akibatnya bukan?!"

"Gahhhhh! Cora!" Lubbock berteriak kesakitan karena tangannya dipelintir sangat keras dan sangat terkejut bagaimana bisa gadis ini mengetahui persembunyiannya.

"Dan yang satu ini sama seperti Guy, dia orangnya mesum bernama Lubbock" ucap Cornelia memperkenalkannya sambil mengunci leher lelaki itu yang wajahnya membiru karena kurang udara "dan dia sangat menyebalkan ohhhh, mungkin satu lagi anggota yang tersisa dan belum aku perkenalkan"

"O-oke!.." Tatsumi hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

Dan disana ada seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek yang tampak memiliki wajah seperti kucing tengah duduk memanggangg sebuah daging besar tampak wanita cukup kelaparan, itu terbukti dengan air liur yang menetes lewat mulutnya.

"Dan yang terakhir disana bernama Leone" ucap Cornelia.

"Oh, si shinning boy dan gadis datar" ucap Leone dengan grin "ngomong-ngomong wajahmu cukup lumayan juga" dia menatap Tatsumi dan bersiap melakukan serangan dadakan.

"Ehemmm! hentikan itu" Cornelia berdehem dan langsung mencegahnya karena wanita ini cukup liar dan berbahaya jika dibiarkan apalagi sasarannya pacarnya itu "kau seharusnya mengerti dia itu pacarku?"

"Fuuuuuhhhh! kau gak asik sama sekali" Leone cemberut kesal sambil mengusap tangannya "setidaknya berbagilah sedikit dan biarkan aku bersenang-senang? siapa tau dia suka mendominasi?" dia memberi kedipan ke Tatsumi.

"Maka dari itu aku tak bisa lengah sedikitpun" ucap Cornelia melipat tangannya dengan mode cemburu lalu dia berbisik ke pacarnya itu _'kau sebaiknya tak terpengaruh dengan rayuannya itu oke?'_

"Mana ada, berhenti bicara yang absurd seperti itu" Tatsumi hanya sweatdrop.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong boss baru saja kembali" ucap Leone "dan katanya kita disuruh berkumpul sekarang lalu sekalian juga memperkenalkan anggota baru"

"Okay" Cornelia mengangguk.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Ruang Diskusi**

"Ohhh, jadi kau yang bernama Tatsumi? menarik sekali"

Tampak seorang wanita dewasa berambut perak pendek, dengan penutup mata di bagian kiri, lengan kirinya juga bukan lengan asli melainkan seperti lengan buatan, mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang hitam, celana panjang, dan mulutnya yang selalu senantiasa mengunyam batang rokok jika dilihat perawakannya mirip laki-laki padahal aslinya perempuan.

"Yapz, itu adalah aku" Tatsumi menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia adalah boss kita bernama Najenda" Cornelia berbisik.

"Abaikan dulu sejenak tentang interogasi anggota baru yang terpenting sekarang.." ucap Najenda menatap dua wanita pirang itu seperti singa yang memburu mangsanya dan itu terlihat cukup mengerikan "Leone dan juga Cornelia, aku dengar ada sedikit masalah dimisi dimana kalian cukup membuang waktu"

 _'Ohhh! Sial kita benar-benar dalam masalah'_ teriak kedua wanita itu dalam hati dengan wajah panik dan berniat kabur dari masalah yang dibuat tapi, sepasang tangan mekanik menahan mereka.

"Oh, mau mencoba mengelak huh?" Najenda mengeluarkan senyum grin di wajahnya sambil menghisap rokok "cepat jelaskan semuanya atau aku yang akan membuat ini sedikit dengan kekerasan"

"Ohhhhh! Maaf tadi itu hanya sedikit kendala tapi semuanya sudah teratasi!" jawab Leone sambil teriak memegang kepalanya yang sudah ada benjolan, entah dapat dari mana itu

"Ini, semua salah Guy! yang mampir ke rumah tak berguna itu!" teriak Cornelia langsung berlari ke belakang Tatsumi agar tak kena jitakan yang cukup menyakitkan itu.

"Yah, itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Najenda kembali kalem seperti biasa "dan ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Leone tentang apa yang terjadi dan apa hubunganmu dengan Akame"

"Mungkin sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya" ucap Tatsumi menjelaskan "aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil dan awalnya aku hanya ingin sedikit reuni tapi, apa daya yang takdir rupanya membawaku kesini"

"Oh, itu cukup bagus sekali" ucap Najenda dengan seringai ketertarikan "tapi, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung ke Anggota Night Raid dan yang aku dengar lagi skillmu juga cukup hebat"

"Bagaimana yah..." Tatsumi nampaknya sedikit berfikir sejenak atau menimbang-nimbang "meski tujuan awalku bukan seperti ini tapi, melihat yang lainnya sudah berada disini jadi mungkin aku tak punya pilihan lain selain bergabung"

"Yah, jika kau fikirkan orang-orang disini itu tak usah dikhawatirkan" ucap Najenda menghisap batang rokok "meski ada sedikit aneh-aneh semua" dia mengabaikan protes dari anggotanya.

"Dan bagaimana dengan dia?" Najenda menunjuk gadis yang di samping bocah.

"Aku hanya ikut Tatsumi saja" jawab Taeko dengan wajah datar.

"Sebenarnya tugas Night Raid disini memang bisa dibilang kotor tapi, kita ini seperti sebuah sapu" ucap Najenda menjelaskan tujuan yang sesungguhnya "yang membersihkan para sampah yang membuat kerajaan ini kotor dengan korupsi mereka dan juga kau sudah tau soal itu?"

Tatsumi hanya diam bukan karena tak tau tapi, memang ucapan itu benar adanya bahwa Negeri ini bisa dibilang sudah dengan taraf kriminal tertinggi yang bahkan tak bisa dicegah oleh siapapun, mulai dari perampokan, penjarahan, serta anak dijual di bawah umur karena alasan ekonomi, miskin yang sangat parah hingga korupsi jadi, jangan heran jika anggota yang kaya raya memiliki banyak uang dan pangkat tidak dihukum karena mereka dilindungi berkat suap.

"Astaga, semakin hari semakin buruk saja ya!" komentar Taeko menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika, kita tak membersihkan inti kotornya maka itu seperti takkan ada habisnya" ucap Najenda mengangguk setuju "jadi, aku harap dan mohon kerja samanya dari kalian"

"Semoga kita cepat akrab!" ucap Braht menunjukan senyum grin.

"Aku tak terkejut dengan semua ini tapi, aku hanya ingin tau orang yang berada dibalik semua ini?" tanya Tatsumi

"Perdana Menteri Honest" jawab Najenda "sebenarnya dia otak dibalik semua ini dan dia juga yang mengendalikan sang raja agar selalu menurut"

"Ohhh" Tatsumi terasa asing mendengar nama itu.

"Jadi, selamat datang di Night Raid" ucap Najenda menyulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah" Tatsumi menerima jabatan tangan.

"Ada sesuatu Lubbock?" tanya Mine melihat lelaki berambut hijau itu tampak serius.

"Aku sempat memasang beberapa jebakan dan merasa ada beberapa orang yang datang ke markas kita" ucap Lubbock melihat roll benang itu berputar seperti ada orang yang terperangkap.

"Oh, Tikus yang menyelinap huh?" Najenda dengan grin "dan ada beberapa orang yang datang?"

"Ada 20 orang dari arah berbeda" jawab Lubbock.

"Baiklah kalian para Night Raid, nampaknya ada beberapa Tikus yang sedikit dibereskan" ucap Najenda memerintah mereka.

"Hou!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga, di chapter ini dan kita akan buat update lagi di fic yang lainnya namun, itu butuh waktu karena author sedikit sibuk dengan kerja lol :v**

 **Pm**

 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Halo, kita sudah kembali lagi disini dengan sebagaimana mestinya dan saya sebagai author masih on dan untuk masalah hiatus kita fikirkan itu nanti btw selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi kalian semua yang menjalankan dan kita akan tau setelah itu terjadi btw untuk lemon mungkin skip ajah dulu nyampe bulan ini habis jadi besar kemungkinan saya gak bikin tapi yah gimana nanti ke depannya saja tapi saya gak terlalu peduli amat sih ama yang gituan ohh, mungkin fic ini juga saya akan tamatkan dan mungkin sesuai manga ajah dah karena memang tujuan saya itu sih dan kita tak tau apapun itu yaelah... ngomong apa sih saya gak jelas sekali.**

 **P.s : gak ada niatan buat fic baru untuk sementara waktu buat saya dan juga bagi yang ngasih spoiler avenger end game itu cukup menyebalkan tapi untungnya saya tipe bodo amat yang penting nonton meski dikasih spoiler.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Sungai**

"Hei, dia lumayan manis juga"

"Aku tak keberatan jika kita sedikit menikmatinya"

"Yah, sebelum itu bukankah kita harus mengalahkannya"

"Tapi, jangan terlalu banyak memberinya luka"

Akame diam hanya tanpa ekspresi ketika melihat pandangan orang mesum di depannya yang jelas ditunjukan ke arahnya namun, dia tak menunjukan emosi sama sekali karena dia sudah belajar banyak hal dalam pertarungan agar tak terlalu lembek pada musuh.

Gadis bermata merah ini memegang erat pedangnya dan menunggu biar mereka yang bergerak lebih dulu karena hal seperti itu lebih efektif untuk mengetahui arah atau pergerakan musuh dan dia juga cukup faham dengan ini.

"Kemarilah gadis kecil, biar aku yang mengurusmu" orang itu langsung maju.

Tapi sebelum orang itu melukai Akame, gadis kecil itu langsung meluruskan pedangnya dan langsung menusuk di leher hingga terciprat darah segar.

"Kenapa kau-" orang itu langsung tumbang seketika sebelum bicara lagi.

"Sialan kau!"

"Mati sana!"

Ketiga orang yang tersisa langsung menyerang secara bersamaan tapi Akame langsung loncat berputar dengan cepat dan seketika langsung membuat tebasan kecil di tubuh mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai" ucap Akame kembali menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu guahh-" orang itu langsung memuncratkan darah banyak dari mulutnya.

Dan seketika ketiga orang itu seketika berteriak kesakitan sambil memuntahkan darah dan tak lama muncul tanda tatto di tubuh mereka dan terlihat itu menyiksa sekali buktinya mereka berteriak kencang dan tak lama akhirnya ambruk.

Dan itu memang tehknik utama dari pedang ( **Murasame** ) tidak peduli bagaimana pun lukanya jika terkena gores sedikit saja maka langsung mati karena pedang itu seperti terkena kutukan atau racun yang tanpa ada obatnya.

"Bagaimana Tatsumi dengan yang lainnya?"

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain ada 4 orang yang berlari kencang sambil keluar dari hutan karena sudah ketahuan karena mereka akan menjual informasi berharga ini kepada kerajaan dengan harga mahal apalagi jika ada hubungannya dengan Night Raid.

"Cepat kita kabur dari sini, kita sudah ketahuan.." orang yang berbadan besar berlari dengan susah payah karena badannya tak ideal untuk lari.

"Kita harus buat kerajaan membayar mahal" ucap teman yang satunya mengangguk setuju.

"Dan juga kita-" orang itu langsung tumbang berkat sebuah tembakan laser kecil yang mengarah langsung ke otak.

"Huh apa yang terjadi!?" orang gendut tadi langsung panik dan tak tau siapa yang melakukan ini.

Tapi tak lama tembakan yang sama terjadi dengan cepat dan langsung mengenau tepat di otak hingga langsung tergeletak tanpa nyawa dan terlihat ada seseorang yang duduk di atas batang pohon agak jauh dari mereka.

"Hmmp, tak ada yang bisa lolos dari kejeniusan menembakku" ucap Mine dengan penuh bangga dengan mengokang senjatanya.

"Kena kau gadis kecil!" ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tiba-tiba dan membuat gadis itu terkejut yang ternyata itu orang tadi namun dia bersembunyi

*Slashhh!

Tapi sebelum orang tadi berhasil melukai Mine ada sebuah Gunting besar yang langsung memotong tubuhnya menjadi dua dan mati di tempat.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf" ucap Sheele tanpa ekspresi sama sekali seolah hal seperti ini sudah biasa.

"Kau sedikit telat!" ucap Mine kesal.

"Masa? perasaan aku berhasil membunuhnya jadi tepat waktu" jawab Sheele dengan telunjuk di mulut.

"Terserah dah" Mine memilih mengalah dan tidak berdebat lagi dengan orang yang selalu ceroboh.

.

.

"Kumohon padamu lepaskan aku"

 _'Kenapa harus perempuan coba?'_ Lubbock berkeluh kesah pada dirinya sendiri dan mengutuk keburuntungan yang selalu negatif.

Sebenarnya dia kembali ke goa karena ada salah satu seorang yang terkena dengan jebakannya begitu dilihat itu adalah perempuan yang sudah terikat kuat dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa mengabulkan itu" jawab Lubbock menggelengkan kepalannya, dia tak tega harus membunuh wanita ini karena terlalu sayang dan dia agak sedikit lembut jika ama perempuan cantik.

Tapi, ini adalah sebuah tugas dan perasaannya harus dibuang agar tak jadi boomerang di masa depan nanti dan juga ngomong-ngomong dia orangnya sama seperti Guy mesum jadi, tak heran jika Cornelia tak suka padanya.

Dan perlahan Lubbock menarik Teigu milikinya dan benang keras yang mengikat tadi lebih kuat lagi melilitnya hingga wanita itu menjerit kesakitan, dia tetap seperti itu hingga akhirnya wanita itu tak bergerak dan darah mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tck, ini benar-benar menjengkelkan" ucap Lubbock cukup kesal dengan pekerjaan ini dan dia akhirnya menurunkan gadis itu lalu membaringkannya di tempat aman agar tak dimakan hewan buas.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hutan**

Tatsumi ikut membantu yang lainnya dan mengejar satu orang yang berhasil kabur dan terlepas dari kawalan mereka dan juga lelaki itu berlari agak lambat jadi Tatsumi sangat mudah sekali untuk mengejarnya balik apalagi dia sudah terlatih.

Tatsumi langsung meloncat cepat dan langsung menebas orang itu dengan pisau kecilnya tepat di bagian perut dan langsung diam di tempat karena Tatsumi menyerang dibagian penting.

"Jadi, apa kata terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan?" ucap Tatsumi yang langsung menodongkan pistol tepat ke wajahnya.

"Ku-kumohon,, uhukkk! ampuni aku!" orang itu meronta kesakitan sambil memohon ampunan "a-aku me-melakukan ini demi keluargaku!"

Tatsumi hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar permohonan itu yang terkesan sudah basi sekali dan dia tau bahwa di jaman sekarang kepercayaan sangat rendah sekali dan tak bisa terlalu terbuka dengan siapapun.

Dan harus selalu memiliki sifat curiga dan waspada karena jika terlalu naif maka nyawa akan melayang karena kebanyakan orang yang mati adalah mereka yang terlalu baik pada seseorang karena saat ini kejahatan meningkat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Korupsi pejabat yang maruk dengan kekuasaan, bangsawan yang semena-mena dan pemerkosaan adalah tanda bahwa sangat bobrok sekali keamanan di kerajaan ini jadi tak heran jika banyak yang memberontak.

Dan juga banyak orang melakukan hal seperti ini karena terpaksa untuk menuntut kebutuhan dan tak ada cara lain lagi sehingga harus menggunakan cara kotor makanya ini tujuan organisasi ini dibuat untuk memberontak.

"Maaf tak bisa" jawab Tatsumi langsung mengacungkan pistol tepat ke arah kepala orang itu "meski kau berkata jujur tapi saat sekarang sulit mempercayai orang asing" dia langsung menembaknya dan mati seketika di tempat itu sendiri.

"Tatsumi!"

Lelaki bermata emerald itu melihat temannya berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah ada bekas cipratan darah dan dia tau bahwa gadis itu sudah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik tapi ada satu hal yang sedikit membuatnya bingung.

"Oh Akame, jadi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Tatsumi sekedar basa-basi saja.

"Aku melakukannya dengan baik" jawab Akame sambil mengangkat pedangnya yang lupa disarungin.

"Whoa! Kau harus hati-hati itu sangat tajam" ucap Tatsumi mundur ke belakang dengan posisi tangan bertahan "yang ada kau malah akan membunuhku lagi"

"Maaf" Akame menunduk kepalanya dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita kembali mungkin yang lainnya sudah menunggu" ucap Tatsumi berjalan pergi karena suasana tadi hanya hening sepi tapi sebuah tangan menahannya "ada apa? sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Akame hanya sedikit memalingkan wajah tak menatap lelaki itu sedikitpun tampak rona merah kecil di wajahnya dan dia ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi entah kenapa hatinya serasa enggan untuk membicarakan itu atau memang belum waktunya saja.

"Uhmmm Akame?.." Tatsumi memanggil gadis itu yang sedari tadi diam.

Akame langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan apa-apa cuman hal yang gak penting!" dia langsung berlari menjauhinya.

Tatsumi hanya memasang bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya dia tak tau harus menanggapi apa tapi, entah kenapa suasana tadi serasa De javu menurutnya.

 _'Ah, biarlah nanti juga bakal tau sendiri'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Markas Night Raid** ( **Esok Hari** )

"Aku lupa kau bisa memasak"

Tatsumi keesokan harinya membantu memasak makanan untuk semua anggota dan karena ini memang tugasnya bersama Akame dan juga memang semua tugas dibagi rata secara gantian agar tak ada yang ganggu kecuali Sheele yang dilarang.

Entah kenapa wanita berambut ungu itu tidak diizinkan Akame untuk menyentuh dapur.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tau aku lama sewaktu awal misi" balas Akame sambil memotong kubis.

Tatsumi jadi ingat sekali momen masa lalu itu yang begitu singkat tapi sangat indah sekali dimana semuanya masih newbie dan sangat naif sekali. meski sekarang mereka sudah tak bisa berkumpul karena seiring berjalannya waktu pasti ada yang mati.

"Aku seharusnya yang terkejut karena kau bisa masak" ucap Akame dengan sepotong daging di mulutnya membuat Tatsumi sweatdrop karena tak berubah untuk pola makannya.

"Yah, aku sendiri belajar dari Taeko" jawab Tatsumi mengingat tentang gadis itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Taeko gadis itu sedang ada di sungai mencari ikan besar untuk dibawa pulang dan sembari latihan, bicara soal itu Akame masih tak tau bahwa dulu Taeko adalah musuh mata-mata dan masih menganggap teman lama.

Yah, yang tau identitas asli gadis itu cuman Tatsumi yang saat itu menyelamatkan Cornelia yang nyaris terbunuh dan sudah agak curiga kepadanya tapi sekarang sudah berbeda karena Taeko menjadi aliansi dan sesuatu yang lain secara pribadi.

"Oh, kerja yang rajin yah pembantu"

Alis Tatsumi berkerut ketika mendengar suara menjengkelkan dan disana sudah berdiri gadis kecil berambut pink dengan senyum menyebalkan dan ingin rasanya dia menghajar sekali pukul tepat di wajahnya.

"Oh, kalian mau pergi kemana?" ucap Tatsumi melihat empat orang yang sudah siap dengan senjata.

"Heyy, dengarkan aku bodoh!" teriak Mine kesal karena sudah diabaikan begitu saja tapi lelaki itu cuek bebek.

"Kita akan melakukan misi seperti biasa" jawab Braht dengan senyum grin.

"Yah, kemungkinan kita akan kembali besok" ucap Lubbock menggaruk kepalanya.

"Terima kasih makanannya" ucap Sheele membungkuk dan dia paling sopan di antara yang lainnya

Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan dia dan Akame belum mengisi perutnya sama sekali karena sedari tadi harus melayani orang-orang yang rakus sekali dalam makanan jadi, tak heran jika Akame terkadang nyomot makanan seenaknya.

"Kau jaga baik-baik Markas!" ucap Mine mengacungkan jari tengah tapi Tatsumi masa bodo dan membiarkan mereka pergi.

"Hmm, dimana Cora?" tanya Akame yang tak melihat gadis pirang itu di meja makan

"Kau lupa? dia sedang ada misi kecil sendirian" jawab Tatsumi.

Tak lama Taeko datang dengan sekeranjang penuh ikan "hahhhh! lega sekali dan ini benar-benar seperti olahraga yang membuat banyak keringat" dia menghela nafas sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Dan kenapa kau basah?" Tatsumi bertanya dan menunjuk pakaian gadis itu yang basah kuyup dan tampak dalemannya juga dan itu sebuah cuci mata yang bagus.

"Ohhh, aku menangkapnya seperti Beruang" jawab Taeko.

Tatsumi sweatdrop mendengar itu dan dia bisa membayangkan seperti Beruang aslinya dan itu terdengar absurd dan aneh untuk dibayangkan tapi yah itu tak penting.

Tatsumi meringis sakit dan menoleh karena Akame mencubitnya "ada apa?!" dia melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang terlihat aneh dan Akame hanya mengalihkan wajahnya.

 _'Aneh'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- ( **Malam Hari** )

Tatsumi sekarang sudah berada di kota atau lebih tepatnya di atap sebuah Bar pada umunnya untuk melakukan sebuah misi pertama kali baginya yaitu membunuh seseorang dan hal seperti ini sudah sangat lazim baginya sewaktu masih dididik oleh Gozuki.

Dan sebenarnya disini ada dua misi dan dibagi dalam dua kelompok untuk Tatsumi berada disini sedangkan Akame dan Leone ditugaskan di lain tempat karena alasan tugas ini diberikan kepada mereka karena anggota lain juga sedang dalam misi.

Tatsumi sedang mengawasi incarannya dari atas bar yang nampaknya sedang minum-minum dan yang dia dengar dari Najenda orang ini adalah Pemimpin keamanan yang buruk sekali dimana menjadi seekor anjing orang-orang kaya dan selalu menerima suap untuk menutupi sebuah kasus jadi tak heran jika orang ini adalah target untuk dibunuh.

Dia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bergerak dan tak bisa langsung masuk eksekusi begitu saja karena orang yang bernama Kapten Gamal ini dikelilingi pengawal dan juga Tatsumi tak mau ambil resiko wajahnya diketahui banyak orang dan dia jadi tak bebas bergerak nantinya.

"Hoyyy! Aku pergi dulu yah, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan sekarang"

"Baiklah, main lagi kapan-kapan"

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya orang itu pergi juga dari sana dan sangat kebetulan sekali sendirian, itu juga hal pertanda bagus bagi Tatsumi untuk langsung membunuhnya dengan cepat tanpa harus mengundang banyak perhatian.

"Baiklah saatnya beraksi" ucap Tatsumi yang menutup wajahnya dengan topeng dan tetap mengikutinya secara perlahan dengan melewati atap rumah.

Gamal tetap berjalan sambil berpatroli disekitar dan niatnya dia ingin mencoba beberapa tes baru agar stressnya hilang dan malangnya dia tak sadar sedang diikuti dan diperparah melewati jalan gang gelap dengan sedikit penerangan.

Gamal merasa ada sesuatu dan berbalik "siapa disana?!" dia mengarahkan pisau tapi tak melihat apapun.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu tak ada apapun akhirnya dia kembali berjalan lagi tapi tak selang beberapa lama.

*Tangg!

Sebuah Pisau kecil melesat ke arahnya beruntung Gamal bisa menangkis itu dan dia akhirnya melihat sebuah bayangan manusia.

"Jadi, lumayan juga kau" ucap Tatsumi yang berdiri dibalik bayangan.

"Aku tak tau apa maumu tapi, kau akan menyesal jika melakukan ini" ucap Gamal membeli glare.

"Dan memang ini adalah tujuanku sejak awal" ucap Tatsumi yang merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celana.

Tatsumi langsung melempar kembali beberapa pisau dan dapat kembali ditangkis sembari maju dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya namun orang itu langsung dapat menahannya.

"Kau boleh juga bocah" ucap Gamal dengan grin.

"Dan kau tak terlalu buruk sekali" balas Tatsumi tapi cara orang menahan itu cukup amatiran dan banyak celah yang terbuka lebar.

Tatsumi melihat orang ini banyak celah sekali kemudian dia mundur ke belakang dan mengayunkan pedang lagi lalu Gamal memiringkan pedangnya dan bersiap melakukan serangan balik cepat tapi, itu tak terjadi.

"Apa?!" Gamal cukup terkejut karena itu tak sesuai apa yang dia prediksi dan salah.

Tatsumi tau jika dia mengayunkan pedang lagi maka bakal ditangkis dan wajahnya kena tusuk makanya menggunakan cara lain lagi dengan sedikit menunduk dan memberi sabetan vertikal di bagian perut.

"Guahhh-"

Sebelum orang itu berteriak kencang dan menarik perhatian banyak orang, Tatsumi langsung menusuk dibagian tenggorokan sangat dalam sekali hingga tebus dan akhirnya mati di tempat itu seketika.

"Misi selesai" ucap Tatsumi mengusap dagunya dan beruntung dia menggunakan topeng dan tak terlalu menarik perhatian banyak orang.

'Sial!'

Tatsumi mendengar sebuah langkah kaki dan langsung saja buru-buru dia kabur dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Markas Night Raid**

"Kerja yang bagus Tatsumi" ucap Najenda duduk di kursi dengan kaki terlipat.

"Sesuai yang diperintahkan" ucap Tatsumi dengan jempol dan setelah dia selesai misi lalu kembali pulang tanpa ketahuan oleh apapun "lihat Akame aku sudah menyelesaikannya"

Akame hanya memasang wajah datar saja lalu dia berjalan ke Tatsumi dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melepas pakaiannya begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Tatsumi panik dengan rasa malu dan gadis itu hanya diam saja.

"Oh, ide yang bagus" ucap Leone menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu.

"Kau ini kenapa!" teriak Tatsumi sambil menutup tubuhnya.

Akame tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajah "aku senang kau pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" dan Tatsumi hanya diam membisu karena tak menyangka saja

"Akame itu sangat khawatir padamu" ucap Leone dengan grin "dan kebanyakan orang-orang setelah pulang dari misi tampak luar mungkin baik-baik saja tapi terkadang mereka tak sadar tubuh dalamnya terkena racun atau semacamnya"

"Ah, jadi begitu yah" ucap Tatsumi faham dan dia tau bahwa racun memang sering digunakan dalam hal ini meski terdengar licik tapi di tempat ini apapun cara dilakukan agar menang "terima kasih" dia balas dengan senyum lagi.

"Sama-sama" balas Akame mengelus pipinya.

"Baiklah Tatsumi, tugas kau dengan Akame sudah selesai" ucap Najenda melepas rokok dari mulut "dan besok mungkin akan bekerja sama dengan Mine"

Tatsumi mendengar nama gadis itu cukup jengkel sekali karena sikap dan kelakuannya yang agak negatif terus kepadanya dan dia hanya menerima itu saja.

'Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus dia?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan akhirnya aku sudah selesai juga untuk chapter ini dan akhirnya buat lagi chapter untuk fic yang lain btw semangat puasanya.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yoooooo, what's up bro? Bagaimana kabarnya bagi kalian semua mungkin sehat saja tanpa kedala dan seperti biasa menjalankan aktifitas sebagaimana mestinya atau umum yang sering dilakukan tapi tergantung juga jenis kerja yang dilakukan karena ini memang lain dari biasanya ohhh, btw aku gak ada rencana apapun tapi untuk menamatkan ini mungkin sampai akhir kerajaan bebas dan semuanya aman terkendali begitu juga ini masih panjang bisa dikatakan baru awalnya saja jadi besar kemungkinan 6 tahun lagi itupun jika saya masih diberi waktu dan sudah tak sibuk lagi entahlah, mungkin saya sudah dewasa jadi kehidupan terkadang lebih utama tapi whatever lah.**

 **P.s : aku sudah siap dengan uang banyak yang aku kumpulin cukup lama untuk beli PS4 dan beberapa kaset game juga karena saya memang lumayan hobby bermain game tapi sekedar hiburan saja so sama kayak fic.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Ibukota**

Dan ini adalah hari yang normal sekali di Ibukota Kerajaan dengan suasana yang tentram, aman, dan damai meski kenyataannya hanya bagian luar saja yang terlihat. banyak orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sini dengan urusan mereka masing-masing ada yang berjualan berbagai jenis makanan, berdagang barang saling barter, dan ada yang sekedar belanja atau mampir ke restaurant kecil untuk sekedar istirahat.

Tapi meski Ibukota ini terlihat damai sekali namun tak ada yang tau bahwa sisi gelap dari tempat ini lebih suram sekali dari yang terlihat di luar namun tak ada yang tau dengan itu, mungkin saja para petugas keamanan berhasil menutupi ini atau tak ingin menunjukan sisi buruk mereka.

Dan di antara kerumunan itu terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis jika dilihat dari dekat sepertinya bukan lebih hanya teman biasa dengan wajah kusam sambil berjalan menulusuri kota ini dengan santai sekali padahal status mereka lebih mirip buronan.

Orang-orang mungkin beranggapan mereka kekasih tapi dua orang itu tak sudi mengakuinya malahan jijik sekali dengan itu. dan di sana ada seorang lelaki berbadan tegap agak sedikit tinggi, mata emerald, rambut coklat dan ahoge yang maju ke atas bernama Tatsumi lalu di sebelahnya gadis lucu bertubuh mungil, dengan rambut kuncir dua pink, mata pink, membawa senapan besar di punggung yang dibungkus plastik bernama Mine.

Tatsumi sebenarnya sangat malas atau ogah sekali menjalani misi dengan gadis ini bukan tanpa alasan karena Mine tipe cerewet, judes, dan ngomong seenak dengkul hal itu cukup saja membuat dirinya mual sekali dengan ini dan juga dia memang terpaksa melakukan ini karena sebagai misi kerja sama tim yang diperintah oleh Najenda jadi dirinya tak bisa menolak.

Ngomong-ngomong Taeko juga terkena dari latihan ini, sekarang dia sedang melakukan latihan dengan Akame di suatu dalam hutan jadi bisa dibilang sama-sama menderita tapi setidaknya dengan Akame lebih sedikit menyenangkan daripada harus bersama Mine.

Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah yang dilakukan sekarang adalah bukan latihan bersama atau sekedar misi tapi malah mirip seperti seorang pelayan laki-laki yang sedang dipaksa membawa barang belanjaan dan melayani seperti seorang putri bangsawan.

Dan jika ingin protes pun tak bisa bukan sebenarnya tak bisa melainkan tak bakal habis masalahnya jika terus mendebatkan itu karena gadis kecil ini memang keras kepala seperti batu dan tak mau mengakui salahnya jadi dia lebih memilih mengalah berdiam saja daripada harus berdebat tanpa ujung.

"Jadi apa lagi yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Tatsumi memasang wajah melas sekali seolah ingin semua segera berakhir.

"Hah, kau ini berisik sekali banyak tanya" balas Mine sewot tanpa alasan.

Tatsumi mendengus malas "hufft, tinggal kau jawab saja apa sulitnya sih"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali!" ucap Mine dengan nada kencang.

 _'Gak sadar diri sekali nih anak'_ Tatsumi berguman tak berarti dan memilih tutup mulut karena sudah mulai debat lagi.

"Kau seharusnya beruntung karena bisa misi bersama diriku yang jenius ini" ucap Mine melipat tangannya dengan nada banyak gaya.

Tatsumi hanya memutar bola matanya dengan ogah "entah kenapa aku saat ini percaya bahwa kau sedang membual di sini" dia berguman seenak jidat begitu dan tentu saja itu sangat menusuk sekali bagi gadis itu.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa barusan?!" Mine bertanya dengan perempatan siku di dahi pertanda dia jengkel yang sedang ditahan.

"Oh, enggak cuman lihat sayuran bagus saja" jawab Tatsumi berdusta dan tak menatap gadis itu.

"Baiklah kita coba ke sana saja" ucap Mine menunjuk sebuah dagangan lalu berlari ke arah sana.

"Sewaktu-waktu aku membenci sekali dengan misi bersama" Tatsumi menggurutu tak karuan.

"Ayo bodoh!" teriak Mine kencang.

"Aku tau" balas Tatsumi langsung menyusulnya.

Setelah beberapa jam berbelanja barang yang enggak jelas atau merepotkan mereka berdua memilih untuk beristirahat dulu sementara waktu karena lelah dan lapar di sebuah restaurant. Mine berekspresi sangat puas sekali apa yang sudah diinginkan tapi untuk Tatsumi sekedar lega karena berakhir.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" Tatsumi melihat beberapa orang yang dibawa oleh pasukan kerajaan dengan kedua tangan terbogol dan mata tertutup.

"Eksekusi hukuman mati di depan publik" jawab Mine dengan meminum cofee "biasanya kebanyakan dari mereka yang melakukan itu hanya orang biasa dan tak memiliki uang"

Tatsumi ingat ketika ada sebuah panggung eksekusi yang berada di tengah kota dan beberapa mayat yang masih bergantung di sana untuk dipertontonkan padahal itu sungguh tak elok dengan seperti itu padahal setelah itu seharusnya dikubur bukan dibiarkan saja hingga dimakan gagak benar-benar tak manusiawi sekali dan dia berharap saja semoga arwah mereka tenang di alam sana.

"Ini benar-benar sakit mereka semua" ucap Mine merasakan sakit yang sama meski dia tak tau tapi pasti siapapun tak ingin jika mati dengan perlakuan seperti ini "orang-orang yang ada di kerajaan ini benar-benar sakit jiwa, mereka tak mengenal keadilan dan hanya yang berduit bisa membeli hukum itu sendiri"

"Jadi kau berfikir mereka benar?" Tatsumi masih kurang tanggap soal itu.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!" Mine membentak kencang "memangnya kau fikir aku orang gila yang memperlakukan mayat seperti itu!"

"Aku faham itu" Tatsumi mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil itu.

"Maka dari itu aku bergabung dengan Night Raid agar tak ada diskriminasi lagi dan perbandingan pangkat" ucap Mine dengan tangan mengepal.

Tatsumi tak bicara atau ingin membalas namun dia memasang senyum pertanda setuju dengan ucapan gadis ini yang memang ada benarnya juga terkadang memang sekarang masih membandingkan status atau jabatan makanya jangan heran jika kebanyakan dari yang dihukum orang miskin atau tanpa dukungan dari orang besar.

"Tentu saja setelah itu aku akan terkenal dan jadi artis hahahaha!" ucap Mine tertawa dengan sombong sambil pose sok cantik.

 _'Percuma saja aku respect'_ Tatsumi sweatdrop.

"Yah, itulah aku hebat" ucap Mine

Tatsumi diam tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan "ini, aneh kenapa kita bisa santai seperti ini maksudku.." dia tersasar bahwa mereka berjalan santai padahal status mereka adalah kelompok kriminal yang dicari kerajaan.

"Sebab wajah kita belum terlihat" jawab Mine menunjuk poster buronan beberapa anggota Night Raid "dan maka dari itu kita memang sama sekali belum diketahui jadi bisa leluasa masuk tapi mesti tetap waspada juga"

"Jadi begitu... pantas saja" Tatsumi mengangguk faham dan dia menunjuk sebuah poster wajah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan wajah maskulin "ngomong-ngomong aku tak pernah liat wajah itu?"

"Oh, dia adalah Braht" jawab Mine.

Tatsumi hening dengan mulut melongo tak percaya bahwa poster itu adalah orang yang sama tapi jika dilihat lagi perbandingan mereka berdua sangat jauh sekali bahkan sudah Braht memang berubah 150 derajat dari dulu.

"Yah, dia mengubah rambutnya sewaktu gabung" ucap Mine menjawab ekspresi Tatsumi.

"Kita pergi?" Tatsumi bertanya.

"Iyah, ayo" Mine tanpa sadar menarik tangan lelaki itu.

"Dan kenapa kau menarikku" Tatsumi bertanya dengan heran.

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Hutan**

Dan disaat malam indah yang memiliki suasana sunyi bising atau apapun terdapat sepasang kekasih yang tengah berada di batang pohong dengan lindungan banyak daun sambil mengamati sebuah rumah yang agak lumayan jauh dari mereka dan mungkin itu mencurigakan.

Tatsumi dan Mine adalah kedua orang itu yang berada di sana setelah dan setelah kedua orang itu pulang lalu kembali ke markas mereka langsung mendapat misi yang harus diselesaikan sekarang tapi tentu saja mereka tak sendiri karena anggota Night Raid lainnya berada di suatu tempat.

Dan saat ini misi mereka adalah membunuh salah satu saudara Perdana Menteri yang memiliki cacatan rekor buruk atau kelakuan buruk dengan menculik para gadis kota dan desa lalu menyiksa mereka hingga mati namun, tak semudah itu karena dia dijaga beberapa Bodyguard jadi tak heran jika misi ini berkelompok.

Tatsumi dan Mine masih tetap berada di sana sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat agar orang itu dibunuh karena sudah seharusnya dihabisi karena tingkahnya yang sudah keterlaluan tapi, tak semudah itu membunuh tanpa ketahuan tapi sudah jelas jika ada Mine maka membunuh dari jauh.

Dan tentu saja misi ini jangan sampai gagal karena akan menimbulkan dampak ke depannya nanti.

"Hahh, kau yakin bisa membunuhnya dari sini" ucap Tatsumi sambil memandang bangunan besar itu.

"Kau sungguh, meragukan kejeniusan menembakku" ucap Mine mulai mengatur jarak jangkauan tembak "tapi tergantung kita lihat bagaiamana situasi di sana"

"Hahhh, katanya kau jenius?" ucap Tatsumi tersenyum mengejek tapi tak digubris oleh gadis itu.

"Sudah aku bilang tergantung situasi" balas Mine dengan tatapan mata serius ke depan dan tak lama dia bicara "ohhh, waktunya sudah tiba sekarang.

"Oh, benar juga" Tatsumi melihat target dengan teropong dan orang itu gendut dengan dikelilingi para gadis dan para penjaga yang setia menjaga lelaki itu.

"Posisi yang bagus sekali" ucap Mine yang mengarahkan Teigu ke target sasaran.

"Kau yakin?" Tatsumi bertanya sekali lagi.

Mine hanya diam saja tak menggubris lalu menarik pelatuk senjata dan langsung menembakan laser kecil panjang, tembakan itu terlihat berjalan di atas langit dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga seperti tak terlihat lalu langsung mengenai tepat di kepala target sasaran hingga langsung ambruk seketika dan bisa dinyatakan tewas.

Tatsumi sedikit terkagum dengan gadis ini yang memiliki mata begitu tajam sekali seperti Elang dengan tehknik menembak dari jarak jauh seperti itu dan konsentrasi yang begitu tinggi bahkan orang normal selalipun belum bisa melakukannya atau bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita harus pergi" ucap Mine melihat beberapa penjaga bayaran berlari ke arah sini berusaha menangkap mereka berdua lalu dia mulai melompat dari pohon dan berlari

"Baiklah" Tatsumi langsung menyusulnya.

Sementara itu para penjaga yang berusaha mengejar kedua orang itu yang telah membunuh boss mereka tiba-tiba terhenti karena melihat beberapa kelompok yang mencegat jalan agar tak bisa dilewati dan mereka ada anggota Night Raid lainnya bersembunyi dan akan keluar disaat waktunya.

"Baiklah, siapa yang akan lebih dulu dihancurkan" ucap Leone dengan grin penuh nafsu ingin menghajar.

Sementara kedua orang itu sudah berlari sangat jauh merasa tak ada yang mengikuti mereka akhirnya berhenti berlari sambil mengambil nafas dan tentu saja Mine menggerutu gak jelas sekali karena dia sulit berlari padahal itu salahnya sendiri mengenakan pakaian seperti itu.

"Kau ini berisik sekali" ucap Tatsumi mengurek telinganya karena sangat bising sekali "yang ada mereka bisa mengejar kita"

"Oh, ayolah tidak bisakah kau sedikit menghiburku?" ucap Mine dengan wajah kesal dan tak percaya dengan apa yang laki-laki itu ucapkan.

"Caranya?" Tatsumi melirik ke samping dengan wajah 'terserah kau saja aku malas berkelahi'.

"Lupakan!" balas Mine memilih ogah berdebat dan terus berjalan "aku rasa kita sudah berlari sangat jauh" dia sedikit melihat ke belakang.

"Aku rasa iya" ucap Tatsumi seadanya saja tapi terlihat gadis itu termenung dengan tatapan kosong seolah fikirannya entah kemana "apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Mine tersentak "ohhh, itu bukan apa-apa" dia menggelengkan kepalanya "hanya saja aku benar-benar sangat benci sekali dengan orang tadi jadi, aku merasa puas ketika membunuhnya"

"Ohhh" ucap Tatsumi simple dan memilih untuk tak bertanya masalah pribadi tapi yang dia tangkap dar Mine adalah mendapatkan perlakuan diskriminasi Ras atau jabatan.

Hal seperti ini memang sudah terjadi dimana yang beruang akan selalu berkuasa dan yang miskin akan selalu lebih menderita karena hukum keadilan di negeri ini sudah sangat mendekati fase kritis jangankan adil, orang yang memiliki sifat kejujuran sudah pasti mustahil karena terlena oleh Uang dan itu sudah pernah dialami sewaktu masih diasuh oleh Gozuki.

Mine hanya memasang senyum "yah, dilihat dari reaksimu aku sudah mengira kau bakal mengetahuinya tanpa aku ceritakan" dia sedikit mengingat kembali dirinya waktu kecil karena mendapat perlakuan diskriminatif yang begitu keras sekali

"Kau sendiri waktu itu yang bicara soal ini" jawab Tatsumi lalu berhenti sejenak di pohon tapi nada bicaranya terdengar serius sekarang "hei, bisa kau menunduk?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu" Mine tak faham apa yang maksud.

"Lakukan saja!" Tatsumi sedikit membentak.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Mine terkejut setengah mati karena Tatsumi sudah berada di depannya dengan sangat cepat sekali bahkan terlihat cuman sekali kedipan dan dia masih diam dalam terkejut. Tatsumi langsung memaksa kepala Mine menunduk lalu sedikit berputar badan sambil melayangkan tendangan keras ke seseorang yang ada di belakang gadis itu tepat di wajah hingga terdorong ke belakang.

"Apa!?" Mine sangat terkejut sekali dengan gerakan dadakan itu dan dia memang tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berniat menusuknya dari belakang "apa bagaimana bisa?!" dia fikir semua anggota penjaga sudah dihabisi oleh anggota Night Raid lainnya.

"Sepertinya ada tikus yang lepas dari jebakan" ucap Tatsumi dengan grin bahagia karena melihat sasaran empuk.

"Astaga dasar bocah instingmu bagus juga" ucap orang itu dengan grin menantang.

"Kau cepat tembak dia setelah aku beri tanda" ucap Tatsumi sudah tau cara mengatasi orang ini dengan cepat.

"Tunggu! Siapa bilang kau boleh menyuruhku!" Mine membentak.

Tatsumi tak begitu menggubris lalu maju ke depan dan Mine langsung mengisi kembali kekuatan senapan besar itu hingga percikan bola kecil di ujungnya sambil menunggu tanda yang akan diberikan oleh lelaki itu meski beresiko karena seperti mengorbankan diri namun Mine menghela nafas agar tetap kalem dalam situasi ini.

Mine langsung melihat tanda yang diberikan lalu langsung menembakan peluru cahaya berbentuk lempengan bulat dengan gaya menembak seperti mengayun senjata, Tatsumi tetap berlari hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan sebelum orang itu menusuk lelaki itu Tatsumi langsung menghilang cepat seperti tak kasat mata.

"Apa!"

Orang itu sangat terkejut sekali dengan kecepatan menghilang Tatsumi bahkan Mine juga berfikir begitu tapi sayangnya orang tadi terkena serangan tembakan dari gadis kecil itu hingga menimbulkan lubang hangus di dada dan seketika tewas langsung tanpa bisa apa-apa.

 _'Orang ini, siapa sebenarnya dia?'_ Mine sedikit melirik ke Tatsumi dengan wajah mengamati karena bukan tanpa alasan bahkan Akame yang memiliki kecepatan luar biasa itu masih kalah dengan ini karena seperti kedipan mata saja 'mungkin aku akan biarkan seperti ini dulu'

"Yah, misi selesai" ucap Tatsumi melihat lelaki yang tewas itu.

"Heh, itu karena kejeniusanku!" ucap Mine melipat tangga dengan sifat tinggi hati atau sombong.

Tatsumi memutar bola matanya "ya sudah kau itu jenius" dia hanya tersenyum mengalah.

Dan sementara itu kelompok Night Raid hanya mengamati sepasang sejoli itu dari agak jauh.

"Sudah aku bilang dia baik-baik saja" ucap Leone tersunggingg grin sambil merangkul temannya.

"Iyah" balas Akame tersenyum.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Markas Night Raid**

Setelah beberapa hari kemudia anggota Night Raid kembali mendapatkan misi tapi kali ini misi yang dijalankan lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya yaitu membunuh seorang kriminal kelas tinggi yang memiliki riwayat kriminal dengan memenggal kepala orang secara random hanya demi kesenangan saja dan parahnya jumlah korban sudah tak terhitung.

Dan yang jadi masalah di sini adalah buronan yang akan dibunuh adalah mantan algojo kerajaan yang dulunya bekerja sebagai pengeksekusi warga dan karena keseringan mengeksekusi yang ada membuat fikirannya tak waras dan gila malahan memenggal kepala orang sudah jadi kesenangan diri jadi jangan heran jika orang ini sudah seharusnya dibunuh.

Dan Najenda bilang orang ini bernama Zank sang Executioner atau disebut pemenggal dan misi ini dilakukan oleh semua anggota Night Raid karena bukan tanpa alasan yaitu orang ini hebat dengan tehknik bertarung yang sudah mahir, orang sadis tanpa ampun, lalu selalu muncul di malam hari disaat orang tidur, dan yang terakhir pengguna Teigu juga.

"Zank huh?..." Tatsumi mengangguk dan bisa menilai target sasaran ini memang orang gila dan sudah wajar dilenyapkan daripada membuat masalah lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau tau dia?..." Lubbock bertanya dan lelaki bermata hijau itu menggeleng "dia waktu dulu bekerja sebagai Algojo dan sebelum ditangkap dia sudah menghilang"

"Kini dia kembali muncul lagi dan membuat masalah" ucap Guy bersandar tembok dengan mata serius.

"Kau ini orang desa apa? tidak tau dia?" ucap Mine sarkas.

Sheele mengangkat tangan "permisi, aku benar-benar gak tau siapa Zank"

Mine sweatdrop "aku rasa kau benar-benar lupa di sini"

"Kenapa kita tak segera berangkat?" ucap Tatsumi mengangkat kedua alis.

Braht memegang dagu laki-laki itu dengan suara halus seperti perempuan "santailah, kalau kau yang terluka semua akan repot" dia menambahkan efek blush di pipi.

 _'Aku rasa kondisiku sekarang sedang repot!'_ Tatsumi hanya bisa cengo tanpa bergerak.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ibukota**

Setelah itu akhirnya kelompok Night Raid berangkat menjalankan misi lalu dipencar menjadi dua orang kelompok kecil dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Ibukota untuk mencari orang itu, alasan kenapa mereka dua orang yaitu biasanya Zank akan menyerang orang yang sendiri dan dia pengguna Teigu jadi tak bisa sembarang melawannya.

Dan Tatsumi sekarang kebagian kelompok dengan Akame lalu tengah berjalan di sudut kota mencari buronan itu namun tak mudah karena Zank bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpancing oleh hal seperti ini tapi mereka tetap waspada takut ada serangan dadakan.

"Sepi sekali" komentar Tatsumi melihat sekeliling sambil menaruh kedua tangan di kantong.

"Itu wajar saja para warga memilih diam di rumah waktu malam takut dipenggal" jawab Akame.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Tatsumi ingin membicarakan ini apalagi waktu dan tempat lumayan pas.

Akame berhenti berjalan "bertanya apa?"

"Pedang milikmu Teigu kan? jadi bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya padahal itu milik Gozuki bukan?" jawab Tatsumi dengan wajah masih bertanya.

Akame menoleh ke belakang " ya, dia terbunuh tapi yang lainnya akan aku beri tau setelah waktunya tepat" dia memasang senyuman kecil "dan ngomong-ngomong kau juga memilikinya?"

Tatsumi cengengesan sambil menatap kedua tangannya "kau seharusnya tak perlu bertanya lagi waktu di pelatihan" dia juga tak tau harus menamai apa jenis Teigu ini namun yang jelas tipe bisa membuat kobaran api dengan dua warna.

"Dan semua Anggota Night Raid memiliki Teigu termaksud si Boss" ucap Akame melepas katananya "dan juga setiap Teigu memiliki kelebihan masing-masing termaksud miliku yang hanya satu tebasan saja bisa langsung membuatmu mati dan yang terpenting Tehknik tersembunyi dari Teigu itu sendiri yang sangat hebat"

"Sepertinya kau yang tersulit di sini memelihara Teigu itu" Tatsumi terkekeh.

"Iyah, jika sayatan kecil pada saat merawat pedang **Murasame** ini maka aku mati jadi harus hati" ucap Akame mengangguk.

Ngomong-ngomong Mine memiliki Teigu bentuk senapan mesin panjang **Roman Artillery : Pumpkin** yang mengumpulkan energi lalu menembakan gelombang laser besar dan daya hancurnya sangat meningkat jika sang pengguna dalam bahaya.

Teigu Leone memiliki bentuk seperti sabuk pinggang **Hundred Beast King : Lionell** yang bisa merubah pengguna seperti hewan Singa buas sehingga meningkatkan kekuatan bertarung dan kelima indra yang lebih peka jadi sangat mudah jika sedang mematai musuh.

Teigu Braht lebih mirip dengan baju armor besi Naga **Demon Armor : Incursio** yang membuat tubuhnya jadi kuat seperti tembok besi lalu bisa menghilang tapi yang jadi masalahnya pengguna akan mati jika tak kuat tubuhnya menggunakan itu.

Teigu Lubbock seperti gulungan benang **Infinite Use : Crosstail** dengan jenis kekuatan benang yang kuat tanpa batas bisa digunakan berbagai macam cara membuat jebakan, membuat pelindung, dan mencekik dengan sekali tarik.

Teigu Sheele seperti mirip Gunting besar raksasa **Cutter Creation : Extacy** yang dapat memotong jenis apapun dan karena bentuk sebesar itu bisa digunakan sebagai pelindung diri.

Teigu Guy yang berada di lengan atau gelang tangan **Iron of Crack : Brandbodh** dengan merubah tubuhnya menghitam dan mengeras melebihi besi bahkan Teigu ini lebih dari Incursio soal pertahanan kuat dan bisa digunakan menyerang dengan dampak lebih besar.

"Bagaimana Cora?" Tatsumi bertanya karena nama pacarnya itu tak disebut.

Akame menggeleng "aku tak tau Teigu dia berjenis apa karena tak ada di buku, tapi aku pernah melihat ada Tatto berbentuk aneh di punggungnya namun yang jelas dia memiliki Teigu juga" dia sendiri sudah bertanya tapi gadis itu tak tau juga "tipe Teigu kau dan Cora memang sangat membingunkan karena bukan berbentuk benda maka dari itu belum ada yang tau bahkan Boss sendiri juga gak bisa menjawabnya"

Tatsumi kembali teringat sewaktu kecil dan sebab alasan dia mendapatkan Teigu ini dari seseorang yang sangat baik sekali bahkan dirinya belum sempat membalas kebaikan orang itu namun satu hal pasti dia sudah membalaskan dendam.

"Tapi yang aku tau Teigu Cora itu adalah tipe memanipulasi alam dengan menggendalikan tanah, sama seperti dirimu yang api" ucap Akame.

"Tapi meski milikmu hebat tapi sulit berhadapan dengan tipe seperti Braht dan Guy?" ucap Tatsumi dan Akame hanya mengangguk saja.

"Ini menyedihkan tapi kita tak ada hasil" ucap Akame mengeluh karena sedari tadi mencari buronan itu tak ada hasil "dan kau mau kemana?" dia melihat lelaki itu berjalan.

"Buang air kecil" jawab Tatsumi ke gang kecil.

Akame menunggu tapi Tatsumi belum kembali dari tadi dan dia akhirnya menyusul.

"Tatsumi... kenapa kau lama?.." Akame memanggil lelaki itu tapi yang tak ada orang sama sekali.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Lokasi Tatsumi**

Sementara itu Tatsumi berlari kencang ke suatu tempat seperti sedang mengejar seseorang dan lupa bahwa meninggalkan Akame ke belakang atau memang tak sadar bahwa dia misi sedang berdua karena biasanya dia sendiri kalau saat seperti ini lagipula Akame gadis yang kuat.

Tatsumi berhenti berlari ketika melihat sebuah figure yang berdiri tak jauh berada di depannya seseorang yang sudah lama tak dia lihat lagi atau seseorang yang sangat berjasa baginya sekarang hingga menjadi seperti ini dan siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang pernah menyelamatkan dirinya waktu kecil.

"Yo, bocah kau sudah tumbuh besar sekarang dan wajahmu cukup jantan"

Orang itu berbicara ramah seolah sudah kenal namun Tatsumi diam saja disitu dan tak melakukan ekspresi terkejut atau berlari menyapanya dengan senyuman bahkan dia tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri biasanya orang akan berpelukan jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kekuatan itu? ahh, sepertinya kau belajar dan membuatnya berkembang lebih jauh dariku"

Tatsumi sedikit senyum saja tapi tatapan matanya tak bergerak atau seperti orang yang waspada akan sesuatu.

"Jadi kemarilah bisakah kita mengobrol sambil minum anggur?"

Tatsumi hanya berjalan perlahan ke orang itu namun tangan kanan dia sembunyikan tapi ternyata membuat gumpalan api biru lalu setelah beberapa centi lagi lelaki bermata emerald itu langsung mengayunkan tangannya yang melempar api ke arah orang itu.

*brushhhh!

Sebuah ledakan kecil hingga menimbulkan kobaran api di tanah namun sebelum api tadi mengenai orang itu terdapat sesosok bayangan yang melompat jauh menghindari itu.

"Sebenarnya ini lucu sekali ketika melihat orang yang sudah lama tiada tapi ada lagi di sini" ucap Tatsumi meregangkan lengannya dan sejak awal dia sudah curiga namun tetap bermain masuk ke dalam lalu membuat kacau setelah itu "dan juga mana ada orang biasa bisa keluar malam seperti ini disaat ada kriminal yang selalu memenggal kepala orang tanpa sebab"

Tatsumi tau memang dari awal sudah aneh dan tak masuk akal lagi terlebih dia memang sedang misi mencari seseorang ditambah orang ini yang hobinya muncul di malam hari jadi jangan heran jika bakal bertemu tapi dia tak mengira ternyata bagian tempatnya yang dipilih.

"Jadi, kau pintar juga cepat menyadari itu"

Wujud orang itu berbadan besar tinggi, dengan rambut pirang, dengan tatapan mata yang seperti hewan buas mengejar mangsanya, sebuah aksesoris seperti bando yang menempel di jidat dengan bentuk sebuah mata, dan kedua tangan ada benda kecil yang bisa memanjangkan pedang tajam.

"Jadi, bisa aku asumsikan kau Zank?" ucap Tatsumi tetap santai tak menunjukan rasa takut sama sekali "dan yang aku tau kau akan sering keluar malam hari karena orang normal takkan berani" dia bisa merasakan aura tak bersahabat darinya dan bau amis tak karuan.

"Hehehehe! rasa tak takut itu yang semakin menyenangkan aku untuk membunuhmu" ucap Zank dengan seringai menakutkan "kau cukup mudah sekali jika menyadari itu dan sangat berbeda dengan teman yang lain"

Tatsumi sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa orang ini berada disuatu tempat mengawasi semua anggota Night Raid dan lalu akan bergerak jika melihat kesempatan saat musuhnya sendiri atau lengah dan mungkin dia targetnya karena begitu terlihat biasa saja tapi itu adalah kesalahan.

"Aku mengira kau mangsa yang empuk tapi nampaknya aku salah strategi disini" ucap Zank memanjangkan kedua pedang "yah, masa bodo dengan itu yang terpenting aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang"

"Aku tak berfikir begitu mudah kau bicara" ucap Tatsumi bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Tatsumi langsung maju ke depan tanpa ragu begitu Zank menyeringai karena berfikir bocah itu akan mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala lalu dia bisa serang balik dengan menyayat bagian perutnya tapi itu salah.

Karena Tatsumi langsung melemparkan pedang itu dan Zank sedikit kaget namun berhasil mementalkan lemparan pedang itu lalu lelaki bermata emerald tadi berputar badan sambil mengayunkan tendangan dari sisi kanan Zank cukup cepat menghindar dengan memiringkan kepala ke belakang.

Tatsumi belum selesai lalu kakinya tadi dia hempaskan ke bawah dan Zank berhasil menangkap itu tapi teman Akame ini langsung mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan melayangkan tendangan kaki yang satu lagi sehingga berhasil mengenai wajah sang penjagal itu.

Tatsumi mengambil pedangnya lagi lalu mengayunkannya namun Zank menahan itu dengan gaya menyilang lalu dia pentalkan Tatsumi sambil menendangnya di bagian perut hingga membuat bocah itu terseret mundur.

"Sungguh kau bocah yang menarik!" ucap Zank dengan senyum pyscho yang haus dengan membunuh karena lawannya ini tidak mengecewakan "aku jadi tak sabar melihat mata memohon keputusasaan itu"

Tatsumi tak bicara sama sekali hanya diam saja karena berfikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan orang ini dengan cepat karena terlalu lama akan membuat gaduh dan menimbulkan perhatian banyak orang atau lebih parah para pasukan kerajaan bakal tiba.

 _'Oh, ini takkan mudah'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Lokasi Akame**

Sementara itu sang gadis berambut hitam ini berjalan mengitari sudut kota ini dengan kepala menoleh ke segala arah dan ekspresi bingung cemas seolah sedang mencari seseorang yang sedang hilang.

Dan nyatanya Akame memang saat ini sedang mencari seseorang yaitu Tatsumi yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang padahal tadi dia izini untuk buang air sebentar namun ini terlalu lama untuk dia menunggu dan akhirnya dia tak ada di situ.

Langsung saja Akame berlari mencari keberadaannya tapi dengan sedikit hati-hati karena status dia buronan kerajaan akan sangat kerepotan jika ketahuan yang ada misi malah gagal maka dari itu dia tetap tenang.

"Tatsumi... Di mana kau?" guman Akame dengan ekspresi cemas sekali takut terjadi sesuatu pada laki-laki itu yang sudah memiliki perasaan padanya sejak dulu tapi tak bisa karena suatu hal.

Mungkin suatu saat jika Dunia ini damai maka dirinya akan mengungkapkan itu sendiri tapi dia berharap orang itu juga selamat hingga waktunya tiba dan sekarang dia singkirin dulu masalah itu karena tak ingin emosinya terlihat.

 _'Mungkin saat itu saja'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Lokasi Tatsumi

Pertarungan kedua orang ini masih berlanjut dengan intens yang sangat cepat sekali sehingga sangat sulit terlihat dengan mata telanjang, kedua orang itu saling bentrok dengan senjata mereka hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang sangat keras.

Zank memasang wajah tak nyaman ketika menghadapi bocah ini biasanya jika berhadapan dengan orang akan terasa sangat menyenangkan apalagi jika melihat wajah putus asa dan menyerah dari musuhnya tapi kali ini yang dia hadapi berbeda sekali seolah ini bukan manusia.

Jelas saja karena beberapa kali dia mencoba membaca fikirannya yang ditemui hanya tatapan kosong gelap tak berisi atau seolah dia sama sekali tak bisa menemui fikiran aslinya, bahkan beberapa kali gerakan tanpa fikiran cukup mengejutkan karena ini memang salah satu kelemahan dari Teigu miliknya.

Dia beberapa kali berhasil menangkis serangan dadakan itu tapi ketika menyerang balik serasa sulit di mana bocah ini seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya bahkan yang ada dia selalu terkena serangan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya itu.

Tatsumi tak berekspresi dia sudah bisa menilai sifat musuh yang dia hadapi seperti apa berbicara gertakan agar membuat musuh ciut dan ragu, membuat musuh berfikir lebih dahulu untuk menyerang jadi dia bisa membaca fikirannya, dan terlihat Teigu miliknya ada di jidat jadi bisa dipastikan kekuatannya ini mengetahui fikiran seseorang.

 _'Jadi begitu dia memang tak memiliki senjata tersembunyi'_ Zank mencoba mengamati musuhnya dan hanya tak bisa menemukan apapun _'dia sangat kosong sekali bahkan ini bukan seperti pada pembunuh umumnya yang aku temui'_

Tatsumi sudah banyak belajar sewaktu kecil di mana membunuh seseorang tanpa fikiran bingung atau perasaan hati iba karena akan jadi blunder makanya dia akan menyerang frontal abis tanpa berfikir dahulu harus membuat serangan dari arah mana yang terpenting bunuh.

Tatsumi menarik nafas panjang pedang dia buat lingkaran setengah lalu menghilang dengan cepat, Zank cukup terkejut karena sudah di depannya sebelum dia bereaksi bagian pundaknya sudah terkena sabetan pedang.

"Bukankah tadi kau ingin memenggal kepalaku?" ucap Tatsumi dengan suara datar tapi dia sebenarnya meledek dan tentu saja orang itu langsung emosi.

"Sialan kau!"

Tatsumi tak bergeming dari tempatnya dia melihat orang itu maju dan setelah dilihat jarak yang ideal dia lalu menghunuskan pedangnya lurus mengincar leher tapi Zank menyilangkan pedang itu bertahan lalu menendang perut Tatsumi hingga terseret jauh.

Zank langsung melaju cepat mengayunkan pedangnya dari sisi kiri Tatsumi langsung mengelak mundur tapi sebuah ayunan pedang lagi datang dari arah lain yang berniat menyerang bagian leher namun, Tatsumi menekuk pergelangan tangan dan membuat berdiri di punggung yang berhasil ditahan lalu mereka berdua mundur.

 _'Seperti kuduga, dia bergerak tanpa mengira-ngira hanya spontanitas'_ Zank mencoba mendeteksi gerakan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Itu percuma saja" ucap Tatsumi sudah bisa menebak itu

"Tapi, **Spectator** juga bisa melihat masa depan hanya dengan gerakan kecil juga" ucap Zank mengaktifkan Teigu.

Tatsumi langsung maju cepat mengayunkan pedangnya dan masih bisa ditahan, Zank lalu mementalkan balik sambil menyabetkan pedangnya dengan keras ke tanah otomatis Tatsumi mundur tapi kaki kirinya terkena sabetan hingga beradarah.

"Jadi, katakan padaku apa kau mendengar suara?" Zank bertanya kepada pembunuh muda ini karena dia yakin memiliki fikiran sama karena sudah banyak membunuh orang-orang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tatsumi tak mengerti.

"Kau tau setiap kali aku sudah membunuh seseorang terdengar suara orang-orang yang sudah aku bunuh dendam dan ingin aku dibunuh" ucap Zank yang cukup jengkel dengan ini tapi dia sudah terbiasa sekali "dan sering aku dengar setelah aku bunuh jadi-

Tatsumi langsung memotongnya " aku takkan pernah dengar apapun yang kau maksud"

"Apa?!" Zank terkejut dia fikir semua merasakan apa yang dirasakan "tapi, ternyata aku salah menilaimu!" dia berteriak dengan emosi sekali sambil mengaktifkan kartu andalan Teigu miliknya.

!

Tatsumi sedikit terkejut dia melihat beberapa banyak kloning dari Zank dengan ekspresi sama bahkan seringai gila di wajahnya, dan mereka langsung mengelilingi lelaki berambut coklat itu lalu menyerang secara bersamaan dan Tatsumi hanya diam menundukan kepala sambil mengepal erat pedangnya.

"Matilah dengan ilusi ini bocah!"

*Trang!

Tatsumi langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah salah satu Zank yang rupanya dia asli beruntung sang pemenggal itu repleks menahan itu dan akhirnya mundur juga.

 _'Bagaimana bisa?!'_ Zank cukup terkejut dengan tehknik dia yang gagal "kau seharusnya bingung! dan tertipu dengan ilusi ini padahal orang-orang akan bingung melihat ini!"

"Aku hanya melakukan itu dengan spontan sambil menutup mata saja dan menduga" jawab Tatsumi dengan aura gelap di belakangnya "nampaknya ini sudah akhir"

 _'Sial, ini takkan bertahan lama lagi aku harus cepat'_ Zank menyadari pedangnya retak dan jika beberapa aduan lagi maka akan patah.

Tatsumi langsung maju begitu saja lalu mereka saling beradu senjata dengan cepat sekali Zank berfikir harus cepat membunuh bocah ini sebelum dia membunuhnya lebih dahulu setelah itu mereka selesai beradu.

Zank mengayunkan pedang dari atas dengan tenaga penuh namun Tatsumi berhasil menangkap itu dengan tenang lalu muncul api biru hingga akhirnya pedang milik Zank patah menjadi dua membuat sang pemenggal terkejut sekali.

Lelaki pemilik Teigu Ilusi itu kehilangan keseimbangan lalu Tatsumi membuat pedangnya penuh kobaran api orange lalu membuat tebasan diagonal dan Zank akhirnya tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua lalu terjatuh.

*slash!

"Sudah selesai" Tatsumi menyarungkan pedangnya "jadi apa kau sekarang masih bisa mendengar suara?"

Zank terkejut tapi memang benar tak ada suara yang menggaggu lagi _'ah, begitu yah jadi ini rasanya ketenangan itu'_ dia tersenyum saat sisa-sisa hidupnya sebentar lagi dan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

 _'Dia telat lagi'_ Tatsumi merasakan aura Akame yang sedang sembunyi di suatu tempat.

"He-hei.. uhukk.. bo-bocah si-siapa na-na-nama-mu?" Zank bertanya disaat hembusan nafas terakhir dengan suara serak tak ada nyawa.

"Tatsumi" jawab Anggota Night Raid itu.

"Be-begitu... Nama yang bagus..." Zank tersenyum payau dan menutup matanya.

Tatsumi berbalik dan bersiap pergi tapi melihat orang yang dia kenal "aku sudah menyelesaikan ini tak ada masalah di tubuhku" dia tersenyum baik-baik saja.

"Hahhh! aku senang kau baik-baik saja" Akame menghela nafas lega dan dia sudah tak khawatir " misi selesai tapi sebelum itu kau sudah ambil Teigu miliknya?"

"Belum?" Tatsumi menggeleng dan dia sedikit heran.

"Biar aku saja" Akame langsung berjalan mendekati tubuh tak bergerak itu dan mengambil Teigu itu "ayo kita pulang"

"Iya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Cutttt, akhirnya selesai juga untuk ini dan pertarungan tadi agak absurd karena saya orangnya seperti ini sebisanya saja fhaks.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dan hallo lagi bagi kalian semua yang sudah menunggu untuk terus tentang update dan berharap kalian masih bersabar dan senantiasa dengan jalan cerita ini meskipun ada yang sedikit boring sekali yah namun ini baru awalan cerita dari seri AGK ini dan juga mungkin sudah ada rencana untuk menghilangkan beberapa character karena ini adalah seri physcological yang sudah pasti ada beberapa yang bakal mati dan akan terasa aneh jika tak ada yang mati apalagi genre M karena semua hal berbau mature ada di sini dan genre M juga bukan hanya sekedar lemon karena bukan hal mesum saja, ohh mungkin untuk Mc di fic ini stronger yang mendekati OP mungkin sama dengan kekuatan Jenderal Budho karena Teigu dia tipe alam.**

 **P.s : ohhh seperti biasa catatan kecil harian, aktifitas, atau curahan author, hmmm apa yah hari ini saya sedang dalam acara kondangan pernikahan seorang teman dan itu cukup menyakitkan bagi saya karena cuman bisa melihat saja dan kapan giliran saya!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Markas Night Raid**

Semuanya berkumpul di sini di ruang pertemuan melakukan diskusi rapat mereka tentang misi tadi yang sudah diselesaikan dengan sempurna tampa banyak masalah dan misi itu adalah membunuh Zank sang pemenggal yang cukup meresahkan karena membunuh orang tanpa alasan jelas dan hanya kesenangan saja.

Najenda cukup terkesan dengan Tatsumi ketika membunuh pengguna Teigu itu yang lumayan kuat dan dari cerita Akame lelaki ini hanya mendapat luka ringan saja tapi tak begitu serius, itu sesuatu yang luar biasa sekali untuk anak muda ini namun mengingat dia pernah hidup bersama dengan Akame waktu kecil jadi besar kemungkinan kehebatan itu berasal dari sana.

Dan tentu saja jika ada kedua pengguna Teigu bertarung maka salah satu dari mereka mati dan Teigu itu diambil lalu jadi milik mereka, saat ini Najenda sedang memegang Teigu bekas Zank yang bernama [ **The Read Eyed : Spectator** ] di mana Teigu ini bisa membaca fikiran lawan dan bisa membuat ilusi mata.

"Oh, ya bagaimana dengan lukamu Tatsumi?" Najenda bertanya tentang keadaan itu.

"Oh, bukan masalah hanya sedikit luka kecil" ucap Tatsumi memplester tangannya.

Najenda memberikan Teigu itu "ini, aku ingin kau mencoba menggunakan Teigu yang kau dapatkan dari Zank"

Guy mengangkat tangannya "Hmmmm, bukankah Tatsumi sudah punya Teigu sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya satu orang satu Teigu tapi mungkin tak ada salahnya kita mencoba Dua Teigu dipakai satu orang" ucap Braht menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok "tapi tak ada yang salah dengan itu dan mencoba mungkin saja itu bisa berguna"

"Baiklah" Tatsumi memasang Teigu itu di jidatnya.

"Coba baca fikiranku" ucap Akame dengan mata berbinar seperti seorang anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan.

Tatsumi sedikit diam lalu menjawab "kau sekarang ingin makan daging bakar malam ini?"

"Tepat sekali" jawab Akame.

"Bukannya itu yang sering kau lakukan?" Leone sweatdrop.

"Hmmm, jika tak bisa coba gunakan kekuatan lainnya mungkin sedikit berguna" ucap Taeko memberi saran lagi.

Tatsumi menutup matanya membayangkan bagaimana cara Zank menggunakan Teigu ini lalu [ **Spectator** ] itu mulai terbuka dan membentuk seperti mata, itu berarti tes kekuatan Teigu ini berhasil dengan baik sekali tanpa ada insiden.

'Tunggu dulu... Huhh?!' Tatsumi langsung melihat ke depan untuk mencoba Teigu ini tapi malah langsung terbatuk karena bukan karena dia berhasil menggunakan kekuatan Teigu ini namun cuman karena penggunannya yang sedikit salah kaprah dan tertuju bukan untuk bertarung melainkan hal yang berlawanan.

Dia fikir bisa membuat ilusi bayangan, atau membaca fikiran seseorang atau apapun itu namun salah karena dia melihat berbeda, dan Teigu ini berbentuk seperti mata yang di mana pasti jika Guy dan Lubbock tau maka ingin sekali memiliki Teigu yang diidamkan orang-orang mesum seperti mereka.

Yang di mana kelebihan kekuatan Teigu yang dia aktifkan adalah bisa melihat pakaian dalam yang dikenakan oleh seseorang buktinya dia sampai terbatuk begitu. dan dia melihat para perempuan dengan pakaian dalam mereka dengan Teigu itu dan sebagai lelaki normal dia antara senang atau heran.

Akame mengenakan Bikini putih yang talinya diikat di leher dan Cd putih, Sheele dengan Bra dan CD normal yang memiliki warna seperti rambutnya, Taeko yang mengenakan Tanktop hitam mini dengan Thong hitam, Mine dengan Tanktop pink dan Cd putih, dan hal seperti ini menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Cornelia yang melihat reaksi Tatsumi biasa saja atau tak terlihat efek negatif yang digunakan dari Teigu itu dan ngomong-ngomong dia sedikit minim sekali dengan Bra kuning dan G-string mini warna kuning juga tapi Tatsumi sudah tau itu.

"Berhasilkah?" Leone menghampiri mereka karena sangat penasaran sekali.

Tatsumi melihat ke arah wanita kucing pirang itu tapi kali ini lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya karena wanita tak mengenakan apapun di dalamnya hingga terlihat jelas sekali bentuk lekukan tubuhnya yang mantap sekali, dada besar, juga bagian alat kelaminnya bisa terlihat jelas. seketika langsung darah mengalir deras dari hidung lelaki bermata emerald ini.

"Oh sial itu tak cocok dengannya! cepat lepaskan!" teriak Lubbock yang mengambil kembali Teigu itu karena tak sesuai.

"Aku ingin tidur sekarang" ucap Tatsumi mengusap hidungnya, sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan itu namun jika kegunaannya untuk seperti tadi langsung saja dia tolak.

Najenda mengambil itu kembali "kalau begitu mungkin akan aku kirim ini ke pasukan pusat Revolusi dan memeriksa ini agar suatu saat bakal berguna dikemudian hari"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita harus mengambil semua Teigu yang sudah kita lawan?" tanya Taeko yang cukup bingung dengan ini.

"Karena kita adalah Assasins dan sudah seharusnya itu menjadi tugas kita sekarang" jawab Akame "tidak peduli itu memiliki kekuatan kecil atau besar yang terpenting mereka masih tetap berguna"

"Jika kau penasaran tentang semua jenis Teigu mungkin bisa membaca ini" ucap Najenda memberikan sebuah buku tebal sekali.

Tatsumi menerima itu dan bertanya "tunggu, apa ini?"

"Itu adalah sebuah buku yang berisi semua jenis Teigu yang ada di dunia ini" jawab Najenda yang menarik sebuah rokok dari kantung bajunya "meski itu sebuah salinan saja jadi jangan heran jika itu kurang lekap namun bisa dibilang buku itu hampir mencakup semua Teigu yang ada"

"Termaksud Teigu milikmu dan Cornelia contohnya yang tak ada di buku itu karena bukan berbentuk sebuah benda" ucap Braht.

"Jadi menurutmu dari semua Teigu ini mana yang paling terkuat?" tanya Tatsumi meminta pendapat wanita yang sudah tau segalanya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang Teigu terkuat adalah bisa memanipulasi Alam" jawab Najenda memegang mata kanan yang buta sebelah itu "tapi jika tanya pendapat pribadiku adalah Tipe Es tapi kita beruntung karena sang pengguna sedang melakukan Invasi di kerajaan utara"

"Lawan yang cocok untukmu Tatsumi" ucap Taeko

"Mungkin saja" Tatsumi mengangkat bahunya karena belum tau seperti apa orang yang memiliki Teigu Es ini.

"Tapi selain dia kita juga bakal kerepotan dengan Tiga orang yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengannya" ucap Braht tau karena dia mantan Anggota tentara kerajaan yang sekarang sudah membelot "dan Teigu milik mereka bukan sesuatu yang mudah kita hadapi sendirian"

"Yeah, aku tau itu" ucap Najenda mengepal tangannya dengan jengkel karena mereka adalah batu sandungan yang sangat besar untuk berjalan mulus rencana ini.

"Namun orang-orang dari utara sangat kuat dan mereka punya pahlawan sendiri" ucap Lubbock dengar bangga.

"Yeah" Tatsumi pernah denfar itu kalau tak salah dia juga seorang pangeran hebat dan kuat yang dipanggil Numa Seika juga memiliki rekor belum pernah kalah dam bertarung sampai saat ini.

"Aku rasa butuh waktu lama untuk wanita itu menaklukannya" ucap Najenda yang berharap mereka bisa mengurangi atau menghilangkan tombak pilar tempur kerajaan karena sangat merepotkan.

"Hah, mungkin saja ada Teigu yang bisa membangkitkan seseorang yang telah mati dan mungkin kita bisa membuat teman-teman kita hidup kembali" ucap Tatsumi yang terlihat seperti sedang bercanda meski itu terdengar garing sekali "ahhh, lupakan soal itu lagipula hal yang seperti tadi mana ada" tapi dalam hati kecilnya berharap itu ada dan semua teman-temannya yang sudah tewas bisa berkumpul kembali.

"Memang benar Teigu seperti itu mustahil ada dan kau hanya memiliki nyawa cuman sekali saja" ucap Taeko menyahutinya "buktinya saja kerajaan ini, jika ada Teigu itu maka Raja yang dulu akan tetap berkuasa dan dengan begitu tak bakal ada yang namanya korupsi"

"Dan makanya sang Raja membuat Teigu dan tau bahwa umurnya sudah tak lama lagi" ucap Guy yang memang sudah ikhlas jika kehilangan teman-temannya.

"Aku harap kau tak berfikir seperti itu karena kau nanti akan terbunuh" ucap Akame menatap laki-laki itu dengan khawatir.

Tatsumi menghela nafas sangat panjang dari biasanya "huhhhhaaaaahh! Aku tau itu" dia terlihat tak nyaman sekali dengan ucapan tadi meski itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Menyerahlah, dan jangan terlalu banyak berharap" ucap Mine seperti biasa bicara kasar.

"Tak usah sok khawatir terhadapku" balas Tatsumi dengan nada dingin "aku lelah dan ingin istirahat sekarang" dia butuh tiduran di kamar untuk menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman san sesak di dadanya.

"Kenapa dia?" Lubbock berbisik melihat lelaki itu berjalan keluar.

"Dia kesal atau mungkin sedang sangat kecewa berat" jawab Guy yang sudah cukup hafal dengan Tatsumi karena mengenalnya sangat lama.

Sheele yang memperhatikan lelaki itu memasang wajah cukup cemas tapi dia memilih untuk tak berbicara apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kamar**

Tatsumi duduk di kasur sambil memeluk lututnya karena teringat ucapan tadi yang memang benar adanya bahwa Teigu yang bisa membuat orang hidup lagi itu mustahil ada makanya mereka semua bilang begitu tapi dalam hati kecilnya sangat berharap menemukan Teigu seperti itu tapi memang benar nyawa cuman satu dan tak ada yang namanya kehidupan kembali.

Dia sebenarnya cukup sedih dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam mengambil keputusan waktu itu yang berujung beberapa temannya tewas, coba saja dia tak kabur waktu pertarungan di Gudang itu mungkin nasib mereka sekarang masih hidup dan semuanya bisa berkumpul kembali tapi itu angan-angan saja apalagi dia tak tau di mana Kurome sekarang.

Namun menyesal pun tak ada gunanya sekarang karena mereka sudah tidak ada tapi setiap tidur dia selalu bermimpi tentang mereka, meski waktu kecil sudah diajar untuk tak terlalu sedih atas kehilangan orang yang dekat tapi dia masih manusia normal bahkan kematian kedua orang tuanya masih bisa membekas hingga sekarang.

Dia tau mungkin ada saat dimana menyerah karena keinginan itu mustahil terwujud dan menyesali sesuatu yang tiada juga tak ada gunanya juga namun dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang untuk mengistirahatkan hatinya yang agak runyam itu.

Dia lupa tak mengunci pintu hingga akhirnya terbuka dan menampakan seorang wanita berambut ungu, dengan kacamata, dengan selendang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang memiliki sifat agak kikuk dan ceroboh, entah apa yang diinginkan wanita ini tapi Tatsumi membiarkan itu saja.

"Kau belum tidur juga Tatsumi?" ucap Sheele melihat lelaki itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Yah, begitulah" jawab Tatsumi seadanya saja "dan nampaknya kau juga sama yah"

"Kau masih kefikiran tentang teman-temanmu?" ucap Sheele, meskipun dia yang paling ceroboh tapi masih bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain atau bisa dibilang cukup peka.

"Masih meski sedikit" jawab Tatsumi ingin nangis tapi dia tak bisa karena laki-laki dan akan terasa sangat malu "kau tau mungkin aku memiliki keinginan seperti anak kecil dan tau bahwa aku tak bisa melihat mereka tapi sekiranya aku ingin melihat mereka sekali saja dan meminta maaf" suaranya sedikit serak karena menahan tangis.

Sheele tersenyum dengan iba lalu menggerakan kedua tangannya sambil merangkul kepala Tatsumi dan membenamkan ke dadanya untuk menenangkan lelaki itu karena tau bahwa batinnya sedang dalam masa kesedihan meski tak menunjukan ingin menangis.

"Untuk sementara kau boleh menangis sekarang dan kita rahasiakan ini dari mereka" ucap Sheele mengusap rambut coklat lelaki itu dan merasakan hangat dari tubuhnya "itu adalah sesuatu yang normal ketika kau menangisi orang yang sangat kau sayangi"

Tatsumi sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya menutup mata karena perasaan nyaman ini sudah lama tak dirasakan "terima kasih ya, aku memang membutuhkan ini" dia tak tau tapi memang terasa enak sekali dan tak terasa sebuah air jatuh dari matanya.

Sheele tersenyum dengan blush di pipi "yah, kau tak usah malu karena memang dirimu masih manusia normal" dan dia menatap jendela sambil jarinya tetap mengelus rambut coklat itu _'aku akhirnya memiliki alasan hidup untuk seseorang agar lebih berguna lagi'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Esok Hari**

 _"Hei, Tatsumi ini sudah lama sekali yah kita tak mengobrol seperti ini"_

 _"Aku harap kau bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik karena aku percaya bahwa kau orang yang bisa dipercaya"_

 _"Apakah pacarmu Cora sering membuatmu repot? biarkan saja dia memang seperti itu"_

 _"Dan aku rasa kini sudah waktunya kita untuk pamit sekarang karena tempat kita ada di sana"_

 _"Jika tempat itu menyenangkan aku harap kau dan yang lainnya jangan terlalu cepat untuk menyesal"_

 _"Tenang saja kita takkan marah karena tau memang sifatmu sudah seperti itu"_

 _"Dadah Tatsumi! kita akan menunggu kalian di sana!"_

 _"Sampaikan salamku ke Akame dan yang lainnya yah!"_

"Guh!" Tatsumi langsung terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendapati mimpi yang sama tentang teman-temannya namun kali ini berbeda seperti sebuah kata perpisahan dan besar kemungkinan dia takkan bermimpi yang seperti itu lagi namun dia senang jika mereka bahagia di tempat itu 'tenang saja, aku akan menjaga yang lainnya' dia mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Nyam! Nyam! Nyam! Nyam!"

Tatsumi merasa sedikit berat sambil mendengar suara orang sedang mengigau lalu menoleh ke kanan yang di mana ada Sheele yang tertidur di sampingnya sambil bergumam sesuatu di dalam mimpinya sendiri.

 _'Tunggu, sejak kapan?'_ Tatsumi bingung sendiri tapi teringat tentang malam itu yang dimana dia ketiduran dipelukan wanita berambut ungu itu dan dia sangat berterima kasih tentang hal itu karena bisa sedikit tenang.

"Nyam, Tatsumi... kau akan berlatih denganku... hehehe!" Sheele berguman dalam tidurnya.

 _'Manis'_ Tatsumi memuji kecantikan wanita ini yang tak kalah bagus dengan Cornelia dan punya daya tarik sendiri meski harus tertutupi dengan sikap ceroboh dan gak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar 'aku rasa dia tak seburuk yang kukira' dia mengusap rambut ungu itu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menunjukan Cornelia di sana "Tatsumi, ini sudah siang dan kau lama sek-" dia belum selesai bicara karena mendapati pacarnya sedang tidur dengan wanita lain di sampingnya "baiklah, sejak kapan kau membiarkan Sheele tertidur di sampingmu?" dia melipat tangannya dengan wajah kusut tak mengenakan.

Tatsumi tau ini bakal jadi masalah dan dia hanya mengangkat tangannya "bolehkah aku bisa kasih penjelasan?" dia mati jika tak berbicara apa adanya.

"Aku tunggu" ucap Cornelia dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Sungai**

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi kini Tatsumi dan Sheele sedang berada di sebuah sungai yang ada air terjun kecil dan lokasi ini agak sedikit jauh dari markas Night Raid namun masih daerah jangkauan mereka lalu tempat ini memang sangat aman dari ancaman musuh atau hewan buas.

Tatsumi mendapat bagian latihan dari wanita berambut ungu ini yang sempat sebelumnya berasal dari Akame dan juga Mine tapi setidaknya bersama Sheele lebih sedikit santai dan menyenangkan daripada harus bersama dengan Mine yang terkesan berisik dan menyebalkan.

Tatsumi kini berenang dari ujung air mancur ke tempat Sheele berada namun yang jadi masalah di tubuhnya dipasang bahan logam dan besi yang lumayan berat sehingga sangat pasti jika berenang normal yang ada malah tenggelam karena berat besi itu lebih berat dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Tapi bagi Tatsumi hal seperti ini adalah sangat biasa sekali baginya karena sudah pernah diajar hidup berat dan keras waktu di jaman Gozuki dibandingkan dengan ini masih jauh lebih ringan dari biasanya meskipun begitu lelaki bermata emerald ini tetap melakukannya.

"Fuhhh, lumayan juga!" Tatsumi beranjak keluar dari sungai dengan helaan nafas "tapi siapa yang mengira ini sangat berat dari yang aku duga" dia mulai melepas beberapa potongan besi dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu kerepotan seperti ini" ucap Sheele duduk di batu besar sambil melipat kakinya.

Tatsumi menggelengkan kepala "nah, aku rasa ini sudah hal biasa untukku" dia melepas pakaiannya yang basah itu dan mulai menjemurnya.

"Sepertinya memang pekerjaan ini yang cocok dan tak membuatku bermasalah" ucap Sheele.

"Memangnya kau sering bermasalah dalam pekerjaan sebelumnya?" tanya Tatsumi.

Sheele membetulkan kacamatanya "yah, aku sering ceroboh dan tak benar dalam melakukan pekerjaan contohnya aku selalu tak bisa membantu Akame memasak dan selalu gosong, aku mencoba membantu Braht mengepel tapi malah membuatnya lebih berantakan, aku juga salah membeli gula malah beli garam sampai membuat Leone tertawa, dan aku membantu Lubbock memasang jebakan tapi malah aku terjebak dalam jebakannya sendiri" dia menaruh telunjuk di bibir "dan yang terakhir aku tak sengaja memasukan Mine ke dalam Mesin Cuci"

 _'Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat ceroboh sekali yah'_ Tatsumi sweatdrop melihat betapa kikuk dan ceroboh wanita ini _'tapi yang terakhir itu masa bodo lah'_ entah kenapa dia sangat bersyukur dan senang dengan yang terakhir.

Sheele gugup dan membungkukan badan "ah-ah ma-maafkan a-aku ta-tak-ohhhh! tidak" dia panik karena kacamatanya jatuh dan gerayapan mencarinya "di mana kacamata milikku"

 _'Cantik juga'_ Tatsumi memuji pesona wanita ini yang tak mengenakan sebuah kacamata dan itu tak buruk juga lalu dia membantu mengambilkan kacamata itu "ini dia.." dia segera memberikan kacamatanya.

"Oh, terima kasih" ucap Sheele memakaikan kembali kacamata.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa kau bergabung ke organisasi ini?" ucap Tatsumi tau bahwa mereka semua memiliki masa lalu dan alasan tersendiri bergabung dengan Night Raid termaksud Akame.

Sheele tertunduk "mungkin kau tau aku ini selalu tak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu yang benar dan tak ada yang mau berteman denganku hingga suatu hari ada seseorang yang mau berteman dan kita saling berhubungan baik hingga suatu ketika aku melihat temanku itu sedang dalam masalah terhadap pacarnya, dan secara tak sadar aku mengambil pisau dan dengan insting menikam leher laki-laki itu sangat dalam tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasa bersalah atau takut malahan sangat menikmatinya" dia mulai menceritakan masa lalunya "namun setelah kejadian waktu itu temanku itu sudah tak ingin berteman denganku lagi mungkin karena ketakutan"

 _'Begitu rupanya'_ Tatsumi memahami itu sekarang.

"Maaf jika ceritaku terdengar membosankan untukmu" ucap Sheele.

"Nah, aku senang jika mendengarnya" ucap Tatsumi dan dia menatap wanita itu _'tapi nampaknya memang semua orang memiliki masalah pribadi mereka masing-masing'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Wilayah Utara**

Ada sebuah kerajaan kecil yang terkuat dan terhebat di daerah utara bahkan orang-orang sudah mengenal daerah ini sebagai munculnya para pahlawan hebat karena keteguhan dan iman tak tergoyahkan mereka melawan tindak korupsi dan tingkah sok berkuasa di negeri ini.

Makanya pihak pusat kerajaan mengirimkan armada terkuat mereka untuk dengan segera menaklukan wilayah ini karena akan merepotkan sekali dan jadi batu sandungan buat rencana mereka apalagi di daerah utara sana dipimpin oleh seorang pangeran sekaligus pemimpin pasukan utara yang memiliki rekor tak terkalahkan sama sekali Numa Seika.

Dan sekarang terlihat saat ini daerah utara sedang menghadapi sebuah gempuran besar yang berasal dari kerajaan pusat dan perang itu bisa dibilang memakan waktu yang lumayan sekali 3 hari 3 malam tanpa henti namun nampaknya kali ini sudah terlihat jelas siapa pemenang perang ini.

Di sana sudah berserakan banyak mayat dengan darah di tanah, dan hampir semua bangunan di daerah itu hancur lebur lengkap dengan kobaran api, dan ada beberapa orang yang membeku dalam es tapi bisa dipastikan mereka mati, dan sisa orang lainnya seperti digantung di sebuah tiang besi dengan kondisi tewas dan beberapa bagian anggota tubuh yang hilang terlihat mereka disiksa lebih dahulu.

Dan tepatnya di depan bangunan kerajaan yang sudah runtuh di sana ada seorang yang telanjang, dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya, rambut hitam gondrong, berjalan seperti seekor anjing yang sangat rendah, gelang dan rantai budak yang terbelit di lehernya, sebut saja orang ini adalah Numa Seika.

Entah apa yang terjadi terhadap pahlawan daerah utara ini tapi terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang bahkan lebih mirip seperti seekor anjing yang berada di gang kotor, tengah menjilati sepatu seseorang yang benar-benar mirip dengan budak dan bagaimana bisa dia seperti? mudah saja karena dia kalah dari lawan yang tak bisa diprediksi olehnya.

Dan orang yang sedang dijilati adalah wanita dengan rambut biru muda panjang, mata biru latu, baju khas tentara normal dengan dua kancing terbuka yang menampakan belahan payudaranya, tatto di atas belahan itu, dan topi, tengah memegang rantai budak yang saat ini tengah menjilati kakinya, sebut saja orang ini bernama Esdeath.

Dia datang ke acara misi khusus ini untuk bersenang-senang saja dan haus yang namanya pertarungan habis-habisan hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah sekali apalagi rumor bahwa pahlawan di utara tak terkalahkan membuatnya tertarik dan mencoba itu sendiri namun yang dia dapat? sungguh mengecewakan sekali. bahkan dalam sehari saja sangat mudah sekali membuat mental psikologi orang ini jatuh dan menurutinya seperti rakyat jelata.

"Ck, ck, ck, jadi ini yang disebut dengar pahlawan dari utara yang hebat? terdengar bagiku seperti anjing yang menyedihkan" ucap Esdeath sangat jijik melihat orang ini yang menjulurkan lidah dan nafas tersenggal "sungguh tak mengesankan, belum sehari saja sudah menyerah dan menurut tck, benar-benar membuang waktuku" dan ingin enyah dari sini.

"Jenderal Esdeath seluruh daerah utara berhasil ditaklukan semuanya" ucap salah satu anak buahnya.

"Ternyata sia-sia saja aku ke sini" wanita berambut biru ini menghela nafas bosan karena budak menjijikan ini tak sesuai dengan ekspentasi dan memberinya rasa kepuasan lalu dia memberi glare merendah "enyahlah kau dari hadapanku" dia menendang kepala dari pahlawan utara itu sangat keras hingga terdengar suara retak tulang dan muncul darah segar.

Dan tentu saja anak buahnya itu hanya diam saja tak berbuat banyak dengan menelan ludah mereka karena melihat kesadisan Jenderal mereka.

Esdeath beranjak dari kursinya "tidak adakah yang bisa membuatku senang hah!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- Kota

Sekarang ini Tatsumi sedang bersama dengan Leone sekarang yanf berada di sebuah pinggiran kota namun banyak sekali ramai para penduduk dan warga yang bisa dipastikan tempat di sini adalah sebuah pasar tempat di mana jual dan beli berlangsung.

Dan alasan mereka sangat santai sekali di kota meskipun anggota Night Raid adalah karena poster wajah buronan mereka belum ditempel dan diketahui oleh kerajaan jadi tak mereka terlihat santai seolah seperti manusia normal biasa namun mereka pembunuh bayaran.

"Hei, Leone mereka terlihat sangat mengenali dirimu" ucap Tatsumi dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan melihat beberapa orang yang sangat ramah sekali menyapa wanita pirang itu.

"Yah, aku sering kemari dan sudah sangat akrab dengan mereka" jawab Leone melipat tangannya sambil sesekali menyapa mereka dengan senyuman.

"Hoi! Leone!"

Mereka melihat ke belakang dan di sana ada beberapa orang dewasa berpakaian rapi dan mereka seperti kaum bangsawan memiliki uang banyak yang berteriak memanggil nama wanita itu dan tampak mereka terlihat sangat marah sekali atau seperti sedang menunggu dia.

"Hoi! Leone mana janji yang kemarin kau ucapkan!"

"Cepat bayar!"

"Lunasi hutangmu!"

"Sangat akrab heh?" Tatsumi menatap wanita dewasa itu dengan pokerface.

"Jadi..." Leone memasang sebuah senyuman seolah tak bersalah "untuk sementara kita kabur lebih dahulu" dia langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tunggu.." Tatsumi ingin memanggil wanita pirang itu tapi ternyata Leone sudah menghilang dan dia terkesan dengan kecepatan lari darinya "tch, apa boleh buat" dia tak punya pilihan lain untuk berlari sambil menghindar dari kejaran para orang-orang marah itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kemudian**

Tatsumi berhenti berlari setelah dirasa mereka tak mengejar lagi dengan nafas tersenggal dan menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri jika dia lihat sekeliling tampaknya dirinya berada di suatu tempat yang tak diketahui olehnya atau bisa dibilang tersesat dan tak bisa menemukan wanita itu.

"Hah, di mana dia?" Tatsumi melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Leone namun tak bisa ditemukan dan dia tak bisa pulang begitu saja karena ini juga sedang ada Misi, dia mungkin akan menarik kata-kata tadi dan lebih melelahkan jika satu tim dengan Leone daripada Mine "hah, dasar kucing dada besar itu"

"Hei, kau yang ada di sana warga kota!"

Tatsumi melihat di sana ada gadis imut, berambut kuncir dengan warna seperti buah jeruk, mengenakan baju hitam panjang, rok hitam, pelindung armor di bagian depan, kedua lengan, dan lutut, dan sebuah anjing mungil yang terlihat sangat imut dan lucu sekali bahkan sesekali ingin kau memeluknya.

 _'Itu berarti dia pengguna Teigu yah'_ Tatsumi menyadari itu bukanlah anjing normal atau anjing penjaga biasa pada umumnya apalagi dilihat dari bentuk itu dan nampaknya dia harus sedikit waspada sambil jaga jarak dari gadis ini.

"Namaku Seryu Uquibitos seorang pasukan keamanan kerajaan dan pembela keadilan" ucap gadis itu sambil menunjukan rasa hormat dan keadilan paling tinggi "dan anjing di sini bernama Koro" dia menunjukan hewan peliharaan yang lucu itu.

"Jadi dia seekor Teigu?" Tatsumi bertanya dengan wajah pura-pura polos dan tau untuk tak membuat keributan dengan gadis ini karena masih berhubungan terhadap kerajaan dan dia adalah anggota Night Raid _'apa mungkin dia berhubungan dengan Ogre?'_

"Yupz! karena tak ada yang cocok dengannya dan cuman aku saja yang sangat bisa mengatasi Koro" jawab Seryu tersenyum ceria dan beruntung gadis ini masih terlihat polos tapi di dunia ini jangan menilai sesuatu dari sampul "dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? apakah tersesat kah?"

Tatsumi menggeleng "ohhh, aku hanya sehabis dari pasar lalu sedang ingin pulang" dia tak bisa berbicara lebih lama lagi kepadanya karena sudah dilabeli sebagai seorang musuh.

"Ohhh, baiklah kalau begitu" Seryu mengangguk faham tanpa sama sekali untuk bertanya lebih dalam lagi lalu dia berlari sambil melambaikan tangan untuk pergi dari sini "sampai bertemu lagi yah, dan hati-hati banyak orang jahat di sekitar sini"

"Yah" Tatsumi membalas balik dan melihat anjing itu sangat berbahaya sekali dengan aura tak bersahabat dan bakal menyerang siapapun jika ada yang menyerang 'pokoknya aku harus hati-hati sekali dan mungkin aku laporkan kepada Boss'

 _'Bagus dah!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya selesai juga karena saya itu masih on untuk update meskipun gak serajin tahun sebelumnya tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


End file.
